Operation: Summer Storm!
by FredericusRed
Summary: Summer's here and that means beaches, swimsuits, and more fun than you can shake your booty at. But not for these four ladies. Shot, shell, tracks, and tanks is what's ahead. This summer they're sent all around the world to foreign tankery teams. Do they have what it takes to make these teams stand against the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

**SODOKO**

The summer sun beat down on the Ooarai School Ship with a friendly glow but a merciless heat. The ocean breeze flowed through the thin summer uniforms and gently embraced the girls as it cooled them. However the sweet ocean couldn't save them from the unending waves of sweat that drenched and soaked their clothes. Having raven black hair didn't help either. The scorching feeling atop her head did not dampen her spirit. With her chest out and head held high, Sodoko marched across the campus scolding and reprimanding any and every violator in her way.

"Tuck that shirt in! Change those shoes! Accessories are not permitted!" yelled Sodoko to the beat of her steps.

As she passed groans and whispers followed. Her steel eyes and piercing glare was enough to silence them.

 _End of the year or not, you still have to follow the rules._

The students were busy packing suitcases and hurriedly making their way to the ferries. The entire school was abuzz with gossip and idle plans. Tears fell down cheeks as students embraced each other for the long, almost certain final, good-bye.

Sodoko peeked at her watch. She gasped at the time and began to sprint toward the offices.

"Where's the fire, Sodoko?"

"It's Midoriko Sono! And don't think about taking those supplies!"

"No running in the halls, Sodoko!"

"Public Morals Committee business, I'm exempt! And it's Midoriko Sono!"

 _Neither rain, nor hail, nor sleet, nor shine will keep me from my duties!_

The small package of papers and tickets switched from hand to hand as her arms got tired. Rather than slow down, Sodoko picked up the pace. She crashed through the main office doors, scurried and scampered around the orderly desks with haphazardly placed papers and books. She danced around the boxes of files and ground to a halt just before a grand mahogany door. Sodoko quickly fixed her black straight hair into the unforgettably plain bowl style. She patted down her skirt and brushed off dust and dirt; she looked immaculate, not even a bead of sweat had managed to make a stain. After clearing her throat she walked straight into the room.

The summer sun beamed through the grandiose window that nearly spanned the entire wall. Crimson velvet curtains, tied with yellow braided ropes, concealed the edges of the windows. The blinding white sun summoned a demonic shadow that swallowed the presidential leather seat and blended with the ebony desk.

"Everything is ready to go, President" said Yuzu.

The vice president is a sweet girl of average height. Her dark brown eyes matched her thick ponytail of dark brown hair. She smiled as she packed away a few small items and papers into her purse. The standard school uniform had disappeared long ago and was replaced with a pair of blue capris and a red t-shirt. With a v-neck. A _very_ deep v-neck. A very deep v-neck that VIOLATED THE SCHOOL DRESS CODE!

 _No, no, no Sodoko. You can't scold the student council. You just can't._

"Great! So where are we going Momo-chan?" asked Anzu.

It was hard to imagine that someone with such a short stature and the outward work ethic of a sloth. Of course she is clever as a fox and has the devil's undeniable charms. The president twirled her long reddish brown hair as she nibbled on a potato snack. A pair of flip flops dangled from her toes as she leaned back into her large presidential chair. Like Yuzu, she abandoned her school uniform for something much more in tune with the season: a radiant red short skirt and white sleeved crop top.

"Don't you start calling me Momo-chan too" complained Momo.

Momo Kawashima was almost as rigid as Sodoko. Her bushy black hair created chaotically ordered bangs that touched the bridge of her nose and the top of her single eyeglass. She tied the arms of a brown spring jacket around the neck of her blue shirt. A pair of long black pants didn't exactly seem like a good idea in the heat but it worked for her.

"No promises," said Anzu, "So, what did you pick? Paris or Rome?"

Momo smirked and pulled out a set of tickets, "Paris."

"Ahem!" coughed Sodoko as she plopped the stack of papers on the president's desk, "Here are all the infractions the students caused this week and the recommendations for changes to our disciplinary policy, furthermore…"

"Sodoko, you're working too hard" said Anzu, "Besides, it's the summer session. Everything is much more relaxed, so you should relax."

"With the student council graduating only the Public Morals Committee can keep order" said Sodoko seriously, "Now, I'd like your approval to consolidate powers under the PMC until the new council is elected at the start of the next school year."

"I take it you're staying for the summer session then?" inferred Momo, "I trust you can handle things without executive powers."

"Please understand Sodoko, the separation of powers exists to keep abuses from happening. I mean we did see what you did when Anzu gave you carte blanche that one time" explained Yuzu, "But you're still doing a great job."

"Well if that's everything, I'll go back to my patrol" Sodoko marched to the door.

A hand grabbed her on the shoulder. Gently she turned around. An airline ticket was shoved into her face along with several pamphlets. 'Australia. We can't wait to say g'day' one read. Another displayed the vibrant beaches and coral reefs of the aquamarine sea. A third had listing of shows at the Sydney Opera house. Anzu and her fellow councillors beamed with smiles as Sodoko pushed Yuzu's hand of pamphlets down.

"You need a vacation" said Anzu, "So we're sending you to sunny Australia!"

"President! I can't possibly leave when there's so much work! The Public Morals Committee needs –"

"Gomoyo and Pazomi can handle it, I'm sure" said Anzu, "You're going to Australia, no buts."

"But –"

"If it makes you feel better, you'll be going for inter-school business" explained Yuzu.

Sodoko raised her eyebrows in wonder and surprise.

 _An ambassador? Will be become the schools ambassador?_

"It seems she's at a loss for words" said Anzu, "Kawashima."

"You're going to Sydney to meet with Koala Forest Academy. You'll be dealing with a rather important person there…"

 _I am! I am an ambassador! I swear I will uphold the honor and dignity of our school._

"The captain of their Tankery Team. As part of the Summer Tankery Exchange Program."

The words hit Sodoko like a wet tuna fish.

"The Tankery team?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you will be our liaison officer" said Momo, "While you are there, you'll be tasked with teaching and learning from the Australian Team."

"But I'm a hall monitor. What can I possible teach them about tankery? Wouldn't Ms. Nishizumi or Ms. Akiyama be better suited for this?"

"I'm sure you picked up something from our matches" said Anzu, "Besides the requirements of the program didn't necessarily say you had to teach them about tactics. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Also, Miho and Yukari have already left for summer vacation" said Yuzu, "And many of our team have graduated. A few of the freshmen and sophomores are staying for the summer session, as are a few of the mechanical club, and a few others of our team and its new members, but they're not suited for this task. We're counting on you."

"I won't let you down" said Sodoko because she had no other way out.

"At a girl" said Anzu, "But don't forget, this doubles as a vacation too. Have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LAURA MULLER**

 _Whew! Made it in time._

Laura Muller caught her breath as she stood on the platform. She pushed her boyish straight brown hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Berlin's summer winds would have none of it and tossed her hair back into her hazel eyes. The long flowing green skirt blew in the wind with her red blouse.

Three minutes to the hour.

Laura sat on the larger of her two suitcases. She made sure to pack everything she needed which didn't amount to much all things considered. There were enough clothes to last the month and she could always buy more if she needed. Toothbrush, toothpaste, towels, makeup, and a pair of slippers were neatly tucked away in her bag. She also made sure to pack several books in addition to her various electronics. Of course her purse also kept several useful items within.

 _How did I get this posting? Well, I didn't have much of a choice, I guess._

Laura closed her eyes and enjoyed the precious spare minutes by drifting back into a recent memory.

The smell of gunpowder and cordite filled the air. A light haze of smoke blew over the field. Metal rumbled and rattled as tanks rolled onto the Rollbahn. Shells had glanced off the thick metal hides scratching the camouflage paint and creating scars in the metal. Laura's trapezoidal tank destroyer with its lethal 88mm cannon sat on the side of the Rollbahn with its tracks laid out.

"If I didn't know better I'd say our comrades were playing a sick joke on us" Laura sighed, "Okay, on the count of three."

Laura and her gunner grunted as they lifted the heavy track into place. The other members of her crew quickly started to hammer the track onto the belt. The rest of the Black Forest Peak team drove past not even giving the disabled tank destroyer the time of day. The display of armour was impressive and moved as if they were preparing for real battle.

The smaller Panzers with their long 75mm and 50mm cannons sped ahead of the main column. Panthers were dispersed as pairs between the massive Koenig tigers. The prime of German armour boasted armour that was nigh impenetrable and cannons that could shatter tanks at a kilometer away and further. The tank destroyers followed behind the main group.

Laura and her crew could do nothing but admire the column as they waited for the repairs to complete.

"Jagdpanther-chan!"

"Please stop calling me that, lieutenant. My name is Laura, remember? Laura Muller."

"After that display during the finals I think Jadgpanther-chan suits you more" Erika smirked, "I was joking."

Laura laughed nervously.

Erika was shorter than Laura but she carried herself as if she was a giant. Her back was always straight, her head always held high. Icy blue eyes, accentuated by her long, straight, platinum blonde hair, cut through Laura's heart. She wore the regular black uniform tankery jacket with the red trim on the collar, the standard issue burgundy shirt and skirt. Befitting of her rank, she sported a pair of silver bars on a green patch sewn onto the collar.

"Once you've returned to the school, meet Maho and me in the officer's lounge we have much to discuss."

Erika nodded and waved off the traffic before jumping back into her tank.

 _What would they possibly need to talk to me about? Oh, no. It can't be._

The officer's lounge was very comfortable. It was a large spacious room with many expensive furnishings. Leather seats surrounded ebony coffee tables with an ivory centre. Replicas of famous paintings hung on the wall where windows were not. A billiards table kept a safe distance from the cards' table. Several small bookshelves also stood around the room housing many volumes who kept several book marks each pressed between its pages.

Maho and Erika were seated at the central table with cups of hot coffee.

"Listen, before we start," said Laura nervously, "I didn't mean to keep getting tracked. I won't make excuses, and I promise I'll –"

"What are you talking about?" asked Erika, "This isn't about CATAC or our practices."

"Eh?"

"We have a very important task for you" Maho pulled a single train ticket from her breast pocket, "You are going to Poland."

Laura gasped and her eyes widened "Poland? What? Why?"

"You are our liaison" said Maho bluntly.

 _Minimalist as always._

"Uhh…"

"The school ship tankery programs are undertaking an exchange of sorts" explained Erika with her arms crossed, "We will exchange with Bonple High School. And we have decided you would be the best suited to teaching the Polish team tactics and strategy."

"With all due respect, I'm not suited for teaching" said Laura, "I think –"

"You are going" said Maho, "Now hurry. Your train leaves tomorrow."

 _Well, at least it'll be part vacation._

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

Laura snapped out of her day dream. It was five passed the hour. The train had begun to roll down the track. Laura threw her smaller bag through the train door. She gripped the larger bag tightly and tried to drag it onto the car. She shouted and hollered for the train. Her cries reached someone as a young man poked his head out of the door. After taking in the classical sight he jumped out of the train and ran down the platform.

"Run ahead, fraulein" he said, "I promise you your luggage will join you shortly."

Laura nodded and ran down the platform. She grabbed onto the door's edge and jumped aboard. She peered out and saw the young man carrying the large bag as if it was nothing. The train was starting to pick up speed. The lad held the bag out as far as he could. Laura reached out. As soon as she grabbed the handle he let go. The weight of her bag nearly pulled her back out of the train. She yanked the bag on to the train and nestled it away. The young man leaped aboard just as the platform was about to end.

"Whew! Made it in time" he smiled.

 _That's my line._

"Yeah" said Laura.

"But for you this is business as usual, eh, Jadgpanther-chan?"

"Yeah it was" she smiled panting, "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Jadgpanther-chan."

"How do you know that nickname?" she asked unhappily.

"You don't recognize me?"

Her hero had very short blonde hair and bright blue eyes on a fair face. He wore a long sleeved, pint striped, white collared shirt and khakis held up by a black belt. For a man wearing proper brown dress shoes with wing tips, it was quite a feat to catch up to the locomotive without so much as getting a speck of dust on them. Laura looked at his face closely. There was a strange air of familiarity but the full picture continued to elude her.

"Hauptmann!" said another boy, "Oh, hallo Ms. Muller."

 _Yay! Someone that calls me by my name._

"You're Otto von Dusseldorf" said Laura, "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Well, during our brief encounters during CATAC you only saw me in uniform, so I shall forgive you" said Otto putting her luggage away, "Now, if you would permit me, let me escort you to your seat."

The commander, or more accurately the former commander of AirCom's Jaeger Squadron, offer Laura his arm and together they took their seats by the window. The German countryside gracefully ran to the endless horizon. Hills and knolls rolled like luscious green ocean waves. An occasional farmer's field would crop up with stalks of grain waving in the breeze and livestock grazing on the grass.

An attendant made her way down the cart providing refreshments to the travellers. Otto took the honor and ordered a glass of fine German beer for the both of them.

(A/N: Legal drinking age for beer in Germany is sixteen (16) years old.)

"If I may ask you," began Otto raising his glass in good spirits, "What brings you to Warsaw? Pleasure or business?"

"A little bit of both," Larua took a sip of the frothy golden liquid.

"I see, I have some recommendations for places in Warsaw you must see," said Otto, "And what of your business? If it is not too intrusive."

 _A true gentleman._

"It's some sort of exchange program for tankery" said Laura, "In all honesty I don't think I'm fit for the position."

"On the contrary, I can absolutely see why they had elected you, Frau Muller" Otto smiled.

"And why are you headed to Warsaw? If it's alright for me to ask, that is."

"Business and pleasure. Much like yourself," said Otto, "AirCom was suddenly pushed into an exchange program as well and with so many members already gone for the summer I had a duty to participate."

"But didn't you graduate? And isn't he part of your team as well?" asked Laura pointing to the baby faced boy that came to fetch Otto.

"I did and he is" said Otto, "But a rookie will not be able to contribute much to the development of a team so I brought it upon myself to come as well."

"Uh-huh" Laura smiled, "And I'm sure it had nothing to do with a free trip and accommodations in a splendid city."

"As I said Jadgepanther-chan," said Otto taking a drink, "Business _**and**_ pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**NINA**

The Russian steppe around Moscow had turned from a blanket of unyielding white to a pleasant green. Flowers had begun to bloom in the fields and the trees swayed in the wind. But Russia was a place for the hard and tough. For all its charm and tranquility, the summer on the steppe was hot and humid. Thermometers deceptively said the temperature was a comfortable twenty two degrees Celsius. The Moskva River laughed at such trivial tools and the humidity made it feel as if it were a scorching thirty two degrees. The climate would have been bearable were it not for the Tiny Tyrant.

Little Nina Kozlov scurried up and down the empty field dragging a massive 152mm shell with her. Nina was exactly four feet tall and weighed little more than 42 kilograms. The same weight as the shell she was forced to drag along. She wore the standard uniform of Pravda: the dark green skirt and jacket, and the red shirt. To add a little bit of flavour to her appearance, she donned a brown ushanka regardless of the season. She kept her dark brown hair in a pair of small pigtails. Tears of exhaustion blurred the vision of her brown eyes.

"Twenty more laps!" ordered Katyusha as she perched on Nona's shoulders, "Faster! Faster!"

 _Twenty more?!_

Katyusha was a very small girl, barely coming up over four feet tall. Her ice blue eyes glared through the blonde fringe of her chin-long hair. The dark green blazer and skirt, and garnet red shirt made those bright features pop. A red star was proudly emblazoned on her lapel.

"Nonna, put me down."

Nonna took the Tiny Tyrant off her shoulders like a child. Nonna the blizzard, as she was affectionately called, stood as the tallest woman in the company. Literally. She had shoulder length, straight raven hair. Her blue eyes matched her little Katyusha's. Her uniform was also identical to her little commander's, but there was a strange hint of a lighter tone that came off like an aura.

"Katyusha," said Nonna in her cool, calm tone, "Perhaps we should end our practice early. The summer has almost begun and we wouldn't want to be late for our little trip."

"No! They must finish their laps! If they fail, they'll have to pay me 20 rubles!" Katyusha sighed, "But I don't want to be late. Let's go, Nonna. We can leave them to it."

"Very well" Nonna picked up the little girl, "There's also the matter of the exchange. Have you decided who we are sending?"

"What a stupid program. What could we possibly learn from failures like them" Katyusha crossed her arms.

"Perhaps little, but they certainly could learn much from us" said Nonna.

"We could send our worst and they should be grateful for the opportunity to learn from such greatness!" Katyusha proclaimed.

"So you have decided then."

"That one" Katyusha pointed out into the field, "Bring me her."

Nina dropped the heavy shell with a loud thud, "Me?"

Nina walked into the grand office of Pravda's tankery team. The room was flanked by two large windows with crimson drapes. The walls were painted in the school's colours and had a white baseboard. A simple coffee table was tucked away in the corner with four seats. On the far side of the room, across the grand doors, was the commander's desk. The great desk was larger than any Nina had ever seen. It was made of mahogany and on the desk top were office implements made of material that resembled sterling silver. Behind the desk was Katyusha's throne. A velvet and seat with golden thread trim and it was much larger than the commander. The station was elevated on an inconspicuous platform forcing the guests to perpetually look up at her superior.

 _Wow, that's so big._

Triumphantly standing behind the commander was an eight foot portrait of Katyusha in all her glory. The commander stood in a dress uniform with medals and ribbons strewn across her chest. Katyusha tucked her right hand into her shirt. The commander stood victorious at six feet tall and with a full, supple, busom.

"A very accurate portrait don't you think?"

"Ummm…"

Nonna covertly nodded at Nina.

"Yes! It's very nice! It captures your strong personality and… giant… nature" said Nina.

"Care for some Tula gingerbread?" Nonna offered.

"Sure!" Nonna eagerly grabbed a snack and began to nibble freely.

"You're going to France" declared Katyusha taking a piece of gingerbread.

Nina spit out her gingerbread, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know I wasn't allowed to eat before you. Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Don't send me away! I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" said Kayusha with a mouthful, "We're sending you as part of the exchange program."

"Exchange program?"

"The Summer Tankery Exchange Program" Nonna explained, "We had drawn Maginot for our exchange, hence why you are going to France."

"But why me? I'm just a freshman. I can barely load the KV-2 on my own."

"You dare challenge the wisdom of Katyusha?"

Katyusha's glare ripped apart Nina's scant courage.

Nina quivered, "No."

"Maginot's record is less than stellar" interjected Nonna, "With Pravda being as strong as it is, Katyusha believes that even the lowliest of us can teach them much. Isn't that right, commander?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, I see" Nina smiled, "Wait that means –"

"Go! And show Maginot the strength of Pravda. Don't stop until they're kneeling before you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**ALISA**

"We are now boarding Oceanic Flight 815…"

 _And now to spend over fourteen hours cramped in a plane. Well at least they shelled out for first class._

Alisa presented her passport and boarding pass. She walked into the plane with carryon in tow. Light streamed into the cabin. Her seat was the first one on the right side. A small table, which could double as a desk, waited beside the large grey seat. Alisa plopped into her chair and stretched out.

 _Ah… leg room. It's the little things that matter most._

An attendant quickly catered to her and brought a beverage. Alisa took a sip and closed her eyes.

 _Fourteen hours in the air. I wonder what movies they have on this flight. Let's see… Snakes on a Plane, Air Force One, Airplane, Airplane 2…_

"Who picked these films?" mumbled Alisa.

"Alright…" said the captain over the intercom, "So what's the vector, Victor? Alright… Do we have clearance, Clarence? Okay, roger, Roger.Wait what? This went over the cabin intercom?"

Alisa had a small chuckle, "Well I guess that answers that question."

 _*Sigh* Well it's a fourteen hour flight. I might as well catch some zees._

"There's a yellow rose in Texas, I'm going there to see. No other fellow knows her. Nobody known to me…"

 _So that's how they're countering my intuition._

Alisa huddled in her Sherman with her ear pressed against the headphones. Her booted foot tapped restlessly against the metal floor. She opened her olive drab jacket to relive herself from the sweltering heat. Sweat formed droplets beneath the fringe of her dark brown hair and fell like tears over her freckled nose. She undid her pigtails as she moved the headphones to a more comfortable position.

"Alisa, what do we do?" asked her driver.

"Hold up here, Beth" said Alisa, "Eyes open people, they can drop on us like that damn Type 89 again. All tanks radio in positions."

Alisa's platoon of Shermans radioed their locations one by one. Alisa unfolded the map and scribbled on each tank. Her unit of five tanks had been spread across the battlefield nearly isolating themselves. The name of the game today was a full mock battle between two pairs of two platoons.

"Hey, Naomi" said Alisa over the radio, "Your platoon see anything?"

"Not a damn thing" she replied, "They won't come over the plains. Kei is too smart for that."

 _But she's gung-ho too._

"She's as fair as Shannon's side and purer than its water…"

 _And there they go again with that damn code._

"… Though many a year I sought her…"

"Hey Alisa, how about you, anything going on?" asked Naomi.

"They're on the move and looking for me" said Alisa thinking over the phrases, "That's as far as I can guess."

"Still scarily accurate. Woman's intuition?"

Alisa remained silent.

"You know Kei won't like that."

"Commander Alisa, we've spotted a tank!" shouted a voice, "Do we have permission to engage?"

"You don't need permission to fight" said Alisa, "Just radio its location. Make your own judgement calls."

"Roger, it's at Point 32. We're going to fire."

 _Damn freshmen. I don't need every little detail. Okay so Point 32 puts them here…_

"So they're by the river" inferred Alisa, "So that means that the code can be literal..."

"Commander –"

"Handle it!" shouted Alisa back at the freshmen, "I'm busy with more important things than a single tank."

"And there was General Washington on a strapping stallion…"

 _That must mean… shit!_

"Beth boot it!"

The Sherman tank charged from its position as a shell ricocheted off the turret's radio block. Alisa popped open the hatch and took in the tactical situation. Her tank was running through a dense forest, the hot summer air turned into a rushing wind. A shell whizzed by her tank and exploded in the soft earth. Three tanks were giving chase.

 _It's like Ooarai all over again._

Over the radio a cavalry bugle blared charge.

 _Where in the world did they get a bugle!?_

"All tanks, converge on my position" ordered Alisa, "Point 15. Repeat, converge on Point 15!"

"Understood commander" said a freshman, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I don't have ten minutes."

"Sorry, we chased that tank we radioed about."

"Same here, we're out of position."

"Same for us too."

"Copy that."

 _Damn it! A little initiative. I asked for a little initiative, not gung-ho cowboys!_

"Naomi."

"I gotcha. Head to us. We'll cover the retreat."

"Turn the turret, return fire!" ordered Alisa.

The Sherman turned to face its foes and belched out a round. The 75mm shell crashed into a tree turning it into splinters. Alisa turned to face the front of the tank. She could see the end of the woods. The lush green meadow shone with vibrant light. On a small hill a pair of tanks began to crest.

 _The cavalry is here!_

The pair of tanks began to open fire. Shells landed all around Alisa.

"Hey Naomi, watch your fire. You almost hit us."

"What are you going on about? We're still two clicks out."

Alisa's eyes widened. She gasped. The crew was thrown into a panic. Alisa shook Beth and shouted at her to turn. The turret turned restlessly unable to pick the proper target. The tank barely missed trees as it tried to escape the desperate situation. The tank shook and the metal gonged. The crew covered their ears from the violent noise.

POP! PLUNK!

The white flag popped out of the tank and the match ended.

"When Johnny comes marching home again, hurrah! Hurrah! We'll give him a hearty welcome then, hurrah! Hurrah…"

 _Yeah, yeah, rub it in._

"Exciting!" Kei embraced Alisa, "That was a hell of a practice. Your tanks were everywhere, we couldn't tell where you were."

Alisa put her hair back in pigtails, "Yeah, a few more minutes and I would've cracked your code. Crap!"

"Woman's intuition?" Kei glared at Alisa, "Let's have a debriefing."

Kei, with the help of Naomi, had dragged Alisa aside. The three leaned up against the Firefly with a can of soda each. The scene would be something out of a story about friendship, were it not for Alisa's thumping heart. Alisa met Kei's eyes and quickly dropped away.

 _Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god._

"So let's get this started," said Kei.

Kei flipped her long wavy blonde hair and put her hands on her hips. Saunders' overly enthusiastic commander with sparkling blue-green eyes cleared her throat. She dressed in the same olive drab jacket and black uniform shirt. However, rather than the long brown trousers the rest of the team wore, Kei took a far more casual approach with a pair of denim short shorts. Very short shorts.

 _Okay, think. How do I con my way out of this this time?"_

"You're going on an exciting trip to China!" exclaimed Kei, "Pack your bags and get ready to go on a trip of a lifetime!"

Alisa's jaw dropped. Words stuck in her mouth. Only stuttering gasps and squeaks escaped. Her hands trembled. Her breathing was shallower. Her heart stopped.

Naomi pulled an airline ticket from a jacket pocket. Naomi was a tall woman with greyish brown hair and brown eyes. Three freckles arranged themselves in a triangle beneath each of her eyes. Normally she would be chewing on a wad of bubble gum, but she had spat out the rubber long ago.

"Enjoy the trip" Naomi winked.

"Listen, I'll never intercept radio transmissions again" said Alisa, "Just don't send me away."

"But you're the best choice" said Kei furling her eyebrows in confusion, "To be frank, if I wasn't graduating, I'd have taken the ticket for myself."

"I'd have gone, but I need a second ticket for my sweetheart. But those aren't in the cards." said Naomi shrugged, "Oh well a regular old vacation with her will have to do."

"Wait, the best fit for what?" asked Alisa still befuddled.

"The Summer Tankery Exchange Program of course" said Kei, "We drew Wu Wei Shu Academy in Shanghai! And it's all expenses paid!"

"Within reason" said Naomi.

Alisa sighed, "So this debriefing is..."

"To get you acquainted with your responsibilities while you're there" said Naomi.

Kei jumped into her tank and tossed out several pamphlets. Lists of restaurants, shopping districts, cultural sights and tourist traps.

"And to plan out your perfect vacation!" Kei cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

**SODOKO**

"We are now landing at Sydney Airport, please fasten your seatbelts and stow away luggage. Thank you."

The plane screamed into the airport. The landing gear rolled against the black tarmac. Inside the plane rumbled and shook as it rapidly slowed to a crawl. Soon the passengers were carefully gathering their things and walking out of the plane in squirts and sputters.

 _The plane should be filing out in perfect order. Row by row. Not just in a haphazard mass of who can get their things first._

Sodoko passed through customs and immigration silently criticising their every move. Each step she took had a purpose. She walked down the halls toward baggage claim. Sodoko was swept up in the moving sea of people. She got on her toes and crouched under arms to try to get a view of the reception. All the while she was silently cursing the lack of order.

"Midoriko Sono? Midoriko Sono?" called a soft voice.

Sodoko's head swivelled like a prairie dog. Her eyes darted around the room searching for the source of the call. A small sign, with her name written in kanji, caught her eye.

The sign was held by a tanned girl roughly the same height as Sodoko. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess beneath her crocodile coloured akubra with the left brim upturned and pinned to the crown. She had green eyes and a button nose. She dressed in the school's uniform. A simple white t-shirt and brown shorts. She rolled down her yellow tinged socks to just above the mouth of her heavy boots. A pair of suede gloves bloomed out the light brown vest.

"Midoriko Sono?" she asked again.

"I am Midoriko Sono" said Sodoko pushing through the crowd.

"G'day Midoriko" she smiled, "I'm Sheila, one of the freshman tankers here at Koala Academy. Alright now that that's outta the way, let's grab your bags alright?"

"Right" Sodoko nodded, "They're at Carousel B."

"Down this way, Sodoko" said Sheila.

"What did you call me?!"

"No need to get all excited" said Sheila a little confused by the sudden taken offense, "It's just a nickname. Midono, just doesn't have the same ring as Sodoko. Don't you agree, Sodoko?"

"My name is Midoriko Sono" she replied harshly, "You can call me Sono, Midoriko, Midoriko Sono and nothing else."

"Nah, I think I'll keep callin' you Sodoko" said Shiela, "If it makes you feel better, come up with a nickname for me."

The pair of girls gathered up few bags of Sodoko. Before they could leave Sodoko quickly opened her bag and made sure everything was still in perfect order. Once her little distraction was taken care of, Sheila grabbed Sodoko's arm and pulled her out toward the cabs.

The air was still and humid making the clothes stick to Sodoko's skin. Other than the humidity the climate was an agreeable twenty degrees. Cars drove around the gates stopping and going as they picked up passengers. Travellers and tourists ran across the roads, weaving and dodging the slow moving traffic as they tried to catch their flights.

Sheila nonchalantly tossed Sodoko's bags into the trunk. Before she had the chance to make sure the bag was perfectly positioned, Sodoko was pulled into the back of the car.

"You know where I'm headed, mate" said Sheila to the driver, "So, Sodoko, where you from?"

"Uh… Ooarai, like most of the girls from my academy. You…?"

"Perth" replied Susie, "So, how are all the boys up there? Anyone catch your fancy?"

 _She's very direct. I better disarm her._

"That's very personal" said Sodoko, "Now, tell me about your team."

"Straight to bizzo, eh?" Sheila grinned, "I like that no nonsense spunk. Well there's about forty of us so that makes ten crews. Annie's our team leader. I think you'll like her. Oh, and by the way you'll be staying with her in her dorm while you're here. Her roommate was sent off to your school as part of the exchange."

 _So I'll be with the leader while I'm here. I better make the best impression I can then._

"I see."

"You can eat wherever you want. Hope you like the local cuisine. But hey, if you don't you can probably find a few Japanese places her and there, eh?"

Sodoko looked out the window, "Wait we're not headed for the port?"

"What? Nah mate. We're going inland. No point in sailin' about in the winter lull. Don't worry we'll be on the seas in a couple weeks or so."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"We're catchin' a bus with the rest of the girls and headed on to the GAFA."

"GAFA? What's GAFA?"

"Oh, it's French."

Sweat dripped down Sodoko's face. The summer uniform she wore did nothing to relieve the heat. Sheila took of her hat and offered it to her. Sodoko politely took it and used it as a fan.

Sodoko panted, "So where's the GAFA?"

Sheila skipped in front of her and threw her arms open, "You're lookin' at it."

The land was completely flat until it disappeared beyond the horizon. Dead brush and scrub dotted the rusty earth. The winds blew but failed to provide any refreshment. It only kicked up dust and swirled them into little devils. A tumbleweed rolled across the road without a care in the world. The heat created waves in the air. And there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Say hello to the Great Australian Fuck All."

 _Crass._

"So how do we get to the academy?"

"We're walking all the way there. They're twenty clicks away or so" Sheila started to limber up.

Sodoko heart stopped. Her jaw dropped. Sheila's hat created a poof of dust as it hit the ground before being swept up by the wind.

"Get back here" Sheila scolded the hat, "I wish you could see the look on your face."

 _Definitely a trouble maker. I'll have to keep a close eye on her._

Sheila wrapped her arm around Sodoko, "Eh, don't worry about it mate. Our ride should be showin' up any minute now."

A silhouette crawled over the sand kicking up a cloud of dust as it went. Sodoko wiped the sweat away and blinked to make sure it wasn't a mirage. A tank painted in light brown and grey camouflage rumbled across the outback. The turret was a hexagon with only sloped edges. The quick-fire 2 pounder cannon garnered some respect. The armour that shielded the crew was thin, but it was comparable to the Char B1 bis. With its shape and size the interior had to be cramped and uncomfortable. The armour ground to a halt and a pair of heads popped out.

The driver had curly auburn hair done into a pair of buns. She had a fair complexion and a roman nose. She accented her features with makeup. The deep black eyeliner and arched eyebrows drew attention her upturned sea green eyes. Her hand crept out from the tank holding a sucker. She quickly unwrapped the treat and popped it into her mouth.

The tank's commander, or so it seemed, was tall and slender. She had a complexion like mocha and naturally shimmering lips. Her eyes were a shining silver. Natural blonde highlights melded perfectly with her brunette hair.

"Hey Sheila," said the driver with the candy tucked into her cheek, "Hey new girl. How's it going?"

"You're running late" said Sheila climbing aboard.

"There is a practice match" said the commander, "As I am certain you know. We can't abandon our post. Like some people."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sheila waved the comment off, "You just going to stand there, or are you going to jump on?"

Sheila extended her hand and pulled Sodoko aboard.

Sodoko began to squeeze into the tank, "This is a very small tank."

"Aye, that's why there's only two of us. Can you imagine what it's like with a full crew?" said the driver, "That said, if you don't mind I'd rather not be cramped in here unless I have to."

"Just sit on top, you'll be fine" said Sheila resting against the turret.

"I'm Cassie by the way" said the driver playfully punching Sodoko in the arm, "Nice to meet you... umm…"

"Mido –"

"She's Sodoko" said Sheila.

"Midoriko Sono. My name is Midoriko Sono" stressed Sodoko.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Sodoko" said Cassie.

"Driver, let's go" said the commander.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Cassie stuck out her tongue, crossed her eyes, and sloppily saluted, "Grab on to something for a bit. This thing lurches from the halt."

"Hey" said Sheila to the commander, "You gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"G'day, I'm Becky Windsor, tank commander" she said sternly, "Driver, you're going the wrong way. Proceed east. East!"

"Hey now," said Cassie, "The team will still be there no matter what time we arrive. I was just thinkin' we can show the new girl what we can do."

"No. Proceed to the grounds."

"How about you Sheila, what do you think?"

"Isn't anyone going to ask my opinion on this" interjected Sodoko, "I agree with Ms. Windsor. We should head back at once. I have duties to perform."

"Oh I'm going to have a hell of a fun time with you."

The crusader rolled across the endless desert. The wind created washed over Sodoko cooling the drops of sweat while coating her in a thick layer of dirt and dust. Specs and dots appeared on the horizon.

 _A whole lot of nothing. Just trees and brush and tumbleweeds._

Plumes of smoke wafted from the shimmering air. Cracks and thunder grew louder and louder as they carried on. Sodoko squinted and blinked. The small specs and dots in the distance began to move about. Tricks of the eye. It had to be. Cassie shrank into the tank and buttoned up the hatch.

"Driver turn left and advance at full speed" ordered Becky, "Quickly!"

The crusader lurched and accelerated rapidly. Becky put the headset over her ears and grabbed the mic. The air ripped. The ground exploded with a large plume of dust. Rocks and pebbles rained and clinked off the thick armour and tangled into Sodoko's hair.

"Crikey" said Sheila, "I thought they'd be done by now."

"I advise you get in" said Becky.

"What is going on?" demanded Sodoko as she mounted the tank.

"Our little practice match" said Sheila, "Well then, let's see what you can do."

"What?"

Sheila handed the radio set to Sodoko before dropping into the hull. Sheila clambered beside Sodoko and gave her a friendly pat on the back. Hesitantly Sodoko put on the set. Voices shouted over the radio waves.

"Tanks at Sector How!"

"To hell with how, we got problems at Easy Six!"

"Fire at the tracks! The tracks! Damn it, we're knocked out."

"How many of us are left?"

"Three. Would've been four if the command tank didn't ditch."

"I don't blame them. These folks aren't push overs."

"Makes you miss our times against Wushu, eh?"

"We can still turn this around."

"Sure we can. And it'll snow in December too."

 _What in the world are they doing?_

"Commander, the waves are yours" said Becky.

"Sorry?"

"You just going to stand there or are you going to take command?" asked Sheila.

"Map" demanded Sodoko, "Where are we?"

"Here" pointed Becky, "Approaching from the east of sector Charlie Four."

 _Let's do our duty. Now how did Ms. Nishizumi do this?_

"All tanks proceed to Charlie Six" ordered Sodoko, "Radio enemy tank locations also."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Did the command tank show back up?"

"Better late than never I suppose. Anyway, yeah, we'll meet you at C6, stranger."

"Yeah, yeah, fine we'll head over too."

"We're bust down here but once we've mopped up we'll rally with you."

 _Good, at least I can get a better measure of our strength._

"Cassie."

"Already on it. Keep your pants… er, skirt on."

The cramped tank steadily advanced through the area. Sheila huddled in a corner surrounded by ammunition. She carefully played with a shell while waiting for any action. Becky wrapped her fingers around the wheels and cranks that turned the turret. Her eyes peered through the optics searching for any target that might appear. Sodoko stood straight out of the tank with clear lines of sight all around her.

 _Nothing. How far out are we?_

A flicker appeared in the distance. Followed by another, than another.

 _Mirage._

Wind kicked up her bowl-shaped hair. The air was filled with the sound of ripping paper. The crusader charged forward with reckless abandon. Dirt and brush splashed around them the falling stones creating smaller bursts, like droplets from a large splash.

"Button up or get lower, Sodoko!" shouted Sheila.

"R-right" said Sodoko dropping into the turret.

"What are you doing" said Becky, "You can't see from in here."

Sodoko buttoned down the hatch. There was no way to see the battlefield from within the turret. She hastily popped open the hatch and stood up again.

"Not all the way. Just keep your head out."

"Okay."

Advancing against the single crusader were three light tanks. The tanks were small box like tanks, the main chassis resembling the Universal Carrier. The front was extended and the thin tracks made it taller. The turret was a small cylinder, large enough for two people though it would be very cramped. The main gun was small. A 40mm quick fire cannon but there was a strange little device fixed to the end of the muzzle.

"Loaded!" shouted Sheila.

Sodoko stammered as she tried to assess the situation. Three tanks were arrayed in front of her and closing fast. The three tanks spread out and advanced in a diagonal line formation. The three barrels flashed. The shells landing near the tracks. The crusader returned fire at the closest vehicle.

"Short" muttered Becky.

"Loaded!"

"Sodoko, what are your orders?" asked Becky.

 _Left or right and they'll just swing around._

"Drive straight between two of the tanks."

"What?" protested Cassie, "That'll put is right at point blank range."

"Becky, Sheila, think you can hit a tank on the move."

"We can try" said Becky.

"Reckless and risky" Sheila grabbed another shell, "I like it."

The two forces charged at each other with guns blazing. The rates of fire were nearly identical, but the exchange favoured their assailants. With each volley the shots got closer and closer to the tracks. The treads rattled and shook as Cassie forced the tank to the limits.

Becky fired as fast as Sheila could load. The shaking of the tank as it moved threw her shots in every direction. The white hot tracers buried themselves into the ground or flew into the sky.

 _How can they fire on the move like that while we can barely manage to keep the barrel straight! Not fair! Against school rules!_

A pair of shells glances of the hull of the tank with a spray of sparks. The third shell blew off the fender. The tanks were two hundred meters apart and the distance was closing rapidly.

"Bugger this" profaned Cassie.

The tank veered off to the right losing its momentum and exposing its weaker sides all at the same time. The sharp turn tossed Becky and Sheila about. Sodoko nearly smacked her head against the side of the hatch.

"What are you doing?" Sodoko yelled, "Go into the formation! Into the formation!"

"And get shot nine ways to Hell? I don't think so. We're going around" said Cassie revving the engine.

"I'm in command here!"

"I'm the driver."

Sheila let out a laugh, "Well she's got you there."

"You will go where I drive the tank. I'm going around."

As they were bickering the enemy formation had quickly swung around and had engulfed them from the flank and the rear. Becky cracked the turret as fast as she could. A loud gonging sound shook the tank. The vehicle started to drive in a messy circle.

"Right tread is gone" said Becky.

Before anyone could say another word the tank shook from another three hard hits to the turret. Sodoko dropped into the tank with a loud thud and hit her head against the metal. A white flag popped out of the rear.

"Damn the command tank got knocked out."

"Really? And we just finished our fight over here too."

The crusader's crew opened the hatches and exhaustively sat on top of the armour. The three enemy tanks rolled up to them and stopped. The girls jumped out wearing red shirts with golden buttons and black cuffs. Their skirts were black as well. On the turret of the tank was the school's emblem: a white teapot with roses on a sky blue shield.

 _St. Glorianna?_

Crawling from the shimmering air were two more tanks. Crusaders. Emblazoned on the turrets sides and sweating in the Australian sun was the similiar emblem of a koala with eucalyptus beneath its chin imposed on a dark blue shield with a red and white trim.

"Ah man," said one of the Koala commanders, "They really knocked you up good."

For such small caliber weapons the damage was fairly extensive. The right track had completely shattered from the shell. The track had been blown apart with pieces strewn across the area. The wheels had cracked from the impact. From what everyone made out three shells had hit within very close proximity to each other. The turret fared little better, but due to the protective carbon armour the damage was not structural. Another precise grouping buried into the armour as close to the barrel as possible. If the tank had been facing forward when it received the attack the barrel would have been damaged and the tank rendered inoperable.

"Ah well, we had a good run" said Sheila nonchalantly, "Come on, let's gather everyone here, say our 'good games', then get back to the dorms, eh?"

 _Are you asking or ordering?_

The two teams met in the outback near the defeated command tank. Ten crews of Koala Academy stood across from seven crews from St. Glorianna. The two teams exchanged the ceremonial greeting and began to file out.

"Excuse me, were you in command of that vehicle?" asked a British officer to Sodoko.

"Yes" she replied, "Is there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to ask why you suddenly turned" she said, "If you continued through us you may have gotten away or at least increased the distance as we wheeled to engage."

"That was the plan. However Cassie had a different idea."

The Brit smiled softly, "I see. Well it is not surprising. Farewell."

"Right, right, right," said Sheila, "Let's get down to introductions then, eh?"

The Australian team didn't bother to make a neat line or walk up to Sodoko to introduce themselves. Instead they milled about their tanks partaking in whatever activity they wanted. Be it taking a nap, or eating a snack, or just shooting the breeze.

"And this is Annie."

"Umm… hello."

Annie nervously stepped forward and offered her hand. She was short, roughly the height of President Anzu. Her black curly hair had been tussled and tossed by the intense practice match. Were it not for the sunlight, her amber eyes would have been lost in the tangled brush of hair covering her face. Like the rest of the team she wore the standard uniform including the akubra which was far too large for her head.

 _I wonder how old she is._

"It's nice to meet you" said Annie softly.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Sodoko taking her hand, "So you are the team's leader. I will assist you to the best of my abilities."

"Oh I'm not the commander" she said obliviously.

"Heh?"

A small fuzzy animal with grey fur climbed up Annie's back and perched on her head. The little creature looked inquisitively at Sodoko, trying to place her. Without any warning the little thing jumped and grabbed on to Sodoko's chest. Sodoko tried to pull it off and hold it away from her but the little troublemaker scampered around her body. Sodoko ran around as she tried to shake off her attacker. The Australian team did nothing but laugh at the sight.

"Kaylee, stop bothering her" called Annie as she ran to pull off the animal, "Sorry about that."

Sodoko quickly fixed her hair and pressed down her clothes, "What is that?"

"This is Kaylee the koala," smiled Annie as Kaylee held on to her like a babe, "She likes to meet new people. I can't get her to stop jumping on new friends though. I've tried everything, but she just won't listen. Oh well."

Sodoko reached out and lightly petted Kaylee.

"She's the company commander" said Sheila.

The company laughed.

Sodoko put her hands on her hips and widened her stance. Her eyes glared at each of the students. The crews' laughter silenced but their smiles didn't fade away.

"I'm here to assist in the development of your tankery team" said Sodoko with the authority of the head of the Public Morals Committee, "Now which one of you is the team leader?"

"I am."

"No, I am!"

"It's me!"

Each of the team members got a sick satisfaction by chiming in. Well everyone except Becky.

"I don't have time for games!" shouted Sodoko.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a knot" Sheila calmed the team down, "I'm the team leader, Sheila Welsh. So, what do you want to do?"

"Right," said Sodoko, "I'd like to learn everything about your team. Its schedule, its rules, traditions…"

"Oh hey, look at the time" said Sheila, "It's pretty much time for supper."

Before Sodoko could respond the tank crew mounted back up and began to roll back to their accommodations with carefree abandon. Sodoko was stunned and standing in the outback.

 _Don't they care about anything?_

"Sodoko, jump on" said Cassie, "Unless you'd prefer to walk that is."

The tanks rolled into a small village, an oasis in the outback. Around the main town square were the four main buildings: the cafeteria, the dorms, the community hall, and the temporary class rooms. Around the four main buildings were hangars for the tanks and several camp grounds and smaller less important shelters and convenience stores. A bus depot was also in the area to ferry students to and from the village to the city and to receive goods from the few trucks that come in every so often.

The cafeteria wasn't anything special, nor was the community hall. They were simple white buildings with black shingled roofs. The dorms and the temporary classrooms were something else though.

The dorm was a large brick building with white trimmed windows and shaped like a horseshoe. The roof was a grey shingle with several chimneys popping out and had fake stone birds perched on the edges. The centre of the horseshoe was a large tower like a medieval keep. The top of the tower was a glass dome letting in the sun and starlight. Around the building was a large garden of eucalyptus trees and flowers of every colour.

The classes resembled an old town hall. The building was red brick with a large bell tower and a wind vane. The main doors were flanked by a pair of white roman pillars and beneath a triangular protruding roof. In the centre of the hall was a large clock with roman numerals. The Australian flag fluttered proudly above the tower. The faculty had begun to leave with the end of the day.

"Welcome to your home away from home away from home" said Sheila, "Now I know you've got a bunch of questions, but that can wait until after we eat, eh?"

The team crammed into the cafeteria by pushing and shoving their way past each other. Aromas Sodoko had never smelled before filled the air. A stack of trays by the "buffet" was quickly disappearing. Sheila grabbed Sodoko and ran toward the food. There were chips, fish, greens, fruits, and tons of meat. People ran around each other to quickly snatch what they could. Trays wobbled and jerked as students shoved each other. As new servings of food were being brought up students snuck a few helpings as they went to their tables. Unable to wait for a clam in the storm Sodoko had to quickly grab as much food as she needed.

With a tray full of random items Sheila took Sodoko to the nearest table with space. The room was abuzz with shouts and yells. Trying to carry on a normal conversation was nigh impossible. Even trying to hear one's own thoughts was difficult. Sheila eyed Sodoko's tray and smiled devilishly.

"What? What is it?" asked Sodoko.

"Nothing" said Sheila twirling her fork, "Just not much people have a taste for Balmain Bug."

Sodoko's face turned green. The dish was large enough to fit in her palm. The exoskeleton was tough, not even the knife could cut through it. When she could finally reach the meat within she hesitated and it sat on her fork hovering in front of her face.

"Balmain Bug" she muttered.

"The biggest damn bug I've ever seen" Sheila smirked.

Sodoko could see the insect crawling across the desert sand, skittering under rock and brush.

"Stop teasing her" said Becky, "It's a shellfish, not an actual bug."

 _Oh thank God._

"Aww, Becky, you always ruin my little pranks."

Becky glared at Sheila, "So, Sodoko, I'm sure you have many questions."

"Yes" she replied, "First I want to know all about your school's rules and regulations, what is permitted, what is not, when the first bell is. And everything else about the smooth operation of your educational facility."

"And that can all be found here in this very informational booklet" said Sheila tossing a small notebook, "That should be a nice read to lull you into sleep. I know it did to me."

"Right" said Sodoko, "In which case, what room is Annie's? Sheila said I would be her roommate."

Becky looked at Sheila with disapproving eyes.

"Right, about that" said Sheila, "You're actually going to be staying with me."

"Another prank?" interrogated Becky.

"Hey I was just thinking the freshmen would enjoy a little spook when she walked in while they were changing or something" admitted Sheila, "Anyways, we'll head off to my place after supper, eh?"

"But –"

"No buts, eat that delicious bug of yours."

When all was done and settled, Sheila led Sodoko across the square and into the dorm building and up a few floors. The dorm was more of an apartment. There was a small kitchen with an electric stove, small refrigerator, and a counter that separated the space from the rest of the room. A simple wooden table with a pair of chairs was tucked away to the side. A large window let the bright sunlight into the room. To the left was the bedroom with a pair of twin beds. And tucked away beside the bedroom door was the washroom with all the necessary items.

"Make yourself at home" said Sheila as she messily tossed her hat and other items on the floor, "My house is your house and what not, eh?"

 _The picture is off centre. That table cloth isn't straight. The chair's leg is shorter than the other. The carpet doesn't match the drapes!_

Sodoko held back the urge to scream and straighten and order everything. Sheila walked across the room and sat in the chair. And put her dirty boots up on the table.

 _You eat off that._

"What?" asked Sheila, "Go on, relax. We can unpack a little later."

"I'd prefer to unpack now" said Sodoko internally screaming.

Sheila sighed as she took one of Sodoko's bags, "Alright, let's get this started then, eh?"

The two girls began unpacking which took a rather short amount of time, all things considered. Everything was already where it was supposed to be.

"So about the team" Sodoko began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sheila waved it off, "That can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure you tired. Jet lag and all, eh?"

"Yes, but… I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to assist your team with."

"Eh, don't worry about it" said Sheila stretching out on the bed, "I'm sure you'll come up with something to help us improve. I mean, you girls won the internationals and CATAC back to back."

 _True, but luck played a bigger role than you give it credit._

"I'm sure you'll be fine and I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. By the way, leave that window closed will you, eh?"

Sodoko sighed as she pulled out her pajamas, "Still, I'd like a –"

When she turned around Sheila was already fast asleep. The girl was sleeping on top of the blanket with her head pressed between a pair of pillows.

 _I know a fake snooze from a mile away. But there's no way I can get you to listen. I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow._

The alarm blared with the coming of the rising sun. Sodoko's eyes snapped open and she leaped out of the bed and put on her clothes. She was about to run out the door.

 _Wait, something is missing._

SNORE! SNORE! SNORE!

Sheila was still fast asleep. The blanket had been pushed half off the bed. Her pillows were in places Sodoko couldn't even fathom. And Sheila's sleeping clothes were a right mess.

"It's time to get up" said Sodoko lightly shaking Sheila.

"Five more minutes, mom" She groaned.

Sodoko glanced at her wrist watch.

 _If she can get up in the next three minutes and we rush her morning rituals we can still make it on time._

Sodoko shook her more violently, but Sheila still refused to budge. The blanket was torn away creating a chilling gust. Sheila just curled into a ball and continued to snooze.

"Wake up!" shouted Sodoko as she tried to yank Sheila into wakefulness.

"No" Sheila groaned, "No, no, no."

"Fine, you asked for it."

Sodoko marched into the bathroom and grabbed a cup of water. Sheila rolled on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Last chance."

"Let me sleep."

Sodoko splashed the water on Sheila's face. With a deep gasp the Australian flailed about as she fell out of the bed.

"Now get dressed, brush your teeth, and grab your breakfast to go" ordered Sodoko.

"Yes, mom" Sheila whined.

 _This is going to be a tough day._


	6. Chapter 6

**LAURA**

Laura quickly disembarked from the train with plenty of time to spare thanks to the assistance of young Otto. She walked down the platform with luggage in tow unsure of who exactly she was supposed to meet. Maho gave her only the minimal amount of information she needed to know.

"She will wear the school's uniform" was all Maho said.

 _Well, she won't be wrong. But I can't tell who she is._

The train station was abuzz with activity. Everyone was rushing to and fro trying to catch trains for summer vacation destinations. While not a tide, there were enough uniformed students to keep Laura from meeting her chaperone.

The uniform was a velvet red jacket with a light blue collared shirt beneath. On the left shoulder was the school emblem: a large white bear, on a red and white shield, grasping a large shell. Their ebony skirts were long and pleated.

"Frau Muller?" asked a voice.

"Jawohl" Laura snapped straight.

The girl who called out was rather husky but she filled her uniform well. Very well. She fashioned her mustard hair in to a pair of long braids at the front and a low, long tail at the back. Her hazel eyes nearly matched Laura's pair.

In broken German she introduced herself, "Good noon after. I am a Anasazja Polanski –"

 _*Sigh* Ich bin ein Berliner. I am a jelly doughnut._

"Halten sei bitte an" said Laura, "Sprechen sie Englisch?"

"Yes. Please forgive me. So, you are Laura Muller from Black Forest Peak, yes?"

 _Oh thank God. They're not calling me by that nickname._

Laura nodded, "And you're Anasazja Polanski. Pleased to meet you."

Anasazja took one of Laura's bags, "Our ride is this way. We're going straight to the dorms and will meet the team this evening."

"Alright" Laura smiled, "Are they enjoying their vacation?"

"Yes, I suppose. Ah! I almost forgot. The team will be hosting a skirmish with Anzio before the Italians leave the port. Would you like to observe?"

 _You are to teach the Polish team tactics and strategy,_ echoed Erika's voice.

 _I suppose that would be a good place to start._

"Sure, I'd love to watch."

"Very good. It shall be arranged" said Anasazja dialling on her mobile.

The two girls put the luggage away into the car. The Volkswagen quickly left the area and navigated the maze of streets. The city was a seamless blend of new and old. Buildings, from the time of the Commonwealth, with their sturdy stone pillars and red bricks stood beside skyscrapers of glass and steel. The copper towers of the old had long aged into a rusty green. The car crossed the bridge over the Vistula River and started to make its way to the outskirts.

 _I can't wait to see the city._

"Laura," said Anasazja, "May I ask you something?"

"Uuhm-hmm" Laura nodded while admiring the countryside.

"You are the new team captain, right?"

Laura snapped out her trance, "Well… umm…"

The car came to a halt and the driver announced that they had arrived. The land-based portion of the school was in an old castle. The castle was made of varying shades of red, pink, and dark bricks. The main keep was larger than any mansion and had four small towers at each of the corners. In the centre of the mansion a large square tower proudly flying the Polish flag. The main keep was the all-purpose building with offices on the second floor, the mess hall, kitchen and lobbies on the first. The remaining floors served as dorms. There was a large tower to the north west of the keep that had been repurposed into a multi-faith chapel. Across the chapel was another large building with corner towers. Those were the classrooms. The three buildings were surrounded by a medium wall with guard towers every few tens of meters.

Laura and Anasazja walked across the drawbridge into the courtyard. The river was sparkling as it calmly snaked through the green plains. In the court yard waited another member of Bonple's tankery team.

The girl had short dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Though her hair wasn't long enough to justify it, she accessorised with a small black ribbon tied into a bow. Her soft skin and smile gave a warm welcome without her having to say a word.

Behind her was, what appeared to be a T-34 but the size was off. The turret was smaller and had a gun, which Laura estimated, that was no bigger than 45mm. The chassis was slightly smaller and judging by its exterior the tank was approximately 14 tons, about half the weight of the T-34. The little tank was painted in autumn camouflage: splotches and stripes of yellow, brown, green, and black.

"Hello" said the tank's attendant, "Quickly jump aboard. We'll miss the match if we don't leave right now."

"Umm… my bags."

The attendant whistled and a pair of freshmen ran and grabbed her luggage.

"These will be waiting in your dorm, Ms. Muller" they said.

"Alright…"

"Come now commandant," said Anasazja offering her hand from the deck.

Laura took her regular position in the commander's seat, "So, what tank is this exactly?"

"A T-50" said the tank's attendant as she drove, "She is a light tank, but she serves us well."

"Okay. By the way, I didn't catch your name" smiled Laura.

"Anita," she replied, "I'll be part of your crew for the tour. And your aide de camp when we're outside of the tanks."

"Oh, I hope we'll get along" said Laura, "Anasazja, are you and Anita close friends?"

"Very close," said Anasazja, "Ah, sorry I misspoke. We are very close because we are part of the same crew."

The rest of the ride was occupied with random and idle chit chat. The Polish girls were rather wary of Laura despite her efforts to be very friendly with them.

 _Could it be Maho's reputation? She didn't exactly make a lot of friends with the other teams._

"It's not her fault though," muttered Laura.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing."

The tank rolled up a hill and came to a smooth halt. The hatches squeaked open and the crew crawled out of the space. The sound of cannons boomed in the distance. Small flashes popped on the far field. The battlefield was covered with small hills, knolls, and mounds. The field led into a horseshoe clearing in front of a dense wood. Anasazja handed Laura a pair of binoculars while Anita tuned the radio.

"The tanks in front will shoot! The ones behind, follow them! When the one in front is knocked out, drive around and shoot!" bellowed a voice over the radio.

"Frau Muller," Anita pointed to the distance, "They are over there."

Laura peered through the binoculars. Two towers of smoke rose from behind the crest of a hill. Speeding like bats out of hell a pair of tankettes fled toward the open plain. The small machines had laughable armour and equally laughable armament. The tankette was nothing more than a small block of metal on tracks.

 _L3/33s with machine guns. I could never understand why Anzio uses tankettes._

"Over the hill!"

 _Ah, now let's see what I'm dealing with._

Polish barrels pointed straight into the air as the tanks slowly began to crest over the hill. What emerged was a large turret-less tanks. The chassis was based off of the T-34. The front armour was sloped and formed a large superstructure. The rear of the tank was the housing and deck of the engine. There were eight in total. Four possessed large, 122mm howitzers. The others the respected 85mm cannon. The formation advanced in a two layer triangular formation protecting another T-50, the command tank.

 _Four SU-122s and four SU-85s. Much has changed in a couple of years._

The cannons fired a volley. The thundering attack crashed around the little tanks creating a small rain of dust and dirt. The L3/33's continued to flee into the wood.

"Leader, something isn't right" said a different voice, "We have not seen any of the other Anzio tanks."

"Don't worry about it" said a third voice, "Their armour is weak and their guns are small. We have nothing to fear."

The formation continued to charge into the horseshoe. As soon as they set foot in the clearing the wood line opened with a grand barrage. Tracers arced through the air. Small shells smashed track and tread rendering the leading tank and the two furthest assault guns to the rear helpless. The Polish formation slowly forced themselves around their immobilized comrades but as they crawled across the thin line another volley destroyed their tracks. With the guns immobile the Italian tanks charged.

 _A near perfect ambush. Well done Frau Carpaccio._

"All the tanks were tracked within a minute!" said Anita, "Unbelievable."

"I feel their pain" said Laura.

The assault guns fired as quickly as they could. The heavier shells created splinters from the trunks of tree and the brush. With the few degrees of freedom they had the guns tried to repel the counter attack.

The radio was abuzz with panic and anger as the helpless tanks could only watch as they were surrounded. The short 75mm guns of the Semovente walked out of the forest to the flanks of the formation without fear. They fired and eliminated the SU-85s quickly. The T-50 attempted to flee but as she reversed from her protective shell the Semoventes had already taken their positions and targeted their weapons.

 _It's over._

The light tank rocked as rounds struck it from both sides. Amid cursing and swearing the white flag popped out.

"Frau Muller" said Anasazja, "I hope you will not hold this against us."

"Yes" said Anita, "We are dedicated and so very eager to learn from someone like you."

 _Like me? Do they know of me?_

"I'll do my best" said Laura, "So, do we go down to meet the team now?"

"We shall meet them at the garages, Frau Muller" said Anasazja, "Anita, please proceed."

"Of course" she replied as she returned to the driver's position.

The T-50 drove away from the battlefield of smoldering armour. The drive was silent despite Laura's efforts to stir a pleasant conversation. Their tank was the first to return to the campus. The company followed in single file a few minutes after with their gunners and loaders sitting atop the vehicle's decks. The crews were covered in sweat and had stripped off their thick jackets. The ramshackle repairs sufficed to get them home but as soon as they stopped the tracks broke. Another group of girls ran out of the garages and began true repairs.

"Everyone, please gather round here" called Anasazja, "The liaison has arrived from Berlin."

The team gathered round while staying within their crew groups. Despite the sweat and mess the crews quickly attempted to make themselves fully presentable. The pressed down wrinkles, brushed aside their stray hairs, and wiped away the sweat. When they were done every single eye fixed on Laura in her summer dress.

 _I feel like I'm underdressed._

"Go ahead Frau Muller" said Anita, "Introduce yourself, please."

Laura nervously smiled, "Good afternoon, I'm Laura Muller from Black Forest Peak Academy. I'll be your liaison for the summer."

There were some murmurings and mutterings in the crowd. They were clearly about her but it was impossible to catch what the Poles were saying.

"Umm, is something the matter?" she asked.

"Apologies commandant" said a young woman, "They were just expecting you to be dressed… well differently."

 _I knew it._

The woman who spoke walked up to Laura and offered her hand. She had tied back her long orange-ginger hair into a pair of small buns at the back of her head. Her hazel eyes met Laura. There were a few freckles on her cheeks.

"I Bianka Dunajski" she said, "The team's leader. It is a pleasure to meet you, commandant."

 _Commandant?_

"We are honored to have one of the revered members of Black Forest Peak as our teacher. We endeavour to learn as much as we can."

"Thank you for your kind words."

"Do not mind the state of our armour" said Bianka, "They shall be in top shape before you know it. Once they are completed we can have a practice match so you may experience our skills first hand."

"Oh no need to worry about that" said Laura, "I watched the last few minutes of your match with Anzio today. So let's just have the day off, okay?"

As soon as she mentioned the match the entire team fixed their eyes dropped to the ground. Sighs left their lips and quiet whispers left their breaths. When they did raise their head they immediately looked down once they met Laura's eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Laura asked.

"Think nothing of it" Bianka glared at her troop, "I'm sure you have much unpacking to do. And have you been shown your room?"

"No, not yet."

Bianka took Laura's arm with hers, "Well then, let me show you. Please, this way."

"Oh, but I'd like to meet the rest of the team."

"There will be time enough for that tomorrow" said Bianca, "Anasazja, please take care of them."

"Of course, leader."

Anasazja rallied the team around her. She took a map, pencil, and a piece of chalk from one of the tank commanders. The crew took a knee and listened intently as Anasazja lectured.

"Do not think less of our team" said Bianka as they walked across the courtyard, "Our skirmish with Anzio is just a small blip on our record."

"I see" said Laura, "So about your tanks…"

"Ah, do you like them? We acquired them a few months ago after disposing of our old armoured forces" said Bianka proudly, "The new cannons give us the new punch to compete with famous teams like Black Forest Peak."

"But why assault guns?" asked Laura, "Wouldn't regular tanks be better suited to your tactics?"

"Our tactics?" asked Bianka "We developed our tactics based upon those we admire. Accurate and withering firepower from Black Forest Peak. The cavalry mobility demonstrated by St. Glorianna's Earl Grey. And the fearlessness and determination of Pravda."

"But –"

"Let us not think about such things for now" said Bianka, "This is your room."

The dorm was fixed with everything she needed. The castle window let the sunlight beam in. Hanging from above was an ornate light fixture shimmering like crystal. A queen sized bed with silk sheets and curtains was in the centre of the room. A pair of night tables with hourglass lamps waited to be filled. A large dresser stood beside a large double door wardrobe. Across the room against the other wall was a spacious desk with all the necessary stationary.

The bathroom was tiled with mosaic metal and resin. The tiles of swirling colour of gold, caramel black were separated intermittently by tiles of solid light coffee brown. The tub was large enough to fit two and had an appearance of marble. A window let in natural light but a large curtain deterred any unwanted eyes.

"Wow" said Laura, "So who is my roommate?"

"Roommate?" asked Bianka, "You do not have one. This room is just for you. Of course if you would like a companion, I can have it arranged."

"Oh no" said Laura blushing, "I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Very well."

Laura was astonished by her accommodations, "Are everyone's rooms like this?"

Bianka nodded, "More or less. Those on the lower floors have smaller rooms, but the quality is the same. Now, when would you like to inspect the team?"

"Oh, umm… the weekend starts tomorrow right? So how about Monday? What time works for you?"

"Monday? We will have the weekend off?" asked Bianka.

"Yeah! Let's do something fun together" Laura smiled, "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"It's nothing" said Bianka, "It's just an officer from Black Forest… Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay…"

"Easy now, easy!"

Something heavy crashed and tumbled. A pair of girls were carrying a large package down the hall. Laura had to blink before she recognized them. They were of average height and build. Both had straight blond hair that was styled into a perfectly straight frame around their faces. However they distinguished themselves by making the opposite side longer than the other's. Their mismatched green and brown eyes were also mirrors of each other.

"Great job" said the first one.

"You're the one that couldn't hold up her end" said the second.

"What are you two doing now?" asked Bianka.

"Anasazja asked us to help her move in."

"Wait, I know you two" said Laura, "You're the one that took my bags when I arrived."

"Right. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, but it looked like you were in a rush to see our practice. I'm Jadzia and she is my sister Izolda" said the first with the long left side.

"Is your room to your liking?" asked Izolda, "Do you need anything else brought up."

"Everything is great" said Laura.

"Do not be afraid to ask" said Bianka, "We wish to make sure that we uphold your high standards."

 _High standards?_

"Oh no, everything is fine" said Laura, "If you don't mind me asking are you part of the tankery team as well?"

"Yes ma'am! We're part of the T-50 crew with you" said Jadzia.

"The tank will be rather crowded with all five of us but we will do our best for you" said Izolda, "We eagerly wait to meet you at practice tomorrow."

"There will be no practice during the weekend" interjected Bianka, "Our liaison was kind enough to give us time off."

"Really?" they said together.

"Really" smiled Laura, "Though I wouldn't mind spending some time with all of you. Perhaps you can show me around Warsaw?"

The two girls looked to Bianka for an answer.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to" said Laura.

"Of course we'll join you" they said together, "Just come get us when you want to go, okay?"

"Okay…"

Laura spent the rest of the day unpacking and catching up on some much needed rest. The soft bed embraced her as she sunk into the warm sheets.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Laura turned in her bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Five more minutes" she groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Very well, Frau Muller. I will deliver breakfast later then."

"Oh it's just breakfast" Laura's eyes popped open, "Breakfast?"

Laura threw off her sheets and ran for the door. When she flung it open Anasazja was just starting to make her way down the hall with a cart and tray.

"Wait" called Laura.

"Oh, you are awake" said Anasazja pushing the cart into the room, "Would you like your breakfast now?"

 _Breakfast in bed? I want to go to this school!_

Anasazja opened pulled the cover from the tray and revealed an amazing spread. Smoked salmon waited on a plate in the centre between a bowl of hunter's stew and kielbasa. Assorted cold cuts were on a smaller plate as were a handful of fruits. A cup of coffee steamed with a small serving of cream and sugar, if she wanted. Anasazja gently pulled off a delicate cloth and revealed the final item: a piece of makoweic.

"Woah, what is that?" asked Laura pointing to the makoweic.

"A walnut roll" said Anasazja, "Please enjoy. Whenever you would like to go on a tour just find myself or the twins."

"Wait. This is far too much for just me. Will you share it with me?"

Anasazja was at a loss for words, "Uhh… uhhh… yes?"

"Great!" said Laura patting a spot beside her on the bed.

Laura and Anasazja sat beside each other nibbling away on the various, delicious items. Anasazja immediately retracted her arm whenever she and Laura reached for the same item. Laura smiled and Anasazja smiled back. Only when she received a smile however. The meal proceeded in silence, beneath the warm rays of sunlight streaming through the window.

 _Awkward… I know start a conversation. Go Laura, say something!_

"So… nice weather we're having" said Laura.

 _Really? That was the best I could come up with? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Yes…"

 _Wait, it might have worked._

"Very nice, Frau Muller."

Moments of silence passed.

 _That's it? Darn._

"Do you find this to you liking, Frau Muller?" asked Anasazja.

"Yes, it's great" Laura grinned as warmly as she could, "You can just call me Laura by the way."

"Very well, Frau Laura."

Laura giggled.

Anasazja smiled, "It is nice to see you laugh, but what is the joke? If I may ask."

"It's just that you keep using frau. You can just call me Laura, plain Laura."

Anasazja's face crumpled uncomfortably at the thought, "Are you certain? I mean, you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind it's nothing."

Breakfast continued in the same awkward fashion. Larua tried to coax Anasazja into a free flowing conversation, but the Pole refused and chose each word carefully. As if trying not to offend her in any way. After breakfast Laura excused herself to get dressed.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Laura putting on a black hairband, "I didn't really get a chance to read up on all the attractions."

"I will be remaining here for the day" said Anasazja, "Bianka will accompany you. And the twins have expressed an interest in joining you as well."

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy the weekend" said Laura, "Perhaps we can spend some time together next week."

In a pair of denim jeans and a comfortable shirt Laura walked to the courtyard with a spring in her step. The few tankery team members politely waved as she walked by or extended a formal greeting. Often bungling the German pronunciation though.

Bianka leaned against a black BMW while she patiently waited in the courtyard. She had dressed semi-formally. She wore a thin, white, cashmere short sleeved sweater and a black skirt that ended just below the knee with matching black two inch heels.

"Frau Muller."

"Just call me Laura. Not Frau Laura. Just Laura" she smiled.

"Alright… Laura, I have made a list of several places you may find interesting" said Bianka opening passenger door, "Please let me know which you would like to see and I shall make it so."

"Hmm… what do you suggest?" Laura took her seat, "And aren't the twins joining us?"

"We're right here!"

Laura nearly jumped out of the car. Her heart raced from the sudden shock. The twins were comfortably seated in the back with big smiles on their faces. They had dressed semi-formally as well in the same clothing as Bianka, though the colours were reversed.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting? I was having breakfast with Anasazja and –"

"You arrived just in time" Bianka pulled a set of keys from her purse, "So, where would you like to go?"

Laura perused over the list, "Any suggestions?"

"Wilanow Palace has a little bit of everything" suggested Jadzia.

"Alright, let's go there then."

The extravagant place was surrounded by a lush garden with each section divided by a spectacularly spotless stone path. The main garden at the rear of the palace was arranged in the crowned white eagle of Poland on a crimson shield. The palace was painted in a sun yellow and rivalled the regal royalty of Versailles. The doors were flanked by statues and busts of gods and kings and emperors. Symbols of the old Commonwealth were proudly displayed for all to see. The main building extended into long side wings which embraced the courtyard of small trees.

 _Breath taking_ thought Laura with a gawking mouth.

"You should see the inside" smiled Izolda.

"You are on lands where kings once walked" said Bianka.

"Like John III Sobieski" said Laura.

Bianka lost her words for a moment, "You studied Polish history."

"A little bit. Sobieski relieved the Siege of Vienna in 1683 which led to the reconquering of Hungary and Transylvania from the Ottoman Empire."

"Wow, you know a lot" said Jadzia.

"Well, I don't know the details."

"John III Sobieski led the Holy Imperial forces at the head of the famous Winged Hussars" said Bianka proudly, "And for his great victory the Pope named him the defender of the Christian faith in Eastern Europe."

 _She has more national pride than anyone back home._

After exploring the wonders of the exterior the little group ventured inside. It was as extravagant as what they had seen, if not more so. Every single wall had a flawless painting depicting royals, nobles, and sultans. There were many other famous paintings from astounding Polish artists and when Laura stopped to admire them Bianka would provide her with a synopsis of the art. Relics and artifacts from the royal family were perfectly preserved and well-kept with their clothes and a few of their papers. Jadzia and Izolda kept a respectful distance behind Bianka and Laura but were quite chatty, asking multitudes of questions from both of them on random topics.

"Well, that is everything to see" said Jadzia taking a seat in the garden, "Shall we go for dinner?"

"How about Kaczka z jablkami" suggested Izolda.

"Dinner?" asked Laura, "But it's only 16:00. And what was that you mentioned?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot" said Jadiza, "Here we have dinner at around 15:00 and supper at 20:00 with the team."

"And Kaczka z jablkami is baked duck and apples. You should try it!"

"I'd love to."

After their little meal the group toured the many shops and outlets in Warsaw before returning to campus. It was roughly 20:00 and the tankery team was all headed into the cafeteria for dinner. A right ruckus was muffled behind the doors. The moment Laura appeared however silence swallowed the noise. The crowd of tankers rose from their seats as if they were in the company of royalty. As Laura passed they politely bowed their heads and greeted her.

The cafeteria was a large space with several rectangular wooden tables covered with red table cloths. Staff walked from table to table serving the students the first course of the dinner. Laura was seated at the head of the table with the tank commanders. The only sounds at the table were the utensils tapping against the plates and water being poured into glasses. Laura tried to start friendly conversations but all she got in return were friendly smiles and polite responses. The commanders' faces wanted to ask questions, but before the words could leave their lips they returned to their meals instead.

"Have I done something wrong?" Laura whispered to Bianka.

"No, you haven't done anything" said Bianka, "In fact we are all very happy to have you here."

"Then why is it so hard to start a conversation? The silence is deafening."

"Oh well you see…"

"Ladies, the final course and desert" said the waiter.

"Sekacz" exclaimed a commander with a smile, "Please try it Laura."

"Umm, sure."

 _They seem more cheerful. I guess all they needed was dessert._


	7. Chapter 7

**ALISA FOWLER**

Alisa disembarked from first class refreshed and energized. For all her complaints about homework, and duties, and many other concerns of a student life, the wealth of Saunders was able to wash it all away. As she walked through the airport, she couldn't help but notice all the shops with little wonders from across the Orient. She quickly went to the baggage claim to collect everything she would need for the summer.

Alisa was still dressed in her standard Saunders uniform. She undid the buttons of her thick grey blazer and loosened her black tie. The short dark red skirt kept her cool. She let down her brown hair and had not bothered to put it back up in her signature twin tails.

"Pardon me. Would you happen to be the exchange student from Saunders College High?"

A tall slender girl with long, raven black hair smiled politely at Alisa. She tied her hair into a winding braided bun held in place by a pair of white chopsticks. Bright brown eyes were accentuated by an elegant application of make-up that accentuated natural beauty. The girl dressed in a black skirt that ended four inches above the knee. Her top was a bright red short sleeved shirt in the traditional eastern style and had the shimmer and shine of silk. It was held together by four buttons down the centre cleverly hidden beneath a beautiful, simple, design woven from thread. On the back was the school's sigil: three great dragons emblazoned with a Chinese character. One dragon was golden, another lively green, and the third was a majestic purple.

"Yes, I'm Alisa Fowler from Saunders."

"Nin hao. I am Lin Jiang of Wu Wei Shu," Lin bowed, "Xinghui. It is nice to meet you."

Alisa bowed in kind, "Nice to meet you too."

A set of bags emblazoned with the Saunders' crest sluggishly crawled across Alisa's view. She grabbed the heaviest bag by the handle and struggled to pull it off the carousel. Lin grabbed the bottom and together they managed the cumbersome bag.

"I must apologize," said Lin, "It appears we forgot to inform Saunders that many of your necessities will be taken care of by our academy."

"Oh, no, you didn't forget," said Alisa, "I just brought a few things that remind me of the comfort of home."

"A few things?" Lin eyed the three bags, "Might I be so bold as to inquire what you brought?"

"Just some American snacks, clothes, DVD player, DVDs, stuffed animals, laptop to keep in touch with Saunders…"

"I see," Lin said with an uncomfortable smile, "If you please, this way. Our vehicle is waiting."

"Vehicle? We get a driver and a car? Awesome!"

Alisa was greeted with a large white, non-descript van. Her heart sank ever so slightly. With Lin's polite demeanor and her beautiful uniform, the American believed that Wu Wei Shu would have wealth that rivalled Saunders. The attendant, an older man dressed in uniform, gathered Alisa's bags and put them in the trunk.

The white van scurried about the streets of Shanghai. Buildings reached toward the sky and continue to climb higher and higher as more and more floors were added. Light danced off the glass buildings, making them seem like tall crystals. Amid these behemoths, parks of lush green whispered with their leaves. Amid the modern were the noble ancient. Small shops in the traditional Chinese style were found here and there. Even Western style buildings found a home in the bustling city. The sky scrapers of New York and Dubai would find a worthy rival in Shanghai.

The girls drove beside the sparkling waters of the Yangtze River and watched modern motor boats sail beside wooden sampans and barges. Massive freighters entered and exited the port bring goods from across the world. Wispy trails of white vapour criss-crossed the clear blue sky above.

Thousands upon thousands of people walked the streets carrying about every form of business. Again, the old mixed with the new as ancient Chinese styles became modern fashion.

"Wow. This city is huge! It's almost like New York."

"Shanghai is the largest city in China," said Lin, "Ms. Fowler, regarding our academy, there are many rules and regulations which we follow. You may find them in this small notebook. We have done our best to quickly translate it into English for your convenience. Should you have any questions, please ask us."

Lin handed Alisa a fairly thick book that was roughly two palms wide. Alisa quickly skimmed over the pages, seeing only walls upon walls upon walls of small text.

 _I'll read this later._

The white van arrived at the gates of the campus. Alisa looked out the window over a massive clean square. Flags of the People's Republic of China waved in the gentle wind. The van came to a stop in front of a set of bridges. The campus was surrounded by a clear moat swimming with koi and other fish, and tall red walls. Above the gate was a portrait of the Great Chairman. To the left and right of the portrait were a series of characters, which Alisa assumed was the name of the school. Lin and Alisa took her bags and walked across the bridge.

Alisa was speechless at what she saw behind the wall. The courtyard was massive and pristine, not a speck of dust was to be found on the grounds. Everything was built and designed in the elegant, regal, honored style of the emperors. Directly ahead a large building with a black roof and red pillars stood imposingly atop a flight of stairs. Students formed neat, orderly blocks and moved in and out as a single mass. To the left was a golden pagoda. Dragons and lions sat on its roof carefully watching over those that came to offer a prayer. To the right was a smaller hall, roughly half the size of the centre building. Fewer students occupied the area and they were much less organized, but still they observed the proper courtesies and protocols.

Smaller, long hall buildings divided the many areas of the campus into arranged, controlled blocks. Each of those areas served a very specific purpose. One was a small market, another for entertainment. One for meals, another for residence. An area for storage, an area for the transit. Alisa couldn't see it, but there must have been an area for the armour as well.

"This way please," said Lin.

"But my bags."

Five students quickly ran across the courtyard and picked up Alisa's luggage.

"My fellow tankery members will put these in your quarters. I shall introduce them to you later," Lin gestured to the east, "Now, please, follow me."

After a few minutes the ladies were standing in the market quarter. The place was vibrant and exciting. Merchants keenly attended their shops, shouting and hollering for people to give them patronage. In addition to the regular shops, people with trays of trinkets, books, and other products were scampering up and down the street pushing their wares. Lin simply waved and the onslaught of peddlers move on to the next person… then the next… then the next.

Lin and Alisa stopped before a quaint clothing shop. Chinese dresses were prominently on display in the windows. Pictures of, what Alisa assumed, were well known models stood seductively behind the dresses. Above the door was a series of characters.

"Why are we at a clothing shop?" asked Alisa.

"We are here to get you measured and fitted for your uniform," said Lin, "Shanghai Tang is good quality, I assure you. They have been supplying our academy with uniforms and clothing since its founding. Please step inside."

The salespersons extended a friendly greeting in Mandarin. Lin and Alisa bowed, though Lin was the only one able to return the greeting in full. Alisa waited patiently while the group exchanged several words. Lin pointed to Alisa and the sales people pointed to a variety of clothing. Lin put a hand on her chest and said a few more words. The sales persons nodded and left to get a measure. After a few moments, and a couple uncomfortable measurements (especially around the bust), the ordeal was done.

"So will my uniform be like yours?"

"The same style, yes. But the colour will be different if you wish it."

The sales people returned with uniforms in a variety of colours. The top ranged from red to blue, white to black. Each had an intricate pattern of golden thread. The skirts changed in length and a few had pleats, but they were all uniform in black.

"Wow, they all look great," Alisa eyed each article, "I like the white one the most though."

Lin cleared her throat, "Yes, it is very nice, but perhaps a different one would be better."

"Hmm? But why?"

"Perhaps in the West the colour white has a different meaning, but here in the East it is… a sombre colour," Lin stepped in front of Alisa, "I understand that you Americans are very energetic and filled with vitality. Perhaps the blue one would be more to your liking. Or since you hold a special status as our foreign adjutant the yellow may serve you better."

Alisa examined the two she suggested. The blue was more royal, especially since with the accents of the golden leaves. The yellow was bright and vibrant and instead of gold, the pattern was done in violet thread.

"And what about the red one?"

"That is our standard uniform," said Lin, "The colour is said to be good luck."

"I'll take that one then."

Lin bowed and directed the sales staff. They returned the samples to their places and made the order.

"A set shall be delivered by the end of the day," Lin smiled, "Shall I introduce you to the team?"

"Please."

They returned to the campus to a strange welcome. A large podium had been set up on the eastern side of the courtyard, complete with national paraphernalia and flying flags. Lin took Alisa to the top. Lin waved her hand and the sound of massive engines filled the air. Alisa panned around trying to find the source. Lin pointed her straight ahead and the Wu Wei Shu Tankery Team began to fill the square in parade fashion.

The first to appear was a medium tank with a long rectangular body and a sloped front. The turret had slightly rounded edges and a 45mm cannon as its main armament. From its appearance its armour appeared relatively thin. The clattering tracks were narrow. It was painted in the standard deep, matte green and bore the school's sigil on the sides of the turret. With its colouring and shape, Alisa could see the formidable T-34 hiding in its shadow. There were five of these tanks in total.

"The BT-7 is the main stay of our team," said Lin, "We are very proud of these tanks. Fast, maneuverable, and its gun is… effective."

The second set was comprised of three tanks that were all too familiar to the American. The tall sloped front and tall narrow tracks were thin, but armour was not its purpose. On the parade their speed was limited, but Alisa knew that given the opportunity these little monsters could surge up to 60 km/h. The turret was a tall, stout cylinder with a bulbous bulge around the 37mm cannon. These tanks were painted in green and brown tiger stripes.

"Hey, I didn't know your team had M3 Stuarts!" exclaimed Alisa.

Lin nodded, "These were recent acquisitions. At quite a bargain I might add. We intend to use them for our reconnaissance and flanking missions. As this is our first year with them, and you are familiar with American tanks, we hope you will guide us to the most effective use of these assets. And now our final tanks."

There was only a pair for the last march. But the sheer number of turrets may have compensated for the lack of hard numbers. The tank was a large block. From its profile it resembled a ship more than it did a tank. Its main turret sat above its big body. The turret was large and elliptical with a short barrelled 76mm cannon. Beneath the main turret and seated above the tracked was a pair of round turrets with machine guns. Given the right commands, even though the machine guns were poultry, this tank could engage three separate targets at once. It was painted in a lighter green than the rest, and was much slower in comparison.

"These are the T-28 tanks. Our heaviest and most heavily armed tank," said Lin.

 _But the armour is still thin compared to the other teams. I have my work cut out for me._

The tanks ground to a halt, in their sections, before the podium. The crews clambered out of their vehicles and stood at attention. Six per T-28, four per each Stuart, and three per BT-7. Wu Wei Shu's team was in green battle dress with tall brown boots and sturdy helmet. The commanders stepped forward and saluted. Lin returned in kind and with several sharp words. Alisa was led down the podium and across the company like a general inspecting his troops.

The first commander stepped down from her stuart. She removed her helmet and revealed her sweat soaked curly black hair which fell to her upper back. Her brown eyes were cold and hard. Plump cheeks made her seem more comical than serious, though her lack of smile and warm aura kept Alisa from grinning.

"Ju Jing," she said loudly, "I am your driver during your stay."

Beside her a little girl, which only came up to Alisa's chest, stepped forward. She had blue eyes and short, boyish black hair with had a strange colour along the roots. The girl smiled and put her hands on her hips. She looked straight into Alisa's eyes with a playful twinkle.

"Heya! I'm Ai Huan, you're co-driver!" she said with great exuberance.

"Ai, discipline!" scolded Lin.

"Right!"

The little girl stepped back into line. She straightened her back and wiped the smile off her face. Her eyes became stern and serious. She snapped a quick salute and restated her name and position.

"Xun Shui," said the third girl, "I am your gunner."

She snapped a quick, rigid salute. Xun Shui was Alisa's height but had a more stocky build. Like the rest she had black hair. She removed her helmet and fashioned her hair into a pony tail and tied it together with a lotus blossom ornament. Her eyes were greyish blue with small pupils, focused on everything and anything. She reminded Alisa of Naomi, but only just a bit.

"Xun, your ornament, please," said Lin.

Xun nodded and removed the blossom from her hair, leaving only the elastic in place. Lin led Alisa down the line introducing her to all the commanders and crew. Each member saluted or bowed as they saw fit. Alisa returned with as much respect and decency as she could.

"I hope that our team will perform to your expectations and that you will teach us much. Together we shall become a potent force in this sport we hold dear," said Lin at the conclusion of introductions, "With your leave, I ask that you join us in a practice match. I have already –"

The bell rang and students from all corners of the campus began to stream out of their buildings. Little Ai stepped away from the ranks and files only to be scolded once more. She returned to formation and stood at attention, albeit with a little grumble.

"Class change?" asked Alisa.

Lin shook her head, "The lunch bell."

"Alright let's go!"

Alisa started walking in the same direction as the river of students. She got a fair distance away from the tanks when she looked over her shoulder. None of the team members were following her. Not even Lin. Each of them were standing perfectly at attention in front of their tanks. Their eyes fixed forward, unflinching and unwavering.

"Why aren't you guys going to lunch?" asked Alisa as she returned.

"You haven't dismissed them," said Lin, "If you please."

"Alright… you're all dismissed. Let's go to lunch."

The company let out a happy sigh and began to file out for lunch. Idle chatter in Mandarin filled the air. Xun put her little ornament back in place.

"Hey! Yankee!"

Alisa turned and saw tiny Ai running toward her, waving her hand. Her eyes were filled with an eager sparkle and her smile was wider than any she had seen so far. Which wasn't saying much, all things considered.

"What's up, Ai?"

"Where are you from?" she asked without filter, "In America, that is."

"New York," replied Alisa.

"With the Statue of Liberty, right? You ever been?"

"A few times," said Alisa, "Have you –"

"And the Yankees, your team is the Yankees, right? Just like what we call you, Americans."

"I'm more of a Red Sox fan. So do you like –"

"Is New York anything like Shanghai? Which do you like better?"

Alisa was struggling to keep up with the unending barrage of questions. Ai was brimming with enthusiasm asking the American everything and anything about the USA.

"Ai, please settle down."

Xun briskly walked toward them and placed her hands on Ai's shoulders. The bouncing girl slowed down and eventually stopped. Alisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please forgive her," Xun bowed her head, "She is very excited to meet someone new."

"Oh, it's no problem," Alisa waved it off, "This is a pretty fancy place you've got here. Might even be bigger than the Saunders school ship."

"Thank you," said Xun, "This place is a smaller replica of the Forbidden City."

"In Beijing!" chimed Ai, "You been?"

"Not yet."

"Perhaps you can show me sometime?"

"Perhaps, but it is very far away from here," said Xun, "And I think you would like a meal before the long journey."

Alisa's stomach grumbled, "Heh, heh, yeah that might be a good idea."

The trio of girls walked across the pavement toward a large structure. Sweet and savoury smells wafted through the air with boisterous conversations. Fellow students, of what Alisa presumed was the culinary club, walked about the cafeteria serving the students. Carts wheeled around brining their savoury perfumes in small brown bamboo steamers.

Alisa was taken to a long table near the kitchens. She could hear the dishes clack, and the oil sizzle. Her fellow team mates began waving down every cart that passed by. The students were talking so rapidly that it was near impossible to catch a single word. Plates and steamers jumped to and from the table with every second. The food in them disappeared even faster.

"Please, eat all you like," said Xun.

"Grab them while you can," said Ai snatching a dumpling, "Or you won't get any at all."

Alisa picked up the chopsticks and fumbles as she tried to grab the food. Noodles covered in sauce served with vegetables from every part of China. Pork and beef prepared in a variety of styles and seasoned with strong spices and herbs. Steamed buns stuffed with bean paste and pork and many other fillings. Shaomai, the little steamed dumpling with pork and shrimp topped with crab roe.

Alisa was no stranger to Chinese food. Back in New York, Chinese restaurants were fairly common alongside others from around the world. But there was something different about the food. Something that made it all the more satisfying.

"Excuse me, Alisa, but as I was saying," began Lin, "After classes today I would like to pit you against me in a small practice match. I've already divided the teams equally."

"Sure sounds good," said Alisa slurping up some noodles, "So do you have classes?"

"I do, but Ju Jing will give you a tour of the campus while I am away," said Lin.

"Yes," said Ju, "I will show you everything you need to see and everywhere you need to go. Nothing will be left unturned."

"Can I come?" asked Ai with a mouthful.

"Ai, you have supplementary classes this afternoon," said Lin, "You may not join them."

"I can miss one class."

"The more company the better," said Alisa, "She should come along."

Lin looked at Ai and Alisa out of the corner of her eye, "I am afraid that will not be possible. She must attend her class. Since I know how you can be, Ai. I will escort you personally to your class room."

"Aww," pouted Ai.

"That will not be necessary, Lin Jiang," said Xun after a sip of tea, "My class is in the same building. I can take her."

"Xiexie, Xun."

"Jiang nushi."

A tall girl wearing a pair of round black glasses appeared behind them. Lin nodded to her teammates and excused herself. The pair were talking very quickly. The one in glasses pulled out several papers from her bag.

"Who's that?" asked Alisa.

"The student council president," said Ai, "She's probably just bothering us for more paperwork. I'm glad I'm not the team captain. So, Xun, would you mind letting me skip class so I can have fun with Alisa?"

Xin laughed lightly, "I am afraid I cannot."

"Why not? You can just say I got lost in the crowd."

 _She has a point. With everyone in the school having the same hair colour and uniform, and with Ai's small height it would be possible just to 'lose' her. And I would like the warmer company._

"Truly, I could. But I don't think, Ju would approve," Xun pointed to her comrade.

Ju nodded sternly. Ai puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms and pouted. Alisa laughed uncomfortably and lunch went on.

"Let us go," said Ju, "We shall begin with the classrooms and offices."

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that where everyone else if going?"

"Yes."

"They why couldn't they join us for that leg?"

Ju raised an eyebrow in return, "Because they were not assigned to give you the tour. Now this campus was built to resemble the Forbidden City in Beijing. And like the Forbidden City there are strict entry rules. Only students and staff are permitted to enter and reside, visitors are permitted so long as they fill out the proper paperwork and are constantly escorted by…"

Alisa's mind began to wander as Ju continued to drone on, _I wonder what Kei and Naomi are up to back home._

Ju led her around the campus in the most obstinate fashion. Every word she spoke seemed like it came from a very verbose script. Alisa barely had a moment to take in the area before Ju ushered her onto the next one.

"Hey, what's that place?" Alisa pointed to the side.

A set of buildings constructed in a Western style stood out like a sore thumb in the faux Forbidden City. There was a building for food and recreation and several that looked like large hangars. A Stuart tank peeked around the corner before rolling inside. Whirring and screeching sounds seeped out of the hangar. Girls dressed in orange coveralls and covered in grease and sweat walked out of the building and chatted as they returned to the hangar. One among them wore a blue armband with Chinese characters, and a blue hard hat.

"Those are our garages for the tanks. The mechanical team is currently performing maintenance," said Ju, "That is the last stop on our list. Please follow me to the dorms."

Alisa started making her way to the hangars. She whistled a happy tune and smiled at the mechanics.

"We're already here anyway, Ju. Why not just show me this now?"

"The mechanics are working," said Ju, "The timetable was designed to come once they had completed the work."

"We won't be disruptive. Just saying 'hi' is all," Alisa waved, "Howdy, I'm Alisa from Saunders."

The mechanical team gave her blank stares and a few mumbled murmurings.

Alisa pointed to herself, "Alisa from America. I drive tanks, too."

Again she received nothing but blank stares.

 _I guess they don't know English._

Alisa hollered over her shoulder, "Hey, Ju, how do you say 'hi' in Chinese?"


	8. Chapter 8

**ALISA FOWLER**

Alisa disembarked from first class refreshed and energized. For all her complaints about homework, and duties, and many other concerns of a student life, the wealth of Saunders was able to wash it all away. As she walked through the airport, she couldn't help but notice all the shops with little wonders from across the Orient. She quickly went to the baggage claim to collect everything she would need for the summer.

Alisa was still dressed in her standard Saunders uniform. She undid the buttons of her thick grey blazer and loosened her black tie. The short dark red skirt kept her cool. She let down her brown hair and had not bothered to put it back up in her signature twin tails.

"Pardon me. Would you happen to be the exchange student from Saunders College High?"

A tall slender girl with long, raven black hair smiled politely at Alisa. She tied her hair into a winding braided bun held in place by a pair of white chopsticks. Bright brown eyes were accentuated by an elegant application of make-up that accentuated natural beauty. The girl dressed in a black skirt that ended four inches above the knee. Her top was a bright red short sleeved shirt in the traditional eastern style and had the shimmer and shine of silk. It was held together by four buttons down the centre cleverly hidden beneath a beautiful, simple, design woven from thread. On the back was the school's sigil: three great dragons emblazoned with a Chinese character. One dragon was golden, another lively green, and the third was a majestic purple.

"Yes, I'm Alisa Fowler from Saunders."

"Nin hao. I am Lin Jiang of Wu Wei Shu," Lin bowed, "Xinghui. It is nice to meet you."

Alisa bowed in kind, "Nice to meet you too."

A set of bags emblazoned with the Saunders' crest sluggishly crawled across Alisa's view. She grabbed the heaviest bag by the handle and struggled to pull it off the carousel. Lin grabbed the bottom and together they managed the cumbersome bag.

"I must apologize," said Lin, "It appears we forgot to inform Saunders that many of your necessities will be taken care of by our academy."

"Oh, no, you didn't forget," said Alisa, "I just brought a few things that remind me of the comfort of home."

"A few things?" Lin eyed the three bags, "Might I be so bold as to inquire what you brought?"

"Just some American snacks, clothes, DVD player, DVDs, stuffed animals, laptop to keep in touch with Saunders…"

"I see," Lin said with an uncomfortable smile, "If you please, this way. Our vehicle is waiting."

"Vehicle? We get a driver and a car? Awesome!"

Alisa was greeted with a large white, non-descript van. Her heart sank ever so slightly. With Lin's polite demeanor and her beautiful uniform, the American believed that Wu Wei Shu would have wealth that rivalled Saunders. The attendant, an older man dressed in uniform, gathered Alisa's bags and put them in the trunk.

The white van scurried about the streets of Shanghai. Buildings reached toward the sky and continue to climb higher and higher as more and more floors were added. Light danced off the glass buildings, making them seem like tall crystals. Amid these behemoths, parks of lush green whispered with their leaves. Amid the modern were the noble ancient. Small shops in the traditional Chinese style were found here and there. Even Western style buildings found a home in the bustling city. The sky scrapers of New York and Dubai would find a worthy rival in Shanghai.

The girls drove beside the sparkling waters of the Yangtze River and watched modern motor boats sail beside wooden sampans and barges. Massive freighters entered and exited the port bring goods from across the world. Wispy trails of white vapour criss-crossed the clear blue sky above.

Thousands upon thousands of people walked the streets carrying about every form of business. Again, the old mixed with the new as ancient Chinese styles became modern fashion.

"Wow. This city is huge! It's almost like New York."

"Shanghai is the largest city in China," said Lin, "Ms. Fowler, regarding our academy, there are many rules and regulations which we follow. You may find them in this small notebook. We have done our best to quickly translate it into English for your convenience. Should you have any questions, please ask us."

Lin handed Alisa a fairly thick book that was roughly two palms wide. Alisa quickly skimmed over the pages, seeing only walls upon walls upon walls of small text.

 _I'll read this later._

The white van arrived at the gates of the campus. Alisa looked out the window over a massive clean square. Flags of the People's Republic of China waved in the gentle wind. The van came to a stop in front of a set of bridges. The campus was surrounded by a clear moat swimming with koi and other fish, and tall red walls. Above the gate was a portrait of the Great Chairman. To the left and right of the portrait were a series of characters, which Alisa assumed was the name of the school. Lin and Alisa took her bags and walked across the bridge.

Alisa was speechless at what she saw behind the wall. The courtyard was massive and pristine, not a speck of dust was to be found on the grounds. Everything was built and designed in the elegant, regal, honored style of the emperors. Directly ahead a large building with a black roof and red pillars stood imposingly atop a flight of stairs. Students formed neat, orderly blocks and moved in and out as a single mass. To the left was a golden pagoda. Dragons and lions sat on its roof carefully watching over those that came to offer a prayer. To the right was a smaller hall, roughly half the size of the centre building. Fewer students occupied the area and they were much less organized, but still they observed the proper courtesies and protocols.

Smaller, long hall buildings divided the many areas of the campus into arranged, controlled blocks. Each of those areas served a very specific purpose. One was a small market, another for entertainment. One for meals, another for residence. An area for storage, an area for the transit. Alisa couldn't see it, but there must have been an area for the armour as well.

"This way please," said Lin.

"But my bags."

Five students quickly ran across the courtyard and picked up Alisa's luggage.

"My fellow tankery members will put these in your quarters. I shall introduce them to you later," Lin gestured to the east, "Now, please, follow me."

After a few minutes the ladies were standing in the market quarter. The place was vibrant and exciting. Merchants keenly attended their shops, shouting and hollering for people to give them patronage. In addition to the regular shops, people with trays of trinkets, books, and other products were scampering up and down the street pushing their wares. Lin simply waved and the onslaught of peddlers move on to the next person… then the next… then the next.

Lin and Alisa stopped before a quaint clothing shop. Chinese dresses were prominently on display in the windows. Pictures of, what Alisa assumed, were well known models stood seductively behind the dresses. Above the door was a series of characters.

"Why are we at a clothing shop?" asked Alisa.

"We are here to get you measured and fitted for your uniform," said Lin, "Shanghai Tang is good quality, I assure you. They have been supplying our academy with uniforms and clothing since its founding. Please step inside."

The salespersons extended a friendly greeting in Mandarin. Lin and Alisa bowed, though Lin was the only one able to return the greeting in full. Alisa waited patiently while the group exchanged several words. Lin pointed to Alisa and the sales people pointed to a variety of clothing. Lin put a hand on her chest and said a few more words. The sales persons nodded and left to get a measure. After a few moments, and a couple uncomfortable measurements (especially around the bust), the ordeal was done.

"So will my uniform be like yours?"

"The same style, yes. But the colour will be different if you wish it."

The sales people returned with uniforms in a variety of colours. The top ranged from red to blue, white to black. Each had an intricate pattern of golden thread. The skirts changed in length and a few had pleats, but they were all uniform in black.

"Wow, they all look great," Alisa eyed each article, "I like the white one the most though."

Lin cleared her throat, "Yes, it is very nice, but perhaps a different one would be better."

"Hmm? But why?"

"Perhaps in the West the colour white has a different meaning, but here in the East it is… a sombre colour," Lin stepped in front of Alisa, "I understand that you Americans are very energetic and filled with vitality. Perhaps the blue one would be more to your liking. Or since you hold a special status as our foreign adjutant the yellow may serve you better."

Alisa examined the two she suggested. The blue was more royal, especially since with the accents of the golden leaves. The yellow was bright and vibrant and instead of gold, the pattern was done in violet thread.

"And what about the red one?"

"That is our standard uniform," said Lin, "The colour is said to be good luck."

"I'll take that one then."

Lin bowed and directed the sales staff. They returned the samples to their places and made the order.

"A set shall be delivered by the end of the day," Lin smiled, "Shall I introduce you to the team?"

"Please."

They returned to the campus to a strange welcome. A large podium had been set up on the eastern side of the courtyard, complete with national paraphernalia and flying flags. Lin took Alisa to the top. Lin waved her hand and the sound of massive engines filled the air. Alisa panned around trying to find the source. Lin pointed her straight ahead and the Wu Wei Shu Tankery Team began to fill the square in parade fashion.

The first to appear was a medium tank with a long rectangular body and a sloped front. The turret had slightly rounded edges and a 45mm cannon as its main armament. From its appearance its armour appeared relatively thin. The clattering tracks were narrow. It was painted in the standard deep, matte green and bore the school's sigil on the sides of the turret. With its colouring and shape, Alisa could see the formidable T-34 hiding in its shadow. There were five of these tanks in total.

"The BT-7 is the main stay of our team," said Lin, "We are very proud of these tanks. Fast, maneuverable, and its gun is… effective."

The second set was comprised of three tanks that were all too familiar to the American. The tall sloped front and tall narrow tracks were thin, but armour was not its purpose. On the parade their speed was limited, but Alisa knew that given the opportunity these little monsters could surge up to 60 km/h. The turret was a tall, stout cylinder with a bulbous bulge around the 37mm cannon. These tanks were painted in green and brown tiger stripes.

"Hey, I didn't know your team had M3 Stuarts!" exclaimed Alisa.

Lin nodded, "These were recent acquisitions. At quite a bargain I might add. We intend to use them for our reconnaissance and flanking missions. As this is our first year with them, and you are familiar with American tanks, we hope you will guide us to the most effective use of these assets. And now our final tanks."

There was only a pair for the last march. But the sheer number of turrets may have compensated for the lack of hard numbers. The tank was a large block. From its profile it resembled a ship more than it did a tank. Its main turret sat above its big body. The turret was large and elliptical with a short barrelled 76mm cannon. Beneath the main turret and seated above the tracked was a pair of round turrets with machine guns. Given the right commands, even though the machine guns were poultry, this tank could engage three separate targets at once. It was painted in a lighter green than the rest, and was much slower in comparison.

"These are the T-28 tanks. Our heaviest and most heavily armed tank," said Lin.

 _But the armour is still thin compared to the other teams. I have my work cut out for me._

The tanks ground to a halt, in their sections, before the podium. The crews clambered out of their vehicles and stood at attention. Six per T-28, four per each Stuart, and three per BT-7. Wu Wei Shu's team was in green battle dress with tall brown boots and sturdy helmet. The commanders stepped forward and saluted. Lin returned in kind and with several sharp words. Alisa was led down the podium and across the company like a general inspecting his troops.

The first commander stepped down from her stuart. She removed her helmet and revealed her sweat soaked curly black hair which fell to her upper back. Her brown eyes were cold and hard. Plump cheeks made her seem more comical than serious, though her lack of smile and warm aura kept Alisa from grinning.

"Ju Jing," she said loudly, "I am your driver during your stay."

Beside her a little girl, which only came up to Alisa's chest, stepped forward. She had blue eyes and short, boyish black hair with had a strange colour along the roots. The girl smiled and put her hands on her hips. She looked straight into Alisa's eyes with a playful twinkle.

"Heya! I'm Ai Huan, you're co-driver!" she said with great exuberance.

"Ai, discipline!" scolded Lin.

"Right!"

The little girl stepped back into line. She straightened her back and wiped the smile off her face. Her eyes became stern and serious. She snapped a quick salute and restated her name and position.

"Xun Shui," said the third girl, "I am your gunner."

She snapped a quick, rigid salute. Xun Shui was Alisa's height but had a more stocky build. Like the rest she had black hair. She removed her helmet and fashioned her hair into a pony tail and tied it together with a lotus blossom ornament. Her eyes were greyish blue with small pupils, focused on everything and anything. She reminded Alisa of Naomi, but only just a bit.

"Xun, your ornament, please," said Lin.

Xun nodded and removed the blossom from her hair, leaving only the elastic in place. Lin led Alisa down the line introducing her to all the commanders and crew. Each member saluted or bowed as they saw fit. Alisa returned with as much respect and decency as she could.

"I hope that our team will perform to your expectations and that you will teach us much. Together we shall become a potent force in this sport we hold dear," said Lin at the conclusion of introductions, "With your leave, I ask that you join us in a practice match. I have already –"

The bell rang and students from all corners of the campus began to stream out of their buildings. Little Ai stepped away from the ranks and files only to be scolded once more. She returned to formation and stood at attention, albeit with a little grumble.

"Class change?" asked Alisa.

Lin shook her head, "The lunch bell."

"Alright let's go!"

Alisa started walking in the same direction as the river of students. She got a fair distance away from the tanks when she looked over her shoulder. None of the team members were following her. Not even Lin. Each of them were standing perfectly at attention in front of their tanks. Their eyes fixed forward, unflinching and unwavering.

"Why aren't you guys going to lunch?" asked Alisa as she returned.

"You haven't dismissed them," said Lin, "If you please."

"Alright… you're all dismissed. Let's go to lunch."

The company let out a happy sigh and began to file out for lunch. Idle chatter in Mandarin filled the air. Xun put her little ornament back in place.

"Hey! Yankee!"

Alisa turned and saw tiny Ai running toward her, waving her hand. Her eyes were filled with an eager sparkle and her smile was wider than any she had seen so far. Which wasn't saying much, all things considered.

"What's up, Ai?"

"Where are you from?" she asked without filter, "In America, that is."

"New York," replied Alisa.

"With the Statue of Liberty, right? You ever been?"

"A few times," said Alisa, "Have you –"

"And the Yankees, your team is the Yankees, right? Just like what we call you, Americans."

"I'm more of a Red Sox fan. So do you like –"

"Is New York anything like Shanghai? Which do you like better?"

Alisa was struggling to keep up with the unending barrage of questions. Ai was brimming with enthusiasm asking the American everything and anything about the USA.

"Ai, please settle down."

Xun briskly walked toward them and placed her hands on Ai's shoulders. The bouncing girl slowed down and eventually stopped. Alisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please forgive her," Xun bowed her head, "She is very excited to meet someone new."

"Oh, it's no problem," Alisa waved it off, "This is a pretty fancy place you've got here. Might even be bigger than the Saunders school ship."

"Thank you," said Xun, "This place is a smaller replica of the Forbidden City."

"In Beijing!" chimed Ai, "You been?"

"Not yet."

"Perhaps you can show me sometime?"

"Perhaps, but it is very far away from here," said Xun, "And I think you would like a meal before the long journey."

Alisa's stomach grumbled, "Heh, heh, yeah that might be a good idea."

The trio of girls walked across the pavement toward a large structure. Sweet and savoury smells wafted through the air with boisterous conversations. Fellow students, of what Alisa presumed was the culinary club, walked about the cafeteria serving the students. Carts wheeled around brining their savoury perfumes in small brown bamboo steamers.

Alisa was taken to a long table near the kitchens. She could hear the dishes clack, and the oil sizzle. Her fellow team mates began waving down every cart that passed by. The students were talking so rapidly that it was near impossible to catch a single word. Plates and steamers jumped to and from the table with every second. The food in them disappeared even faster.

"Please, eat all you like," said Xun.

"Grab them while you can," said Ai snatching a dumpling, "Or you won't get any at all."

Alisa picked up the chopsticks and fumbles as she tried to grab the food. Noodles covered in sauce served with vegetables from every part of China. Pork and beef prepared in a variety of styles and seasoned with strong spices and herbs. Steamed buns stuffed with bean paste and pork and many other fillings. Shaomai, the little steamed dumpling with pork and shrimp topped with crab roe.

Alisa was no stranger to Chinese food. Back in New York, Chinese restaurants were fairly common alongside others from around the world. But there was something different about the food. Something that made it all the more satisfying.

"Excuse me, Alisa, but as I was saying," began Lin, "After classes today I would like to pit you against me in a small practice match. I've already divided the teams equally."

"Sure sounds good," said Alisa slurping up some noodles, "So do you have classes?"

"I do, but Ju Jing will give you a tour of the campus while I am away," said Lin.

"Yes," said Ju, "I will show you everything you need to see and everywhere you need to go. Nothing will be left unturned."

"Can I come?" asked Ai with a mouthful.

"Ai, you have supplementary classes this afternoon," said Lin, "You may not join them."

"I can miss one class."

"The more company the better," said Alisa, "She should come along."

Lin looked at Ai and Alisa out of the corner of her eye, "I am afraid that will not be possible. She must attend her class. Since I know how you can be, Ai. I will escort you personally to your class room."

"Aww," pouted Ai.

"That will not be necessary, Lin Jiang," said Xun after a sip of tea, "My class is in the same building. I can take her."

"Xiexie, Xun."

"Jiang nushi."

A tall girl wearing a pair of round black glasses appeared behind them. Lin nodded to her teammates and excused herself. The pair were talking very quickly. The one in glasses pulled out several papers from her bag.

"Who's that?" asked Alisa.

"The student council president," said Ai, "She's probably just bothering us for more paperwork. I'm glad I'm not the team captain. So, Xun, would you mind letting me skip class so I can have fun with Alisa?"

Xin laughed lightly, "I am afraid I cannot."

"Why not? You can just say I got lost in the crowd."

 _She has a point. With everyone in the school having the same hair colour and uniform, and with Ai's small height it would be possible just to 'lose' her. And I would like the warmer company._

"Truly, I could. But I don't think, Ju would approve," Xun pointed to her comrade.

Ju nodded sternly. Ai puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms and pouted. Alisa laughed uncomfortably and lunch went on.

"Let us go," said Ju, "We shall begin with the classrooms and offices."

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that where everyone else if going?"

"Yes."

"They why couldn't they join us for that leg?"

Ju raised an eyebrow in return, "Because they were not assigned to give you the tour. Now this campus was built to resemble the Forbidden City in Beijing. And like the Forbidden City there are strict entry rules. Only students and staff are permitted to enter and reside, visitors are permitted so long as they fill out the proper paperwork and are constantly escorted by…"

Alisa's mind began to wander as Ju continued to drone on, _I wonder what Kei and Naomi are up to back home._

Ju led her around the campus in the most obstinate fashion. Every word she spoke seemed like it came from a very verbose script. Alisa barely had a moment to take in the area before Ju ushered her onto the next one.

"Hey, what's that place?" Alisa pointed to the side.

A set of buildings constructed in a Western style stood out like a sore thumb in the faux Forbidden City. There was a building for food and recreation and several that looked like large hangars. A Stuart tank peeked around the corner before rolling inside. Whirring and screeching sounds seeped out of the hangar. Girls dressed in orange coveralls and covered in grease and sweat walked out of the building and chatted as they returned to the hangar. One among them wore a blue armband with Chinese characters, and a blue hard hat.

"Those are our garages for the tanks. The mechanical team is currently performing maintenance," said Ju, "That is the last stop on our list. Please follow me to the dorms."

Alisa started making her way to the hangars. She whistled a happy tune and smiled at the mechanics.

"We're already here anyway, Ju. Why not just show me this now?"

"The mechanics are working," said Ju, "The timetable was designed to come once they had completed the work."

"We won't be disruptive. Just saying 'hi' is all," Alisa waved, "Howdy, I'm Alisa from Saunders."

The mechanical team gave her blank stares and a few mumbled murmurings.

Alisa pointed to herself, "Alisa from America. I drive tanks, too."

Again she received nothing but blank stares.

 _I guess they don't know English._

Alisa hollered over her shoulder, "Hey, Ju, how do you say 'hi' in Chinese?"


	9. Chapter 9

**SODOKO**

 _One and two. And one and two. And one and two…_

Sodoko was methodically counting the rhythm of her strokes, making sure every tooth received the same amount of care and diligence as the other. Once her teeth were properly cleaned she proceeded to shape her black hair into its signature bowl.

"And now put on your clothes," ordered Sodoko.

Sheila, groggy and still half asleep, moved like a zombie to the dresser drawers. She pulled out the brown shorts and white shirt. She sloppily donned her uniform and plucked the hat from the top. Her shirt wasn't tucked in. The fly of her shorts was open. The akubra was askew in the worst possible way. One sock was inside out, while the other wasn't even pulled up. Shoelaces were haphazardly tied together, making a knot that was thought impossible. And it all made Sodoko red in the face and ready to pop.

"And back to bed," Sheila yawned.

"Oh no you don't," Sodoko grabbed her collar, "We're going to practice and we're going to be on time!"

"But nobody else will be there," complained Sheila.

She wasn't wrong. The tarmac in front of the garages was conspicuously missing the members of the team. The only person who bothered to arrive on time was the tall and slender Becky. She tied her hair back into a pony tail while she sat in the shade reading a light novel. Sodoko marched to the front of the garage with the sleepy Sheila in tow. Becky gave them a quizzical look.

"This is a surprise. You're here early," she said.

Sodoko checked her watch, "Aren't we right on time?"

"I wasn't talking about you, miss," Becky pointed, "I was talking about her."

"She dragged me out of bed," Sheila complained, "I even told her no one else would be here."

"A commander should be here before her subordinates," said Becky, "Good morning, Sodoko."

 _Midoriko Sono._

"Good morning, Becky," Sodoko crossed her arms, "Why is no one else here?"

"They're probably still asleep," Becky returned to her book, "Give it another half hour or so."

"Half an hour! Tardiness like this should be punished!"

"I half agree," said Becky, "But that's the commander's prerogative."

Sheila yawned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's the problem anyway? If they want a few more minutes to snooze then it's no problem. If they want to spend a few minutes having a nice breakfast or doing something fun, I say let them. Nobody wants to practice with a bunch of people in bad moods."

"But if you don't practice at all then you won't get better," said Sodoko.

"Eh, whatever," said Sheila.

The commander sat in the shade and pulled her hat over her eyes. Within seconds she was back to snoozing. Becky sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about this Sodoko, but there isn't much we can do."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

A little voice caught distracted them from their apathetic leader. Annie came running across the campus as fast as her little legs could carry her. Kaylee the koala was clinging to her back still snoozing away.

"WAH!"

Annie tripped over her own legs and tumbled to the ground. Kaylee was perfectly safe and sound, although the fall did jolt her to wakefulness. After a small mutter, which Sodoko assumed was a violated curse, Annie hopped back to her feet and came to a halt before her teammates.

"Good morning," she chimed as she continued to dust herself off.

"Good morning," said Sodoko and Becky.

Sheila waved and yawned. Kaylee tilted her head and walked over to the team commander. The koala climbed up on to her back and dug its little claws into Sheila's back. The commander tensed as the nails scratched her. She grappled with the playful animal and returned it to Annie.

"Sorry, Sheila."

"You should address her by her title when at practice," said Sodoko, "Now where is everyone else?"

"They're in the rec room," said Annie, "They said there wasn't any reason to show up on time since Sheila wouldn't arrive until at least 9:00 a.m."

Sodoko glared at Sheila. The Public Morals chief grabbed the slacker by the collar and dragged her across the campus.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" cried Sheila.

"My job is to advise in the development and improvement of your team," said Sodoko as she marched, "And we're starting with gathering your team and starting practice immediately!"

"Wait! Wait!"

"No more waiting, we've wasted enough time."

"But the rec room is that way."

Sheila pointed across the way. Becky and Annie waved back at them, patiently waiting for Sodoko and Sheila to catch up.

Cassie was sitting on a chair in front of the television with another girl.

"Now for international news," said the television, "The Japanese National Diet has elected Ryuu Katsuro as Prime Minister. Katsuro led the LDP to a sweeping victory in the last general election on a platform of economic reform, developing alternative energy to make Japan self-sufficient, and increasing Japan's influence in the world. Controversially, Mr. Katsuro has stated that he intends to revoke Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution which prevents Japan from declaring war. His predecessor, Shinzo Abe, reinterpreted the article to include the defense of allies. A move seen by Japan's neighbors as an aggressive move that may escalate tensions in South East Asia. In Europe, tensions continue to run high in eastern Ukraine…"

"Hey Lizzie, mind changing the channel?" asked Cassie.

Lizzie was a girl of average height with curly light brown hair. She had strong arms and legs which almost contrasted her full figure. Her hazel eyes glanced at Cassie then rolled. The white shirt of Koala Academy had been altered to allow for a deep v-neck with buttons. The brown shorts seemed to be a size too small and was reminiscent of a certain blonde American.

"The segment's almost done," said Lizzie, "Besides, there's nothing else on at this hour."

"There's got to be something more interesting than listening to a bozo behind a desk talk about things thousands of miles away," Cassie reached for the remote, "Come on, let me have the clicker for a bit."

Lizzie pulled the remote away, "Unlike you, I don't want to live under a rock."

Lizzie and Cassie continued to watch the news, much to Cassie's disappointment. The rest of the girls, well those that arrived, were keeping themselves busy with simple activities or a second small breakfast.

"Practice was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago!" said Sodoko marching into the room, "Let's go people! To the garages!"

The team members stared at her quizzically and slightly defensively. There were a few murmurings and snickers beneath their breaths. Cassie smirked and sighed then went straight back to trying to steal the remote. Sodoko fumed at the blatant disregard for her orders. How could a team so lax and carefree have a tankery team at all?!

"Why are you all standing around? Let's get to practice."

Again the team ignored her.

"Sheila, say something."

"Good morning, everyone."

"Hey, Sheila. You're up early," said Lizzie, "Did you leave the window open again?"

"Not this time, Lizzie. And I promise I'll get you back for that," Sheila pointed, "So what's new in the world?"

"Not much."

"Not much?" said Cassie, "If not much was happening why did you make me watch it for the past half hour?"

"In case something _did_ happen," Lizzie stuck out her tongue.

"Ahem," Sodoko coughed.

"You catchin' a cold there, Sodoko?" asked Cassie, "Might have to take the day off."

"Sheila."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sheila rolled her eyes, "Sodoko want us to start practicing, so let's get going girls."

Lizzie looked at her watch, "But it's barely quarter past eight."

"What can I say? She's eager. Let's go, ladies."

Becky was the first to leave followed by Annie. Shiela put her hands behind her head and blew an exasperated breath as the rest of the team slowly walked out.

"So, why aren't you heading out? It was you that wanted to get us all going after all."

"I want to make sure you come too and not skip out when nobody is looking."

Sheila smirked, "One day and you can already read me like a book. Alright, alright, alright."

Within the remnants of the hour the team had fully assembled and began rolling across the outback. Koala Academy had ten tanks in their team. They were all painted in flat sand yellow to blend in with the vast deserts. The tanks had the similar elliptical chassis and hexagonal turrets. Five of the tanks sported a sort of skirt over the top of the tracks and its turret was further toward the front. Its slightly smaller brothers put the turret in the centre. Both were still uncomfortably cramped. Seven tanks sported a small 2 pounder cannon, while the remainder had the quick-fire 6 pounder.

"So what are these tanks called?" asked Sodoko.

"We're in a Crusader II," said Becky, "The ones with the bigger guns is the Crusader III. And see those, with the turret a little further back and the flatter front? Those are covenanters."

"Not the best damn tanks in the world, but they're what we got," said Sheila, "Might not stand up to the bigguns, but we can give the little guys like Wushu and Maggie-no a good fight."

Sodoko nodded, "So, how do you normally conduct practice?"

Sheila hopped onto the radio, "Alright, what's everybody up to?"

There was no response on the radio. Sodoko looked around and saw several of the tanks cruising away to wherever they pleased. Two of the Crusader III's and three covenanters sauntered away and scattered from each other the further they drove.

"Wait, where are they going?"

Sheila popped out, "Gunnery range I guess. Those three are probably off to the shoot-and-scoot track. We'll see them later then. Nobody else headin' off?"

"Doesn't look like it, captain," said Becky.

"Right-o, right-o. Alright everybody else let's split into teams. Ehh… let's put Lizzie and me against the rest of you," Sheila looked up, "Sodoko, let's see what you can do, eh?"

"Alright."

 _As a member of the Public Morals Committee and Ooarai's representative, I cannot fail._

"Okay girls, radio in when you've got to the starting lines."

The trio of tanks sped off to the north, while Sodoko's pair moved to the east. They were up against a crusader and a pair of covenanters. Firepower was about the same, but the odds favoured numbers. The tanks drove further out than the last time, when Sodoko was hurled into a practice match with St. Gloriana.

This area of the outback was split between a desert of red sand with rocky outcrops, small hills and gnolls, and small scruffy bushes, and a light forest of small baob trees. Boab trees had a thick jug shaped trunk and sprawling bone like branches and limbs. The leaves had fallen off most of them leaving only the creepy branches. The hot sun was beating down on them, made all the worse without air conditioning in the tanks.

"Right, let's get this party started," said Sheila, "Lizzie, you ready to go?"

"All ready over here," said Lizzie.

"Alright, alright, we're putting the Ooarai girl in command," Sheila handed it off, "Say hello, Sodoko."

"Right, we're outnumbered, but we have the woods," commanded Sodoko, "Pass me the map. We'll hold positions at Point Howard and wait for the enemy to come into range and ambush them."

"Dang," said Lizzie, "I was hoping you'd literally say 'Hello, Sodoko'."

"Did you get my orders?"

"Yeah, we got them, don't get your knickers in a twist. We're just waiting for the go ahead."

"Oh right."

Sheila opened the hatch and pointed a flare gun into the air. She squeezed the trigger and released a red flare. It flew higher and higher then started to slowly fall. They waited and waited.

"Sheila, you did set the fuse, right?" asked Cassie.

"Of course I did. I just don't know how long."

The flare burst and burned even brighter.

"Panzer vor!"

The crusader and covenanter rumbled across the red sand in into the rough brush. Lizzie's tank took a position further north, in the thickest of the trees. Sodoko and her crew hid behind a small hill by the thinnest part of the wood. Before them was an empty red sand plain with rolling tumble weeds.

"Kaylee, stop that. You're messing with the radio," said Annie.

"Heh, heh, heh, the little girl giving you some trouble there?" said Cassie.

"She's just being her playful self," said Lizzie, "Hey, don't lick that!"

"Isn't it dangerous to keep an animal in the tank?" asked Sodoko rhetorically.

"Kaylee's no bother," said Annie.

"She's a member of the team actually," said Sheila.

"Keep your eyes open people," said Sodoko, "Those tanks should be crossing the line any minute."

"Hey, speak of the devil," said Cassie, "There's dust being kicked up about 300 meters away."

Sodoko grabbed the binoculars. A single covenanter was rolling at top speed across their line of sight. Its thin side was exposed and the turret was facing forward like it was on parade. Sodoko and Sheila panned around the area. There was not a single sign of the other tanks. Miho's voice echoed in Sodoko's head along with flashed from the match with Pravda.

Sheila focused through the sight, "Hey, Becky you loaded AP, right?"

"Of course I did. We're ready to fire whenever you command."

 _Where are the others?_

"Hold fire," ordered Sodoko, "We don't know where the other two are. It's probably bait."

"Yeah, but if we knock it out it'll be an even playing field," said Cassie.

"They'll know where we're hiding. Hold fire. And stay still."

The covenanter slowed and rotated its turret left to right. The commander opened the hatch and looked through her binoculars. For a brief instant she and Sodoko were staring at each other. The tank stopped.

 _She's spotted us._

Sodoko's tank levelled it barrel. Sheila was itching to pull the trigger. The enemy commander uttered something into the radio and the tank began to roll off. Sodoko looked and listened. Not a sound nor cloud of dust other than the tank before them.

"That's right. Nothing to see here," said Cassie, "She's buggering off. So do we keep waiting or go after them."

"We'll give it a few more minutes then –"

BOOM!

A single shot ripped through the air. The covenanter rocked from the impact. A puff of smoke and the little white flag popped out. Lizzie's tank barrel was smoking.

"WHY DID THEY FIRE?!"

"Scratch one for us," said Lizzie over the radio, "What took you lot so long to shoot?"

"It was bait," said Sodoko, "The other tanks probably know we're here now."

As soon as she finished her sentence, two shells exploded around them. Without an order Cassie kicked the tank into gear and fled the dry brush.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Away from here. Hang on!"

Sodoko nearly knocked her head when the tank charged out of the brush. The cannon fired haphazardly. Becky rapidly loaded shells into the beach.

"What are you aiming at?"

"Anything," Sheila laughed nervously, "Nothing."

"Then stop!"

"Stop? Alright," said Cassie.

The tank ground to a halt, nearly throwing Sodoko out. She cursed and stamped her feet at the reckless maneuver, but it gave her the few moments she needed. The enemy guns were still firing, but their aim was far off. They must have been shooting on the move. Sodoko listened and swiveled her head.

"There! To the south-east. Turn the turret to the south east."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time."

"Lizzie, where are you?" Sodoko asked over the wireless.

"Somewhere behind you," she replied, "You lot jumped so fast at the first sign of trouble that we didn't have time to catch up."

 _And whose fault is that?_

"Becky where are we?"

"Around point Lima, I think."

Sodoko relayed the information and Lizzie confirmed. It would take a minute or two for their other tank to arrive. And a lot can happen in a minute. A crusader and covenanter were barrelling toward them. The two tanks split apart to try and put their little tank in a vice. The shots were getting dangerously close. Cassie forced the tank to turn to keep the front armour facing the tanks. She began driving the tank in reverse.

"Hey, Sodoko, let me know if I'm going to hit something, alright?"

The image of the hetzer swerving around Kuromorimine's tanks flashed through Sodoko's mind. Long barrels aimed at the little tank but stayed silent.

"No drive forward," Sodoko ordered, "We're too slow going backward."

"And we'll be going between them if I go forward."

"AP! AP! AP, Becky!"

"I am well aware, Sheila. Just keep shooting."

Sodoko's tank slowly retreated. Sheila's frantic shots glanced off the tanks' turrets and sides. The ground exploded around them. Their foes separated to take advantage of their numbers. The crusader came to a halt while its cousin swerved to take the left flank.

"Go forward, Cassie. They'll surround us if you don't."

"Fine," Cassie shifted gears and put the pedal to the metal.

The tank lurched forward and –

BANG!

Tracks flew off the suspension and parts scattered from the impact. Cassie cursed like a sailor in the tank. The enemy covenanter stopped 250 meters off the left side of the tank.

"Change target. Focus on the tank on our flank," ordered Sodoko.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sheila in a panic.

The turrets slowly turned to face each other. Becky slammed the shell into the breech. Sheila cranked the turret to the proper elevation as it turned. The peered through the sight.

The covenanter was already in position as the sight was just beginning to centre on the target.

"Oh, crap."

The white flag popped out of the tank with a small plume of black smoke.

"The cavalry's here!" chimed Lizzie over the radio.

"Way to go, Lizzie!" cheered the tank.

BOOM!

The tank rocked as a 2 pounder shell crashed into the side of the turret. The white flag popped out of the turret and the match was over.

"We got you, captain," taunted the other team.

"May your chooks turn to emus and kick your dunny door down!" shouted Sheila over every frequency on the radio.

"Oh man, and we just got here too," complained Lizzie, "Well, we're off to the range then. Catch you lot later."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Sodoko, what do you think? We're a unique bunch ain't we?"

"You are unique."

 _More like undisciplined and lacking public morals. I now know why I was chosen._

"I know exactly what we need to work on," said Sodoko.

"Great! Now let's grab a bite in the city."

"The first order that's made sense today. You got it, captain!"

"But we have work to do," said Sodoko.

"Eh, don't worry about it. The other folks can manage on their own, like always."

Cassie drove the tank through the country side and into the streets of Sydney. The streets were hustling and bustling with cars and people. Horns and curses bounced off the back of the tank as angry drivers tried to scoot past. Sheila turned the unloaded turret to the honking cars and suddenly all complaints disappeared. Their crusader turned into a small lot and parked right in the middle.

 _Traffic violation! Traffic violation!_

The crew stopped in front of a small restaurant. 'The Singing Dingo' was painted on the window with a smiling dog. Outside servers were walking around the patio taking orders, delivering food, and in some cases just milling about.

"Sit anywhere you like, girls."

The crew took a seat a table on the patio beneath the red striped awning. Sheila quickly ordered an assortment of sandwiches and cola. A cool breeze kept the heat bearable.

"What's the plan tomorrow?" asked Sodoko.

"Eh, I figured we could take a day off and do the tourist thing. Part of this thing is our vacation right?"

"I –"

"I would agree, Sheila," said Becky, "A day of rest and relaxation would be a good idea. Sodoko, I have a few places that might interest you."

"Y-yeah, that would be fine. I guess."

"Great!" exclaimed Sheila, "Waiter, seconds please!"

They rolled back home well into the afternoon. By the look of the garages the team abandoned practice as soon as their captain decided to take a break. There was hardly any dirt on the tracks, the barrels were clean, and the mechanical crew was at a loss as to what exactly to do. Aimless mechanics just did a quick check of the systems and belts then slapped on some soap and called it a day. The team had once again gathered in the rec room with bottles of cola in hand.

"And they just kept rolling back," said a tanker, "I'll bet if they charged forward we woulda hit one another. No question about it. I mean Cassie's a great driver. We've seen her get out of some really sticky situations, but I guess today was an off day."

"Yeah, it was an off day alright, Kate," said Cassie, "Toss me one of those bottles, eh?"

Kate tossed a bottle, "Hey, new girl, you want one?"

Sheila answered for her, "Yeah she does."

Sodoko took the chilled brown bottle and took a sip. It was root beer, to put it simply, but there was a hint of something extra that gave it a little bit of a sour kick.

"So, new kid, I've been wondering. Why did you shoot at our bait tank? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"It wasn't us," said Sodoko, "Lizzie and her crew opened fire without my orders."

Lizzie shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You need to listen to orders," said Sodoko, "We can't have every tank doing their own thing. You won't win matches if you do that. So, we'll have to start cracking down as soon as possible."

The tank crews started to mutter amongst themselves. Their eyes glanced to Sodoko and back to their little groups. Sodoko couldn't really catch what they were saying though their thickened accents and slang, but she doubted it was pleasant. It wasn't a problem. As part of the public morals committee this was all part of the job. Sheila was nonchalant about the entire matter. She picked up a cue stick and lined up a shot while trying to chat up Becky.

"Hey, Sodoko," said Cassie, "You every shoot pool before?"

"No, but I've watched people play."

Cassie waved her over, "Just one shot. Ain't gonna hurt nobody."

"Alright."

Sodoko gingerly took the cue stick and leaned forward. Cassie put a hand on her hip and eased her into the proper position. With the other hand she helped Sodoko make a bridge.

Cassie whispered into her ear, "Then you slip it forward, not too fast there. And now you pull the cue stick back gently. You ready? And –"

"EEEK!"

The cue stick thrust forward scratching the velvet top and clipping the bottom of the white cue ball. Lizzie had snuck up behind Sodoko and got a shockingly firm grip on her bottom. The ball hopped over the triangle of balls and dropped in the centre. The balls clacked as they scattered about the table.

"Not a bad shot there," giggled Cassie, "But you scratched our table."

"Are you blushing? You don't have to be embarrassed," laughed Lizzie, "You're very pretty and I just couldn't help myself."

"Welcome to the team!" cheered everyone with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, girls, stop picking on Sodoko," said Sheila, "And I've got some good news. We've got the day off! No practice, thanks to dear Sodoko here."

The room clapped and began a buzz of chatter of what they would be doing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone. Anyways, have a g'day."

The rest of the day droned on uneventfully. Sodoko wandered about the school to get her bearings in order. Annie popped by with Kaylee and they had a sweet little chat. The koala had other plans and proceeded to climb up and down Sodoko, much to her discomfort. Annie and Sodoko tried to catch the little thing but she just kept out of reach until she grew bored.

After dinner Sodoko promptly went back to her dorm and partook in her rituals. A couple hours of relaxation but not a second more. Taking a shower and thoroughly cleansing, especially behind her ears. She then brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and tucked herself in.

SNORE! SNORE! SNORE!

 _It's like sawing logs._

Sheila, her messy roommate, had ventured to the land of nod and seemed unconsciously intent on keeping Sodoko away. Sodoko buried herself beneath her pillow and tried to force herself to sleep.

 _Maybe that day off was a good idea after all._

The morning came with a simple breakfast. Sodoko sat at the table, still half asleep. Toast sat unbuttered on her plate and the glass of milk was untouched.

"Didn't sleep well, eh?" said Shelia brought a second plate with her, "Well a few strips of bacon with hash and coffee should fix that."

"Thanks," said Sodoko groggily taking the plate.

"Eat up, you're going to need a lot of energy for what Becky has planned for us," said Sheila.

"And what's the plan today?"

"I thought you might enjoy the aquarium," said Becky, "It's pretty relaxing and amazing when you see everything we have here."

After breakfast Sodoko and the tankery crew hopped into a car and drove down to Sydney. They drove right up to a large building sitting beside the harbour. Small boats sailed in and out dropping off patrons of every age and from around the world. When Sodoko passed through the entrance and to the first exhibit her breath was taken away. She was greeted by a tropical display with small pools and waterfalls. Small fish, and river creatures were the first display.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be awestruck by this," smiled Sheila, "I wonder what you'll be like when we pass by the bigger exhibits."

"Hey Sodoko, you ever seen a platypus before?" asked Annie.

"A what?"

Annie pulled Sodoko to a small pool with a strange little creature. The bill of a duck, the tail of a beaver, and the body of an otter. Annie started rambling off facts and figures enthusiastically and Sodoko hung on every word. Kaylee crept out of Annie's bag and straddled her shoulders.

"Hey, Sodoko, why don't you come with me for a bit," said Becky after Annie had finished.

Becky and Sodoko separated from the rest of the group. She took Sodoko to through the exhibits into the lower tanks to view the fish beneath the waves. It was dark, only the blue-green glow of the water let the light in. Annie, Sheila, and Cassie were somewhere far from them, but their voices echoed in the aquarium. As they chased a mischievous, koala of course.

Becky and Sodoko stopped in front of a large tank. Coral reefs of a thousand colours shimmered in the sea light. Small fish darted in and out of the reefs. Larger fish swam above the reef, keeping a carful eyes on the little ones. A few swam up to the glass to investigate their strange visitors.

"We're an odd bunch," said Becky breaking the majestic awe, "And tough as nails, but try not to push us too hard. Relax a bit, okay?"

"I can relax just fine," said Sodoko, "Whoa, what's that? These are beautiful."

Becky smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying this. You know, our team is kind of like this aquarium, diverse, unique, but all together."

"Ooarai is kind of the same way," said Sodoko staring into the sea, "But we work hard. Really hard."

"Koala Academy doesn't mind hard work," Becky guided her to another display, "Just hard people. These are manatees."

Sodoko watched the large grey animals with their odd body shapes. They lumbered around almost lazily in their habitat.

"Have you ever been to an aquarium before?"

"A few, but they have nothing like this. Hey, if Ooarai is like this aquarium what is Koala academy?"

"Sharks."

"Sharks? Are you kidding?"

Becky shook her head, "As I said we're tough as nails and if you them poke them the wrong way they're liable to take a bit out of you. Not threatening just warning you see?"

"Seriously?"

"Hey! There you are!"

Sheila and the others came running, slightly damn from their misadventure. Kaylee was held tightly in Annie's arms so she wouldn't cause any more problems.

"You guys ready?" asked Sheila.

"For what?" they both replied.

Sheila pulled out a set of tickets, "We're feeding the sharks!"


	10. Chapter 10

**LAURA**

Breakfast in bed was served at exactly the same time as yesterday. Anasazja seemed a little bit warmer. The conversations flowed a little bit more smoothly, though she would stop what she was saying to make sure it was correct. Laura put on her Black Forest Peak uniform and followed Anasazja to the club rooms. The rest of the team was ready and waiting. Bianka unfurled a map on a large board and began marking positions with red and blue pins.

Jadzia and Izolda were sitting atop their T-50 idly chatting away in Polish. The green hull and turret were in the process of being repainted in summer camouflage. Splotches of yellow, brown and orange were scattered around the hull, clearly undone, but the mechanical team's task would have to wait for another day.

The long guns of the SU-85s looked like lances. The Su-122s' howitzers pointed into the air. The thundering boom of the cannon aching to soar out of the barrel. Magnificent armour though they were not actually tanks. The square superstructures imposed over the group of girls as the crews did some last minute checks.

"Ah, everyone is here," Bianka clapped her hands, "Gather around everyone."

The crews jumped off their tanks and gathered in a semicircle around Bianka. Anasazja tapped Laura on the shoulder. She tilted her head to signal Laura to step forward. Laura nodded and nervously took her place beside Bianka.

"Today we are going to undertake a full scale practice match," said Bianka.

"Against who?" asked Izolda, "Will it be the Finnish? I heard they made port a few days ago."

"That will be interesting," said Jadzia, "They have many assault guns too. It would be like fighting a mirror match."

"You are partly correct," said Bianka, "Our team will split in half. One under my command the other…"

 _Of course._

"Under me," said Laura out of turn, "I suppose these are our deployment zones."

"Yes. You are correct," said Bianka, "How would you like to determine teams?"

"However you like," said Laura, "The goal is to test our tactical prowess right?"

"More my own than yours," said Bianka, "Let us do this simply. Everyone, draw lots."

The tank commanders stepped up one at a time and drew a lot. The tips were painted red and blue. With the teams determined, the commanders pulled their forces aside to determine a strategy.

The little tank rolled to the starting area. Its small engine growled like a jungle cat. Jadzia and Isolda took the front seats. Anasazja stood very close to Laura. The two would regularly bump into each other as the tank hopped over uneven sections of country. Laura popped open the top and took a deep breath of fresh air. The formation advanced in a triangle formation. A pair of SU-85s were at their immediate flank, the SU-152s further back.

"Everyone in position?" asked Bianka through the wireless static.

"Yes, we're ready to go," said Laura.

"Very well, begin the countdown Eliza."

"Round starts in five… four… three… two… one!"

"Panzer vor!"

The self-propelled guns lurched forward with their T-50 commander following close behind. In a triangular formation the company sped through the open field toward the forests. Laura popped open the hatch and observed the area. She traced a light line with her pencil across a detailed map.

"The wood is roughly one kilometer square. From their deployment zone to the wood means… they should arrive at the same time we do," muttered Laura.

"Laura, why are we headed into the woods again?" asked Jadzia shifting gears, "The tactical handbooks normally discourage areas that reduce our lines of sight."

"We're not going into the wood," said Laura tapping on her map, "Bring us to a halt just behind the hill. Izolda, please let the others know."

"Understood, commandant," said Izolda.

Izolda switched to Polish to relay the commands. Affirmations came one after the other. The formation stopped at the foot of a medium hill. Their barrels slowly looked up to the crest.

"A reverse slope defense," said Anasazja, "Interesting, but what if they don't leave the wood?"

"We'll make them," Laura handed her the binoculars, "When I wave tell the SU-122s to fire. I'll give you a range with a count of my fingers in one hundred meter increments."

"Where are you going?"

Laura jumped out of the tank and ran up the hill. Anasajza clambered out of the tank and watched from the deck. When Laura reached the top she immediately went prone. Her eyes narrowed as the scanned every inch of the treeline. Not a barrel or emblem or chassis was to be seen in the shadows. A cool breeze made the grass sway. The sounds of chirping birds mixed with the sounds of engines. Her company's engines and no others.

 _They haven't arrived yet. We have time then._

"Five hundred," she muttered.

Anasazja peered through the binoculars. Laura kneeled at the crest and held up five fingers.

"In increments of one hundred," Anasazja hollered into the tank, "Five hundred meters."

"Got it!" said Izolda, "SU-122s range five hundred meters."

The large howitzers reached for the sky. Flash followed by thunder. The echo of the round frightened birds and small animals. Laura counted the seconds to impact. Plumes of dust shot up from within the wood. Laura raised up four fingers.

"Four hundred!"

The guns fired again. One hundred twenty-two millimeter rounds soared over the hill and crashed into the field in front of the wood.

 _Okay, so it must be four fifty._

She held up four fingers on her left hand and five on her right.

 _I hope they understand._

"Four fifty!"

The rounds crashed right at the edge of the wood. Small trees were uprooted. Shrapnel scarred the thick trunks. Laura got to her feet and brushed the dirt of her knees. She ran back down to the company and clambered into the T-50.

"Excellent," said Laura, "We're all ranged in."

"I had the SU-85s match the range. They're good to go," said Izolda.

"Thank you, but I want them to fall back," Laura pointed to the rear, "In that depression over there. They should be mostly hull down. Have them aim for the top of this hill."

"Anzio," said Jadzia.

"Similar. Jadzia, please take us up the hill. Just enough for the turret to look over."

"Okay."

The large assault guns ran back to their positions while the T-50 slowly climbed the hill. Polish radio chatter filled the air waves. It wasn't complaints, or tactics. Laura pressed the headphone into her ear. She tried to listen, a few words in English here and there, but the rest went straight over her head. Izolda's voice joined the conversation.

 _Idle chatter. This'll reduce our response time._

"Anasazja, how do you say 'silence' in Polish?"

"Uciszac. Why?"

"Uciszac!" said Laura loudly.

The radios went quiet in an instant.

"Keep focused everyone. They enemy will arrive at any minute," Laura raised her binoculars, "SU-122s load high explosive. SU-85 load amour piercing rounds. Jadzia, turn the tank about. Prepare to retreat. The same with you, 122s and 85s."

"We have the reverse slope, commandant. An ambush is prepared. We have the initiative. Every advantage is ours."

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy," said Laura.

The trees began to sway. Shadows wrapped around new forms. Laura squinted and started to make out shapes. The enemy group was approaching the fifty meter mark in the wood. They advanced in line with the command tank in the centre. Laura gave the order. Thunder clapped as the cannons bellowed. Bianca's tanks continued to slowly approach the wood's edge as the shells flew.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two plumes of dirt showered the opposition. A pair of tanks hastily threw their gears into reverse, two came to a halt. Bianca opened the hatch and peered through her binoculars. The second volley crashed around her. She covered her ears as dirt soiled her tank. Bianca shouted into the radio and spurred her column into action. Her 122s fired at the hill while the rest of the formation charged forward.

"Four fifty!"

The tanks quickly adjusted. The barrage landed directly in front of the enemy formation. Shrapnel bounced off the front of the tanks. Hostile howitzer fire soared over head. The large shells crashed haphazardly beyond the hill. Some exploded just ahead of the crest spraying shrapnel back toward the charging tanks. Others crashed far behind the front line with the odd ones daring to threaten the hidden SU-85s.

"Four hundred! Three volleys then retreat back to our deployment zone. Secure the flanks. SU-85s, fire at the tanks as they crest the hill. Once they go over fall back to us. It doesn't matter if you knock out a tank or not."

"Roger."

"We're falling back further?" said Jadzia nearly protesting.

"Yes. Start falling back. If we're knocked out the match is over."

"But we have the position and initiative," protested Izolda, "We can take the match here."

"I understand that, but Bianca isn't just going to go over the hill."

"What do you mean?"

"Fall back and observe the barrage."

Jadzia put the turned the tank around and sped down the hill. She gripped the controls tightly ready to spur the tank left, right, or to halt at a moment's notice. Their allies returned their final volley and fled far to the rear as per their orders. Bianca's retaliation descended. The barrage fell. The earth shook and trembled.

BOOM!... BOOM!... BOOM!...

The delay between each shot increased substantially. Jadzia looked up at Laura with a wry grin.

"You saw it right? Felt it?"

"Only one gun is firing," said Anasazja, "Which means…"

Laura peeked behind her, "As I thought."

A heavy SU-122 poked out from the far side of the hill. It opened fire on the flank. The massive shot fell short peppering the side of the light tank with metal shards. Jadzia squeezed as much power from the engine as she could. The T-50 ran down the field forcing the SU-122 to turn its entire body. Over the crest a pair of SU-85s went over the top.

"Strzelac!" the radio blared.

Laura's line opened fire. Eighty-five millimeter rounds smashed into the crest of the hill. One ricocheted off the crest and few up into the air. The other smacked into the track and tore it from its wheels. The disabled tank rolled back as far as it could to take cover. Its comrade returned fire at the hull down guns.

Anasazja turned the turret and fired at the flanking SU-122. The shot fell short throwing dirt and rocks at the tracks. The crew quickly loaded another round and fired. Again and again their cannon blared as the T-50 fled from the front.

"Hard left!" ordered Laura.

Jadzia lurched the tank to the left. Everyone swayed inside nearly smacking their heads against the metal wall. The SU-122 fired. The massive shell crashed against the ground and bounced narrowly missing the tank tanks to the pinch maneuver. Another cannon fired. Its deep roar and bright flash came from the depression. A round slammed into the side of the SU-122 and a white flag popped out of the top.

"Thank you!" radioed Izsolda.

An SU-85 adjusted its potion and provided a quick shot of cover to the retreating flag tank. Laura's SU-122s just past the second line as Bianca's main force began to crest the hill. Laura's SU-85 fired its gun burying its round into the side of the hill. Her other just finished reloading as Biana's force depressed their guns. Laura's SU fired and blew the tracks off one of its rivals.

"One twenty-twos, turn around and open fire on the hill!" ordered Laura, "SU-85s reverse and maintain fire."

Laura's force began a fighting withdrawal. Bianca pressed ahead with her available tanks as quickly as she could. The opposing cannons roared at each other. The side of the hill was being remade with every new impact crater. Bianca's shots landed close throwing shrapnel against the thick armoured hulls. Larua's forces, more controlled and standing firm, returned fire. Their shells landed on mark destroying tracks and smashing through the hull. White flags popped out of the tanks one by one until only Bianca's T-50 remained. Bianca cursed her misfortune and spurred her tank for one final charge.

"On my order," said Laura calmly.

The last tank fixed its sights on Laura. Its cannon fired it last angry shots falling long, short, and wide.

"Fire!"

The line opened up. One hundred twenty-two millimetre shells shattered the tracks and suspension. Laura's little 45mm glanced off the front. And the deadly 85mm cannons smashed into the turret. When the smoke had cleared a white flag fluttered in the wind and Laura let out a disappointed sigh.

"Alright!" cheered Izsolda.

"Yahoo!" cheered her sister.

"Take us back, girls," Laura shook her head, "I've seen all I need to."

The team had assembled in the briefing room. Laura's team was seated on the left while Bianca's took the right. Laura and Bianca stood at the front outlining the maneuvers on a map and projecting them on a screen.

"Today's performance was abysmal," said Laura, "For both sides. Beginning with my team you were overzealous and conducted far too much radio chatter. If this were a real match it would be very difficult for anyone to hear orders, reconnaissance reports, injuries, and other important information. Additionally it took too long for our howitzers to range in and returning fire from the SU-85s were inaccurate."

The left side of the room slumped.

"However, once battle commenced you were calm and collected and responded well to orders," said Laura, "Bianca will you review your team?"

Laura glanced at her compatriot. Bianca did well to hide her dissatisfaction but Laura could find the telltale signs. Her posture was straighter but her head was slightly down. She narrowed her stance and brought her heels closer together. Her face would seem to be neutral and calm but there was a slight twinge at the corners of her mouth like she had tasted curdled milk.

"No, Frau Laura. As you are here to teach us I believe it would be better if you undertook this as well."

Laura steeled herself. Her words would be harsh, cold, but true, just like commander Maho Nishizumi. If they wanted to improve, to stand against the best and put up a respectable fight they had to know.

"Those under Bianca's command showed an utter lack of cohesion and were far too zealous in their charge. After coming under light barrage your forces hesitated then engaged in a charge over a large hill. You didn't check to make sure the area over was safe and exposed yourselves to fire from a prepared position. You are neglecting the strengths of your armour and choosing to use inappropriate tactics. This small skirmish clearly demonstrates tremendous lack of experience and overcompensation by firepower."

Bonple shrank in their seats. They murmured amongst each other in Polish so Laura wouldn't understand.

"That is it for today," said Bianca, "I will develop a new training program based upon this news. Dismissed, go about your day."

"I'll help you with the new regimen," said Laura.

"Thank you."

Laura and Bianca went to the commander's office to plan out the next training regimen. Behind the mahogany desk was a bookshelf filled with tactical manuals and texts containing Poland's military history. Thick books from medieval times all the way to the modern age. With the books were several reels of film but not Bonple and her tank but of the prestigious Big Four: St. Glorianna, Kuromorimine, Pravda, and Saunders. Bianca grabbed a set of books from the shelf and Pravda's film reel.

"Where are the Bonple reels?" asked Laura.

"They are in storage," said Bianca, "I don't think we'll need them. The reels from Pravda and Kuromorimine should be enough. Now for gunnery what should be the focus?"

"Indirect fire for the SU-122 and long range fire for the SU-85s. I'd also like to focus on hull down and terrain positions," said Laura, "Darjeeling from St. Glo would be able to provide ample examples."

"Interesting," Bianca picked up a letter from the pile, "Hmm, it appears learning from St. Glo will give us other advantages as well. Look. We've been issued a challenge."

Laura took the letter. It was a clear challenge to a practice match from both Anzio and St. Glorianna. It was a large scale battle with forty tanks, impossible for Bonple alone. There were additional terms as well. Bonple would be allied with Maginot, Koala, and Wu Wei Shu. The match was to take place in three weeks near the end of summer in Germany.

"I will contact Maginot and arrange a joint practice and match," said Bianca, "Shall we continue with planning?"

"Yes, how familiar are you with your tanks?"

"They were purchased earlier this year and we have trained with them since then. It is a challenge as we are used to turreted vehicles but the firepower is impressive. We need to revise our cavalry tactics."

"Calvary tactics won't work with you armour," said Laura, "You can't fire on the move with self-propelled guns. We need to revise your entire doctrine."

"And abandon years of work of tactical doctrine that plays to our strengths? You realize you're asking us to start from scratch."

"Not from scratch, I have experience. My jagdpanther is very similar to your armour and your T-50 tanks are not suited to leading charges especially against the Big Four. We have to –"

"Create slight changes," said Bianca sternly, "Small changes that don't sacrifice years of work. I am confident in our ability to do this. Now, for maneuvers…"

Laura and Bianca spent most of the day cramped in the office reviewing reel after reel of film and scribbling line after line of notes. Laura asked several times to see the Bonple reels but each time she was denied and with each request Bianca became more adamant.

By dinner Laura was mentally exhausted. She gathered with the rest of the team as usual and gobbled down the great meal. Her conversations however were more formal and reserved than before. Only her crew seemed to maintain their more friendly nature. After dinner she retired to her room and reviewed the training plan for tomorrow.

"This must be how Maho feels," she muttered to herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

Anasazja entered the room with two cups of coffee. She took a seat beside Laura and sipped from her cup. The warmth of the drink made her cheeks blush.

"What brings you here?" asked Laura.

"I just wanted to let you know that the team isn't angry with you," said Anasazja, "They knew that was why you are here."

"Then why were they so cold this evening?"

"They felt that they were getting too close to you. We had believed you were like Erika or Maho so we gave you a wide birth. A respectable distance between officer and soldier so to speak."

Laura sipped her coffee, "But I was friendlier than you thought."

"Yes. So we got a little bit closer and I guess they thought this was a chance to be a little more lax," Anasazja looked away, "Clearly that was a mistake. So, from now on, they will keep a respectable distance just like Kuromorimine does."

"There's no need for that. We just need to revise your tactics. You can still talk to me just like any other girl."

"The officers such as myself will, but the rank and file shall respect the distance," Anasazja sighed, "It appears we have more to learn from Kuromorimine than tactics and strategy. Proper discipline seems to be another area we can improve. Which reminds me, was there anything else you needed?"

Laura wanted to press that they didn't need to keep their distance. Bonple didn't need to change its culture, it way it did things. It just needed to understand what they were capable of. She wasn't like Maho or Erika. She didn't need perfection, rigid discipline, or unbending resolve. She just wanted them to reach their potential the right way. That's why she was here, right?

 _The Bonple reels._

"There is one thing. The match reels for Bonple. Bianca said they were in storage, can you give them to me?"

Annasazja gave her a quizzical look, "I suppose I could but why would you need those? They do not possess anything of value to be learned. The films we have of the other schools are more reasonable resources."

"Oh I don't think so. There's definitely some value in learning from yourself," Laura smiled, "Tomorrow? After practice?"

"Very well. Bring a flashlight, storage is in the basement."

Morning came and Laura joined the team for breakfast. It seemed like Anasazja had a little talk with them since they were less cold than the a

Bonple's little army rolled out of the castle and down the road early in the morning. Divers passing by were a little panicked by the column of armour. The elderly nearly had had a heart attack and shouted in panic believing another Soviet invasion had begun. Once they saw the Bonple academy sigil they let out a sigh of relief and waved at the passing students.

The two groups of self-propelled guns split off at the range. Bianca took the SU-85s to the west while Laura led the SU-122s to a thick forest with dummy targets in the surrounding fields. She lined up the guns like an artillery battery and sped her light tank off to the edge of the woods.

"Commander," said a tank commander, "We can't see anything through the trees. How are we supposed to practice gunnery?"

"We're going to try something different with your guns," said Laura pulling out her map, "Everyone has a map correct? Right, follow my instructions and protocol."

Laura stepped onto the deck of the tank. Anasazja popped her head out of the cupola and scanned the open field. A grouping of dummy tanks waited roughly one kilometer away from the forest edge. This section of the training area was usually used in reverse. The dummies would be in the forest and the team would be in the field. It was a practice in spotting camouflaged tanks and accurately hitting them in concealment.

"Laura, are you thinking of using indirect fire from the rest of the platoon to hit those targets?"

Laura smiled, "That's right. Now pay attention because you're going to start doing this from now on."

Laura pulled out her binoculars and estimated the distance to the target. She scribbled on the map.

"Izolda, I need you to repeat everything I say exactly to the other teams," said Laura, "Are you ready?"

"SPG 122 group, this is F-O-O One," began Laura, "Adjust fire over."

"What is she talking about?" relayed Izolda, "Their words not mine."

Laura ignored the remark and continued, "Grid Bravo Easy 8675 5627. Break. Repeat it back to me."

The platoon leader repeated the instructions word for word.

"One tank section in the open, high explosive, over" said Laura, "Repeat it back."

"Firing."

"Shot out," said Laura in a monotone.

The forest boomed with four guns. The air ripped as the artillery fell from the heavens. Within a few seconds the earth erupted with plumes of dirt and smoke. The ground shook from the barrage. When the smoke cleared only two targets had been destroyed out of five. Though Bonple was quick the fire was inaccurate falling all around the area. Laura radioed correction after correction and the barrages followed. She scribbled down some notes then ordered her crew to the next target.

"Laura, where did you learn to do this?" asked Anasazja.

"Back in freshman year at Kuro," she replied, "When I first signed up for tankery they put me and the other new girls into some Panzer 38t's to get used to working together. As we practiced we came under barrage from a battery of Hummels. Needless to say we were all thrown into a panic and knocked out."

"Why would they do that?"

"Maho wanted to test our morale and build up our resistance to sudden shocks," Laura smiled, "It took a while but we got tougher because of it. And in my second year I was the one tasked to call in the barrages. So that's where I learned."

"Interesting. But aren't Hummel's open topped and thus not allowed in tankery?"

"They are, but they were just used for training and not just for scaring freshmen. Radio discipline and proper protocol were critical in making rounds land on target the first time," Laura ordered the tank to halt, "Alright, let's see if we can make it the first time now."

The platoon fired barrage after barrage after barrage against the dummy enemy force surrounding their wood. They ran down proper radio protocol and adjusting fire. Improvements were slight but regular.

"All targets destroyed," reported Izolda to the others, "Shall we head back to the others, Laura?"

A devious smile cracked across Laura's face. She tapped the pencil against the map and estimated the distance.

"One point six kilometers," she muttered, "Which means about here. Izolda, have the group go here and wait for my order. Jadzia, take us here."

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun," said Jadzia.

"Laura, what are you planning?" asked Anasazja.

"You'll see."

The T-50 rolled up on a slight knoll. Bianca was leading the group in firing drills. The line of SU-85s were pouring fire down the range at an astonishing rate. Bianca barked into her radio and the line of tanks began firing and advancing. The guns rushed forward like cavalry through the smoke. They sacrificed accuracy for speed. They maintained formation spectacularly like horsemen on parade.

"Back to the line," ordered Bianca, "Aim for the furthest targets."

"SPG 122 Group, this FOO 1," began Laura, "Adjust fire over. Grid Foxtrot Easy 1432 5687. Break."

The commander repeated then added, "That is our maximum range, commander. We might not hit."

"That's fine," Laura continued, "Six tanks in the open, over."

"Shot over."

"Shot out."

Four shells fell around Bianca's troop. Dirt and debris bounced off the sides of the armour.

"On target, fire for effect!"

The tanks were thrown into a fluster as they spurred to escape the unseen barrage. The second volley fell like lighting closer to their targets. The earth shook and the armour rattled. The team panicked and bumped into each other. Bianca shouted over the radio. She rallied the team with calm, collected, firm instructions. The SU-85s retreated down the range. The SU-122s continued the improvised barrage. Once Bianca determined that the group was out of range she stopped the retreat and looked around the area.

"Cease fire," ordered Laura, "Come on out everyone."

Laura led her troop out of concealment and down toward Bianca and her platoon.

"I guess you were the ones that launched that barrage," said Bianca, "Very accurate. I'm impressed."

"It took a lot of practice," said Laura, "You were very good in commanding the troop. You escaped the barrage faster than I did in freshman year."

"Barrage in freshman year?"

"It's a long story," said Laura with a smile.

"Commander Bianca," said Anasazja, "Shall we move on to maneuvers and match preparation?"

"Right. Tank eight and tank four, lead the troop in maneuvers," ordered Bianca, "Laura, if you don't mind, I would like you to help me and Anasazja in planning the match against St. Glorianna and Anzio."

"Certainly."

The three girls deliberated over the proper plan to counter the prestigious schools. They ran scenarios on every type of terrain and with every possible composition of hostile forces. The greatest difficulty came in estimating the strengths and weaknesses of the allied forces.

Maginot had a clear line up and Laura was very familiar with their old strategies. But they had recently appointed a new commander who, even by French standards, was revolutionary. They estimated Koala would be similar to St. Glorianna but they couldn't exactly pin what armour they would be using or what tactics they would adapt. Wu Wei Shu was a complete wild card. Though they were an established team they kept to themselves and rarely made it past the first round against Chi Ha Tan.

"Let's call it a night," said Anasazja, "We can't really make preparations until we know how the other teams fair. Would you like me to call them and make arrangements?"

Bianca nodded, "Make it for the first week we arrive in Germany. It seems we missed dinner. Would you like to join me?"

Laura tugged on Anasazja's sleeve. She subtly nodded to remind her of their more important task.

"Perhaps another time, Bianca. I have other business to attend to."

"Me too," said Laura, "Thank you. It was a good practice today."

Bianca smiled and left politely for the cafeteria. When she was far enough down the hall Anasazja led Laura into the basement. Cobwebs hung from above, nitre clung to the brick and stone walls. Dust covered every inch of the basement disturbed only by their foot prints. The basement was more like a catacomb with its many different rooms, stone pillars and arches.

"This place is amazing," said Laura, her voice echoing.

"The castle is quite an amazing piece of work," Anasazja shivered in the cold basement, "But I do not like this part very much."

"Why not? Spiders? I don't like spiders either."

Anasazja took a deep breath, "I wish you didn't mention them. This place reminds me of the White Lady of Krakow."

"The White Lady?"

Anasazja put the torch under her chin. Dark shadows crept over her face. The light reflected off her eyes devilishly.

"They say two hundred years ago a priest was called to perform last rites for a dying person. He was taken to a chamber beneath the castle where a body was covered by a cloak. Before he could examine the body an old man and young woman dressed in white entered. The priest was instructed to perform the last rites on the girl," Anasazja's voice became deeper, "After the rites the body emerged from the cloak. It was an executioner in red! With a swing of his axe the girl's head was taken clean off."

Laura wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come. Anasazja led her deeper into the catacombs.

"The White Lady's father buried her in the basement of the building where she still wanders the halls."

"What happens if you see her?" asked Laura.

"If you see her a terrible fate will befall you," Anasazja put her hand against the wall, "One of the girls of the team saw the White Lady once. The next day during practice she fell from her tank and… AHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Laura screamed and jumped. Her torch clattered on the floor spinning light everywhere. Laura jumped toward Anasazja and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She was nearly sobbing as she buried her face into Anasazja's breasts.

"Sorry, sorry," said Laura as she regained her composure, "Just a little jumpy after that story. Now I kind of want to get out of here."

"Good, because we're here."

She put the light on the room. The sign on the door read: "Film Storage".

"Oh thank God."


	11. Chapter 11

**NINA KOZLOV**

The Maginot troop rolled down to the gunnery range and took their positions. An array of targets of various shapes, sizes, and at different ranges dotted the field.

"Keep it normal ladies," said Éclair, "Fire in your own time."

Nina stepped out onto the tank deck and took the second pair of binoculars. She peered down the range to the many targets. The first round flew out of the Char's hull gun. Nina started counting. The large shell flew toward the farthest target. Dirt shot into the air with a large flash. The target was covered in mud but still stood firm. The next shot fired.

Éclair shook her head, "Inconsistent. Yesterday it was 10 meters short, today is it at the distance but off to the side. One week ago it was long."

"Twelve seconds," said Nina.

"What was that, Nina?"

"It took twelve seconds to fire the second shot," Nina said, "That was far too long."

The other tanks began to fire at the targets. The group was precise but inaccurate. Shots landed together within twenty meters of the target but that was poor by Éclair's standards. Nina continued to count the seconds between each shot. It seemed to vary wildly for each loader regardless of gun type or tank layout.

"What in the world is going on in those tanks?" asked Nina, "The loading is all over the place."

"The loading issue is because the tank commander performs three roles, if not more," explained Éclair, "In these French tanks the commander must also act as loader and gunner. Occasionally radio operator too."

"And the Char with the two guns?"

"The same and gunner behaves as a loader too."

"Can you show me?"

"Fondue, please switch to the radio position."

Éclair peered down the sight and moved the turret into position. She raised the barrel and pulled the trigger. She opened the breech and let the shell fall out. Fondue grabbed the next round from the rack and handed it to Éclair. Éclair shoved in the next round and fired again. Nina carefully observed each step and counted the seconds between shot and reload.

"Why aren't you lapping the shot?" asked Nina.

"Pardon?"

Nina took Fondue's place and put a shell in her hands. As Eclair pulled the trigger Nina had already put the shell in position to be plucked from her. Éclair rammed the shell in as Nina anticipated the next round and lapped another shot. The subtle change in the process had increased their rate of fire substantially.

Éclair's rounds were right on target. Nina was Johnny-on-the-spot with each new shell. Éclair started to sweat. Her arms tired and grew sore with each new round. Nina was determined and unfazed. Her arms were in tip top condition. Not a bead of sweat dripped from her brow.

"Nina, stop for a moment please. My arms don't seem to want to move any more" said Éclair catching her breath, "Aren't you tired from all the loading?"

Nina smiled cheerfully. She rolled up her sleeve and showed off her well-developed muscles uncharacteristic for a girl of her age and size.

"The shells I load are much, much heavier then these and I load them every practice for a very long time."

"But the shells of a KV-2's cannon can weigh up to forty two kilograms," said Fondue, "How do you manage?"

"The rest of the crew helps me. The shell weighs just as much as me after all," Nina giggled.

"I see. And you were also anticipating what shells I needed, no?"

"Uh-huh. Katyusha yelled at us when we didn't load fast enough. So we just guessed what she needed and hoped we didn't have to change it."

"Not exactly a tactical revolution, but such a simple change," muttered Éclair, "Well, shall we move on to the tactical session?"

"Umm… umm… I kind of want to see how the other tanks load," said Nina, "Maybe I can give some advice for them too. If that's okay… I don't want to…"

"Of course, of course. It's no problem at all. Fondue, take us around the range."

Nina jumped into each tank and took the loader position. She fumbled with the munitions and moved to adjacent positions. She grabbed shells and handed them off and loaded them into the barrel as needed. Maginot's tankery team seemed to be a little offended that a little girl new to tankery was telling them how to do their job. Nina took on Katyusha's persona and went in headstrong and didn't tolerate any back talk.

By the end of the session each tank had increased their rate of fire to Nina's minimum standard though their accuracy decreased in proportion.

"Hmm, not ideal," said Éclair.

Nina put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

"The rate of fire will compensate," she declared, "Good work, everyone. Now five laps around the campus! Mush! Mush!"

The team groaned.

"Is that really necessary, Nina?" asked Fondue.

"Katyusha says that a good practice is one where you start tired and end tired," Nina rubbed her head, "It had something to do with endurance."

"I believe it would be better just to end it for today," Éclair made an announcement, "Practice is over everyone. Good work everyone."

While the team departed to their homes or other hobbies Éclair took Nina and Fondue back to her office. A fresh stack of letters waited on her desk with a map and other office supplies. A rather official letter with two seals caught Éclair's attention. She quickly opened the letter and read its contents. Her eyes widened and a wry smile appeared.

"What is it Madam Éclair?"

"Take a look. We have a challenge," said Éclair, "Both St. Glorianna and Anzio wish to test our new skills at the end of summer."

"Forty tanks?!" said Fondue, "We cannot possibly muster forty tanks."

 _Forty tanks is nothing to Pravda._

"Don't fret, Fondue. Koala, Wu Wei Shu, and Bonple will be our allies during the match."

"That doesn't improve your odds much though," said Nina, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way."

"It's not a problem," said Éclair, "We are fully aware of our status in the world of tankery."

"Will you accept?" asked Fondue.

"But of course. I relish in the chance to test our team against any challenger," Éclair smiled, "Well, let's make a plan for this match shall we?"

"Nina, Pravda faced Bonple last year," said Fondue, "Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

Nina shook her head, "Not much other than they were beaten pretty easily. Their tanks were small and mostly Soviet style, I guess."

Fondue opened one of the books.

"Anything like these?"

"Yeah, those were the ones. Really easy to destroy."

"Okay, now we can make a better plan," Éclair rubbed her chin, "Fondue, can you arrange a practice match with them later in the week?"

"Certainly."

The conversation was dominated by Fondue and Elcair. Nina tried to contribute, but she couldn't add any more than an odd anecdote from previous matches or quotes and sayings from Katyusha. Fondue assembled film reels and texts to assist in planning. Maginot had plenty of information on St. Glorianna and Anzio but virtually nothing on the other schools. Galette joined the conversation later in the afternoon.

"Galette, why are you here?"

"I am second in command am I not?" she said with a twinge of hostility, "As such should I not be at these meetings?"

"Normally commanders arrive on time," quipped Fondue.

"There is no need for such hostility," said Éclair, "Here, read this. We were just going over the force compositions of the other schools. Also, we are arranging a skirmish with Bonple."

Galette grabbed the letter, "A match with Bonple? Are you that desperate to get a win? Defeating a school beneath us will not gain us any prestige."

"Read the letter Galette," said Éclair, "They are to be our allies and by facing each other we can learn of each other's strengths and weakneses."

"Hmph. And how about you, Nina? Have you contributed anything to the conversation?"

Nina shrivelled beneath the imposing girl, "Well… umm… there was…"

"Why are you even here?" dismissed Galette, "If you have nothing to contribute then why are you wasting our time?"

"Says the girl who was late," muttered Fondue under her breath.

"I… uh… I…"

"Enough Galette," said Éclair sternly, "That behaviour is unacceptable."

"What is unacceptable is that our commander is taking advice from a freshman loader. If Pravda wants to insult us so be it. But I will not have Maginot accept it willingly. Nina should go back to Russia. We can handle this ourselves."

"I'm not going back!" Nina barked.

The petite general's constant berating and harsh demeanor lashed out of tiny Nina. Éclair and Fondue were kind, but if she wanted respect she had to demand it and the only way to demand it was like Katyusha. Nina had to be hard and unyielding. She had to abandon her kind sweet self and become like the little general.

"If you don't like how the chain of command works then you can just stay in your tank," she shouted, "Now, are you going to do more than complain or are you actually going to start contributing?"

Nina puffed out her chest and tried to make herself as tall as possible. Everyone in the room stared at Nina. Her sudden summoning of brazen words was completely out of character. Éclair's jaw dropped, Fondue covered her mouth. Galette tried to muster a retort but the words couldn't escape her mouth. Galette fumed and walked out of the room with her tail between her legs. Fondue turned away to hide the telltale signs of schadenfreude.

"Fondue, please stop snickering," said Éclair.

"I'm sorry madam, but you have to admit that it was rather pleasant to see her knocked down a peg."

"What I find pleasant is not of concern at the moment," Éclair tried to hold back a grin, "Shall we continue, Nina?"

"I'm sorry," said Nina, "I didn't want to be mean, but Katyusha doesn't let people bully her so I thought that I should stand up to her. I'll go apologize."

Éclair put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Galette has a tough skin and she'll get over it soon. It was probably just a shock that you reacted the way you did. Let's continue."

Their meeting went well into the meeting often devolving into pleasant conversations about times spent back home. Nina told stories of the cold Russian winters and how, even under Katyusha's iron fist, she was able to make merry with her team mates. Tales of hot chocolate and snow angels, of tobogganing and snowmen. Nina even told Maginot of the silliness Katyusha would take part but she swore the two to secrecy lest they want Katyusha's wrath to fall on her.

Éclair laughed, "I had no idea Katyusha had such a light side to her. Oh my, is that the time?"

"It is madam," said Fondue, "I think we should call it a night. Shall we go for dinner in the mess hall?"

"They're probably doing last call by now and the team has all returned home," Éclair snapped her fingers, "I have a better idea. Let's go out for dinner tonight. Nina, you will join us of course?"

"Yes!" she chimed.

"I'll get the car," said Fondue, "The same restaurant as before?"

"But of course. I hope you like French food, Nina."

The three girls hopped into the car and sped down the roads of Paris. The city was beginning to glow with thousands of lights. The Eiffel Tower was shining like beacon. The Seine River shimmered like silver, sparkling with lights. Sweet and savoury aromas filled the air with the cheerful chatter of the romantic language. After driving around the Arc De Triomphe for the thousandth time Fondue managed to bring them to a vibrant restaurant along the river.

The smartly dressed host took the three girls to a table on the patio. For a small place students could afford the restaurant was a high class affair. Waiters dressed in black suits, white gloves, and bow ties glided around the tables with trays balancing on their fingers. Their waiter ran down the days specials and made several recommendations. Nina politely smiled and nodded as every French word went right over her head. Éclair quickly took over and ordered for the party.

"Wow, this is such a nice place," said Nina, "Paris is so pretty at night."

"Russia has some very beautiful places as well," smiled Éclair, "Where are you from in Russia?"

"St. Petersburg," said Nina.

"I thought that was Petrograd," said Fondue, "Or was that Leningrad?"

Nina giggled, "How did that song go? Istanbul was Constantinople, but now it's Istanbul not Constantinople. St. Petersburg is the same way. It was St. Petersgurg, then Petrograd, then Leningrad, than back to St. Petersburg. It's like I'm from three different cities. Oh! Does France have anything like that?"

"Nothing off the top of my head," said Fondue, "It looks like our waiter is coming back. I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah!"

The waiter put a silver plate in front of each of the three ladies. Snail shells rested in a specially designed dish with tongs and a narrow fork. Garlic and herbs were stuffed into the shell. Nina grinned at the fancy little dish.

"Wow, this is an interesting way to serve salad."

"It's not a salad."

"It's escargot," said Éclair.

"Gesundheit."

Éclair laughed, "Give it a try you might like it."

Éclair picked up a shell with the tongs and pulled out the snail from the shell. Nina followed her example. Unfamiliar with the utensils she fumbled a little bit when grabbing the shell. When she jabbed the fork at the contents the shell nearly slipped out of the tongs and rolled across the floor. Luckily she regained her grip and managed to pull out the contents. It had a garlicy and herby taste and something else. The texture was different to say the least.

Nina gulped down the bite, "It's good. So what is it?"

Fondue smiled deviously, "Snails."

Nina nodded, "Snails… snails!"

Nina resisted gagging and hacking. She grabbed her glass of water and began drinking to wash away the remaining fragments in her mouth. Realizing she made a small scene Nina quickly apologized and took another, reluctant, bite.

"So what else is on the menu?" asked Nina trying to avoid another trap while hoping for a more normal dish.

"Frog legs should be next," said Éclair.

Nina's smile dropped, "Frog legs?"

Éclair and Fondue laughed.

"I'm sorry, Nina," said Fondue, "I asked Éclair not to do it, but she thought it might be a little funny."

"We usually play this little joke on our British counterparts when they come to visit. You should have seen Darjeeling's face," Éclair giggled, "Don't worry we ordered some more palatable dishes as well. Duck a l'orange, French onion soup, and the like."

"Oh that's good," Nina sighed in relief.

The waiter presented another dish, "Frog legs mademoiselles."

"Bon appetite," said Fondue.

"Heh, heh, heh," Nina laughed nervously, "Prijatnogo appetita."


	12. Chapter 12

**ALISA FOWLER**

The members of the mechanical group started to back away from Alisa. Whenever they tried to return to their work Alisa would jump right between them and try to start up a conversation. Each time the mechanical team would say something in Mandarin and try to get back to work.

"Come on now," said Alisa in English, "I'm just trying to be friendly. Surely you can spare just a moment. I mean if you're going to be taking care of our tanks I want to make sure we also take care of you. Know what I'm saying?"

The mechanical group leader stepped past Alisa and started talking with Jun. The mechanic accented her words with wild gestures and big expressions. Jun nodded and tried to calm the girl down.

"Alisa we really should not bother them," said Jun, "They have to complete all the repairs before next period and if you keep at it they won't make it."

"Before next period eh? Then let me help out."

Alisa clambered up an M3 Stuart and took a look at the inner workings. Like with the other school ships with tankery teams, maintenance and repairs were conducted by a different club. But the tankery team also had to know at least the basics about their armour. Breakdowns, knocked out tracks, and other small nuisances occurred on the battlefield and it was up to the crew to bring their tank up to working order on short notice.

"So we're just doing basic maintenance right?" Alisa grabbed a wench, "Should be easy enough. You haven't started on this one right?"

Alisa quickly took to task. The mechanical team stared slightly surprised and slightly annoyed but pleased nonetheless. Their group leader ordered them back to work before continuing to chat with Jun. The two were constantly looking over their shoulders.

"Alisa, since you're so adamant in helping, they would like you only to do the bare minimum for the tank and for only this tank," said Jun.

Alisa popped out of the cupola, "Why just this tank? What's the problem?"

A girl dressed in a grey utilitarian suit and a white armband with red characters. She waved a clipboard and began shouting at Alisa and Jun. She stomped her feet and fumed. The mechanical team shrank behind their work trying to avoid the gaze of the raging woman.

"Get out of the tank. Get out of the tank!" said Jun.

"What's her problem?" asked Alisa.

"She's part of the public order committee. I'll try to explain what happened and we might get off with a warning."

"A warning? What for? We were just helping out."

The public order officer started yelling at Alisa, even though they couldn't understand each other. Alisa crossed her arms and stood her ground. If she knew what was going on she may as well have started yelling back. But other than some loud noise there was really nothing that could hurt her.

Jun started translating, "She's saying that we shouldn't be interfering with other club's activities."

"We weren't, we were just lending a hand."

"I explained that to her, but she reminds me about the rule about keeping clubs separate at all times unless we properly arrange joint work," said Jun, "She's also saying that since we stayed here so long that our itinerary is now off schedule."

"How does that matter?"

"Now she says that your uniform, hair, and other matters are not according to school code."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It violates school dress code!" shouted the officer, "Hair is to be worn down or in a ponytail without accessories. The hem of your skirt is too short and your student ID must be visible on the shoulder or the chest."

After a couple more sentences Jun stopped translating. Alisa just nodded and rolled her eyes as the lecture continued. She soon began berating the mechanical group leader for allowing the tankery team to participate in their activities. The mechanic quickly shot back, yelling just as loudly and furiously as the officer. Alisa got in the way and pushed the two apart as Jun quickly tried to defuse the situation. After some very heated exchanges Jun was able to get everyone off with just a warning.

"Alisa we must really continue on our activities."

Alisa watched the officer storm off.

"Yeah, sure."

Jun continued to show every part of the facilities and campus. Not a stone was unturned. Alisa's escort was extra diligent in after the fiasco with the mechanical group. Jun made certain that Alisa would not touch anything the other clubs were doing and keeping her eyes peeled for the public order committee. When all was done the summer classes had been dismissed and the horde of student flooded the campus. Jun led Alisa through the flood and back toward the garages.

The team snapped into orderly lines before their tanks as soon as Alisa stepped into the garage. Lin beckoned Alisa to her. A large map was pinned to a board with pins pressed into strategic locations.

"So, what's the plan for practice?" asked Alisa.

"One moment please," said Lin as she turned to her team, "Salutation, bow, be seated."

The team greeted their commander professionally and followed the other instructions with precision.

"If you recall we were supposed to have a practice match between you and me. This is the area we will be skirmishing in."

"I see," said Alisa examining the map.

The area was to the west of the campus. It was a mix of hilly terrain, dense forests, bamboo fields, and several small streams. A few bridges allowed for quick crossing though the marked streams could be forded without much hindrance.

"Alright," Alisa faced the team and put her hands on her hips, "Let's pick teams. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I've already made the teams," said Lin, "You will be in command of the M3 Stuarts and the T-28s. I will take the BT-7s. I apologize but our team composition makes it difficult to split symmetrically."

"Eh, don't worry about it," said Alisa, "Let's get this skirmish started! Yeah!"

Alisa cheered and pumped her fist in the air. Lin smiled uncomfortably while the team started whispering amongst themselves. Alisa felt like she stood out like a sore thumb with her big grin, boisterous shout and strong pose.

"Okay let's try that again," she laughed nervously, "One two three, yeah!"

"YEAH!" jumped Ai, who was quickly pulled down by Ju.

"We'll have to work on that, I guess. So, Lin, shall we get started?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes," said Lin, snapping out of her little trance, "Stand, bow, good luck everyone. Everyone, to your tanks. Move to starting positions!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Wu Wei Shu put on their helmets and rushed to their tanks. With rehearsed precision they took to their stations and started the engines. In good order the tanks left the hangar two by two without any incident. Lin's group was the first to depart with their commander in the lead. Alisa's team waited for their commander to lead the way.

Ju Jing, Ai Huan, and Xun Shui gathered around their Stuart and revved the engine. Alisa climbed onto the tank and was about to step in.

"Aren't you going to change, Yankee?" asked Ai.

Ju chopped the back of her head, "She is your commander. Show the proper respect."

Alisa was still dressed in the red Chinese shirt and black bottoms and shoes. The rest of the crew was in their thick practical tankery uniforms.

"Eh, it'll be fine," said Alisa, "I'll just wash it after practice. You doing alright, Xun?"

"I am just fine," said Xun gripping the gun controls.

"Alright, let's get going," Alisa popped out of the turret and waved, "Roll 'em out!"

The group rolled out at marching pace in parade fashion. Commanders stood out of their turrets perfectly straight like tin soldiers. Alisa's tank led them across a stream and into a dense wood. They were several kilometers away from Lin's group and several terrain obstacles were in the way. Alisa scanned the map trying to guess where the enemy would be.

"Ms. Fowler are you prepared?" asked Lin.

Alisa tapped the map, "Whenever you are."

Lin launched a red flare into high into the air. It burst in a brilliant red star marking the start of combat.

"Ai, take us to Point Able as fast as you can. Boot it!"

Ai smiled widely, "You got it!"

Ai threw the Stuart into gear and gave it everything she could. The tank lurched forward and sprinted out of the woods. Alisa nearly fell down from the sudden surge. She glanced over her shoulder to check the formation.

"What the?"

Her group remained perfectly still in the trees. Not a single tank had bothered to even move an inch from their starting positions.

"Hold up," ordered Alisa, "Why aren't they moving?"

"They haven't received any orders," said Ju, "What would you have them do?"

"Follow us," said Alisa slightly baffled, "Quickly."

The troop sprung forward and formed into a wedge formation. Turrets turned to cover the flanks as they wheeled and turned with the commander. Alisa tapped on the map with her pencil.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," said Alisa spitting out her pencil, "T28s hold position at grid Dog 5-2. My tank will hold position at Able 1-0. The other two Stuarts split up and search for the enemy."

"The Stuarts wish to know what the patrol pattern will be."

"Sweep across the rivers and the woods. Move at your own pace and pick your own pattern," Alisa peeked out of the cupola, "Alright, move it out!"

The tanks peeled off from the formation and sped to their positions. Ai took the tank deep into a bamboo wood. A small cottage and garden served as their headquarters. The T28s reported that they reached their point shortly after Alisa. The Stuart tanks regularly reported their positions much to Alisa's annoyance.

"Hey girls, I don't need a status report every time you pass into a new grid area. Just let me know when you spot the enemy alright?"

"Understood commander."

The minutes passed slowly with Alisa drawing lines across the map. The heat was starting to make them sweat and the tank started to become unbearable. They opened the hatches and let the air in. Alisa listened to the world around her. The idling engine didn't seems to scare the birds from their nests nor to frighten the little critters up the bamboo shafts or trees. A cool breeze made the grass wave peacefully and kissed the sweat on her face.

"Hey, Yankee!"

Alisa jumped from Ai's sudden call. Little Ai took a small chop to the back of her head from Ju before climbing onto the deck.

"What's up, Ai?"

"Any places like this back in the United States?"

"Not exactly. We've got a few big forests and botanical gardens, but nothing quite like this. It's nice. Really serene. Hey, you ever been to the States?"

Ai shook her head, "Nope, but I've read a bit. It seems really exciting."

 _I think Kei would love you._

"Tell you what, if you ever come State side look me up. I'll show you a good time."

Ai's eyes lit up, "Really? Really, really?"

"Yeah, defeinitely."

"You hear that, Xun, Ju? We can head to the States and we'll even have a guide!"

"Sounds great," said Xun in a monotone, "Just a matter of getting the money to travel then."

"Don't forget the visas and permits," reminded Ju, "There is a lot of work required to travel, Ai."

Ai stuck out her tongue, "You always have to bring me down."

"So what do you girls do when you're not in practice or classes?" asked Alisa to Ju and Xun, "I already know Ai's hobby is learning about the U.S.A."

"I do more than that!"

"I read," said Xun, "Chinese classics, mostly."

"How about you, Ju?"

"I think we should stay focused on the match," she said, "We can discuss our hobbies later."

"Oh come on," said Alisa, "We're just making small talk. Nothing major is happening yet."

"Commander, commander! This is Tank 03. All five enemy tanks are crossing our field of fire. Request permission to fire."

"Of course you have permission to fire," ordered Alisa, "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Ai, get us to them right away."

"You got it, Yankee!"

"Xun do I have to order you to shoot?"

"No, I get your meaning. Please help me load when you can."

"Got it."

"What are the orders for the other tanks?" asked Ju.

"They should've got the same message," said Alisa buttoning up, "Hurry, hurry! We should be able to surround them."

Alisa's Stuart took position behind the T28s, out of line of sight. She popped out of the turret and examined the area with her binoculars. The T28s had formed a rudimentary defense along the river on both sides of the bridge. Lin's tanks were on the other end taking cover in the bamboo field. Shells flew back and forth, red tracers arcing over the stream. Puffs of smoke revealed the enemy positions but mixed with bursts of dust from the impact.

"Five hundred meters, give or take," said Xun, "Open fire?"

"Don't have to ask," said Alisa, "Ai, take us west of here to the other bridge. We'll swing around and hit them in the butt."

"Roger."

"Ju, tell the T28s to hold their position and keep firing. And tell them to use their machine guns to keep them buttoned up. I don't want them to see us moving."

"Understood."

"Xun –"

"I am firing."

Xun pulled the trigger. The pop gun 37mm shot into the bamboo field through a puff of smoke. Sparks flew as it glanced off and soared up into the air.

Xun frowned, "I thought I had it."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get the next one."

Alisa popped out of the turret once more to take in the situation. Her tanks were holding surprisingly well considering they hadn't budged and inch. Scratches and blemishes and filth marred the paint. They followed orders to the letter spraying an overwhelming volume of fire into the tall concealing grass.

"Something is off," muttered Alisa.

She focused more intently on the blasts originating from Lin's line. She listened for the sound of the cannon blast.

"Only two are shooting."

"What was that?"

"Only two tanks are shooting!"

The shots rained around Alisa's little Stuart from across the stream. Lin led two others in a wide flanking maneuver along the same lines as Alisa. Xun returned fire, smashing the tracks of one of the BT-7s. Ai started taking evasive maneuvers.

"Dammit! Where are the other Stuarts?"

"They are still on patrol," said Ju calmly.

"What?! Are you serious? What are they doing way out there?!"

"They were carrying out your orders to patrol the area," said Ju, "I shall recall them to our position. Where is the rendezvous?"

"Back with the T28s. Ai, turn us around. Xun try and hit them."

"Tank 04 and Tank 05, return to the T28s. Fire at will. Targets in bamboo."

"Understood! ETA ten minutes!"

 _Ten minutes? We might not last that long._

CLANG!

A round glanced off the side of the turret. Xun turned around and returned the favour. The little shell bounced off the top. Three shells responded for each Xun returned. Ai turned and weaved the tank as best she could without sacrificing speed. The formation of tanks rumbled across the plain defacing it with craters and tracks.

When they arrived at the T28s the situation hadn't changed. Two sides were still blasting away at each other from across the stream. Lin dropped back into her turret and within moments her other two tanks spurred into action. The BT-7s drove out of the bamboo and attempted to ford the river. The T28s turned their turrets and fired. Seventy-six millimetre rounds crashed into the front of one BT-7. A white flag popped out of the turret signalling its final breath.

As Alisa's tanks turned to attack the second tank, their target fired. A white flag popped out of a T28 as the round hit its turret.

"Xun, hit the one in the stream," ordered Alisa, "Ju, get that T28 to get the ones behind us."

"Roger!"

Xun rapidly turned the turret and pulled the trigger as it spun. The shot seemed to skid across the air and hang. The shot slammed into the armour beside the barrel shattering the optics. A white flag popped out just as the gunner fixed her sights in the retreating T28.

"Ai spin us around as soon as we pass the T28."

"Alisa, the other Stuarts have arrived."

The pair of light tanks rumbled in from Lin's rear much to her dread. The T28 roared and landed a shot beside Lin. Lin ordered her tanks to reform and shield her from the fire.

"All tanks, focus fire on the flag tank! Fire at will!"

Alisa's troop fired simultaneously. Four red hot tracers soared through the air. Three crashed into Lin's escort and blew their engines. Black smoke spewed out of the hatches nearly concealing the white flags. Lin cursed as Xun's shot landed dead centre.

Alisa let out a relieved sigh and dropped down into the tank. She let a smile beam across her face and she began to giggle. Her hands were shaking and she felt a little bit chilled.

"Good work everyone. That was close."

"All teams commence field repairs," Lin's voice cracked over the radio calmly, "Mechanical group begin recovery operations. Commanders please come to my tank for field debriefing."

The commanders were dirtied and sweaty. Their hair was matted down from the helmets. Alisa took her spot beside Lin who had taken out a piece of chalk from her pocket. Lin created a rudimentary map of the area on the side of her tank rather than having the commanders reference the piece of paper and guess what she meant.

"As usual both sides executed orders to the letter and maintained discipline in every circumstance," began Lin, "Use of the terrain was acceptable. And if I may say, Alisa did very well considering this area is completely new to her. I would like to go over the strategies of the two teams. Alisa, would you like to go first?"

"No thank you. By all means after you."

"Soviet tank group's primary strategy was to set an ambush on the most likely spot of crossing. Using the bamboo wood the smaller BT-7s could conceal themselves while keeping the bridge in range," Lin drew on the tank, "Fields of fire were as such. Unfortunately the enemy force we encountered was much smaller than we had anticipated. Without knowing where the enemy was I led a flanking mission to eliminated the T28s and allow the group to reform. Alisa, would you please?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Alisa cleared her throat, "Our strategy was pretty simple. Like you, I determined that a particular crossing would be strategic. However, a team can't rely only on one assumption. So I sent our heaviest tanks to protect the bridge. The flag tank, i.e. me, hid ourselves safely to the rear while the other Stuarts searched for you. And well the rest is tactics and history."

One of the commanders raised their hand, "I would like to know how you managed radio contact and coordinated all the movements while you own tank was engaged."

"Yes, I noticed that as well. Unit cohesion is very difficult to coordinate when tanks are so spread out," said Lin, "How did you manage?"

Alisa rubbed the back of her neck, "Well it was much harder than I thought. Back at Saunders you'd have a set of orders but the tanks commanders can make their own decisions. I expected the Stuarts to quickly come back around as soon as they heard we found you."

"You two," Lin pointed to the commanders, "Why didn't you engage us immediately?"

The commanders stood at attention and saluted.

"We did not receive orders, ma'am. Our orders were to patrol the area for enemy movement. After Commander Alisa engaged we continued on our patrol routes."

"I see," said Lin neutrally, "Very good."

"And there was another incident where the T28s didn't open fire as soon as they saw you."

A T28 commander stood up, "Ma'am, we did not have orders to open fire at will. Upon sighting the enemy we radioed for permission."

"That's true," said Alisa, "But still strange."

"Strange? How so?"

"Well, I don't think you need permission to decide if it's okay to shoot," said Alisa with a shrug.

"But what if you're setting an ambush?"

"The tank commander should be able to make that decision on the spot. If you have a good shot they'll tell you to take it, if not they'll say to hold. You don't need a company commander to say 'yes' or 'no'."

"That goes against company doctrine," said the T28 commander.

"How did the crew perform, Alisa?" asked Lin changing the topic.

"Pretty good," Alisa smiled, "They know what their jobs are and they do them very well. Xun's a good shot and Ai moved the tank like she'd been driving it for years. And I couldn't ask for a better radio op and advisor than Ju."

Several recovery vehicles rolled into the area and put the tanks on to flat beds. The mechanical group started taking inventory of the damages.

"We will continue with a full debriefing back on the campus," Lin issued new orders, "Those with functional tanks are to return them to the mechanical hangars for maintenance and repairs. Those whose tanks were knocked out are to join the mechanics in their vehicles. Reconvene after supper. Alisa, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Yeah, no problem."

After rolling the tanks into the hangar, and steering clear of the mechanics' work, Alisa followed Lin to a small office. A pair of Chinese lions guarded her office door. Inside a large redwood desk with a red velvet seat awaited. A pair of large scrolls with beautifully drawn characters flanked the desk. To the left was a small circular tea table with a pair of wooden chairs. The room was illuminated by a bloom of lamps enclosed by decorated paper. The same designs were along the floor and headboards.

Alisa plopped herself into the seat, "So, what's up?"

Lin took her seat and shot a hard glare at Alisa. She opened a drawer and pulled out several sheets of paper. A large stamped seal covered the corner bearing similarity to the armband of the public order officer.

"It appears you had a little incident with the Public Order Department," said Lin coldly, "Care to explain?"

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "Was it really a big deal? I just went to help the mechanical team with maintenance."

"The problem is that you interfered with the daily activities of another club. In accordance with school rules, clubs are to remain segregated unless they have approval to conduct joint exercises," said Lin, "In addition the Public Order Deparment lists several other infractions from the state of your uniform, to conduct, to your hair."

"What infractions? What's wrong with my hair?"

"Didn't you read the student handbook?"

"I glossed over it."

Lin sighed, "You need to read that, Alisa. I realize that in America things are done differently but this is China. The sun may set where you come from, but this is where it rises."

 _I thought that was Japan._

"You are lucky Ju was with you. She was able to convince them that since you are a foreigner you were still adapting to time here. If it weren't for her, your punishment would be much worse. Please, read the student handbook. It is very important."

"I'll read it tonight. So, was that it? Just to go over the school rules and how I broke them?"

"No," Lin tucked the papers away, "I'd also like to discuss any suggestions you have to improving our team. After seeing us in action I'm sure you have a few points."

 _Far more than a few._

"Well first off you've got far too much riding on the commander," said Alisa, "I shouldn't have to approve every order to fire or tell you how to move or how to react to the enemy."

"Centralized command is critical to our tactical doctrine," said Lin, "How about our formations? Are there any issues with those?"

"From what I saw you're pretty much using standard formations just like the other schools but they're tighter than usual."

"It is easier to issue commands when tanks are closer and if we're in ambush I can communicate with hand signals rather than speaking. We've heard rumours of a team using radio interception equipment to break apart their opponent's plans."

"Yeah… I've heard about that too. Heh, heh, heh…"

"But I suppose that such a tight formation would inhibit movement," conceded Lin, "I'll take steps to loosen it. Can you make a suggestion?"

"Yeah. Here's one we use at Saunders," Alisa picked up a pencil and paper, "Something like this would work better. Since all your tanks are light it would be better to spread out like this to make it easier to surround the other team."

Lin examined the picture, "This is very spread out. I'll have a hard time managing the sections. Instead of three sections could it be reduced to two sections of five?"

"That kind of defeats the purpose. Odds are one of your forces would be engaged and the other would only be able to take one flank. You want to take three sides at once. Front, left, and right."

"I don't see this being particularly effective with a centralized command structure," said Lin.

"I'll tell you what, I'll prove that is a better formation. Do you have a training ground with dummies?"

"We can set one up to the west. I'll need to send the request for use to the Student Council Grounds Committee. It can be done in… two days."

"Two days, huh?"

BING! BONG! BING! BONG!

"All club activities are dismissed for the day," reported Lin, "I guess this concludes our meeting for the day."

"Awesome," Alisa stretched out, "So, I guess I can spend the rest of the day relaxing. I'll be in my room catching up with Saunders. Where is my room by the way?"

"Hold on," said Lin, "You still have to do your punishment for violating school rules?"

"Punishment? Are you serious?"

"Quite. This way."

Lin took Alisa across the campus through an ocean of students. She thought she caught glances of her temporary team mates but she couldn't tell for certain. They walked through a back door where steam and smoke wafted out of a chimney. The air was filled with smells and a strange humidity. A familiar face was inside.

"Ju!"

Ju turned around slightly surprised. A long white apron wrapped around her standard red and black school uniform. She tied back her hair into a pony tail. Fire licked at the bottom of her wok as she stir fried the meat and vegetables inside. Around her were many, many more students frying, roasting, and undertaking the thousand other tasks related to cooking. The kitchen was a boisterous affair with everyone seemingly yelling at each other to get things done.

Lin passed Alisa an apron, "Please tie your hair back as well."

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked Ju flipping the contents of her work perfectly.

"The Public Order Committee has seen fit to punish Alisa by making her work the kitchens tonight," said Lin, "Please take care of her."

"Yes ma'am!" Ju handed Alisa the wok, "Have you ever cooked before?"

"Does toast count?"

"Oh boy."

Alisa stirred the contents. Beef mixed with soy sauce, Chinese broccoli, ginger and other savoury ingredients. The sweet and salty smell made her mouth water. Lin started chopping vegetables at an amazing rate. The knife and cutting board sounded like a typewriter of an inspired novelist. When Alisa looked away to plate by the time she looked back a new pile of vegetables were ready for her and the next batch was halfway done.

"Sorry," said Alisa.

"What for?" asked Ju.

"Looks like I got you into a bit of hot water too," Alisa plated another dish, "Sorry. Guess we shouldn't have bothered the mechanics."

"Oh no, I didn't get into any trouble."

"Then why are you here?"

Ju smiled, "Because I love to cook. Remember you asked what my hobbies where? This is it."

"Wow, so you cooked our lunch?"

"No, but I always try to make it to dinner when I can."

"Hey! You two stop chatting! We need another order up, quick!"

"Right! Right!" Ju handed Alisa the knife, "Here, can you cut those up? I'll take over from here."

"Okay."

The next hour was an exhilarating affair as more and more food was demanded. The kitchen was a madhouse with people scurrying about every open space carrying dishes and pots. Servers popped in and out with empty dishes for washing which was immediately undertaken by the washing crew. Though it was chaos everything was well ordered and organized. Each section had a particular job and the head chef issued orders and moved her staff wherever it was needed.

Alisa was sweating profusely in the kitchen heat. Her arms got tired from the unending chopping and her legs were exhausted as she moved from station to station delivering ingredients. By the end of dinner she was completely exhausted.

"Ahhh… it's finally over," said Alisa dropping into a dining room chair.

"Not quite," said Ju.

Alisa's eyes widened, "There's more?"

The kitchen staff walked out of the doors with plates and bowls filled with food. They laid it down on the tables and removed their aprons.

"Now it's our turn," said Ju.

Alisa's stomach rumbled having forgotten to remind her during the part time job.

"Awesome!" she cheered as she grabbed a plate, "Hey, pass me that one there! What's that one? Oh, that looks good. Anyone got a fork?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Land! Dry land!" exclaimed Sodoko as she jumped onto the pier.

The students of Koala Academy were much more cheerful, laughing and giggling as they stepped off the boat. Kaylee the koala jumped out of Annie's arms and grabbed onto Sodoko's back. She rubber her nose into her shirt as if she was trying to comfort her after a horrifying ordeal. Sodoko was slightly damped by sea water and the distinct odour of fish hung around her.

"Hey sorry there, Sodoko," said Sheila, "Got a little bit out of hand there."

"A little out of hand?" Sodoko shot a hard glare, "The sharks were jumping out of the water!"

"They weren't big sharks," said Annie, "Just nurse sharks."

"It's still a shark. It even bit me!"

Sodoko rolled up her sleeve and showed a small, little, shallow, barely bleeding cut that a store bought bandage could cover up with no problem.

"Eh, it's not that bad. Hey Becky, remember that time a dingo showed up in the barracks?" Sheila smiled, "Man what a mess that was."

"Oh I remember," said Becky, "I also remember all the gauze and rubbing alcohol we went through too. Anyway Sodoko, don't stress over it too much. You have to admit it was quite an experience."

"Yeah!" said Annie picking Kaylee up, "I bet you've never had that in Japan."

"Girls I think we should head back," said Becky, "We have to meet up with the team for lunch."

"Eh, they can wait a couple more minutes. Besides if we're late they'll just go ahead like they always do."

After some long stalling conversations with Sheila the group hopped back into the car and drove back to the campus. The tankery team and the many other students were boisterously shouting and yelling as they ate lunch.

"Hey captain, what's the plan for practice this afternoon?" asked Lizzie.

"Honestly, I'm not feeling it today," said Sheila leaning back into her chair, "How about we take the day off?"

"You serious? But what'll I write for the club activities report?"

"Make something up. It's not like they read it anyway."

"No, the department read them," interjected Sodoko, "That's how we determine how much funds to give each club. Inactive or lazy ones are funded less and less until they are disbanded."

"Yeah maybe. But how can they tell?"

"We have our ways," said Sodoko, "Especially if they are very similar."

Sheila gulped.

"Let's do an easy practice then," said Becky, "Gunnery and a tactics review for let's say two hours, alright? Then we'll dismiss early."

"Right, we'll do that," said Sheila snapping her fingers, "Good thinking, Becky. I'm glad I made you second in command."

"Happy to be of service," she said with a mocking salute.

Sodoko stood up, "Once practice is dismissed, I want to see all the club activity reports for the last year."

"Why? Ain't nothing there except some borin' old notes," said Sheila, "Come on, you'll have more fun out in the town then stuck behind some desk."

"No, I need to see those reports. If I'm going to help improve this team I need to know what you've been up to the past year."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you but _I_ don't want to be spending time searching for a thousand pieces of paper in the offices," said Sheila, "How about you just forget it. Spend some time with the team. That's why you're here too. Right Annie?"

"Well, I don't know… I do want to spend some time with the team and her, but…"

"What do you mean searching for papers?" said Sodoko slightly horrified, "Don't you have a rudimentary filing system? A Bristol board? A box?!"

"Nope," said Sheila, "I kind of just filled them out and threw them on the desk when they were returned."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

Sodoko's face turned white. Her heart skipped a beat and her legs went weak. She dropped back into her chair despairing. How does this club survive? No papers to document their works. A lax and lazy leader that tried to find excused to be even lazier. And worst of all the team encouraged her antics.

"No papers, no records, no discipline… No papers, no records, no discipline… Breaking school rules, breaking school rules, breaking school rules…"

Lizzie waved her hands in front of Sodoko's face. Sodoko's eyes started a thousand yards into the ground.

"I think you broke her."

"Whoops," smiled Sheila, "Well, she'll snap out of it soon enough… Hopefully."

"We do have records, Sodoko," said Becky after sipping her drink.

Sheila's eyes widened, "We do?!"

"You do?!" beamed Sodoko.

"Yes. I sent them to records like we're supposed to after I cleaned up after Commander Sheila. Mind if I ask what you're looking for in those records?"

"Yeah, what are you lookin' for?"

"I'll know when I see it."

Practice proceeded more lazily than Sodoko expected. Gunnery practice on the range was half-assed. After ten shots all imprecisely off target the crews popped out of their tanks and started talking idly or eating prepared snacks and drinks. The tactical review was even worse with an entire hour dedicated to silly stories and bad jokes. Very bad jokes.

After the so called practice was dismissed Becky led Sodoko to the administrative building. It was much like Ooarai's with several offices around an area filled with cubicles. Becky's office was more of a shared office with Sheila, when she bothered to attend. On Becky's desk letters and documents were neatly arranged in trays and paper waited patiently beside a typewriter. In contrast Sheila's desk was a pile of assorted documents and stationary without so much as a hint to the method behind the madness.

"Here' we go," said Becky pulling a large folder out from a drawer, "These are the club reports for last year."

"Thank you."

The folder was pretty thin considering what is expected of a tankery club. At Ooarai the documents from maintainance reports alone filled a small filing cabinet and the club activity reports filled two plus a drawer in Anzu's desk. Oddly enough Anzu was also usually absent from the more mundane parts of her job as Student Council President.

Sodoko took the pages and pages and quickly read each and every word. Nothing escaped her trained Public Morals' eye. The forms were filled with chicken scratches and countless typos. The wrong boxes were checked and done in the wrong colour of ink, pink.

"Just as I thought," said Sodoko with a disappointed sigh, "More fake reports and their not even good fakes. She didn't even bother to change the date on half of them and the club name is even spelled wrong on a few. How does this club manage?"

"Well enough," said Becky, "So why was seeing these papers so important?"

Sodoko returned the papers to their proper place and slammed her hand on Sheila's desk.

"Now I know exactly what this team needs."

Sodoko marched out of the office and began speaking with several of the summer student administration. A devilish twinkle in her eyes.

The next morning was on its way. Sodoko quietly got out of her bed and took on her morning routine without stirring Sheila. She stepped out into the hall and went to the building's storage room. A large package, promised by the student administration, was waiting for her.

Sodoko stood in the dorm hall where all the tankery members happened to sleep. She watched the second hand on her watch tick away until six o'clock. The alarm sounded in Sheila's room and was silenced almost immediately. Since there were no sounds of activity Sodoko inferred she hit the snooze button as usual.

Sodoko opened her package and took out two large speakers and a music player. She selected the loudest tune and held her thumb above the play button. The snooze alarm went off and died. Nothing was happening behind the doors.

 _Okay, you asked for it._

Sodoko put in a pair of earplugs and pressed the play button. A cacophony of heavy metal blared out of the speakers at a volume normally reserved for propaganda speakers at the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Guitar strummed violently with the rapid crashing beat of the drums. Screaming vocalists roared raspy coarse notes and indistinguishable lyrics.

The tankery team rushed out of their rooms half-dressed on in their pajamas covering their ears. Several members tumbled out of the door and landed on top of one another. Poor Kaylee the Koala was rolling on the floor writhing from the blasting music. Everyone started yelling at each other but their voices were drowned out by the music. Sheila ran out of her room breathing heavily with eyes wide coming out of a horrible shock. Sodoko did a quick count to make sure every single member was present before turning off the music.

"One minute, ten seconds," said Sodoko, "We'll have to get it down to twenty seconds."

"Sodoko, what the hell is going on?" yelled Sheila as her hearing slowly recovered.

Sodoko took a deep breath and spoke in an authoritative voice, "Today we start improving the team through strict discipline! From now on everybody will get up on time at precisely six o'clock. Now hurry and get dressed. We start with maintenance check right after breakfast."

"Are you kidding me?" grumbled several members.

Sheila started laughing, "Good one, Sodoko. Alright, let's get back to whatever we were doing. Start at say… nine."

"No! Get ready now," ordered Sodoko, "You've got twenty minutes. Anyone who's late will suffer a penalty."

"Penalty? Seriously?" said Lizzie," Who gave you that authority?"

Sodoko whipped out a piece of paper. It bore the seal of the student council and the signature of two teachers. She was granted the full power and responsibility of the Disciplinary Committee for the duration of her stay. As such she can hand out demerits and detentions for violations of school rules. She never felt more at home.

"You're kidding me."

"Twenty minutes," repeated Sodoko, "I'll see you in the mess."

The team gathered for a usual breakfast in haggard and sloppy attire. Many hadn't even bothered to put on makeup or accessories. Several had frizzy hair or hair half done. Even Kaylee was a little rattled by the rush. After breakfast Sodoko rushed the team out to the garages to do routine checks.

Koala Academy girls rolled their eyes as they just checked off the boxes. They walked around the tank and popped in an out for a few minutes without actually doing any work. They hoped Sodoko wasn't watching when they handed in their pieces of paper. Luck wasn't on their side however. Years of patrolling the halls and watching for delinquents made Sodoko's eyes more perceptive than those of a bird of prey. She scolded them for failing to perform checks and sent them back to do it again and again until they got it right.

"Good. Everything is satisfactory," said Sodoko, "Now let's get down to practice. Sheila, if you please."

"Huh? What?"

"What's the practice schedule for today?"

"Oh, uhh… geez the morning was rough, right girls?" said Sheila, "So how about we –"

Sodoko elbowed Sheila in the gut and gave her a sharp look.

"How about we practice simple… I mean, standard maneuvers followed by tip-and-run gunnery. That sounds good right? Right?" said Sheila nervously while watching Sodoko's expression.

Sodoko nodded and waved everyone to their tanks. Annie dropped into the driver position slightly groggy.

"Better stay awake," said Becky giving Annie a shake, "Can't have you crashing us into a tree."

"Right," said Annie giving herself a slap, "Sorry, I'm not used to early mornings."

"You'll get used to it soon," said Sodoko, "If Mako Reizei can, so can anybody."

"Mako who?"

"One of the girls at Ooarai."

The tank rolled forward toward the hot outback. When they arrived Sheila issued half-awake orders which Sodoko promptly corrected into confident and clear orders. She also started yelling at tanks that broke formation out of their own free will or tried to sneak off.

"Right on, right on, girls," said Sheila, "Let's head to the range for tip-and-run now otherwise comrade commissar here is gonna get pissy."

"I'm not pissy," said Sodoko, "And what's tip-and-run?"

Sheila tapped Annie on the shoulder and smiled. Becky handed Sodoko a round as Sheila slipped into the gunner's spot.

"How far to the range, Annie?"

"Umm… two kilometers."

"Alright girls, comrade commissar hasn't seen a tip and run before so let's give her a good show. Two kilometers to range. Targets on the right side."

Sodoko popped out of the top as they approached the range. Several targets were arranged side faced on the hot red earth.

"WHOA!"

Sodoko nearly toppled out of the tank as it jumped into high speed. The turret turned to face the coming targets and the barrel raised. Behind the other tanks in the formation formed a straight uniform line. The cannons fired as they passed the first target.

Shots fell within single meters from the target and several bore a clean hole through the centre of the hull. Turrets traversed and trained on the next target. The radio was a buzz with cheers and jeers as shots landed around the target. They heckled those that missed and cursed the crews that hit. It was impossible to get a message out but they seemed to stay in perfect sync.

At the first turn they kept their formation and lost little speed. The shots continued to fire and score hits. Round and round the team went for several passes. Straight lines, soft and hard turns, serpentine evasive patterns weaving through the targets. Even though the maneuvers were chaotic their shots were far more accurate than when they were sitting still.

Sodoko started to get dizzy and lost her footing on several occasions. She dropped into the tank and took a seat. Several deep breathes and closed eyes helped to alieve the symptoms.

"That's a wrap girls," said Sheila, "Sodoko's had enough."

"Aww," said Lizzie, "And we haven't even gotten to the fun part."

"She lose her lunch over there?"

"Nah, just a little dizzy," Sheila leaned over to Becky, "That milk of magnesia still there?"

Becky handed back a bottle, "Always."

"Take a sip of this," said Sheila opening the bottle, "There. Feelin' better?"

"A little bit. What in the world was that?"

Sheila laughed, "A gift from the Brits."

"She means St. Glorianna taught us how to shoot on the move," said Annie, "We usually hold a joint practice with them every few months. Earl Grey ran us through a lot of drills to get this down. My hands and butt were so sore when it was done. I hope those girls are doing well. They were nice."

"You hold practices with St. Glorianna?"

"Yeah, all the Commonwealth schools get together every once in a while for an unofficial tournament," said Becky, "I won't tell you who usually wins."

When the team returned to the campus Sheila and the team were demanding a break. Facing the odds, of far too many against one, Sodoko allowed the team to take a break but set a time in the afternoon for practice to continue. Sheila, Sodoko, and the crew went back to the dorms to put their feet up and wash out some of the dirt and sweat.

"Whoo, that was a real run around," said Sheila swinging open the door.

A stack of letters spilled across the floor. Several bore stamps and seals from the other campus clubs. Sodoko recognized most of them: a letter from the automotive club, an invoice from the accounting group, and some letters from the Department of Naval Studies and Student Council. Sheila picked up the letters and tossed them to an abandoned corner of the room.

"You should read those," said Sodoko, "They look important."

"Meh, I'll just hand them off to Becky later. She usually handles that stuff."

 _Then why isn't she team captain then?_

Sheila threw off her clothes and started running the water.

Sodoko picked up the letters and set them on the night table. Sheila was going to read these tonight whether she liked it or not. As she set the letters down one particular stamp caught her eye. A teapot on a shield with roses. Additionally, in red capital letters: IMPORTANT! READ ASAP! were written on the envelope.

"Hey, you got a letter from St. Glorianna."

"Huh? Oh, just hand it to Becky like I said, or if you want just go ahead and read it. I don't mind."

Sodoko shook her head and left to bother Becky.

"Hi Sodoko," said Becky closing her book, "Did you need something."

Sodoko handed her the letters, "Courtesy of the captain."

"Oh," Becky giggled, "I guess I forgot to pick them up this week. Must've been lost in the pile on her desk. Thanks."

"You've got an official looking one from St. Glorianna."

"Hmm, let's see what it's about," Becky opened the envelope, "Your kidding me. Hey Sheila, we got a big one!"

Becky ran out of her dorm door and started knocking on Sheila's dorm. Sheila opened the door dressed in only her undergarments. In the few minutes Sodoko was away the room had become a horrible mess as if a hurricane had swept through.

"What's up Becky?" said Sheila nonchalantly, "If it's about that book you lent me I'm still looking for it. It's in here… somewhere."

"Why didn't you read this?" Becky shoved the letter into Sheila's face.

"But you usually handle this stuff," Sheila scanned the letter, "Just a practice challenge with St. Glo. No big deal."

"Read the rest of it. They're pulling in Wu Wei Shu, Maginot, and Bonple into a giant match," said Becky, "Four teams against them and Anzio."

"Great, four teams against two. We might finally win a match against them."

"Don't you get it, Sheila? This isn't just a practice match. It's a chance to show the new skills we've learned," said Becky, "We need to buckle down and actually start practicing."

Sheila sighed, "Why bother? It's St. Glo and Anzio. They're among the top teams and we're scraping the bottom. This is pretty much a match we're set to lose."

"Didn't you just way we might have a chance?"

"Yeah, because Maginot and Bonple might be able to carry us, and Wu Wei Shu will be a nice bunch of cannon fodder while we hang around the rear. Just leave it to them is what I say," Sheila sat on her bed, "Heck as long as we outlast Wu Wei Shu our reputation will still be intact. So, don't worry too much about it. Let's just have a good time over summer, eh?"

"We're accepting though, right?"

"Of course we are," Sheila smiled, "It's a free excuse to go to wherever the hell it is. I'll give the team the good news this afternoon alright? Alright."

"I hope you're going to do more than just tell them of the match," said Sodoko bluntly insinuating that Sheila had responsibilities.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sheila, "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll get her done during the tactics overview."

After roughly an hour Sheila was forced to gather up the team for the tactical overview session. A large white board stood at the front of the room. Scribbles and doodles and general silliness were scrawled across the pristine white. The team broke up into their little groups as they took their seats.

"Eyes forward!" shouted Sodoko, "Pay attention."

"Wow, she's still at it," said Cassie.

"I've got words for you," said Sodoko, "But it will have to wait until later."

"Eh? What about?"

"You changed tanks this week without notifying us."

"I don't see a problem there," said Cassie leaning back, "We do that all the time, right Sheila."

" _Commander_ Sheila," stressed Sodoko, "We're changing how you address your superiors too."

"You're kidding me."

"Sodoko," said Becky, "Don't worry too much about everyone switching tanks. Everyone learns every other tank that way and can fill in if people get sick."

"But –"

"Hey now, hey now," said Sheila, "We've got better things to do than argue about who goes in what. I've got big news. We've got a ticket to Europe!"

"We finally won the lottery?!" exclaimed Annie.

The room erupted in cheers.

"Not quite. We've been challenged by St. Glo again," Sheila waited for the groan to pass, "But we'll be working with three other teams. So we can probably coast by this match no problem at all."

Cassie raised her hand, "Who are our allies?"

"Wushu, Maggie-no, and Bonple. Not exactly the greatest line up but hey we just got to outlast them."

Annie raised her hand, "So… umm… shouldn't we come up with a strategy? Or maybe arrange a practice with Wushu. They're close by after all."

"Why bother," Sheila waved it off, "Just think of it as a vacation. Besides what do we bring to the team anyway? Not much by my reckoning."

"I don't think so," said Lizzie, "We've gone up against Darjeeling and Earl Grey more often than any other team. They've even taught us a couple things here and there. So I say we bring experience and knowledge against them."

"Yeah," said Cassie, "And we've got some pretty quick tanks compared to Maggie-no so we can add a little maneuverability to the force."

Becky cracked a small smile at the team's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but we ain't got much else. So what do we all want to do in Europe?"

"Ahem," Sodoko stomped her foot.

"But our exchange student has other ideas so let's come up with something to go against St. Glo. You know the drill. Ideas, the stupider the better."

Becky cleared the white board and listed the tanks St. Glorianna was known to use. The heavily armoured lumbering Churchill, the lightning fast Cromwell, the older Matilda, and the tiny Tetrarch. St. Glorianna seemed to have a tank for every scenario whereas their smaller counterpart only had a handful of meagre tanks.

"Five Covenanters, two Crusader Mk IIIs, and three Crusader Mk IIs, against that," said Sheila, "They'll probably use the same line up. Churchill tanks, with Cromwells."

"What about the Tertrarchs?" asked Annie.

"If they want to take pity on us maybe. I doubt they'll use them, especially when they've got Anzio with them."

"Anzio's the weakest link," said Lizzie, "So let's avoid Darjeeling and Earl Grey all together, bite Anzio in the butt then win with numbers."

"Sounds good, let's do that," said Sheila.

"It's not that easy. Anzio might not have great tanks but they're pretty tricky," said Becky, "And they've got that new tank of theirs too. Maybe they got some new equipment."

"New equipment? Anzio? We're talking about a team that had to cut their lunch budget in half just to afford one tank," said Cassie, "I think we're safe from any more surprises to their line up."

"How about the other teams?" asked Lizzie, "Any idea on their line ups?"

"Maginot hasn't changed their line up recently," said Sodoko, "I know this because Ooarai had a little practice match with them before the internationals. They also failed to qualify for CATAC."

"Okay, so that makes it easier to plan around," said Becky as she wrote down Maginot's force, "They've got heavier armour than us so we might be able to use them as shields."

"How about Bonple and Wu Wei Shu?"

"Nothing's new with Wu Wei Shu as far as I've heard," said Sheila, "Rumour has it that Bonple had a massive reorganization though."

"You should give them a call then," said Sodoko, "The more you know the better you can plan."

"She has a point."

"I'll give them a call later. So good work, let's have a good afternoon now, eh."

"You should also arrange some practices with the other teams," said Sodoko.

Sheila jumped up, "Awesome! We can head to Europe early!"

"I'll make arrangements with Wu Wei Shu first," said Becky, "Let's have a little skirmish with them and start some preliminary planning so we're a little prepared when we head to Europe."

"But Wushu sucks," whined Sheila, "We'll just beat them down like always. Let's just head to Europe."

"We've got to get in touch with Naval Studies and pack anyway. So a match with Wushu is probably better," said Becky, "Let's say that's it for the meeting then."

"Alright. Good day everyone."

The team stood up and started to file out of the room. Sodoko pressed her fingers in her mouth and let out a long loud whistle. Everybody groaned as they turned to face their advisor.

"Put those seats back. Nice and straight," she ordered.

"Yes, comrade commissar!" said Sheila cheekily.

After roughly half an hour the room was exactly to Sodoko's specification. The team dispersed grumbling and mumbling about the menial task and as they fumed the topics slowly changed to something more cheerful.

"What did you want to do today, Sodoko?" asked Annie as she hugged Kaylee, "There's still lots of time left in the day."

Sodoko's stomach growled despite the nausea she experience from practice.

"Well if you're hungry we could head off to The Rocks," said Sheila, "That's popular with tourists."

"Is that some sort of restaurant?"

"Not exactly. Come on."

Sheila grabbed Sodoko's hand and ran out to the car. As they made their escape off campus the girls also grabbed Cassie and Lizzie. They crammed into the small car and sped out of the campus like the Devil himself was after them. Well the Devil may as well have been kidnapped by them since Sodoko was shouting her head off that commandeering a car during school hours and using it to go on a tour is very against school rules. However with so many against her, even Becky, Sodoko was forced to let this one slide.

The Rocks was a large district in Sydney with many older and historic sandstone buildings beside the harbour. Annie pointed out one of the more distinctive structures. The A.S.N. Warehouse stood imposingly in the district with its tall castle like towers and bricks. Stretching over the water was the iconic Harbour Bridge with its great arch.

Everything was lively as the sun lowered in the sky. Over one hundred little shops and stalls sold trinkets and souvenirs. When not peddling their wares the shop keepers fiddled and worked to make the many crafts on display. Several restaurants and pubs also filled the district serving all sorts of food. Tourists were a plenty and easy to pick out with their cameras and fanny packs.

"Feeling like anything in particular?"

"Not really, anything you recommend should be okay."

Cassie grinned, "That Brahmin Bug still on your mind?"

Sodoko grimaced slightly, "No…"

"There," Sheila pointed down the street, "That's where we're going."

Sheila led them to a three story building with a black roof on the corner. It architecture seemed to be from the eighteen hundreds. Above the door, and between the Australian flag and Royal Navy ensign, was the word 'Brewery' in wrought iron letters.

"We're eating at a brewery?"

"Not just any brewery," said Sheila leading them in, "This is the Lord Nelson. One of the famous pubs in Sydney."

"Pub?!"

"Don't worry about it," Sheila walked past the waiters, "Hey Phil."

"Welcome back Sheila."


	14. Chapter 14

**LAURA MULLER**

Anasazja and Laura walked out of the eerie basement with a couple of boxes. As expected there were several old film reels and VHS tapes but there were some odd items as well. Flash drives and DVDs and Blue-ray disks were also tucked away in storage hoping to be forgotten.

"Have you been down there a lot?" asked Laura.

"No. The last person was Bianka after the Internationals."

"That long ago. You don't have practice matches against other nearby teams?"

"Not often. We've had matches against Hungary, Romania and the rest of the Eastern Bloc but only Pravda gives us a challenge," Becky withdrew for a moment, "You can probably figure out the results though."

"That bad huh?"

The girls went across the campus to the A/V Club and requested to borrow their room. Becky set up the laptop while Laura handled the projectors. The lights dimmed and the projector flickered.

"Today in the world," said a female anchor, "Ukraine continues to struggle with separatists in Donetsk and Luhansk. The ceasefire agreed upon in the Minsk Agreement has been completely broken as artillery and rocket fire fell. Both sides have accused each other of the first major violation and have been bringing heavy weapons back to the front. In other news North Korea claims to have successfully tested a hydrogen bomb though experts are skeptical…"

"Sorry, it looks like the Press was working with the A/V Club before we got here. There we go. We're all set up. Which did you want to start with?"

"Oldest one first I suppose," said Laura fitting the canister, "This one's from 1960."

The projector flickered and opened the show. Large text in Polish appeared beneath the Bonple insignia.

"The Strength of Bonple's Armour," Becky translated, "A production of Bonple Tankery Team and Bonple Press."

"Have you seen any of these?"

"Never, we only watch the videos of Kuromorimine, Pravda, and other successful schools to learn from them."

The film showcased the lineup of Bonple armour which at the time was mostly light tanks. Their small cannons blared and the tanks jumped over small hills and trenches. The team laid ambushes and struck against tanks much stronger than their own. White flags popped out of Panthers and T-34s. Happy tankers popped out of turrets and called on their peers to join them.

"Very enthusiastic despite never winning a title," Laura covered her mouth, "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Not a problem," Anasazja handed her the next reel, "This one is from 1975."

This reel didn't showcase the tanks at all but focused on the life and camaraderie of the team. Tankers enjoying large meals and relaxing in the recreation room. It was all smiles and laughing. Several minutes later they began showing the daily activities of the team ranging from tactical briefings, to maintenance, and target practice. The film ended with a message from the team leader inviting those interested to join.

"Not useful," said Anasazja picked a DVD, "Perhaps this one."

"2000, this should be better."

This film was slightly better as it showed actual footage from tournaments but kept the same upbeat tone of the previous films. While they showed a few of the Bonple tanks being knocked out it quickly transitioned to the crew pouring over notes and maps and speaking about their new tactics. There was also a voice over that spoke highly of the team and regularly compared them to the famed Winged Hussars. There was nothing to be gained here other. There were no full recordings of matches or maps detailing actual movements. Only planned attacks were shown and their results were hidden.

"Show me the most recent one," said Laura.

Anasajza plugged in a flash drive and opened the most recent video file. The video was crisp and clear and of the highest production quality. The film showed footage from the recent International Tournament. Bonple's light tanks drove circles around Waffle Academy and the guns tore through the light armour of BC Free Academy. Images of Winged Hussars were likened to the armour of the school. Proud charges against impossible odds and coming out victorious. Bianca herself had some speaking time encouraging more to join and that the team was on its way to win tournaments, At the end the Bonple flag flew with the patriotic Hussar's March playing in the background.

"Propaganda," said Laura, "It's all propaganda."

"Now I understand why Bianca said this wouldn't be useful," said Becky turning off the laptop, "What do we do, Laura?"

"Suspend practice tomorrow. I need to talk to Bianca."

The next day after breakfast Laura went to see Bianca in her office. Several letters, manifests, and supply lists were signed and stamped and ready to depart from the outbox. She had drawn out a route from Poland to Germany on a large map. Laura shut the door behind her and closed the blinds.

"Hello Laura, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk. And I'm sorry for cancelling practice today."

"No problem at all, actually it was quite beneficial. All the paperwork and planning for the trip Germany is almost done now. I've also managed to get a hold of Maginot to organize a practice match in one week."

"That's good. Wait, a practice match with Maginot? So soon?"

"Yes. Elodie Clarisse De Jure was very eager to arrange something," said Bianca, "They had actually left a message yesterday. I hope you don't mind joining us on the trip to Germany."

"Not at all, actually it'll save me the train fare back home."

"That's good to hear. So what did you want to talk about?"

"The tankery films."

"They're over here. All the major competitors are represented and we also the recording from when Ooarai won against you. I've reviewed them several times but perhaps you'll see something I missed."

"Not those ones. I want to talk about the Bonple reels."

Bianca looked up coldly at Laura. Her face turned neutral and her body shrank slightly.

"And what about them?"

"How I put this," Laura fidgeted, "Why are they, well…"

"Propaganda? You can say it, I won't be offended," Bianca sighed, "Now you know why I didn't want you to watch them. They are stain on our school."

"Then why?"

"In order to preserve the honor and integrity of our school," Bianca grimaced at those words, "It's a directive from the Student Council for all clubs. They restrict negative messages from club authorities."

"But what about the matches and tournaments? Everyone knows about those."

"They don't censor that, they don't have the means to. But their PR Department and our Press are very good at minimizing the impact."

"But why are they doing this?"

"Laura, what is your school known for?"

"Our tankery team of course," she replied without hesitation, "Our mechanical department also."

"What about Pravda?"

"Their second to us in tankery and I supposed their also famous for their winter sports teams."

"And St. Glorianna has its team, its tea gardens, and its Naval Department. Saunders its American Football team and the ungodly number of products they seem to conjure from thin air to sell us," Bianca tapped her desk, "Maginot and Anzio are known for their culinary expertise, Maple High School has its hockey team… Even Wu Wei Shu has some renown. And what of Bonple? What about us? What can we take pride in?"

Laura was silent. Not because she couldn't find the words but because those words would only come across as pity. She remembered the vibrant image of the hussars and their glorious charge. Then came the images of the centuries after. Poland, a proud and rich nation, suffered under the occupation of Germany and the Soviet Union. It had been tucked behind and iron curtain for half a century. Even today it is a shadow of its once great power. But even then the people were proud. A flash shot across Laura's mind. Despite its defeats and depressions, the Polish stood strong against the storm.

"Resilience. Bonple and Poland are known for its resilience."

"Resilience," Bianca nodded, "Resilience… I've thought of that a thousand times and it's starting to sound like a lie. We can stand against the storm, resist adversity, and try to rise again and again but eventually, like all things, it will break. Then what? We will have nothing left to have pride in, we'll have no honor left. Nothing we can claim as our own."

"So you'll copy the successful? How can you take pride in that when all you've done is just copy someone else?"

"Then what would you have us do? Charge across the battlefield waving banners and flashing sabres like Winged Hussars? Just like how the propaganda tell us? No. We need victory. Even if it's on the back of someone else's work it's still a victory."

"Commander Bianca, the meeting is starting soon. I'm here to collect you."

A tall girl dressed in a feminine suit with a red badge on her chest walked into the room. She held a small briefcase and silver pen.

"Right, let's going madam treasurer," Bianca rose, "Excuse me, Laura. I have a budget meeting with the Student Council and other clubs. If you need anything Anasazja, Jadzia, and Izolda will more than happy to help."

Laura left the room with a heavier heart and a flurry of thoughts running through her mind. Half a mind wanted her to rush into the Student Council and demand they free the press. The other half was holding her back saying it wasn't her place to interfere with their school.

 _But I'm here to help._

"Are you alright, Laura?" asked Izolda.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm totally fine."

"Okay, because you've been pacing for a while now. There's almost a grove in the floor."

"What?"

Luckily there was no grove in the floor but the hands on her watch had advanced significantly since she last glanced. Laura stood in the center of the main hall. The students gave her a wide birth and walked around her with a slightly puzzled look. Izolda and Jadzia had kept an eye on her just in case her waking sleep walk took her somewhere dangerous.

""Something on your mind?" asked Jadzia.

"No… well… yes… no…," Laura stammered for a moment, "Well it won't hurt to ask. What do you guys think of your team?"

"We love it!" they said together, "It's so much fun to drive tanks and everyone is great! And –"

Laura waved her hands to calm them down, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But I was talking more about like how do you see your team? Are you proud of it?"

The girls' smiles flattened when they looked at each other. They had a silent conversation noticed only by the little changes in their expressions. Neither wanted to take the first word.

"Well… umm…"

"They are proud of our team," said Anasazja, walking down the hall, "But they wish we had more achievements. Isn't that correct?"

"Yeah, that's it. And you're going to help us do that right?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, are you girls ready to go?" asked Anasazja.

"Yeah!"

"Go, where?"

Izolda grabbed Laura's hand, "You'll see. Just come on. You'll need to get changed though."

The group hopped into a car with the assistance of the chauffeur. They drove into the city of Warsaw. The wide roads and snaked around towers and sky scrapers. The driver stopped at a large complex. It had a large semi-circular complex surrounding a shopping mall. The mall was beneath a glass dome with many ripples and waves like water. Behind the complex was a high rise tower with a sprawling pavilion around it. It seemed like a palace in the middle of the city with its beige stone walls, Roman pillars, and clock tower peak.

"Zlote Tarasy," said Anasazja, "This is a very popular commercial centre in Warsaw. And that building behind it is the Palace of Culture and Science."

"That's amazing. But why are we here?"

"Duh, it's still summer," said Izolda, "We aren't going to spend it only at school you know."

"Yeah, we get time off too," said Jadzia, "So we thought we'd spend it with you."

"But what about Bianca?"

"Her days off are next week," said Anasazja, "But let that hold you back. I'm sure she's making plans with you for those days. So, let's go shopping eh?"

"Let's go!"

Izolda and Jadzia led the way running into the mall. The mall was an amazing place with brands from across Europe and North America. Prada bags, and Gucci fashions tempted passersby through clear windows. Women pulled their husbands and boyfriends into the shops. After disappearing into the changing rooms they would come out and hand their men bags and bags to carry about.

Luckily, Hugo Boss, who infamously made the Waffen SS uniforms, and Amani stood across the way giving the men opportunity to do the same to their wives and girlfriends. The prices were exorbitant taking months, if not years of pay from their part time jobs to buy a single article.

Jadzia joked that for those prices they could buy another vintage car for their tankery team and still have enough left for spare parts.

"Might as well move on to the next shop I suppose," said Anasazja, "Maybe there'll be something in our price range there."

Laura grabbed her hand.

"It's expensive to buy, but free to try on," Laura winked and grinned.

The group of girls undertook the age old pastime shared by women around the world. From shoes, to dresses, to cardigans and shirts, to trousers and accessories, they tried on everything and anything. Being stuffed in a hot iron tank and sweating in a sweltering thick uniform and helmet can make a girl forget themselves. Donning fine, bright coloured fabrics and stunning leathers was a pleasant reminder of the feminine charms. Of course there were the few awkward moments when the staff came out with tapes to take their measurements while they browsed. The time flew by and when they had finally finished their imaginary shopping spree the stars were starting to come out.

"That was fun," said Izolda, "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Yeah, but I think the staff was a little peeved to keep helping us when we wouldn't buy anything."

"We'll go to a different mall then."

Anasazja glanced at her watch, "We should hurry or we'll miss our reservation."

"Reservation? What restaurant?"

The driver took them back to Barth Park. Lamps lit the paths as they walked in the calm serene park. The soft sound of the rippling pond and running stream mingled with the rustling leaves. They followed the stone path to a long building with an arched roof. Outside several tables were prepared with a view of the garden. The staff went about the tables with professionalism and warm smiles. Sweet and savoury scents followed the silver trays they carried.

"Welcome to the Belvedere," said the host, "Do you have a reservation?"

The next few days came as usual with breakfast being served directly to her room. Izolda and Jadzia joined her today and made the morning much more exciting. After morning classes, which meant Laura was just wandering around for a while, the team was called to practice. It continued as usual with Bonple practicing gunnery and maneuvers as if they were still turreted tanks. Laura tried to get Bianca to change her strategy but she would have none of it.

"If we are to be successful we must emulate those who succeeded," she echoed over and over.

Roughly one week had passed and the team was gathered for another practice. The tanks were arranged in a circle with the guns pointed outward. In the circle Bianca laid a map of Europe across a large table and held it in place with stones. Several cities were marked with flags and an itinerary was scribbled on different page. Members of the automotive club and other support-style clubs were also present. And standing beside Bianca was the Student Council Vice President and a member of the press.

Bianca cleared her throat, "In two days we'll be making our way to Germany and meeting with Maginot. We will pass by Lodz, Poznan then straight to Germany. Ensure all your papers are in order."

"How are we going to get the tanks there? And what time's the train?"

"We will not be taking a train but driving our tanks straight into Germany," said Bianca, "Along the way we'll be doing some small practices. I've already made preparations with the local towns. Maginot will meet us Berlin."

"So what is practice for today?"

"These is none. Use this time to get prepared and plan a little vacation for yourselves."

The Bonple team clapped and started chatting about what they could do.

"What do you think your chances are against Maginot?" asked the press.

"Very good," said Bianca, "Our armour is much more advanced and capable of punching through at any range. And with the guidance of Laura Muller we've also adapted some tactics from Kuromorimine."

"Laura Muller, do you think Bonple has improved since you arrived?"

The sudden questioning caught her a little off guard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Do you think Bonple is more than a match for Maginot?"

"Yes, with your new self-propelled guns the advantage Maginot held has pretty much been taken out."

"Will you be looking to face Kuromorimine as well?"

Laura paused and glanced at Bianca.

Bianca straightened her posture, "If they will have us, absolutely. Actually, Laura, would you be able to arrange it?"

"Are you serious? We're the number one team in the world," said Laura.

"I am serious, maybe we can do a two versus one. Maginot and Bonple against Kuromorimine," said Bianca trying to soften the impact of the questioning.

The press raised her pencil, "Are you suggesting Bonple cannot compete without aid?"

"No, we can stand on our own," said Bianca, "But as we have a grand match against Anzio and St. Glorianna this would be in our best interest to test unit cohesion with Maginot and to learn of Kuromorimine's tactics."

"Still Kuromorimine is ranked number one," said the press, "Maginot was knocked out by Anzio last year, and Bonple was beaten descisively by Pravda. If memory serves Bonple failed to knock out a single tank."

"Back then we had weaker equipment. Our new cannons can do much more than our older 45mm cannon."

"But without turrets it seems old tactical doctrine is obsolete. And a lack of experience with the tanks would definitely give Kuromorimine wouldn't you agree?"

"Well there –"

"That's enough questions," said the Vice President, "Our team has much to prepare for and I don't want to keep them any longer. I expect to see the article on my desk this week before publishing. Okay everyone, the show's over."

The group dispersed to their various tasks, duties, or pushed forward whatever plans they had made. Bianca let out a heavy sigh of relief now that the press was done asking questions. Even she knew that taking on the top school was a near impossible task but it was important to keep up images.

"So… Road trip!" cheered Laura.

Bianca smiled, "Euro trip! Looks like the next few days will be quite eventful. I'm sorry I couldn't join you earlier this week as you saw I had some things to deal with."

"No problem," said Laura, "When we get to Germany I'll show you around on your days off."

"I'll hold you to that. After our practices of course. And would you arrange the practice match with your school? I'll call Maginot with the details later."

Laura checked the time and pulled out her cell phone. Maho's number glowed intimidatingly at her. If she called Maho would accept and the challenge would be taken to the highest degree. Panthers and Tigers, and King Tigers, oh my! Even with their new guns the heavy armour could easily bounce the rounds. Éclair had spirit and Bianca had determination but it wouldn't be enough. Ooarai got lucky that day and replicating success would be impossible. Even if they outnumbered them, even if they had better tanks, even if everything fell into place, Maho's experience and Erika's steel will could easily overcome the odds.

 _You can't learn much from a decisive defeat, but you can't learn from an easy victory either. There has to be a fair fight._

The phone rang and rang. Her heart was beating a little bit faster. She reached out to someone she could trust and someone Maho and Erika would take… less seriously. Perhaps this way a challenge could be made without dragging in the high command.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, Carla? It's me, Laura."

"Oh, hey Jagdpanther-chan! What's up? How's Poland?"

"Don't call me that, please," she whined, "It's great here by the way. Hey, uh, I was hoping you could help me with something."


	15. Chapter 15

**NINA**

The next few days went by in a new usual fashion. Nina blew a loud whistle well before dawn with Éclair. Everyone jumped out of their beds to don their uniforms and rushed out to the mustering grounds. Éclair counted the minutes that passed with each minute meaning another lap added. The crew grabbed tank shells from a rack and started running around the field while Nina and Éclair watched them from the sides.

"A strong body means a strong crew," said Nina, "That's what Katyusha says anyway."

"Perhaps, but at least strengthening the arms may improve their loading and reduce fatigue over time," Éclair blew her whistle, "Into the tanks everyone! We're doing maneuvers!"

The team dropped their shells on the ground and started to shamble to the armour.

"No! No! No!" shouted Nina, "Pick those shells up and put them back on the rack! Those are expensive."

The team groaned and grumbled as they carried the heavy shells back to the rack. They cursed and swore in French under their breaths. Galette patted her teammates on the back and whispered into their ears. They nodded and seemed to agree. Éclair glared at Galette and met an equally icy stare.

"I'll have to speak to her," said Éclair softly.

Nina tugged on Éclair's sleeve, "Elcair, I think we should get to the tanks."

Éclair smiled, "Quite right. Let's see if we can rush this before breakfast is served."

French armour rolled across the field wheeling and turning in formation. The tanks started to get sloppy as the sun started to rise. They rolled as maximum speed and nearly collided on several occasions as the drivers started to doze off. Nina was keeping a keen eye on those tanks and mentally jotted them down.

"That's enough everyone," said Éclair, seeing it was becoming dangerous, "You may go for breakfast."

"Except the drivers of Clubs Bleu, Diamonds Noire, and Spades Rouge," hollered Nina, "You got sloppy! I want three laps from each of you!"

"Come on," they whined, "We're exhausted. You keep waking us up before dawn, of course we're going to be drowsy at the wheel."

"That's no excuse. Three laps, go!"

"Éclair," they pleaded.

"I'm inclined to agree with Nina," she said calmly, "Matches can be at any time of day and can extend well into the night. You have to maintain vigilance."

"Yeah. Our match with Ooarai went into the night and it started to snow," said Nina, "So go run three laps to wake up."

The drivers picked up the shells again and started running around the field. Nina and the rest of the team went back to the cafeteria for a delightful breakfast. Éclair passed a note to Fondue to make sure breakfast was brought to them when they finished. The team didn't see the note and whispered as they passed Éclair and Nina on their way out.

"Ah, Madam Éclair!"

A girl dressed in uniform walked into the hall.

"There was a call for you this morning from Bonple. Since you were out I took their number and said you'd call back. They wanted to make arrangements of some sort."

"I'll call them back immediately," Éclair turned to Nina, "I'm sorry this is very important. Fondue shall assist with whatever you need. I'll try to make this quick. Au revoir."

"So, Nina, what do you wish to do? We can't exactly practice without Elcair."

"Umm… I kind of wanted to take a shower," said Nina, "Oh, but I don't need help with that. Heh, heh, heh."

Fondue giggled, "But of course. I'll be in the lounge should you need me."

The two girls parted and Nina started walking back to the dorms. She passed by several of the students and greeted them in the French way. Two kisses on the cheek and a bonjour. Of course her Russian accent slightly butchered the pronunciation. The French took it in stride. For countless years since the dawn of the French language foreigners have been slowly butchering the words with their horrible accents. Or so they claim anyway. The rest world seems to think is arrogance, but the author digresses.

"This is getting ridiculous."

The voice came from a small reception room on the first floor. The door was slightly open and Nina couldn't resist taking a peek. Roughly one third of the tankery team members, many of them tank commanders, had gathered with Galette in the centre of the room. They were still fuming over the morning and resentment over the past several days.

"First they send us a simple loader and then Éclair gives her carte blanche to do whatever she wants."

"Oui! Not to mention all the useless physical training. What good is running around a field carrying shells. I feel sorry for the girls at Pravda."

"You're missing the point. Éclair has gone over her authority. We endured the tactical change to cavalry style combat but I refuse to let her take this much control."

"Absolument, if this continues we'll have our own Katyusha. We need a new commander."

"Galette you should be our captain. We'll make Éclair resign."

"Yes, but even if Éclair voluntarily abdicates she will just pass the title to Fondue. And it will just continue with the little loader."

Galette smiled. While the team was airing their grievances she was reading a little book. The sigil of the school and a tank was on the cover. She read each page meticulously and with each sentence her smile grew a little bit wider.

"Well this is a nice surprise," she said deviously, "Ladies don't worry, just leave this to me."

Nina carefully ran away from the room, trying not to draw attention to herself.

 _Have to find Éclair, I have to find Éclair._

Nina had no idea where to look. She knew Éclair was making a phone call but she didn't say from where. It may be the administration building, may be her office, or perhaps she was wandering around while speaking on her cell phone. She may be returning to the garages or even just wandering the campus.

 _Fondue, I know where Fondue is._

Nina reversed course and ran toward the lounge. She darted past the team members without much of a fuss. Fondue was seated in a leather chair in the corner with a small book. When Nina ran through the door she greeted her with a quizzical look.

"What's the matter?"

"Galette and the team… Éclair…"

"Slow down, catch your breath."

Nina took several deep breathes and calmed herself down. Fondue closed her book and put her hands on Nina's shoulders.

"So, what were you saying?"

"Galette and the others," Nina was still catching her breath, "They don't want Éclair to be commander anymore. I heard them talking near the dorms. They aren't happy. At all."

"Ah, I suspected as much."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Their dissatisfaction isn't exactly new," Fondue sighed, "Ever since she replaced Madam Madeline they've resented her, especially Galette. I wouldn't worry though. The team captain cannot be replaced unless they resign and they will appoint a successor."

"But she was reading a book and laughing. She also said that she'd take care of it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Galette, what are you planning?"

"We should tell Éclair. Just to be safe."

"Agreed. She'll be in the administration building."

The two walked across the campus keeping an eye out for Galette. The team seemed to disappear. Normally they would be out and about enjoying the weather or playing various lawn sports. It wasn't wise to dwell on their absence. What was important was letting Éclair know what was happening.

"But of course we will join you. I don't have high expectations for our success though," Éclair twirled the phone cord around her finger, "I see. So you will arrive by the end of the week. I wish I had more notice. No, it's no problem we can leave in a couple of days as well."

"Madam Elcair," Fondue waved.

"Sorry my second in command is calling me. We should discuss the details in Germany. Let's make a provision for one day's rest after we arrive and meet. Don't want to get too worn out on the first day. Excellent. Au revoir."

"Madam Éclair we need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait a little bit? We need to gather the team and make preparations."

"What for?" asked Nina.

"Bonple will be heading into Germany this week and we shall meet them. I've made arrangements to host a practice match with them and they've made arrangements to have both of our teams face off against Kuromorimine."

"Kuromorimine! Are you serious?"

"Bonple was quite serious. Their exchange student is from Kuromorimine so they decided to take advantage of her connections," Éclair started to make her way out, "Quickly let's gather the team and tell them of the news. Nina, we'll have to skip afternoon practice so we can all pack and make other preparations. This way."

Éclair led them to the student council office and quickly made a campus wide announcement. She summoned the tankery team without revealing any details. Before departing Éclair left a memo for the Student Council President. Nina and Fondue tried to get Éclair to listen but she was determined to break this news as quickly as possible.

The girls had gathered in the main plaza with a mix of exasperation and curiosity. Éclair stood in the centre of the group with Nina and Fondue who had yet to tell her of the conspiracy against her.

"What's going on?"

"Ladies," Éclair began, "I received a call from Bonple this morning about the large match against Anzio and St. Glorianna. They are moving ahead of schedule and will be in Germany by the end of the week."

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"We are going to meet them there," Éclair said confidently, "We will depart tomorrow so get prepared. I also expect Koala Academy and Wu Wei Shu to join us soon after."

"Madam Éclair what would we be doing in Germany? Will it just be business as usual?"

"We will continue our regular practices, but there is a twist," Éclair smiled, "It will be on Kuromorimine's grounds. And we will have a practice match against them after we have one with Bonple."

"Kuromorimine! Are you trying to humiliate us?" they whined, "We don't stand a chance."

"We had a shot against Anzio and St. Glorianna but this is suicide!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"Everyone be quiet! Your commander is speaking!" shouted Nina.

Her little voice thundered louder than the cacophony of other women. Again her little voice shocked the team and quiet. Katyusha wouldn't stand for such dissent and neither should Éclair. Nina puffed out her chest and stood strong beside the commander.

"Merci," Éclair cleared her throat, "We will not be facing Kuromorimine alone. Bonple will be fighting alongside us. During my conversation we also exchanged information on our force compositions. I dare say, they are much more formidable."

"You're joking. What tanks could they possibly have to square off against the number one team toe-to-toe?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself," Éclair clapped her hands, "Practice this afternoon has been cancelled so you can pack, but tomorrow morning after we depart the commanders will have a series of meetings to discuss our plans for the matches. Dismissed everyone."

Every quickly made their way back to the dorms to grab and suitcases and fill it with clothing and necessities. This was a small surprise to Nina and Fondue who expected Galette to stir up some trouble.

"Now what did you want to speak with me about?" asked Éclair as she followed the group back.

"It's about Galette," said Nina, "She wants to get rid of you as commander. Many of the other team commanders agree with her."

"Galett's discontent isn't unfamiliar but for the other members to side with her that is unexpected," Éclair stopped walking, "I wonder why they didn't bring up their grievances here. Nina, did you hear anything?"

"They don't like that I'm ranking above them. You know, being the exchange student and all that. Oh and Galette was reading a book. It had the school crest and a tank on the cover."

"Madam Éclair, is there anything in our charter that allows the commander to be ousted?"

"Not that I am aware of. Tradition has always been that the current team captain would name the successor. Hmm… then how the first picked? This is disconcerting" Éclair pondered, "We'll have to keep an eye on her and work with the team once we get into Germany. I don't want to stir the pot until after the matches however."

"I'll keep an eye on her," said Fondue, "But please, try not to push them too hard. That's for both of you."

"Of course," said Éclair, "Nina, let's go back to the dorms. I'll help you with your packing."

Nina's luggage was a fair bit excessive. She had several suitcases filled with all matter of necessities and junk. When she arrived and opened the parcels everything inside just seemed to be thrown in. There no order or categories, a toothbrush was in one case and the toothpaste in another, clothing was just piled in and the zippers stubbornly refused to close shut. But this time she would have help. They took the clothes, organized them and folded them. Necessities were put together into smaller bags and tags were applied where they needed. When all was done Nina's numerous suitcases had been cut down to three, two small and one large. Éclair's packing was much more simplified and only took a large and a small.

Early the next morning the tankery had assembled in front of the garages. A bus had been prepared to carry luggage and bring the girls. Their tanks were rigged up with additional lights and reflectors. The drivers and commanders would be in the tanks while the rest of the team stayed in the bus.

Éclair unrolled a map and outlined the roads they would follow the estimated time table and other logistical concerns. They would drive into Belgium, stopping in Brussels then into Germany. A stop would be made in Cologne and by night they would arrive in Berlin. Accommodations were made in Kuromorimine's campus where they would share the same building as Bonple.

"Does everyone understand?"

Nobody had any questions.

"Excellent, allons-y!" Éclair walked to Nina, "Nina, I forgot ask which you'd prefer. Would you prefer to ride in the bus with the girls, more comfortably, or would you stay with me and Fondue?"

"I'd want to go with you and Fondue! No doubt about it!"

Éclair laughed, "That's great to hear."

"Madam, what about… you know?"

"She'll be in her own tank with her driver. Since we're separated from the main group there shouldn't be any problems. Okay let's get going."

The column of armour rolled out the campus and down the roads through Paris. Citizens were rather surprised to see tanks rolling down the street. They more shocked when the column of armour got trapped in the horrible circle around the Arc De Triomphe. Around and around they went slowing traffic to a crawl and angering the hundreds of drivers who had also been ensnared in the circle. After about an hour the city managed to send a few traffic officers and helped the column away.

Over the rest of the day the tanks rolled across the country side into Belgium and then into Germany. With the anachronistic vehicles it was as if an alternate 1940 was being played out. As they drove people ran out of their farms and cottages to get a glimpse of the strange sight. A few asked for photographs which Éclair was more than happy to oblige. In Brussels the team enjoyed a few hours in the little shops and cafes and chatting with the locals. They did the same in Cologne. Nina and Fondue kept an eye out for Galette's antics while they played tourist for the time. Luckily Galette refused to make a move and the final drive to Berlin was uneventful.

The tanks rolled through the entrance of Kuromorimine's land campus. The rumbled and clatter created a small ruckus. Lights flickered on in the half empty dorms as students peeked out to see the commotion. A couple of students walked out with torches and guided the tanks into the garages. When all was done and in order Maginot got off the bus and started to unload all of their luggage.

"Bonsoir, your accommodations are in that building," said one of the students in French, "The kitchens are open as well if you'd like something to eat. Welcome to Berlin & Kuromorimine."

"Thank you," said Éclair, "I'm surprised you speak French."

"Only a little. Do you speak German?"

"Not at all except for some polite expressions."

"Then may we switch to English? It'll be easier to communicate this way."

"Very well. Has Bonple arrived?"

"Yes, they arrived a few hours before you. They are currently in their dorms if you would like to meet with them."

"Oh no, it can wait until morning. Thank you again."

"Your welcome, enjoy your stay."

The dorms was like a high end hotel complete with reception, lounge, and bellhops. The rooms were just as fanciful meaning Maginot wouldn't have to adjust too much to their temporary home.

Nina quickly unpacked and skipped down the hall toward the kitchens to grab a quick bite. All was calm as the girls drifted to sleep after an exhausting day. When she arrived she surprised to find another girl grabbing a late night snack. The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. Tall and slender and dressed casually in a pair of comfortable shorts and a light blue baggy t-shirt. Nina couldn't put a finger on it, but she seemed familiar.

"Hello!" chimed Nina.

"Eeek!" she jumped, "You scared me. I didn't think anyone else would be up this late."

Nina smiled, "Hee, hee, sorry about that. Anything good to eat in there? I'm Nina, by the way. Nina Kozlov."

"Nina Kozlov? Oh, you must be the Maginot's exchange student."

She pulled out a small plate of Berliners and handed one to Nina.

"I'm Laura, Laura Muller," she grinned, "So, you must be with Pravda, what tank do you operate?"

"Cool, that means you're on Kuromorimine's tankery team. Oh, I'm the KV-2 loader. How about you?"

"I'm a Jadgpanther commander."

Nina gasped and pointed, "That's why you seem familiar. You were the tank that got hit in the tracks twice by Ooarai!"

Laura's expression turned sullen and she turned. She nibbled at her Berliner while muttering to herself.

"At least she's not calling me Jagdpanther-chan," she said softly.

"Jadgpanther-chan? That's cute. Nice to meet you jagdpanther-chan!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jadgpanther-chan silently screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALISA FOWLER**

Rain had suddenly started falling heavily on Shanghai. Mixed with the heat it was a muggy situation that had Alisa wishing for the day off. But Lin wouldn't have it. They had a schedule to keep and the team would keep it. Everyone walked through the rain under grey umbrellas into the garages. The mechanics handed Lin several papers detailing the repairs and tune ups done to the armour.

Lin read over the pages and shouted out the maintenance activities that were to be undertaken for each tank and which teams could assist which among other procedural nonsense. Everyone took to their tanks and started loading the shells, checking and cleaning the armament, and running down the checklist. After roughly an hour and some change the tanks rolled out onto the fields and started taking on the standard training tasks.

"Commander, requesting permission to fire."

"Commander, tanks three and five are prepared for maneuvers. Request permission to begin."

"Commander, tank seven patrol complete. Awaiting new orders."

The radio was a constant buzz of non-stop communications between each tank and Commander Lin. Alisa tapped her foot frustratingly as she listened to the chatter while waiting for Lin to finally issue orders to her tank. She regularly insisted that they didn't need permission to go ahead and do what was scheduled, but her crew shot her down and refused to budge unless Lin herself gave the go ahead. Remarkably Lin was able to receive reports and issue new orders in a short amount of time without making a single error. In addition she was able to issue orders to her own crew while juggling the barrage of reports. Still it was needless steps creating chaotic airwaves from Alisa's point of view.

Alisa led the group of Stuarts through some formations she learned at Saunders. Wu Wei Shu tended to prefer tight ranks and lines which concentrated firepower and could be more easily reformed. Alisa however preferred a more liberal approach. At Saunders, tanks were further apart and formed deeper formations. Forward firepower was reduced in favour of adaptability. A wider formation meant the troop could sweep and surround more easily, however each section of the formation was weaker and more liable to be picked off by accurate gunners.

"A lot of this formation has to do with initiative as well," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I was just thinking that American formations need more initiative from the tanks," said Alisa, "Since we're so spread out each tank is more responsible for its tactical situation."

"But our doctrine states that tactics have to be determined by the commander," said Ju, "Lin has the most knowledge about the strategic situation. If we undertake actions on our own then it may unravel her plans."

"And that's where the problem lies," said Alisa.

"We have to maintain discipline," said Xun.

"Too much can be a problem," said Alisa, "Okay, looks like we need to regroup with the platoon. Take us back."

"Understood. Commander, we have finished our maneuvers and are returning to you. Over."

"Roger. Proceed through grids ten through five. We shall meet you there. Over."

"Roger. Over and out," Ju turned, "We are to proceed through grids ten through five. The rest of the team will meet us."

"You heard her. Let's go."

The rain fell harder and harder. Cold winds whipped the water making it fall sideways. The earth was turning slick and muddy. Tracks started to sink deeper and deeper. Alisa's group was roughly halfway to the meeting point when the radio broke out again.

"Commander, commander, this is tank ten," began the voice, "We've bogged down in grid six-nine-three."

"Six-nine-three," Alisa scanned her map.

"Understood," said Lin, "Tank ten, hold your position. All remaining tanks proceed to rally point. We will assist tank ten once we have assembled."

"Take us over to tank ten," ordred Alisa, "Hey, this is Alisa. We'll head off to tank ten and lend them a hand. Over and out."

"But Alisa we've been ordered to –"

"Tank ten needs a hand and we're closest," said Alisa, "Why waste time when we can go ahead and pull them out. Take us to tank ten."

Her crew protested and insisted that they rally with the rest of the team but Alisa was persistent. Soon the tank altered course and went to rescue the stranded crew.

A T-28 was terribly bogged down in the earth and mud. Its tracks had completely submerged in a mire of mud. It was awkwardly positioned, probably a result of the crew trying to get themselves out. When they realized they were getting nowhere they set up several lights around the tank to make themselves visible. Speaking of the crew they weren't in sight but it was inferred they were inside the tank.

Alisa guided the tank to the front of theirs. When they were in position Alisa popped open the top and hopped out. She walked toward the bogged T-28 while her crew got the cables and supplies prepared. Her feet sank into the muck and the muck tried to suck the shoes off her feet. She slogged all the way to the tank and climbed up top. She knocked on the hatch and the tank commander slowly came out.

"Hey, we're here to help you out," said Alisa, "We're going to hook the cables on your tank there. When I call you on the radio give it some gas. Alright?"

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"Coming, we got here first. Now get ready."

"Crew, get out and help them with the cables!"

The T-28 crew got out of the tank and started fastening cables to the strong points of the tank. Before they started both crews took the shovels and started to dig around the tracks. After they pulled the wooden planks hanging on the tank's hull and set them beneath the tracks for more traction.

"All set," said Alisa getting back in her tank, "Radio the other tank. Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

Ai put the pedal to the metal. The tracks spun furiously, throwing muck and dirt behind them. The T-28 struggled to get its tracks moving despite the straining and begging of the engine. It dug itself deeper into the earth. Alisa's Stuart desperately tried to pull out her comrade. Her crew grunted and tensed as if they were pulling the tank with their bare hands.

"Whoa!"

The tank suddenly ground to a halt lurching everybody forward. Alisa nearly smacked her head in the wall of the turret. Only Xun's soft hand pushing against her chest kept her in place. Ai messed with the gears and gas and break but could only manage to move the tank inches.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we can't move."

Everyone popped out of the hatches. In their attempt to break out the T-28 the Stuart had dug itself into the ground. Two tanks had completely bogged down in the middle of nowhere.

"Well that's just great," said Alisa, "Hey, tank ten, sorry but we got bogged down too."

"Understood. We will have to wait then."

 _Lin's going to have one of those 'I told you so' moments._

"Ju can you…"

"Already called it in. The team had assembled and are on their way now."

"Nothing to do now but wait," said Xun pulling out a pocket book.

Alisa put her hands behind her head, leaned back and closed her eyes. The rain pattered on the top of the tank. The typical heat of the tank was being subdued by the cold of the outside, but it was comfortable. Alisa peeked out of the corner of her eye and tried to spy on what she was reading. Columns and columns of characters filled the little red book. She couldn't understand a word… err… character of it but there was a charm to them. She glanced over to Ai who had dozed off and was quietly snoring.

Ju was fixed on the radio fiddling with the knobs. She let out a light sigh and giggle once in a while.

"What you listening to, Ju?"

"Huh?" Ai opened her sleepy eyes.

Ju jumped and started putting the knobs and frequencies back to where they were. Some feedback shot through her headphones and she quickly tossed them off.

"Nothing, nothing," said Ju, "I'm not listening to anything."

Alisa smiled, "Oh really? Then why jump when I asked."

"It was just quiet and you startled me."

"Oh yeah? Xun didn't jump," Alisa leaned forward, "Couldn't be that you were tuning in to a radio station and listening to music. Could it?"

"Ju, breaking the rules," Ai chirped in, "No way, that's not right. She's always bothering me about not following school rules. If she was listening to music then… I'll have to report her."

"I wasn't listening to anything," Ju insisted, "I just… overheard the other tankers talking."

"What were they saying?" asked Xun, "It can't be funny. It is always serious."

"I don't know," teased Alisa, "She's turning pretty red."

"Attention, attention," broke the radio, "We have arrived and are preparing to pull you out. Remain in your vehicles."

"Well it's about time" said Alisa popping out of the turret.

Eight tanks rolled across the field rumbling like thunder. The BT-7s were in the lead followed by the remaining Stuarts. Lin led them carefully over the sodden earth. As they drew closer the tanks spread out in a half circle around Alisa's Stuart.

"Stay there Alisa," said Lin, "We'll get you out of there. Crews, hook up the cables."

Tank commanders, gunners and loaders hopped off the tanks and started latching on to the bogged Stuart. The drivers carefully turned the tanks around and backed up.

"Why are they backing up?"

"My group, forward!"

The BT-7s galloped forward smoothly. The cables snapped taught and jerked Alisa's tank forward. She grabbed the hatch to keep her balance. As she wiped the rain off her face she could see the tanks struggling to pull her out. The BT-7s started to dig themselves in. If they kept this up they would get bogged as well.

All the while Lin was carefully watching the developments. She laid out orders clearly into the radio. Three Stuarts joined the pulling efforts. The entire group slowed down and tugged carefully. Alisa's tank started to move forward ever so slightly. The fourth Stuart had come behind them and eased itself on to their rear. The two hulls were touching front to back. The tank commander walked across the hulls and instructed Ai to give it a little bit of gas, just enough to roll out of the mud, while their tank pushed.

Ai nodded and pushed the pedal slowly. Metal scraped against metal with a terrible sound. After a couple of minutes their Stuart rolled out of the muck onto more solid ground. Before they had a chance to them Lin had the crews quickly disconnect from Alisa and move to recover the T-28. Following the same process they were able to quickly free the buried tank.

Back in formation, the team rolled back toward the paved campus. Everyone was a little soaked from the rain and the tanks were very filthy. The remainder of practice was dedicated to cleaning up the armour before the mechanics got their hands on them. When all was said and done the only Alisa wanted was a nice hot bath.

"So I guess that's it for the day, yeah?" she said wringing out her hair, "Good work everyone."

"Alisa, I would like to discuss the formations and tactics you utilized today," said Lin, "And I would like to compare them to our doctrine."

"Can it wait a little bit? I'd like to take a bath," Alisa sneezed, "Before I get a cold."

Lin nodded, "You do have a point. Let's meet in one hour at my office? That should suffice."

"It's an appointment," Alisa smiled, "Oh and before I forget, thanks for getting us out of the mud."

"No thanks necessary, but if you listened to me and rallied with the rest of the team you wouldn't have been in that situation."

"Well, we don't know that for certain."

Alisa eased herself into the tub and let the hot water run through her hair and down her slender body. She closed her eyes and drifted into the steam. She had no idea how much time had passed when she awoke from her little dream. Her cell was buzzing when she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hello?" she said while holding the towel with the free hand.

"Hhheeellloooo!" sang a familiar voice, "Guess who?"

"Hey, Kei, checking up on me?"

Kei's tone turned serious, "We need a debriefing."

Alisa gasped and nearly dropped the phone. She dropped on to her bed and rushed through all the events that happened over the past few days.

 _How did she find out? Who told her? What did she find out?! Was it about the squabble with the mechanics and the Public Order people? Or the skirmish match? Or that I got bogged down? But who told her? Ju maybe, but she doesn't have Kei's number. Maybe Lin, it has to be. But why would she call her?_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Kei tried to stifle her laughter, "I wish I could have seen your face. Heh, heh, heh. Don't worry you're not in trouble. So, how's things in the Land of the Rising Sun?"

"That's what they call Japan, Kei. I'm in China"

"China, Japan, Korea, whatever. They're all in the east right?

 _Wow…_

"Come on, tell me. Is everything great over there? What've you done so far?"

"Not much to be honest. When I got here the first thing we did was buy some new clothes. We drove through Shanghai too. It's pretty, I guess."

"New clothes huh?"

"Nothing fancy, just a red school uniform. It looks like one of those Chinese dresses."

"Nice, hey bring one back for me alright?"

"So how are things in the States?"

The two girls chatted for a very long time often reminiscing about the old times rather than anything new. Of course Kei asked a few questions about what Alisa was doing with Wu Wei Shu and about relations with the team. After all, Alisa was Saunder's representative and she couldn't afford to be giving the school a bad rap.

"Oh crap is that the time?!"

"Uh… probably?"

"No, I mean, sorry Kei, I got a go," said Alisa pulling up her skirt with one hand, "I gotta hang up on you."

"Awww, can't you talk to me as you go to where you're going?"

"I need to get dressed."

"Get dressed? Alisa, I know you have to get close to the team and all but there are things a girl shouldn't do."

She could see the smile through the snark.

"Oh shut up."

Alisa bolted out of her room, across the campus and down the halls. She nearly rammed into several students as they moved from class to class. Members of the Public Order Committee shouted and reprimanded the American as she sprinted by. However they were speaking in Mandarin so anything that should have required a response went right over her head.

Alisa burst through the office and bumped into a small shelf. A few knick-knacks and paddy-whacks fell off to the floor with a dull thud. She quickly apologized and started picking up the little items. The objects were animal figures, a horse, a dog, a monkey and ram, to name a few, made of heavy red wood.

Lin was seated behind her desk. A small bamboo plant had found a new place in a pot at the corner of her desk. Lin shook her head and let out a disappointed sigh.

"You're late."

Alisa looked at her watch, "Fifteen minutes, that's fashionably late. Heh, heh, heh."

Lin wasn't amused, "If you were going to be late you should have let me know. We'll deal with your tardiness later. I'd like you to take a look at this."

Lin handed Alisa a letter bearing the crests of St. Glorianna and Anzio. It was issue for a challenge in Europe with the small schools. Alisa held back a frown but to her it was apparent that if Wu Wei Shu participated they would have to be carried by the other three. Their highly centralized command system is already a burden to their own operations and the issues would probably be exacerbated with three other different teams.

"Bonple, Koala, and Maginot," said Alisa, "Not exactly the top tier of teams. So I'm guessing you want me to tell you about these three."

"We know Koala Academy well from our practice matches and the recent tournament," said Lin, "I wish to learn more of Bonple and Maginot."

"Sure, I'll give you what I know."

"And we will be having a practice match with Koala later this week," said Lin, "Which means we'll have to bring our schedule up."

"Schedule? You mean more practices."

"Not quite," said Lin pulling out several pamphlets, "Part of the exchange is also cultural. Tonight we shall partake in the culture and tomorrow as well. Practice will be handled by Ju and Xun."

"So just you and me?"

"Do you want another to join us?"

"Yeah, let's bring Ai along too," said Alisa.

 _It would be more fun with her I bet._

"She has supplementary classes at the time," said Lin bluntly refusing the request.

"Come on, I bet there's some strings you can pull," Alisa coaxed, "Come on, come on. She'll be great with us."

Seeing Alisa would not let this drop Lin let out a sigh.

"I suppose she could attend a different class, but she would need to inform her teacher and –"

"Great! I'll let her know!"

"Wait, Alisa, did you forget the meaning of this meeting? We have to discuss the tactics and formations you used during practice and how best we can integrate them into our tactical doctrine."

"I suppose changing doctrine isn't an option."

"No, it is not."

Their strategy and tactics meeting went on for a fairly long time. Most of it was devoted to Lin shooting down Alisa's ideas while Alisa tried to convince Lin to loosen their command structure. Ultimately they agreed to disagree for the time and to further cooperation in subsequent practices. The dinner bell rang and the hall quickly filled with an indistinguishable mass of bodies.

"Where are you going?" asked Lin.

"To grab Ai for tonight," replied Alisa, already out the door.

"Meet at the front of the campus."

"Got it!"

Alisa ran through the crowd searching for little Ai. Because of her keen vision or by some miracle she managed to spot her comrade in a sea of clones. Ai was more than delighted to skip her evening classes for a night on the town with the Yankee. Together with Lin they hopped into the chauffeured car and drove to a destination only Lin knew.

They drove through the bright streets of Shanghai with its dazzling signs and high class affairs. The traffic was abysmal but through the skill of the driver they were able to zip around other vehicles. The car drove around a large garden with trimmed hedgerows and exotic flowers. They arrived at a large building beaming with light and a U-shaped roof. Men and women in fanciful dress walked into the building laughing and chatting.

"Welcome to the Shanghai Grand Theatre," said the valet, "Please proceed up the stairs and into the lobby. Ushers will guide you to your section and seats. Enjoy."

"Uhh… Lin, there's a small problem," Alisa whispered, "I don't speak Chinese."

"We had considered that," said Lin, "This theatre also has productions in English."

"That's good to hear. So what are we watching?"

"Red Cliff!" Ai jumped in before Lin, "A story about loyalty, cunning, intrigue, and big battles. Just like your American movies."

"Sounds like my kind of play."

The theatre was filled to capacity and when the lights dimmed the epic began. It was a very long production. It followed Zhuge Liang, the great strategist, and Liu Bei, the lord of Shu, and their struggles against the tyrant Cao Cao. The play centred on the victories a small army achieved against a force much stronger and greater than their own. Alisa's heart was pounding with each passing moment as the intrigue and scheming unfolded. Cunning broke apart Cao Cao's plans and the smaller armies inflicted a decisive defeat.

The time flew by and when they left the theatre it late into the night.

Early the next morning Ai came to the door to wake up Alisa. Alisa was still sound asleep, half dressed in her pajamas and half out of her bed. After some violent shaking and some shouting from Ai and the adjacent rooms Alisa finally woke up and groggily got prepared. Stumbling down the halls and out the door they managed to meet Lin at the campus entrance where a car was waiting for them.

"Good morning," Alisa yawned, "You know, when you said we'd be leaving early I didn't think you'd mean this early."

"Thank you for being on time this morning," said Lin.

"It was all thanks to me," said Ai puffing out her chest.

"So what's the plan today?"

"Since you are still sleepy, let's move the schedule a bit," Lin ran her finger down the schedule, "We shall go to the Yu Garden for the morning and proceed to the Xintiandi in the afternoon and evening."

"Xintiandi?" asked Alisa.

Ai grabbed her hand, "Just wait and see. You'll like it for sure."

The Yu Garden was a peaceful place in Shanghai filled with serene greenery and tranquil streams. Birds chirped as dragon flies hovered over the water surface. Several halls dating from the sixteenth centure and several others from the nineteenth. Lin led Alisa across the Pavilion of Listening to Billows. The pavilion was made of red and white wood and had an aura of royalty. It was a hot day in Shanghai and the rains the night before made it unbearably humid. Yet Alisa didn't notice, such was the serene peace of the garden.

"Whoa, what's that?" Alisa pointed to a giant rock in the centre of the garden.

A large stone stood in the centre of the garden. Its strange shape gave it an artistic appeal.

"That is the Currow Stone," said Lin, "It was meant for the Imperial Palace but the ship carrying it sank here in Shanghai."

"That's kind of cool, I guess," said Alisa preparing to snap a photo with her phone.

"Wait! Don't!" Ai stopped the photo, "Don't take a picture of it."

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck," Ai lectured, "Pan Yunduan went broke trying to build this garden. If you take a picture of that stone you'll get back luck and go broke like he did."

"So you have a bad luck stone in the middle of this garden but that doesn't give bad luck?"

"Feng Shui," said Ai, "It cancels it out, but don't think about tempting bad luck."

"Okay…"

 _What a strange superstition._

At noon they had a little lunch at a small quiet restaurant before heading to Xintiandi.

Xintiandi was commercial district in Shanghai. It was blend of old and new architecture, the east and the west. Red paper lanterns hung from the tall, thin trees beside street lamps. The boardwalk was lined with countless boutiques, bars, and shops. And should you not find an establishment with your needs then perhaps one of the wandering vendors or carts might be able to help you. The road was wide enough for two cars to drive by side by side but not a single vehicle was insight.

"Wow, there's so many shops here," Alisa looked through the windows, "Let's see… with the exchange rate that's… Whoa, it's that cheap?!"

"Told you you'd like it," grinned Ai, "I personally recommend that shop over there. It's got tons of imports from around the world. Especially the West."

"Thank you, Ai, but I don't think she would want to be shopping for things she can buy back home," said Lin, "Let's make this as efficient as possible since we depart later in the week. Was there anything you needed in particular?"

"Well Kei wanted a Chinese dress," said Alisa, "So let's start with that."

Lin nodded, "Clothing are down that way. What about after?"

"Dunno," Alisa shrugged, "How about we just let the day come as it comes. Sounds good?"

"But without a plan you might –"

"Alright!" said Ai, "After clothing let's go that way and see what we find."

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Hey, wait up, Ai. Come on, Lin. Don't fall behind now."

Lin sighed, "Very well. Let's see what happens."


	17. Chapter 17

**SODOKO**

A crashing headache demanded Sodoko stay in bed this morning. Perhaps that was Sheila's plan when they took her to a pub. But she had a duty to fulfill. She stood in the hallway again counting the seconds on her watch. Again not a single member of the team had bothered to wake up.

 _Three… two… one…_

Sodoko blew her whistle and every room clattered with girls tumbling out of their beds. The groans and grumbles followed quickly after as they stumbled to put on their clothes and complete their morning rituals. All the while Sodoko was counting the minutes.

"Better," she said, "But still terrible. You need to get up well before I blow my whistle."

Sheila crawled out of her room holding her head. She was half dressed and what she managed to put on was completely wrong. The buttons on her shirt were in the wrong holes, her shoes were on her the wrong foot and the hat was askew. Her hair was a terrible mess like a tumble weed.

"Really?" Sheila groaned, "Even after last night? How does that whistle not kill your head?"

The scream of the whistle did pierce through Sodoko's skull like a power drill but her time as a Public Morals member made her resilient. Late nights, early mornings, days with little sleep. Rain nor sleet nor hail nor gloom of night shall keep the Public Morals from completing their appointed rounds. A little alcohol from a dark night wouldn't stand in her way either.

"No matter your condition you must be able to meet your commitments," scolded Sodoko, "Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Practice starts in an hour after breakfast."

Sodoko looked for the origin of the voice. Becky walked out of her room fully dressed and ready for the day to come. She had some bags under her eyes and yawned but wasn't in the sorry state the rest of the team was.

"One hour, Sodoko," said Becky, "That'll give everyone a chance to collect themselves. Alright?"

Sodoko looked at her watch, "Yes, that's fine."

The grumbled back into their rooms to get themselves properly prepared for the time to come. Breakfast was a meat and potatoes affair fried in every which way with a side of beans. The team unhappily assembled for practice exactly one hour after breakfast was served. A moment late would have brought a scolding and more from Sodoko.

Outside the garages Sheila went over the itinerary for the day leaving out several important details. When Sodoko demanded she take things more seriously Shiela gave her typical 'yeah, yeah, yeah' and shrugged it off.

"Everyone," said Becky taking charge, "Building on Sheila's instructions, after going through regular practice, we'll be holding a mock battle between St. Glo and ourselves."

"Wait, St. Glo is here?" asked Sheila.

"No… don't you remember? Last night during supper you had the idea to hold a practice match where one group of us would act like St. Glo and the other would be our regular team."

"Oh, right… right, right, right," Sheila laughed nervously, "Now I remember."

 _You clearly forgot._

"So how are we splitting the team, Sheila?" asked Cassie.

"Commander Shiela," Sodoko stressed, "You will address her properly when at practice."

"Right… so… what's the deal?"

"Commander She-"

"Let it go, Sodoko," said Sheila, "For the split eh, let's just do what we did last time. Crusaders versus everyone else. That seems about right, right?"

 _We discussed this last night too._

"Commander Sheila is right," said Becky, "The Crusaders are more like St. Glo's line up than anything else we have. Take this seriously okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sheila, "Alright, let's get practice going so we can get it done. Heave to!"

Sodoko got into a Crusader with the regular crew. Annie was on the radio relaying messages while her little pet snuggled on her lap. Cassie yawned while Becky threw round after round down the range. The entire team was focused on volume and rate of fire rather than accuracy, or so it seemed. Sodoko had an inkling that they were just loading and pulling the trigger without much thought to avoid a lecture. Without proof though Sodoko couldn't do much about it so she had to let it slide.

Maneuvers was more like a chaotic derby with tanks darting every which way in their own formations, pairs, or just alone. Everyone was crossing each other's paths nearly colliding on several occasions. Cassie was having a ball of a time and yelled profanity and curses at everyone that cut her off. Sodoko ducked into the turret and gripped onto anything with dear life. Annie did the same with Kaylee. Having been a part of the team for so long Becky took it in stride and rapidly warned Cassie of incoming threats.

The mock match was just as much of a catastrophe. Becky took command of the St. Glorianna forces and faced off against Commander Sheila. It wasn't even a match. The heavier Crusader IIIs opened fire on the lazy formation of tanks as they crossed the outback and broke the platoon immediately. Coventanters fled in every direction as discipline went out the window. Becky and Sodoko, in the lighter tanks, quickly swept across the flanks and picked off the tanks one by one. When the dust had settled the entire Koala force was wiped out without a single glancing blow struck against "St. Glorianna." After the debriefing Sodoko wanted to issue demerits and punishments for the tank commanders that broke discipline. Sheila wouldn't have any of it however.

"If you don't punish them they won't respect your authority," said Sodoko in an aside to Sheila, "You have to penalize them."

The team had dismissed and everyone was leaving to go to whatever they wanted for the rest of the day.

"Eh, why bother," said Sheila, "That'll just make them resent me and they won't listen to me anyway."

"And that's the problem," said Sodoko stopping Sheila, "They don't listen because you're too easy going. Being in command doesn't mean being everyone's friend. It's means leading. You should do what I do with the Public Morals Committee in Ooarai. Because I'm a harsh disciplinarian we're the best blub in the school."

"Oh yeah?" Sheila raised a hostile eyebrow, "Then why don't you just use some of that knowledge and whip them into shape for me? I mean you got that piece of paper from the SC pretty much makin' you a glorified hall monitor."

"I've been trying," said Sodoko gritting her teeth, "But you're the team leader and I can't overstep you."

"Tell you what, you be team leader while you're here, okay? That should solve it all, eh?" Sheila patted Sodoko's shoulder, "There's you go, congratulations team leader."

"You can't just –"

"Yeah, I can. I can pick anyone to succeed me, even temporarily. I'm team leader after all. What? You need it writing?" Sheila sighed, "Fine. I'll write you a memo later."

 _No you won't. You're too easy going for that._

"Best of luck Sodoko."

 _Fine, if you're going to be that way then I'll really have to clamp down. No more Ms. Nice Sodoko._

The next morning the team woke to the same routine but somehow managed to avoid Sodoko's scolding. The disciplinarian however was still counting the minutes they were late. Practice was the same but with the absence of Sodoko's raving, but her eyes still found the shots and maneuvers were sloppy.

"Geez, that was a nice practice," said the team as they got out of their tanks.

"Yeah, maybe Sodoko finally got the point."

"Hey, Sheila, what'd you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing in particular," Sheila grinned, "So, anyone hear what's on the dinner menu?"

"Hold it!"

Sodoko's voice boomed in the hangar with such authority and force that a few members jumped. Kaylee scurried into Annie's shirt. Becky and Sheila stopped their short conversation and turned around. Sodoko's eyes were furled angrily with her scowl. She held a paper pad filled with furious shorthand notes.

"You were all late this morning, practice was sloppy, and you failed to wait for the commander to dismiss all of you," scolded Sodoko.

"Damn, I thought we would be missing the scolding today."

"But Sheila dismissed us already," said Cassie, "That's why we're going."

"She's not commander," Sodoko pushed a signed memo into their faces, "I am! Until the end of the week."

"What the hell? Sheila!"

"Heh, heh, heh, well I may have said she took take control for the week," said Sheila, "Honestly, I didn't think she'd take it seriously."

"Well I am," Sodoko glared, "Now get back in here or I'll have you thrown in detention."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Team captain and power of the hall monitors, what could possibly go wrong?"

Everyone reluctantly gathered around their temporary foreign captain. Team members tapped Sheila's shoulder and tried to ask what exactly happened. Sodoko quickly jumped on the whispers and silenced the team. Only when everything was in order and the room was silent did she issue her first true commands.

The mechanical team rolled out several buckets, brushes and rags, boxes of soap and degreaser, and coveralls. They were all smiles and grins as they patted Sodoko's back.

"Thanks for the break, boss."

"Yeah, now we can fix up that old Rolls-Royce."

"Nice of you girls to volunteer," sneered a mechanic.

 _TWEET!_

"For your punishment get to cleaning the tanks!" Sodoko stomped her foot, "I want them spotless."

"But this the mechs job," whined Sheila.

"Not today it isn't. Get them clean then you can go."

"Wwwwhhhhhyyyyy…?" they whined.

"No point in complaining girls," Becky grabbed a brush, "The faster you do it the faster you can get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sodoko patrolled the hangar as the crews slathered soap and degreaser on the tank. Sweat dripped profusely from their bodies. In the heat of the Australian sun a little perspiration was nothing, but with heavy work in a stuffy hangar made it more unbearable. The dry red dust clung to the tank stubbornly refusing to let the bristles push them away. Dirt and mud baked on the tracks making a miserable affair to remove. Oil was checked and replaced. Members slipped off of the tanks and across the cement floor hitting the ground hard. Annie pulled in a large hose and started to rinse down the tanks.

"There, we're done," panted Cassie, "Now let's get out of here."

"Hold it. Inspection! Stand at attention in front of your tank," barked Sodoko.

Sodoko walked around the tanks in methodical measures steps. She examined every inch of the tank with her keen eyes. Water dripped off the tanks and ran past Sodoko's shoes. The team behind her was grumbling below their breath while they waited for their temporary disciplinarian captain to finish her inspection.

"Missed a spot here, here, and here," said Sodoko, "Didn't scrub this or that… Cupola is still dirty… How in the world did you manage to chip the paint…"

This list went on and on for each and every tank.

"So… we good?" asked Sheila.

"The Covenanters are fine, they can go. Crusader IIIs can go after they dry the floor around the tank. The rest of you," Sodoko shook her head, "Clean up those spots and cupolas and muck then dry everything off. Then and only then can you go."

"It's clean enough," said Sheila, "Right, girls? Ain't nobody going to notice a few specks of dust, right?"

"Clean. It. Up."

'Y-y-yes ma'am."

Cassie and the Crusader crews grudgingly took to the task. Even Kaylee was eager to reluctantly lend a hand. When each tank finished their work and passed Sodoko's inspection they quickly bolted out of the door without any consideration for the tankers who were still toiling away. Sodoko paced commandingly while turning back the glares she received from the students.

"Finally done!" shouted Shiela, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," said Sodoko, "It's all clean now."

"Woohoo!"

Sheila was the first out of the hangar. When all was done and done it was passed supper time and the sky was a dark purple. Everything was cooling with the dry outback breeze. Coyotes and dingoes were howling and barking. Lights from the campus were turning on becoming a beacon in the middle of nowhere. In the dim twilight Sodoko silently swore that she would whip these delinquent tankers into shape.

And whip them she did. For the next several days Sodoko tormented the students of Koala Academy with new rules and regulations. Enforcement included punishments such as detention, physical exercise, written essays and lines on chalkboards, and the dreaded last in line for meals.

Cassie led the team in voicing their complaints but everything was quickly stifled by new penalties upon penalties. As the team grumbled and complained under their breaths and behind Sodoko's back, Becky tried to keep up moral. Becky would bring small snacks and meals to team members that were forced to stay behind, spend time in detention with them to keep them company, and she convinced Annie to let Kaylee wander around to comfort each member. And while Becky was taking up her position as moral and public relations officer, Sheila was out of sight and out of mind.

"Good," said Sodoko inspecting the tanks, "Everything is clean, everything is in order. You can all go now."

"Thank God."

"Hurry everyone," said Annie, "If we rush we might still be able to get dessert."

Everyone rushed out of the hangar and bolted for the mess hall hooting and hollering as they went. Sodoko sighed and started to put her things away.

"Aren't you going too?" asked Sodoko to Becky.

"I can wait, besides I have some news for you and Sheila," Becky looked around the room, "I guess I'll have to tell Sheila later."

"I can't believe that she's always the first one out," Sodoko shook her head, "So what did you need to tell me?"

"Wu Wei Shu arrives tomorrow," said Becky.

"Right, for a practice match before we head to Europe. I doubt Sheila remembers. We'll have to wake up extra early to receive them," Sodoko rubbed her chin, "Hmm… I wonder how I would manage to get everyone up at 4:00 am…"

"Don't think too hard," said Becky with a slight panic in her voice, "Wushu won't be arriving until the afternoon. Some time after lunch… well after lunch."

"Hmm, then running a normal morning schedule will be fine. I suppose they'd be tired when they land. Have we made accommodations, allotted meals, and recreation and –"

"Everything has already been handled," said Becky trying to quickly run through the topic, "Everything and anything has been considered and planned for. Okay? Okay."

"Okay. Let's go for supper then."

"Oh thank God," said Becky under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, don't mind anything."

Sodoko returned to her room and found Sheila buried beneath pillows and blankets. How Sheila managed to find it comfortable under so many layers was a great mystery. Even if she only wore her underwear to sleep it would be boiling beneath the covers, especially since the last several nights were hotter than average. Moreover Sheila wouldn't let Sodoko open the windows. Every time she tried Sheila would make up a fuss and close the window. For her lack of enthusiasm for commanding her team, she didn't lack when commanding the window stay closed.

Sodoko shook and pinched Sheila but the girl was deep into her sleep.

 _I guess she'll just have a little surprise tomorrow._

And with that disappointing thought Sodoko undertook her nightly rituals and went to sleep.

The door creaked open and released a shadow. In the hall several shadows quietly creeped away from their rooms. Light shimmered on their eyes and the floorboards squeaked with every step. They gathered in another's room far down the hall around the corner. Out of sight and out of sound.

"Everyone here?"

"Turn the lights on and find out."

*CLICK*

Majority of the team had gathered in Cassie's room. It was tight, cramped and uncomfortable with so many people inside a small room. They took a seat wherever they could. On the bed, on the desk, on the floor, in the bathroom, where ever they could.

"She's out for the count right?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah," said Sheila, "I double checked. She's out like a light and won't wake up until she needs to blow that stupid whistle."

"Something has to be done about her. I can't take this horrible schedule anymore," whined a gunner.

"Right, so what do we do?" asked Sheila.

"Do we have to do something?" yawned Annie, "She's just trying to help. Maybe if we just talk to her she's ease up."

"You kidding? She's stubborn as a mule," said Cassie, "Talking to her won't do nothing."

"She listens to me," said Becky.

"That's because you're a goody-two-shoes."

"Perhaps you should try and put some effort into tankery," quipped Becky, "Sodoko is taking her job seriously unlike us. That's why she's having to issue penalties. If we just put in a little more effort she should ease up."

"Oh please," Cassie rolled her eyes, "Even if we put some effort in we won't do squat against the other teams. Might as well keep our club light and make it some easy credits. So, back on topic, what do we do about her?"

"You girls take it easy," said Sheila, "I'll take care of it."

"Seriously? You've never taken care of anything like ever," said Cassie, "And Becky's eyes say she agrees with me."

"I agree too," said Annie curling up into a ball, "Kaylee where did you go? Come back… and… go to… sleep… zzz… zzz…"

"Who wants to draw on her face?" Sheila whispered, "Quick get a marker."

Sodoko woke up and saw an empty bed beside her. She held back a small grin and a glimmer of hope that Sheila had actually bothered to wake up on time.

 _She probably snuck out at night to escape the morning whistle. I'll bet she's sleeping in the lounge or something. I'll have to find her and give her some demerits._

Sodoko walked into the hall and blew her whistle with all her might. Normally the rooms would crash with girls tumbling out of their beds but it was oddly quiet. She blew her whistle again, and again there was nothing. She huffed and puffed and kicked the doors down, figuratively. The beds were dishevelled and the occupants were missing.

 _Maybe they finally got it together._

With a smug look on her face Sodoko made her way to the hangar. That smug look quickly disappeared when she found the team wasn't present and ready to go. Her anger boiled over and she ran around the campus in a furious search for Sheila. She burst through the rec room and turned over the offices. She bolted through the dorms and halls and interrogated students as she passed. The smell of the morning fry wafted through the air. A switch flipped in Sodoko's head and she veered into a new course.

"Oi, there she is. How long did it take?"

Cassie glanced at her watch, "An hour. Who had an hour on the pool?"

"I did!" Annie jumped up.

People started throwing coins at the little girl. Anna regretted her decision to chime in and ducked beneath the table to avoid the metal barrage. The entire team had occupied the cafeteria in early in the morning and had been gorging themselves on delicious Australian breakfast items.

"What are you all doing here?" growled Sodoko between heavy breaths.

"Having breakfast," said Sheila with a half full mouth, "Want some?"

"I want you to get out there and practice we've got a match –"

"With Wushu, yeah, Becky told me," Sheila waved it off, "Don't worry about it. They've never had a good shot against us ever."

"We still have to practice. If you don't then I'll –"

Becky grabbed Sodoko's shoulder, "I think it'd be best if we forgo practice this morning. We don't want to run our morale into the ground before the match. Also, I think our full stomachs won't last another one of those maneuvers exercises."

The weaving and hard turns flashed through Sodoko's mind. Even with an empty stomach the whirling made her queasy. The thought of what would happen with a crew filled with fatty foods was too gross to imagine.

"R-right," said Sodoko, "Practice is cancelled today. Prepare for the match this afternoon."

"Thanks, Beck," said Cassie.

"Thank you, Becky" said Annie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks."

The team spent the morning goofing off in every manner imaginable, except for Sheila. Sodoko dragged Sheila into the office kicking and protesting. Though practice was cancelled a team leader had duties to attend to. Reports had to be filed with the Student Council, expenses had to be approved and explained, correspondence with the other departments were the most mundane. Sodoko put Sheila in her seat and watched her like a hawk as she signed and stamped stacks of paper. When the task was close to over Becky would appear with a fresh pile of paper and the cycle would begin again.

"Done! Finally done!" said Sheila with a heavy exasperated breath, "No more, that's it."

"I'm back everyone," said Becky walking in to the room.

"No, back! Back foul woman! No more papers!"

Sheila hurled a stapler across the room and missed Becky by a wide margin. Becky shrugged it off as a regular part of the routine. In fact that stapler was far smaller than the previous items she'd thrown. A desk lamp, a little statue and bust, and a hardcover tankery manual were a few of the items to immediately come to mind.

"Don't worry I'm not bringing more papers. It's actually time to meet up with Wu Wei Shu."

"It's that time already? Time sure flies when you're being tormented, right Sodoko?"

"You would have had time for fun if you took care of these when you were supposed to," said Sodoko filing the papers, "Now go an assemble the team and roll out to meet Wu Wei Shu."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," dismissed Sheila, "Becky's probably already done that right?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"See? All ready?" Sheila pushed out of her chair, "Right, let's go say 'hello' to the Chinese."

After assembling at the hangar and taking mandatory roll call the representative teams mounted their tanks and rolled out across the outback. It would just be Becky and Sheila's tanks to meet Wu Wei Shu. The two Crusaders rumbled across the dusty outback in a terrible heat. The air shimmered like water and waved.

"Thirsty? Here, take a sip," Annie offered up a water bottle.

"Thanks," said Sodoko, "How far to go?"

"Too far," said Annie, "Try not to think about it."

"Hey, Sodoko, how's it holding up over there?" said Sheila over the radio, "All good?"

"Doing fine."

"Good, good, good. Hey, watch the engine alright. We don't want it overheating and going tits up out here alright? Alright."

"Hey, there's something out there," said Cassie, "I'm not the only one seeing this right?"

"Mirage, it's probably a mirage," said Sheila.

Becky popped out and peered through the binoculars. Sodoko got out of the tank and squinted into the distance. It was hard to see through the heat haze but she could make out several shadowy figures getting larger and larger. The tanks stopped and waited for the mirage to disappear.

"It's no mirage."

"Yeah, I see it," said Sheila, "That's Wushu alright.

Two ranks of tanks slowly rolled across the outback in right formation. The commanders were standing out of the turrets and maintaining constant radio contact. Sodoko recognized the five Stuart tanks. Three other tanks had a similar profile but she couldn't put her finger on the name. The two multi-turreted tank was beyond her.

"Right, let's roll up and say hello. Nice and steady," said Sheila.

The two tanks trotted toward the Chinese formation and stopped when there were only a few meters between them. The commanders and their liaisons got out of the tanks and met on the ground between them.

"Hey there, nice to see you lot again," said Sheila.

The commander of Wu Wei Shu bowed making Sodoko do the same. Beside the

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet again," she said, "We are prepared for the practice match immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sheila, "But tell you what. I'll bet it's been a damn long trip so why don't we all take it easy this afternoon alright? We've already got everything prepared, right Becky?"

"Yes, that's right."

"That is very kind of you," the commander spotted Sodoko and bowed, "Hello. I do not believe we have met. I am Lin Jiang."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Jiang," Sodoko bowed, "I'm Midoriko Sono."

"But you can call her Sodoko," said Sheila, "And who are you there?"

Sheila was referring to the girl beside Lin. She was average height with a flat chest and brown pigtails. She had freckles on her cheeks and brown eyes. Like the rest of the team she wore the standard bland tankery uniform.

"Alisa," she said, "Alisa Fowler. I'm from Saunders actually."

"Eh, another exchange student. You know Sodoko over there is from Ooarai," Sheila grinned, "I'm Sheila by the way. And she's Becky, my second."

"A pleasure."

"Right, right, right, so let's get going. The GAFA ain't gonna get cooler. Follow us to the campus ladies."


	18. Chapter 18

**LAURA MULLER**

Bonple arrived at Kuromorimine late in the afternoon bordering on the evening. Immediately after parking their tanks they joined Kuromorimine for a late dinner. After everyone retired to their rooms. The long road trip took a heavy toll and everyone wanted a long, peaceful rest. That rest however would be disturbed by the rumble and clatter of tanks as Maginot rolled into the campus late into the night.

"Good morning, Laura."

"Good morning," said Laura rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Laura had been bunked with Anasazja. The morning sun shone through the window and warmed their faces. They joined the rest of the team in the cafeteria for breakfast. The room was oddly segregated. Kuromorimine took up the left half of the room, while Maginot and Bonple took up the other half. The foreign side was also divided in half. The two teams didn't speak much probably out of nervousness.

"That's they're new commander right?" asked Izolda, "The one with the glasses right?"

"No that's Fondue, the second in command" said Jadzia, "The commander is her, the one with the long black hair. Her name's Éclair."

"That's her nickname," said Bianca, "Her real name is Elodie De Jure. Be sure to address her as such."

"You don't need to be so formal. You can just call me Éclair. Everyone else does."

Éclair walked across the room and took a seat between Bianca and Laura. She warmly greeted her Polish comrades and apologized for the ruckus the night before.

"And you must be the exchange student," said Éclair to Laura, "To think Bonple was lucky to get such a prestigious partner in the program. You must be drilling them very hard in the Nishizumi style."

"They're actually quite adept at the Nishizumi style already," said Laura half confidently, "They've actually modelled their new doctrine to match Kuromorimine."

"And Pravda, and St. Glorianna, and Saunders," added Bianca, "We strive to emulate the strongest teams in tankery."

"Quite an undertaking. Maginot is similar but we like to keep our traditional style prominent."

"But you recently changed your tactical doctrine did you not?" asked Anasazja.

"While keeping it very French," Éclair smiled, "With our exchange student we might be mixing in some Russian influence as well."

"Russian? You're exchange student is from Pravda then," Bianca's eyes lit up, "You must lend her to us for a little bit, and you can borrow Laura in exchange."

Éclair giggled, "I'm sure she would be happy to work with you. And I will take you up on the offer to borrow Laura."

Laura giggled, "I'm not sure you can barter people like that."

"My apologies," said Bianca.

"Oh I was just teasing," said Laura, "Éclair, who came to Maginot?"

"Was it Nonna? The excellent T-34 section commander? It wasn't Katyusha herself was it?" inquired Bianca.

"Oh, no, no, no," said Éclair nervously, "They sent over Nina. She is part of the KV-2 crew."

"Ah, the KV-2. That giant was a rather large thorn in our side. Long reload or otherwise that gun was very dangerous. I hope I get to meet this KV-2 commander."

A little girl barely over half the size of Laura stumbled between the tables. The food on her tray careened left and right as she frantically tried to keep everything stable. She wore the Pravda uniform and a ushanka hat even though it was the middle of summer.

"Sorry, sorry, look out please. Excuse me, sorry," she said in a childish voice, "Hey, Éclair."

The girl took a seat across from Éclair, beside Izolda and Jadzia. The twins were happy to see someone shorter than them for a change.

"Speaking of our Pravda student. This is her."

"Hi everyone!" her smile beamed, "Oh, this is the Bonple table. Oops, sorry."

She started to collect her tray and plates.

There's no need to go," said Éclair, "We were just getting to know each other. Bianca, the Bonple commander, wanted to meet you actually."

"Meet me? Why?"

"You are the KV-2 commander," said Bianca trying to hide her sense of impression, "And in your first year I assume which is quite an accomplishment. You must be very good."

"Oh, I'm just a loader."

The energy of the table disappeared in an instant. Bianca fell back into her chair and tried to keep her jaw from dropping. Anasazja choked on her drink. Izolda and Jadzia stopped talking and started exchanging looks with each other and the rest of the team, trying to find a hint as to what to do next. Éclair hid in her palm and muttered several sentences in French. She clearly forgot that minor detail and was regretting it.

"So… I'm Laura, Bonples exchange student. And what's your name?" Laura already knew from last night but she needed to shift the topic.

"Nina, Nina Kozlov. So you got to go home early huh?" Nina laughed, "I'm joking. Thank you for letting us stay here for a bit."

"It's no problem, I'm sure. So how was France?"

"It was amazing! Éclair and Fondue were really hospitable too. The traffic was a problem though, we kept getting trapped in that awful circle around the Arc De Triomphe."

"Trust me, you are not the only one to find that horrible," said Éclair, "And how did you find Poland, Laura?"

"Oh my, it was marvelous, the first day I arrived Bianca and everyone was very friendly and everything was prepared."

"We showed her much before we left," said Bianca, "If you ever come to Poland let me know and I shall show you the same hospitality."

"The same for you. I hope you will visit France some time and try our delicacies."

"Not the escargot!" Nina jumped in, "Or the frog legs."

Bianca giggled, "Oh, you played a little prank on her, I see."

"Not so much a prank, more of a culture shock," chuckled Éclair.

After that little exchange the life returned to the table. They chatted just like ordinary girls would about any topic that seemed to come along. It wasn't always about tankery though it did pop up once in a while, it couldn't be helped. Laura mostly led the conversation with the unintentional help of Nina who always seemed to interject something humourous.

"Hey Laura."

"Clara, how are you?"

Clara wore the standard Kuromorimine uniform with a slight alteration. It was the standard and dull grey shirt and black skirt but the collar and hem was trimmed in dark blue. She tied her long black hair into a pair of twin tails kept in place by edelweiss barrettes. Her hazel eyes were friendly and cheerful when she greeted Laura.

"They let you alter your uniform huh?"

"Oh yeah," said Clara touching her collar, "It's not much but I like to think it makes me stand out a little bit. Hi, everyone, I'm Clara Strand."

"Hallo Carla, wie geht es dir?" said Anasazja.

"Ah, du sprichst Deutsch," said Carla pleasantly surprised, "Mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe, dass Ihre Reise gut ging. Haben Sie die Schlafale in Ordnung finden?"

The words seemed to go straight over Anasazja's head. Scrambling for a response she just nodded politely and said 'ja'. Carla, delighted by the response, continued to chat away in German. Laura couldn't help but cover a laugh as Anasazja gave befuddled replies. Laura fondly remembered when she first arrived in Poland and was greeted by Anasazja's bad German.

"Carla," interrupted Laura, "Just a small thing… not everyone here speaks German."

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me."

"It's no problem," said Bianca, "I guess you're here to make arrangements for the upcoming match between the three of us. Know this, we will not go easy on you."

"And you shouldn't. We're the number one school after all," Clara laughed, "So, when would you like to have the match?"

"Tomorrow," said Éclair, "Let's use today to get to know each other and our tactics, nes pas?"

"Tak," said Bianca, "But I wish to test each other. How about a match between Maginot and Bonple this afternoon. Full forces with flag tank rules."

"Yes that would work. I'd like to see you tanks this morning then, Bianca," said Éclair, "Clara is that fine with you?"

"No problem with me."

"I hope Maho and Erika are okay with this arrangement as well," said Bianca, "Send them my regards when you get the chance."

"Oh they're not here."

"What?!" Bianca nearly flew off the handle.

"They're stuck in Canada right now. The Big Five were called up to a conference on changing the tankery rules, how tournaments are set up, and expanding the Combined Arms tournament to more than just six teams."

"Another CATAC, eh?" said Nina, "Boy the last one was fun."

Bianca cooled down a little bit, "Well that's unfortunate. I hoped to test ourselves against the best of the best."

"I for one am happy they are gone," muttered Éclair under her breath, "Before I forget, you don't mind if Nina and Laura join the match against you, do you?"

"It's up to Jadgpanther-chan," smiled Carla.

"Jadgpanther-chan?" asked the table with mixed expressions of curiosity and deviousness.

 _NNNNNOOOOOO!_

After breakfast both foreign teams had gathered at the hangars. Bonple stood in front of their hangar and Maginot in front of their own. Naturally there were several whispers milling between the team members in their first language. Curious looks darted back and forth while trying to avoid eye contact. Laura watched the silent awkward exchange. She found no malice or outward dislike of each other, just the usual shyness that comes from meeting new people.

There was a particular girl from Maginot that caught her eye however. She had short hair and kept the fringe out of her eyes with a hair clip. As tall as Éclair and with the same physique but there was a cold aura about her that made Laura feel a bit on edge. Several Maginot girls had gathered around her and were looking over their shoulder every time they wanted to speak. Their stares were directed at Éclair who was busy speaking with Bianca and Anasazja.

"Let's not waste time. Open the doors," ordered Bianca.

Izolda and Jadzia pushed the doors apart while two Maginot girls did the same. The morning light poured into the hangars against the deep green camouflage. Bonple's flag hung above the row of tanks proudly. A late addition by Bianca to instill more pride from her team and awe in Maginot. The ranks of self-propelled guns with their long cannons and thick sloped armour made Maginot freeze on the spot. Seeing the shock in their faces Bianca smiled and started running down the features of their new tanks. The girl with the hair clip shot a disapproving glance at Éclair, and Laura knew why.

Compared to the large guns of Bonple, Maginot offered little more than a mediocre force of early war French tanks. That said their force was far more diverse with tanks for every roll possible. What they lacked in heavy guns they made up for in versatility. Maginot was renowned for their defensive style tactics and under Éclair she reformed them to become more mobile. Experience and innovation defined Maginot today. Whereas Bonple, for all their strength, were trying to replicate and copy.

"Marvelous, marvelous," said Éclair, "I had my doubts but now I see that we have a chance against Kuromorimine."

"Thank you very much, I look forward to fighting with you," Bianca grinned slyly, "And against you. Shall we begin the match?"

"Let us take half an hour to come up with our plans then begin the match once we are ready."

"We're going to use skirmish sector five," said Laura grabbing a map, "It's this one here, okay?"

"Wow, lots of different places to hide and move," said Nina, "Katyusha would love to fight in this."

"Interesting. Best of luck Ms. De Jure."

"And to you, Bianca."

As the two teams separated Laura grabbed Nina and pulled her aside.

"Who is that girl?" Laura pointed to the one with the hair clip.

Nina's grin disappeared, "Galette, one of the major tank commanders in Maginot. She's… well… not too fond of Éclair… or me for that matter."

 _Just as I thought._

"Let us discuss our strategy for our skirmish with Maginot," said Bianca laying out a map.

Laura raised her hand, "Have you ever faced them before?"

Izolda shook her head, "Nope. Eastern Europe goes against its own until after the second round. And more often than not, round two is against Pravda."

"But you've gone against them right?" asked Jadzia, "You can help us."

"Yes, I suppose but you should really come up with the plan."

"Indeed," said Anasazja, "Let's go over the battlefield first."

The area was divided into five sectors, if you could call them such. Majority of the area was open field and plain. In the northwest was a rugged area filled with rocky outcrops and rolling hills. The many gullies and valleys made for easier going but was susceptible to enfilade fire from the crests. The centre of the battlefield had a large thick forest of evergreens that was very difficult to see into. It could make for an acceptable retreat position but could mean being surrounded shortly after. A proverbial cauldron would ensue needing an all-out attack to escape.

Three sectors were divided by a forked river the flowed into the other battlefields. The area bordering the open fields was a small farming area with tall grass, irrigation pipes, and several farmhouses. The ground was soft and loose from the watering which, if careless, could bog down a tank.

Between the rivers was an industrial sector filled with archaic and old machinery. Rubble from previous battles filled the streets blocking roads and making chokepoints. Stone and metal buildings with collapsed roofs provided ample cover.

The final sector, in the southeast corner beside the river, was a small, quaint, peaceful town. It was like the eighteenth century had been recreated with its wooden buildings and cobblestone roads. There were roughly ten buildings, fully furnished and decorated. And soon they would be destroyed by rolling thunder.

"The construction companies around here must love you guys," said Izolda half-joking.

"Our deployment zone is here, the northeast hills," said Bianca, "Maginot is in the small village opposite us. It appears we have the advantage in maneuverability."

"In firepower too," said Jadzia, "Let's just rush to the river and hold down the bridges."

"Yes, they would be forced to cross if they wanted to counter attack," Bianca pointed to the map, "But if they retreat they would fall back into this urban area. And it would become a war of attrition."

"Where we still have the advantage. Our armour is tougher and are guns are more powerful."

"But Maginot's speciality is defense," said Laura, "Don't underestimate them. Your tanks also lack turrets."

"She has a point," said Izolda, "Maybe we take a page from their book and prepare positions here, in the wood."

"But then we will be surrounded," said Anasazja, "Laura, that trick you used with the SU-122s, can we use that to force Maginot into the open."

"Trick? You mean the bombardment," said Bianca, "That needs observers."

"The T-50 would work," said Laura, "I just have to –"

"We should not risk a tank to blindly fire into rubble," said Bianca, "And we should not be eager to engage head on. We should behave like Pravda in this matter. Here, in the farmer's fields is where we will meet Maginot with our T-50 tanks. Tempted by our flag tank they shall follow us into the wood where we shall lose them. The remaining forces will remain close and surround the wood."

"A cauldron. This will work well," said Anasazja, "Wouldn't Maginot expect this?"

"Éclair should," said Laura, "It's too obvious."

"Perhaps but Éclair has her pride on the line as well," said Bianca, "Over the past year she has been reforming Maginot to develop cavalry style tactics. After her performance in the grand tournament those tactics are in question."

Anasazja nodded, "So she must engage in those tactics to validate her position. She is forced to move."

"Exactly and Pravda encirclement tactics can easily overcome them."

"Then it is settled," said Anasazja, "This is our strategy. Mount up and roll out!"

Laura wanted to jump up and say something. She wanted to tell them not to underestimate Éclair. She wanted to tell them not to just copy Pravda. She wanted to say they could do so much more but she couldn't chip away at their pride. It wasn't right to take away their resolve. Hell, who knows. Maybe they can pull this imitation off.

As Bonple rolled out of the hangar they saw the tanks of Maginot doing the same. Bianca stood out of the turret and saluted her opponents as she passed. Bonple gathered in a small valley between two hills. A small dirt road snaked around the hills toward the fields. The tanks were arranged into two columns, according to type, with the T-50s at the head.

"Everyone ready?" radioed Bianca, "SU-85s stay close, 122s further behind. We make for the bridges and herd them into the woods."

"Understood."

A flare shot up into the air from centre field. The whistling followed the trail of white smoke and burning red light. The flare burst in a cascade of sparks and smoke.

"Naprzod!" ordered Bianca.

Bonple charged down the dirt road and escaped the hills and valleys as quickly as they could. Upon exiting the valley the tanks formed into an arrow formation with two ranks one hundred meters apart.

"Laura, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. We will proceed to the rivers right away and lure Maginot into our guns. If you see anything let us know, yes?"

"Of course, but what if Maginot doesn't follow us?"

"Then we will regroup and assault them as Kuromorimine does. Quickly, to positions."

The self-propelled guns withdrew to an inconspicuous distance. Three guns, and two SU-85s and a SU-122, would serve as the main covering battery for the T-50s. Laura and Bianca sped ahead as fast as possible toward the rivers. It would take a while for Maginot to navigate the rubble and they would play it safe when crossing the bridges.

"See anything?"

"Nothing," said Laura, "It's probably more demolished than we thought."

"Perhaps, or they are uncertain," Bianca tapped her foot, "Advance into the city. We will entice them further."

"You can't be serious," said Laura shocked, "They'll have the advantage and there's no telling what routes are open. We should stay here and prepare to retreat."

"No, we advance and we advance strongly. Driver forward, do not waver!" she ordered, "Upon encountering the tanks withdraw to the bridges. Self-propelled guns remain close but do not make yourself visible. Laura stay close."

"Understood."

Izolda gripped the controls nervously, "Are we really going in there?"

Urban areas are the bane of tanks. Limited visibility, many places to hide and ambush, limited maneuverability. Those with the heaviest armour had the advantage, as did those who knew the area better. Laura could imagine the catastrophe that could easily unfold as soon as they crossed.

"Do we have smoke shells?"

"Not many, but yes we do," said Anasazja.

"Load smoke. As soon as we see trouble fire it off and retreat."

"Wouldn't it be better if we used AP?" asked Jadzia, "If we knock out a tank all the better right?"

"Our job is to lure out Maginot. Blocking their line of site helps us achieve that."

"And knocking out one tank does no good if there are five others behind it," added Anasazja.

"Exactly. Follow Bianca but keep a good distance. We don't want to box ourselves in."

Two light tanks rolled across the bridge and into the industrial zone. It was more decrepit than they had thought. The buildings were old and weathered, threatening to crumble at a moment's notice. Large sections of concrete had become thin enough to break through. Rubble had piled taller than their tanks and metal scaffolding was scattered all around. There was also a strange sense of history as they cautiously drove through the alleys and forgotten streets. All manner of graffiti was painted, sketched, or otherwise engraved into the walls. Communist and fascist slogans mixed with vulgar images and caricatures. There was even some modern 'art' freshly painted on the walls.

"The road ahead is blocked," reported Bianca.

Two tanks were stuck in a street between two old factories. The smokestacks had collapsed long ago and tumbled to block the intersection.

"We should turn around and head back," said Laura, "I don't think they're here."

"All tanks," called Bianca, "Report sightings."

One by one and in order the tanks gave a quick report. Nothing had passed over the bridges and they had no signs of movement.

"Move into the factory," said Bianca, "Eyes open."

The interior was filled with Soviet era machines. The floor was littered with scrap metal and old shoes. Dust covered, tattered tarps covered the larger machines. A shoe factory perhaps? The roof was in good condition but the lights were shattered, the only source of illumination came from the sun beaming through the small windows high above. Everything was covered with shadow and it made Laura uneasy.

"I don't like this," radioed Laura.

"Push through, they must be close."

A shadow seemed to move out of the corner of her eye. Laura quickly ordered the turret to turn. The tarp covered machine was an odd shape in the factory. It was much taller than the other machines and had a rounded top. There was also an awkwardly shaped base that was far too round to be used for making shoes.

"Put some machine gun rounds into that tarp," ordered Laura.

Anasazja loosed several red rounds into the machine. The bullets ricocheted off the heavy machine and into the sheet metal. The ricochets went straight to the sheet metal and other machine like it was made of paper.

"Fire smoke! Get us out of here! Bianca we have to move!"

Just as she said the words the tarp moved and blindly fired in their direction. The shot flew high and blew a large hole in the roof. A pair of Renault FT-17s burst through the factory doors and fired their cannons. The bouncing guns and smoke made the shots fall short and wide luckily missing them. Bianca's tank returned fire into the tarped tank and landed a direct hit as they withdrew. The distinctive pop of the white flag rang out.

T-50s ran out of the building in reverse. Laura's tank continued to pour smoke into the building to cover the retreat. Suddenly from around every corner Maginot tanks started to appear. The Char rumbled down the street over the piles of followed by a SOMUA S35. Conspicuous by its absence was the Maginot flag tank and the remaining forces but there was no time to contemplate the issue.

"Retreat, retreat!" shouted Laura, "Cover the flag tank's rear!"

Laura's tank pushed forward to shield Bianca as they turned about. The street and buildings were filled with smoke as round after round impacted wall, ground, and tank. Metal scraped against metal as the blinded tanks ran into each other. Bianca and Laura rushed down the alley escaping blind fired shots and raining rubble.

"All tanks, all tanks," radioed Bianca, "We have encountered the enemy and are pulling them out of the city. Pull back to positions."

"We haven't seen the flag tank," said Laura, "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. The escort section should get into position while the others pull back to stop any flanking maneuvers and –"

"No! We commit. If you advance, advance without faltering. Iron rules and a heart of steel," quoted Bianca, "We will end this in one decisive strike."

"But we were almost knocked out because we wanted a decisive strike," warned Laura, "Patience is –"

BOOM!

Three shells crashed on their left side just as they were approaching the bridge. The escort group had rushed into positions on the flank and started opening fire hastily. They fired another volley. The fast 85mm shells soared over head. The large 122mm crashed beside the T-50s with a calamitous boom.

"Stop firing, stop firing!" shouted Bianca, "You are shoot at us!"

"Sorry commander. We couldn't see clearly through all the smoke."

"Stop smoking them. Load armour piercing," ordered Laura, "Bianca are you okay?"

"A little shaken, but we are alright. Proceed into the cauldron as fast as you can. Escort group confirm that the enemy is following."

"They are following commander."

"What about Éclair? What about the flag tank?" asked Laura.

"We have no sign of them."

"She will come," said Bianca, "If she's not with the group she will have to rescue them once they are surrounded. Escort group, follow us to the forest."

"Understood, commander."

"No, wait!"

The self-propelled guns rolled forward to enter the formation and exposed their sides as they turned. The Char took advantage and fired both of its cannons. The smaller cannon in the turret fired its little round and shattered the track of one of the SU-85s. The larger 75mm shell crashed into the other SU-85. Smoke plumed out of the engine and a white flag popped out of the super structure. Unable to turn and with its gun fixed there was no hope for the other self-propelled gun. The SOMUA and Renaults fired and knocked the second tank out of commission.

"Dammit!" cursed Bianca, "We're two guns down already. SU-122 quickly reform and –"

"Belay that," said Laura commandingly, "Fall back behind the farm buildings and head to thick cover when the Maginot force passes. Regroup with the other guns at the first opportunity, but be safe. Do not get knocked out."

Jadzia looked back, "Laura what are you doing?"

"Trust me," said Laura to Jadzia and over the radio, "You have your orders."

"Understood, Ms. Muller."

"Turn the turret and return fire," ordered Laura, "Don't worry about knocking them out. Just try to land any hit."

"You got it," said Anasazja pulling the trigger.

Bianca's tank followed their lead and returned fire. Their shots were accurate for being on the move. Shots landed within meters of the small Renault tanks. Laura's intuition was right. Just landing close created a mess in their ranks as the two man tanks were startled and started to swerve to avoid the incoming fire. The larger Char slowed as the faster tanks ran across its path. The SOMUA returned a glancing shot off of Laura's turret.

"Too close," she muttered.

"Shall we smoke them again?" asked Anasazja.

"No, we need to lure them just like the plan," Laura grabbed the mic, "Any sign of the flag tank?"

"None at all."

"She will come," said Bianca, "We are near the woods. All tanks prepare to open fire on Maginot."


	19. Chapter 19

**NINA KOZLOV**

"We got two of them!" cheered the radio.

Maginot had split their forces evenly. Three Renault tanks accompanied a Char B1bis and a SOMUA S35. The first group prepared an ambush in the city while the other risked a long march to the central north sector.

Éclair's unit was several kilomteres away from the city near the empty fields. They took an alternate route to the north and forded the river at a shallow section. Every step was apprehensive since a force divided was weaker than if they were together. The situation was magnified by their lack of firepower and sturdy armour. It took longer to get into position and they dreaded running into the Bonple formation but luckily it seemed that the Poles were overconfident and headstrong.

Éclair smirked when she saw the lead T-50s break away from the lead group and rush head first into the city. The city was a dream for Maginot. While Éclair wanted a more mobile doctrine, experience in defensive tactics still had its uses.

"Good," said Éclair, "Keep pressing the lead tanks. Don't stop."

"Madam Éclair," said Fondue, "Shouldn't we go to join the formation?"

"Éclair, we should engage those tanks," said Galette over the radio, "We can end this in one decisive attack."

"No, we will hold for now," said Éclair, "Nina's advice may still hold true."

"And if you've got a problem with it then you can go and get yourself knocked out," said Nina harshly, "And after that you'll run fifty laps carrying the 75mm shell with you. Understood?"

"Ferme la bouche," muttered Galette just loudly enough to be picked up.

Nina, assuming it was an insult that Katyusha would not stand for, puffed her chest and said firmly over the radio waves, "You want to start those laps now?"

"Enough of that," said Éclair, "We have a battle to win. Clubs Group, have you seen the rest of the Bonple unit?"

"Non, just these. They are proceeding to the woods."

"Diamonds Group follow me," ordered Éclair, "Fondue take us here. We will protect their flank but keep us as inconspicuous as possible."

"If we are moving let us attack. We can charge them and escape without a problem," stressed Galette, "Isn't that why you drilled those mobile tactics into us? Isn't that why you created a cavalry doctrine and abandoned Madeline's strategies? So that we can exploit opportunities like these?"

"Ooarai had the same thoughts," said Nina, "And we punished them. Or did you forget the international semi-finals?"

"I clearly remember Pravda losing."

Cannons erupted in the distance. Shouts and curses blared over the Maginot radio. Bonple's main force had suddenly appeared from the flanks and began encircling the rear. Clubs Group turned their turrets in panic and started shooting aimlessly at any tank they could see. The commanders were shocked and started asking for orders and yelling at each other to shoot different targets.

"The trap is sprung," said Nina, "Just as Katyusha would have done it."

"Just as we predicted," said Éclair, "Perhaps she shouldn't have sung the praises of Pravda and Kuromorimine before the match. How far to the next position?"

"Almost there," reported Fondue.

"Good, once we reach that position we'll attack and pin the flag tanks in the woods."

"But we'll be surrounded," protested Galette, "Are you that desperate to lose?"

"The forest is too thick to get clear lines of sight," said Éclair calmly, "Once we enter we'll be safe from enemy fire. We will need to cross the field however. Speed is key."

"For you, but in case you've forgotten my Char can't move that fast."

"That's your problem," said Nina, "Sometimes we have to sacrifice tanks in order to win."

"I don't like it either," said Éclair, "But the more they divide their fire the more likely we can breakthrough. You have your orders. Allons-y!"

Éclair's formation went into the faster trot across the area. The thunder of cannon and the flash of the barrels in the distance. Clubs Group fell further and further behind the lead tanks as fire from the flanks poured on them. They swerved and slowed and sped to dodge the flying shells. But they didn't lose focus. As they advanced, in what appeared to Bonple a hasty chasing retreat, the cannons opened fire. Small shells flew far over the targets or crashed into the ground but they wouldn't relent. Maybe, just maybe they would get lucky and knocked them out before they entered the wood.

"Commander, we've lost them. We've lost the lead tanks."

"Where did you last see them?"

"When we entered the woods. Sorry commander."

Éclair peered through her binoculars. There was no sign of the T-50s which meant they were still in the woods.

"Excellent," said Éclair, All tanks attack! Chargez! Chargez!"

Éclair's SOMUA turned and rushed across the battlefield. Five tanks sped toward the Bonple with cannons blazing. Like Napoleon's heavy cavalry they smashed into the rear of the formation. Shots glanced of the sides of the hulls and landed around the tanks. The turrets couldn't turn fast enough to land crippling blows as they sped by. Bonple panicked and fired haphazardly as Éclair flew by. The Poles spurred their horses and gave chase. Éclair could imagine the crews shouting and yelling as her flag tank ran by them and escaped into the woods.

Galette's slower Char brought up the rear. Its large cannon fired and shattered the track of an SU-122. The SU-122 spun on the spot as its track came undone. The turret turned and fired its little pop gun. The small shell pathetically bounced of the front armour. Irritated from being immobilized and the insulting shot the SU-122 roared. Its mighty cannon burned with a bright flash. Deafening thunder roared as the massive shell ripped through the air.

"Oof!"

The shell landed feet away from the tank. Earth shook and the tank rattled. The concussion knocked Galette into the tank and world went silent.

"Galette! Galette!" shouted a voice slowly coming out of the void.

"What? What?" she yelled into the radio.

"Are you okay? That shot was very close?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "They're chasing us into the wood."

"That's fine. That's what we want. Once inside proceed northwest for two hundred meters. You will meet us there."

The forest was far thicker than they anticipated. Perennial trees stretched high above the tanks with canopies so thick that the sun seemed to have disappeared. The ground was very soft and vines crept up the thick tree trunks. Éclair poked out of the turret and kept her head on a swivel. Every shadow, every tree, every sound drew her attention. There was a threat of being caught off guard by Bonple but it was the chance of friendly fire that plagued her.

"Steady, Fondue, steady," said Éclair, "Nina, can you take over the gunning?"

"Of course," said Nina squeezing into the spot.

"Thank heavens you're tiny," Éclair's eyes caught something moving, "Eleven o'clock. Face eleven o'clock."

The tank stopped and turned to face the unknown threat. Nina's finger was on the trigger ready to snap at a moment's notice. The shadow rolled behind a thick bunch of trees. It had a long barrel where the main hull would be. From the sound of the engine the tank was very large.

"It's an SU-85!" said Nina, "Take its flank, take its flank!"

Fondue didn't hesitate. She rushed the tank forward and quickly turned to take its rear. Éclair buttoned up and took over the gunning position. The SU-85, seemingly oblivious to Éclair, continued to slowly press forward.

"Nina, get ready to load –"

"Already got it."

Éclair turned the turret just before Fondue abruptly stopped the tank. The vehicle oscillated delaying the shot by a few precious seconds. Éclair adjusted the elevation and fixed the crosshairs on the engine. Its rounded back and yellow and green camouflage paint.

 _Yellow and green?_ Thought Éclair as she pulled the trigger, _Merde!_

A bright flash from the barrel illuminated the target. A Char B1 of Maginot was before them. Its rounded chassis braced itself for the little shell. Éclair's curses were lost beneath the boom of the cannon. By luck the shell glanced off the armour and flew high into the canopy and lost itself among the leaves. The Char, surprised by the attack, spurred forward and turned its turret. The commander rushed out to find their attacker.

"Galette!" said Éclair, "It was us, Galette. Friendly fire."

"Friendly fire isn't," she replied, "Driver stop running. Turn us around to meet Éclair."

"All tanks," began Éclair, "Be wary in the woods. Check your targets before you fire we don't want to knock out our own."

"Understood."

"Any sign of Bonple?"

"None, sorry. It's pretty shady in here."

"They've probably left the woods by now," said Galette, "We should leave too and prepare another ambush in the city or in the hilly sections."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," said Fondue, "They won't let it happen again."

"So we should wander around in the woods and pray we get the drop on them then."

"Galette has a point," said Éclair, "All the Bonple tanks followed us in and we lost each other in the wood. Galette, take your tank and the other Char out of the woods and wait on this side of the woods to cut off their retreat. Spade Rouge and Clubs Bleu take the opposite side. All other tank continue searching for Bonple. Keep everyone posted on your position."

With cautious haste Éclair and Galette rolled through the forest scanning every inch around them. Their turrets swept slowly from side to side. Every second was critical for every second passed was a chance that Bonple would escape and ensnare them in the woods. Shadows lurked behind every corner and every rustle made them snap. Deeper and deeper they ventured without so much as a broken twig or tank track to say they were going the right direction.

"Halt," said Éclair, "Stay here."

"What's going on Éclair?" asked Fondue.

"I see something up ahead but I can't make it out," said Éclair, "Nina can you come with me?"

"Yeah! My small size will make me hard to see," she joked.

Éclair laughed, "Yes it will."

Éclair and the little Nina climbed out of the tank and snuck through the thick wood. Their boots sunk into the soft earth. Summer heat made the air humid but the shade helped to keep away the beating rays. Engines rumbled all around them. The smell of petrol and oil was caught in the light breeze. As the sounds got louder and the smell stronger. Éclair crouched down and crept up behind a bush. Nina stood beside her pushing apart the leaves in the bush.

In the shade of a natural clearing Bonple had rallied around their lead tanks. The self-propelled guns formed a circle with guns facing outward. Every commander was half out of the tank scanning the area for tanks. Laura and Bianca were huddled over a map planning their next move.

"That's all of them right?" asked Nina.

"Yes, that is what I counted as well," Éclair started to pull back, "What to do, what to do…"

"It'll be really hard to crack that," said Nina, "What would Katyusha do?"

 _Every shell has a crack and it's always the commander! Break her and you break the company!_

"Bianca," said Nina.

"Pardon moi?"

"I'll tell you back at the tank."

The rest of Maginot's tanks had gathered nearby and prepared a perimeter similar to Bonple. A small radio was set on the ground and transmitting to the other members. Galette Fondue, Éclair and Nina gathered around a small doodle in the dirt. The Polish porcupine covered every sector. Impossible to flank meant it would be very difficult to break through the thick front armour and that the lead tanks were in the centre of the formation made it impossible to secure an easy win.

"Nina you said you had an idea," said Éclair as she looked at the makeshift map.

"You're asking her for _more_ strategic advice?" snapped Galette.

"That is what she's here for," said Fondue, "Perhaps if you listen you might learn something."

"Hmph."

"Nina, your plan," said Éclair focussing the discussion.

"R-r-right," Nina cleared her throat, "Well you see Bonple's put their tanks in a strong defensive formation."

"A formation we can't afford to assault," said Galette.

"Y-y-yes," said Nina, "We can't assault it."

"Then how do we break it?" glared Galette.

"Enough, Galette," said Éclair sternly, "Let her speak. Keep going, Nina."

"We break the formation by breaking the commander just like Katyusha would do it," said Nina.

The team stared at her blankly unsure whether to yell at her or walk away.

"I see. Such a simple premise yet with such devastating potential. Perhaps Pravda was right to send such a simple person to us. No offense," said Éclair theatrically.

"None taken," said Nina completely unaware of the unintentional offense.

"Éclair's lost it," said Galette, "We should withdraw."

"Exactly," said Éclair.

"What?"

"Bonple's commander is the key to our victory. She is headstrong, overconfident and desperate to prove Bonple's strength. Didn't you see how she went straight into our ambush?"

"In order to draw us into theirs."

"Perhaps, but it was far too risky when committing only one T-50 would have sufficed. If we tempt her she will recklessly charge again."

"And I'm guessing you'll be the one to pull her out."

"Yes, but only after we've angered her," Éclair drew several lines in the ground, "We will attack from three sides and quickly flee into the woods. Many of our shots will bounce."

"Then let's go for the tracks and fix them to their spot," said Galette.

"Non, that would still leave them in fortress formation," said Fondue, "But simply shooting shots at them will not make them move. Éclair, you intend to bait them with the flag tank, no?"

"Partly correct. The flag tank will serve as bait with Galette's Char B1."

"The other SOMUA would be a better choice. If we're lucky they'll get confused and chase the wrong tank then."

Éclair shook her head, "Your tank has the best chance of survival and is the greatest threat to Bonple."

"So I should be in reserve."

"Bonple is down a couple of tanks already," said Fondue, "They'll be pressing to even the count. And they'll want to do it in the most effective way possible."

"Which is to knock out you," said Éclair, "Back to the plan, once Bonple breaks their formation quickly swarm them and push them out of the woods. We will knock out the flag tank shortly after. Understood?"

"Yes," said the other commanders over the radio.

"Using me as bait, Éclair? You're risking one of your best assets in this battle."

"You have to sacrifice and risk for the better of the team," said Nina, "Even if it costs you fifty rubles."

"Fifty rubles?"

"Less than a Euro," whispered Fondue.

"If you're going to risk our tanks risk the ones we can do without," protested Galette, "The Renaults should be enough to escort you."

"But they aren't a threat," said Éclair, "They aren't stupid. They will ignore them. Mount up and be ready to move."

Maginot broke their fortress and slowly rolled to their positions. Éclair and Galette rumbled through the forest and stopped just as they saw the Bonple tanks. The enemy was still in the same position and formation.

"Begin," ordered Éclair calmly.

The forest thundered with the volley of cannon fire. Sudden shots made the Bonple commanders duck back into their shells. Small rounds bounced off the armour with a little clang. The Poles returned fire blindly into the woods. Rounds cut through trees. High explosive splintered trunks and threw up towers of dirt. Éclair waved Galatte forward and the two tanks slowly advanced. They fired their cannons around Bonple. The blue flag fluttered as the tank turned preparing to retreat. She spotted Bianca in the middle of the minor battle speaking into her radio. The Bonple formation slowly started to break and form a line.

"Retreat," ordered Éclair, "Quickly, quickly!"

Her SOMUA turned and began to flee out of the woods. Galette's slower tank tried to follow. Its large cannon fired smoke and its smaller cannon bounced its round. The much slower Char crawled away from the battle space. The sound of spurred engines was all they needed to know they were being followed. Cannons fired and the distinctive pop of the flag rang out.

"Merde! Merde! Merde!" yelled Galette, "I told you I wouldn't make it. You're on your own now. Merde!"

"Acceptable loss," said Nina.

Éclair nodded, "Unfortunate but it wasn't unexpected. Continue as planned."

Éclair's SOMUA ran through the woods as cannon fire flew and crashed around them. They ran down small trees and crushed fragile rocks. Éclair turned around and checked to see who was following. In the thick foliage and shadow she could make out two figures. One was the flag T-50 and the other was one of the short barrel guns.

"Where's the rest of the unit?" asked Éclair.

Cannons boomed in the distance.

"Éclair they're after us!" shouted a commander, "Only two tanks followed you."

"Dammit. Fall back, get out of the woods as fast as you can."

"Don't have to tell us twice."

Nina shoved another shell into the breech, "AP loaded!"

Éclair and her pursuers exchanged fire all the way to the edge of the woods. The tank burst through the tree line and sailed out onto the open field. The rest of the tanks ran out firing behind them as they went. Maginot was still largely intact having lost only Galette and her Char B1.

"Evasive maneuvers" ordered Éclair, "They won't let up the pressure."

The cannon fire stopped as the tanks began to swerve left and right. Bonple stopped just before the tree line and were slowly reversing back into the wood. Within minutes the tanks were lost in the foliage and shade.

"What are they planning?" asked Nina squeezing out of the top.

"I don't know," Éclair frowned, "All tanks rally on me."


	20. Chapter 20

**ALISA FOWLER**

It was a very exciting week for Alisa Fowler. After weeks of highly rigid schedules and practices and piles of paper towering over Lin, she was finally given the chance to take on her most important role: the American tourist. The tankery team promised to take Alisa to all the tourist and exciting spots of Shanghai.

At the shopping complexes she was bombarded with loud merchants peddling their wares which, depending on the item, was superbly crafted or liable to shatter at the slightest breeze. Lucky charms, silk scarves and clothes, masks, and tea were all over the market. They visited theatres and cinemas and many clubs in the area. She ate and drank to her heart's content and indulged in every facet of the local cuisine. Whether or not she remembered what she ate and drank is a mystery.

When she woke up at the end of the week her head was pounding with the beat of the music and she smelled of Chinese food. Her hair and makeup was a mess and her uniform had a few stains. She grabbed her wallet and found it a few dollars lighter. Not a big deal since the exchange rate was in her favour. And the bags of goods was proof of that.

 _Man what a week. And I get a trip to Australia and Europe on top of it. This wasn't so bad after all._

"Hey, Ju, you doing alright?" she asked groggily grabbing her head, "Ju? Ju?"

Alisa was the only one in the room. As she rubbed her eyes she felt the warm midday sun stream through the window.

 _Midday? Midday!_

She looked at the clock and found it was almost noon. In disbelief she grabbed her watch to check the time then her phone. All said near noon. She jumped out the bed, stripped off her dirty uniform, and quickly jumped into a fresh set as the ran out the door. Alisa bolted down the halls to the annoyance and shouting of the Public Orders monitors and across the campus nearly knocking over several students.

Her frantic sprint to the hangars was made in record time. She gulped down the air to catch her breath. Drops of sweat fell to the ground. The mechanics were rolling out equipment and making notes on clipboards. Another group of students dressed in white sailor outfits complete with red starred cap. They ignored Alisa for the most part.

"Hey! Hey!" hollered Alisa walking toward the group, "Where'd Lin and the tankery team go?"

The team returned puzzled looks and waved her off before continuing on their task.

"Hey!" Alisa put her hand on a clipboard, "Where is the tankery team?"

The mechanic replied in Chinese angrily.

"Okay, let's try it this way."

Alisa spread out her arms and started making exaggerated motions while speaking slowly and loudly in English.

"Uhh… Xinghui… Where… are… the… tanks…? Uhh… Lin Jiang?"

"Lin Jiang?"

"Yeah, Lin Jiang," Alisa nodded hopefully, "Where is she?"

Clattering caterpillars and rumbling earth gave her all the answer she needed. Wu Wei Shu's armoured column slowly approached the hangars two by two. A few spots of mud covered up the deep dents in the armour.

 _Looks like they had a light practice today._

Alisa felt a tug on her arm as the mechanics walked aside. Another pair of mechanics guided the tanks into their spots for repairs. The chief and Lin exchanged several words pointing to and adding lines on the clipboard.

"Hey, Lin," interrupted Alisa, "Sorry I missed practice. Guess I kind of missed the alarm."

"Think nothing of it," said Lin signing the work order, "We had decided to let you rest considering the rough week."

"I don't need special treatment. Next time wake me up alright? So, did you try those new formations and maneuvers?"

"No, we stuck to our usual practice and polished our skills."

"Tight formations and highly centralized command," muttered Alisa, "Why am I here if they won't listen?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, don't mind it."

The student in the white uniform cleared her throat and started speaking to Lin. Alisa peered over their shoulders and scanned the papers. There was a map and a timetable and what appeared to be a long list of items. She did recognize some Roman letters that were the tank model numbers.

"We leave tonight right?" asked Alisa, "Does the ship have enough space to do some practice while we travel?"

The student in white glared at the interrupting American and continued to speak with Lin. After several minutes of rapid conversation the two exchanged salutes and parted ways.

"So who was she?"

"She was the quartermaster of the Naval Studies Department," said Lin, "She just needed to confirm how much of weight our tanks, parts, and fuel would utilize."

"Right… and my other question?"

"About practice on the ship," Lin shook her head, "The Naval Department has restrictive rules regarding the operation of their ship. We cannot practice while aboard so we will instead focus on developing strategies against Koala Academy, and St. Glorianna and Anzio."

"Okay, okay. I'm sure I can give some great advice against St. Glo and Anzio, and if you fill me in I can probably make something for Koala too."

"All help is appreciated," Lin bowed, "Let us go to lunch then."

"Hey, mind if I ask you something? Does anyone else here speak English or just you guys?"

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Everyone can speak English here. It's part of the standard curriculum."

"Huh, well I'll be damned then," she said softly.

"Ah, and before I forget," Lin procured a book from her pocket, "Review this before we depart. It's a schedule of rules, regulations, timetables, duties, and –"

"Yeah, sue, I'll get to it later," said Alisa stuffing the book away, "So lunch?"

After lunch with the team everyone set out to move the tanks on to the ship. They rolled through the streets of Shanghai without drawing so much as a side glance. In fact on occasion they would find themselves camouflaged between a pair of armoured police vehicles patrolling the streets. They rolled up the ramps on to the deck, then across the streets and down into the garages far to the rear of the ship. Far in the bowels of the ship and cloaked in red light beneath thick tarps is where the tanks would rest until they reached the coasts of Australia.

Their accommodations were much like the land campus. A tall dormitory building with the same furnishings and layout. At Lin's order the team gathered in the study hall to discuss the upcoming battle.

Team members stood at attention along a long white table. Several folders containing photocopied pictures and documents waited before them. Alisa was at the head of the table beside Lin. Ju and the others were to her left.

"Okay, let's see what we're up against," said Alisa taking her seat and opening the folder.

Every set of eyes fixed on her in an instant. Ju subtly motioned for her to stand up and wait for the go ahead. A few murmurs at the far end of the table were barely audible but Alisa was almost certain she heard 'American' in the low sentence.

Lin took a deep breath, "Greetings, Comrades!"

"Greetings, Commander!" the team replied, less Aliss of course.

"Comrades, you have worked hard."

"Serving the people!"

After the ceremonial exchange the team took their seats and opened the folders. Alisa was a little uneasy about taking a seat and only did so after she felt a tug on her shirt. The folder contained information on Koala Academy. Names of their tank commanders, force composition, and several notes on their habits and lack thereof. Alisa skimmed over the pages quickly focusing on the tanks and firepower.

Ai and Xun stood up and wheeled a large whiteboard behind Lin. Their commander took a maker, started scribbling on the board, and putting up photos of the tanks.

 _Crusaders and Covenanters. Not much of a threat to Saunders. Probably a fair fight for these gals though._

"We will face Koala Academy once again," said Lin commandingly, "This time it shall be deeper into their country. The outback. Largely flat land, sandy and rocky, limited cover, very hot. What is our strategy?"

Ju stood up, "We should fight defensively. An immobile fortress that they must assault. When they enter our lines of fire we will eliminate them."

"I agree," said a commander, "They must come to us if they want to win. A strong consolidated force will easily counter their maneuvers."

"I do not agree. If we do not move we concede the advantage of initiative to Koala and they will exploit that advantage."

"How?"

"They will wait until twilight, or evening when it is harder to see."

"They we will demand a morning match."

"And if they do not concede?"

The commanders continued to argue the merits of a defensive strategy while Alisa went into more detail. The pages were well ordered, concise and detailed. Diagrams detailed the thickness of the armour and with each weak spot highlighted. Alisa flipped over the information of the tanks, well aware of their capabilities, and instead focused on the commander and personnel profiles. All the while Wu Wei Shu was still arguing over the proper strategy.

 _Okay, let's see here. Sheila, second year student, overall commander. Huh, says here she's loose, carefree, and… irreverent. So Kei taken a few steps further then. And this Becky seems far more serious than Sheila. Okay let's take a look at their tactics. Huh, looks like they love chaos…_

Alisa read over the tactical overview and the reports from the select group of matches. In each instance Wu Wei Shu tried a different strategy but was quickly overcome by Koala. She had a hunch as to why but delved a little more deeply to be sure.

 _Just as I thought. Their formations are too tight. Even on the move Koala could beat them. Huh, that's odd it didn't seem like Koala had a strategy at all._

According to the reports Koala Academy was engaging at random and without any cohesion. Sometimes it would be one tank other times it would be a small group and other times still the entire team. The Australians withdrew from strategic ground and held firm in unimportant positions. The only true consistency in their engagements was the focused fire on Lin.

 _Do they just show up and wing it? Wait there is some order here. Huh, it's never more than three tanks through. Uh huh, uh huh, that's odd. It's never the flag tank leading them either._

"If we cannot utilize pure defense then we should opt for a more balanced strategy," said Xun, "Regardless of the area there will be strategically important ground. We should entice the enemy to attack this area and then surround them."

"But this will give them the advantage again."

"Temporarily, but once surrounded they cannot move and our superior weapons will obliterate them."

"That won't work," said Alisa.

"Why not?" asked Xun.

"Yes, why wouldn't that work?" asked Lin interested in the American.

"Koala doesn't work on strategies," said Alisa, "You won't be able to bait them, or pin them, or get them to retreat when you want them to. It looks like they do what they want when they want however they want. They're completely chaotic."

"And how do we counter that?"

"By splitting your forces," stressed Alisa, "Koala divides its forces all the time and rarely in groups. Even with a pair of tanks you can probably isolate one of theirs and knock it out. At the very least you'll scare it off so it's no longer a threat."

"What is to stop them from countering and destroying the group that breaks off?" asked Lin.

Alisa shrugged, "Not much, but I don't think they'll bother. It's not their M.O."

"Interesting, we'll have to keep the detachment on a short leash but this may be acceptable. We will use a detachment to force off single tanks," said Lin.

"Why not just let them go off on their own and act?" asked Alisa, "That's a better use of them."

"We cannot let unit cohesion suffer by separating forces. Tactical doctrine –"

"Focuses on centralized command," interrupted Alisa, "Yeah, I thought so. But hey, might as well try again."

"I like her plan," said Ai, "We should try it. We've done the same thing over and over and it's not working."

"We will," said Lin, "To the order of the limited engagement. Any other suggestions?"

A long whistle sounded over the intercom followed by several quick sentences. Everyone around Alisa stood up and quickly piled the folders into a neat pile before Lin. In single file they left the room and walked to the main building. Hundreds of students had gathered before a large stage and podium. The various clubs on the ship had assembled. Beside her tankery team was the mechanics, as expected, but also the naval students, Public Orders, press, Cultural Society, and a host of other students.

All chatter stopped when a tall student dressed in a pure white uniform with ribbons down the left side of her chest. She was clearly the head student of the Naval Department. With a commanding voice she began a long and arduous speech. Alisa tuned it out when she realized there wouldn't be a word of English. Alisa glanced around her. Everyone was listening intently and writing into a little book like the one Lin gave her.

Suddenly, as if on cue, at the end of the speech the entire crowd let out a unified shout. On another unseen and unheard cue the clubs dispersed to every section of the ship.

Alisa grabbed Lin's arm, "What's going on?"

"Ship duties," said Lin, "Didn't you read the book I gave you?"

"Uhh… not yet. Also I couldn't understand what she was saying."

Lin opened her book and explained, "Every day we will be assigned a task according to the Naval Department's needs. Today we are to prepare meals. Public Orders is to assist in coordinating cleaning efforts. Mechanical with the engines and machines. The press –"

"I get the idea," said Alisa, "But shouldn't the Navy be handling all this? It's their ship after all."

"A ship that they share. It's only right that we take part in its maintenance."

Alisa sighed, unhappy at the prospect of working in the kitchens again, "Well, I guess it could be worse. We could have had cleaning duty."

The kitchen was more rushed and frantic than the one on the land campus. Everything was more cramped and tight with rows and rows of counters and tables for preparation. The kitchen staff was dressed in yellow silk uniforms and chef hats. The student volunteers, meaning the tankery team, were in white aprons and tight hair nets. Alisa frowned as she toiled.

"I spoke too soon," she grumbled.

Alisa was hunched over a filthy sink scrubbing dishes with Ai. The water was murky and starting to thicken from all of the fragments of food and cooking materials. Her hands were wrinkling under the warm water.

"Oh all the duties we get stuck with," muttered Alisa.

Ai chuckled, "Well I can't cook and you can't speak Mandarin so… this was all we could really do."

"Oh come on. I don't need to speak Chinese to chop up a few vegetables and meat."

"No, I guess not."

As they scrubbed and washed they were also being berated by the staff to go faster and faster. They didn't need the constant yelling as the ever growing pile of dishes was enough of an intimidator.

"I might as well be comfortable," said Alisa removing her hair net.

She tossed her hair and put it back up into her regular pig tails. Alisa also unbuttoned her shirt to relieve herself from the rising heat.

"Put that back on," pleaded Ai, "And button back up."

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"It's school regulations for the kitchen," said Ai, "Quick, before the staff catches you."

Alisa waved it off and within the minute the a senior member of the staff was shouting at her. When Alisa demanded she speak English the staff member turned red. In broken English she demanded that Alisa put her uniform back in order.

"No way," said Alisa, "It's damn hot in here and the hair net's making things more uncomfortable."

"Put it back or the Public Orders will hear of this."

"Go tell them then," Alisa put her hands on her hips, "I'll just end up back here again and it'll go full circle over and over."

"Name."

"Alisa Fowler," she said defiantly, "Saunders College High School, U.S.A."

The girl stormed off shouting her orders louder and louder as she passed several stations.

"You're going to be in big trouble Alisa."

Alisa shrugged, "It's not a big deal. Let's finish this up before those stacks get really big."

After their assigned duties everyone was free to go about their own business. Without any idea what was on the school ship, and without any idea what the characters mean, Alisa went off to go find Lin. Her Chinese commander was back in the offices with the heads of the various clubs and departments. In particular was the head of Public Orders who seemed to be giving Lin the riot act.

"Got a problem here?" asked Alisa glaring at the official.

"Yes, according to Public Order, you violated kitchen dress code," said Lin with a stern face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I guess," said Alisa, "I don't see what the problem is. I just took off the hair net and unbuttoned the shirt. It's no big deal."

"If violates school regulations. This would be the… third time now? This is not acceptable."

"For minor violations? How serious can it be?"

"Serious enough to warrant these demerits," said the official, "Continue and you will be taken off the team. Exchange student or not."

"Seriously? I mean really? Just for a bunch of nothing? You're kidding."

"I am not," the official said bordering on anger, "Report to the lower decks this night. You're punishment duties await. Do not be late."

Lin echoed the same sentiment. Alisa walked out of the room grumbling beneath her breath. There was still some time before she had to report for duties so she decided to wander around the campus.

"Hey, Yankee!" called Ai, "How's it going?"

"Not great, just had a meeting with Public Order. Geez, all because of a hair net and buttons."

"I tried to warn you. Hey, before you have to go, why don't you come with me! Xun and Ju and I are going to do karaoke."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

By the time they finished singing hundreds of pop songs the sun had set beneath the horizon. Alisa looked at her watch. She was running late, against the orders of Public Orders, but she didn't care. What was fifteen minutes here or there? Alisa walked to the lower decks at a leisurely pace. The white light turned red and grew dimmer and dimmer. A horrible stench filled the hot air. Clanking and clattering of heavy machines and the whirling burning sound of fire followed.

In the darkness of the lowest deck tens of people were walking about carrying shovels and bags to and fro. Junior members of Public Orders and other staff members were overseeing the operation. The students working were less than happy to be here. Perhaps they were in the same lot as Alisa and forced to be here for minor problems.

"Who are you?"

"Alisa Fowler. I was told to show up here."

She flipped through the pages, "You're late. Report here for the rest of the week."

"Fifteen minutes," argued Alisa, "It was just fifteen minutes."

"Late is late. Your duties are over there. Help with garbage sorting and disposal."

"God damn it."

Far from the relaxing and fun cruise she was used to back in the States, Alisa's time on Wu Wei Shu was filled with menial labour in terrible conditions. She worked below decks dealing with garbage, in the kitchens, in the garages and hangers, cleaning the streets, and swabbing the decks. It was constant sweat and work. Tactical and strategy meetings repeated the same cycle over and over. Doctrine was taken over innovation and outside thinking. It got so bad that Alisa just started nodding and agreeing to whatever they said. What free time she did have was spent mostly with Ai and with regular interruptions from Public Orders. She kept racking up infractions and citations for the smallest things. Wrong hairstyle, wearing jewelry during certain activities, cutting in line, and other small things that would have gone unnoticed in the United States.

"Attention, attention," said the intercom, "We are now docking in Sydney, Australia. Ferries are ready to accept passengers and materials to take you to shore. Thank you."

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Alisa.

Alisa bolted out of her dorm room and ran toward the place which stored the tanks. The team had already gathered and were taking the tarps and covers off of their vehicles. Alisa ran through the checks and turned the ignition. Excited to finally get away from the ship she got into the driver seat and rolled up to the deck with the rest of her crew frantically getting into their spots.

"What's the rush?" asked Ju.

"Just excited to see sunny Austrialia," Alisa started to mutter, "And to get away from Public Orders."

"You just violated several safety violations," said Xun, "Public Orders will not like this."

"Just don't tell them and we'll be fine."

All of the tanks drove into Sydney with a few looks and stares. Following the directions provided they rolled through the streets as fast as possible and out into the outback.

"You are very excited to get going," noted Lin to Alisa over the radio.

"Well, you know, happy to be back on dry land and stuff."

"Yeah, I hate the open sea," said Ai, "There's nothing out there."

"So how far out are we headed?"

"Quite far," said Lin, "Their campus is in the middle of nowhere without any discernable landmarks to assist in navigation."

"We better not get lost then."

"They said they would meet us halfway."

Wu Wei Shu met up with a pair of tanks in the middle of the hot outback. The Australians were light on words and took them across the flat land back to their campus. Wu Wei Shu parked the tanks where they were told and in order according to type and size. The crews disembarked and formed neat lines for inspection. The Australian representatives stood at ease, arms crossed on in pockets, shifting their weight from leg to leg, and with half open uniforms.

Lin stepped forward and saluted, "Lin Jiang of Wu Wei Shu."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said one of the Australians, "We did this back when we met you remember? No need to be so stiff. Hey, Yankee, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, Aussie," smiled Alisa, "Nice place you got here."

"Sure if you don't mind all the dangers. Watch out for the dingoes alright? Liable to steal your baby."

"Sheila, what is the plan for this afternoon?"

"Oh, didn't I say? Just take it easy. Food's in that building over there, games and junk over there, and book over there, and dorms over there. Let 'em know you're from Wushu and they'll set you up alright? Good. Enjoy."

Lin sighed, "Looks like we have no alternative. It is a free afternoon everyone. Go enjoy yourselves."

At the drop of a hat Alisa ran off to join Sheila and the Australians.

"What's up, Alisa?" asked Shiela, "Ain't you supposed to be with your team and what not?"

"Figured I'd hang out with you guys for a change. So what's there to do in the outback?"


	21. Chapter 21

**SODOKO**

Sodoko wasn't exactly happy that Sheila just dismissed everyone after formal greetings. Proper procedure would be to properly tour the campus, provide administrative information, and engage in a combined activity to foster relations with both teams. But no, the Australians decided to drop everything and go on their own way just as they always did.

While Koala dispersed to exactly where they wanted to go, Wu Wei Shu was left in the dust. Thanks to Sheila's poor directions they barely had any idea what campus layout was like. Lin, their team leader, seemed exhausted from the drive.

"Midoriko Sono, Ooarai Girls Academy," said Sodoko confidently and calmly, "I can give you a tour of the campus and provide general assistance if you'd like."

"That would be appreciated," said Lin with a relieving breath, "Thank you very much."

Sodoko bowed politely, "This way please. I will first show you the dorms where you can make your accommodations."

Sodoko led them about the campus showing them each building and every service provided. They listened intently hanging on every word. Some were even taking notes. Sodoko couldn't help but crack a small smile at the respect and admiration she was being given. Not even Ooarai where she held a semblance of power had she had the eyes and ears of so many girls.

"And that concludes the tour of Koala Academy," said Sodoko, "Any questions?"

Not a hand was raised.

 _Guess I did a good job then._

"Everyone, you are free to go about your own. Adhere to their rules and customs. You've worked hard today."

"Serving the people!" they snapped before going to explore or rest or whatever they had in mind.

"I must say you are not like the others here, or like the other girls I've met from Japan."

"How so?"

"You are far more… serious, much like our school girls to be honest. You must hold a privileged position in your original academy."

"I am head of the Public Morals Committee," said Sodoko proudly.

"Public Morals… Ah! You mean Public Orders. That's is a prestigious position, you must be very respected."

 _I wish._

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get something to eat. Care to join me?"

"Of course. A good host should entertain her guests."

The next day came the same way it always did. Sodoko was up before the first alarm, dressed and ready when it rang. She scribbled a few notes in her log while waiting for Sheila to get up. The second alarm rang and the commander was still sound asleep in her bed. Sodoko began the second part of her ritual. She pushed Sheila off her bed to get her half awake, dragged her to the washroom and in her drowsy state made her do her grooming ritual. While Sheila was taking the last few steps to get ready for the day Sodoko stepped out with noise maker in hand.

A few of Koala Academy's students were ready when she stepped out. They were messily made but quickly cleaning up. Out of the corner of her eye Sodoko spotted several more people standing beside their door. Their backs were straight, uniforms on correctly and hair neat. A few accessories sparkled in their hair and on their ears. To her disappointment it wasn't Koala Academy students. To her impression it was Wu Wei Shu, and all of them were accounted for, even Alisa.

Lin walked down the hall with attendance sheet in hand. She calmly and commandingly called out the names and received a prompt and firm response. When she asked that accessories be removed, uniforms to be adjusted, or proper speaking protocol it was done without question.

"Roll call complete," said Lin, "Commanders, there is a strategy meeting this afternoon. You may go."

 _If only Koala was like that._

She looked back at her team and barely one other person had managed to get up on time. Sodoko sighed and let the noise rip. Tumbling, shouting, cursing, and frantic girls trying to make it stop. It was just another morning with Koala Academy.

Sodoko was seated with her crew and Sheila. Wu Wei Shu was across the way having breakfast rather rowdily. Were it not for the uniforms they would have blended right in with the Australian students. Sodoko watched Sheila chow down on her breakfast spraying food particles here and there as she talked and laughed. Sodoko wanted to drill proper manners in Sheila again but the pancakes with red fruity syrup was calling to her.

"Well, we've got a match with Wushu today," said Sheila, "Everyone think we're okay to go?"

"It'll just be like every other time. No need to worry about it," said Cassie flipping through the paper, "Huh, a pro-Russian riot in Estonia. Who would've figured?"

Sodoko cut her pancake into perfect squares, "We should have a strategy meeting. Wu Wei Shu is holding one this afternoon. What time is the match?"

"Sometime before sunset… ish," said Sheila, "We won't make it in time for supper if that's what you're asking."

"Then we have half a day to prepare," said Sodoko, "We need to practice and create a plan and contingency plans and –"

"I've scheduled the meeting for this afternoon," said Becky, "It'll just be the tank commanders, Sheila, so it should be quick."

Sheila groaned, "Can't we just wing it?"

"Maybe," said Becky, "But they have a foreign advisor too. They might not behave like always."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Sheila, "But I doubt she did much. Fine, we'll have the meeting."

"Good," said Sodoko, "And practice?"

"Cancelled," said Becky, "We've been run pretty hard recently."

"Hey Sodoko, ain't you gonna have breakfast?" asked Sheila, "Time's almost up, eh?"

 _Since when do you care about time?_

Sheila did have a point though. Sodoko picked up a forkful and eagerly waited to taste its sweetness. Her mouth was set on fire as soon as the syrup touched her lips. She quickly swallowed but it didn't help. It felt as if she was breathing fire as she panted to try and cool off her mouth. Her eyes darted around the table searching for anything to cool her off. She grabbed her glass and drank deeply. The sour juice only made it worse. Sodoko ran from the table and back to the concession for anything that could help.

"Whoops," said Sheila with a devious chuckle, "Looks like some hot sauce got in her syrup."

Sodoko couldn't be happier to be stuck in a classroom again. Lunch was another awful prank and the intermeddling hours were spent checking to others. Thumb tack in her shoe, whoopee cushion on her chair, bar of soap was cream cheese, juvenile junk like that. Luckily, nothing like that should be happening in a serious strategy meeting.

"I hope everyone has some ideas as to…" Sodoko's excitement dropped as she opened the door.

Everyone in the room was shouting and laughing as their mascot jumped around the room. They were having a rowdy time taunting little Kaylee with an orange, passing it back and forth between each other. The koala was very eager to get its hands on the sweet fruit. Its eyes were mad with hunger and she was drooling eagerly.

"Sodoko, think fast!"

The orange flew at her face. Her honed and trained Public Morals reflexes kicked in. She stopped the orange inches from her face and squeezed. Her eyes were furious and the frown emphasised her dissatisfaction. She inhaled deeply about to reprimand every one of them for –.

"AHH!"

Kaylee jumped from the table and latched onto Sodoko's head reaching for the orange. Sodoko flailed and ran about screaming as the koala tugged at her hair and scratched her face.

"That's enough Kaylee," said Sheila, "Here you go, have this one instead."

Becky checked Sodoko, "It's not too bad. Just a scratch here and there."

Sodoko marched to the front of the room, "Everyone take your seats! Now!"

Her booming voice frightened everyone to their places. Even Sheila was taken aback. Sodoko wheeled the whiteboard into position without breaking eye contact with the team.

"Now, let's discuss a strategy for the match against Wu Wei Shu," said Sodoko in an angrily calm voice, "What have you done before?"

"We winged it," said Sheila.

"We winged it," echoed the commanders.

Becky sighed and covered her face, "We winged it."

Sodoko was speechless for a brief moment, "You're kidding. How did you win?"

Shiela smirked, "Wushu's got a terrible habit of keeping tight formations and sticking together. So we just go do whatever we want. They can't react at all."

"I think we should factor in some influence from Saunders this time," said Becky grabbing the marker, "I suspect Alisa's taught them a few tricks."

"Like what? Using numbers to their advantage? That's all Saunders is known for. In which case we have nothing to worry about since we've got the same number of tanks."

"Saunders utilized the numbers by splitting into several sections to surround and overwhelm," said Becky, "How many sections would that split into and who will lead them?"

"Nobody," said Sheila, "They won't split. Count on it."

"It'll probably be uhh… the crew Alisa is with, I think," said Annie, "That would make sense right?"

Becky nodded, "It would. The one with the most experience should take on the task to show them the way. So two units. We can probably assume that Alisa's unit will be more aggressive. So we should take it out first."

"And once that's done it's business as usual," said Sheila putting her feet up, "And… I think we've done enough for today. Good work everyone."

"This meeting isn't over," said Sodoko, "We don't have a plan against them."

"All in favour of winging it?" asked Shiela, "Raise your hand and say 'aye'."

"Aye," said the team in monotone.

"Great, good work everyone," said Sheila dismissing the team.

Everyone got out of their seats and started to leave the room. Sodoko ran to the door and blocked their path.

"You're not going anywhere until we have a comprehensive plan. Attempt to leave and you'll be stuck in detention for the rest of the week."

"Oh come on. Sheila said the meeting was over."

"Yeah," said Sheila, "I'm commander right? So what I say goes."

"You made me commander remember?"

"I didn't vote for you," said a commander.

"It's fine, Sodoko," said Becky still drawing on the board, "I can come up with something. Be back in time, girls."

"Thanks, Beck," they said as the shuffled around Sodoko.

"You're too easy on them," said Sodoko.

Becky shrugged, "Maybe you're too hard on them. Koala isn't like other teams. We think of authority… differently."

"Yeah, you think it's your enemy," said Sodoko, "It's a wonder why Sheila is the way she is."

"Not exactly," said Becky, "You see –"

"Hey, Sodoko!" called Annie, jumping back into the room, "We're going to play some footie. Want to come?"

"Footie?"

"I guess this can wait until a little later," said Becky, "Come on, Sodoko. Let's see what you're made of."

Becky never did get back to formulating a makeshift plan. Their little game took them well into the afternoon and instead of taking the last few precious minutes to plan, they decided to indulge in junk food. Sodoko herself couldn't blame them. The hard pounding, rough and tumble game beat her battered and left her a little ragged.

"Are you ready?" asked Lin.

The teams had gathered in front of the hangars. Wu Wei Shu was in perfect condition with uniforms pressed and clean. Koala stood across them with mud stains on their shirt and dirt on their faces.

"Yeah, we're good to go. How about you lot? Ready for a repeat?" taunted Sheila.

Lin smirked, "The result will be different this time. Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you!" said Wu Wei Shu loudly.

"Yeah, good luck," said Sheila, "Especially you, Yankee. We got our eyes on you."

"Sounds like fun," said Alisa, "Let's see who knocks out who alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Wu Wei Shu! To the field!" ordered Lin.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright girls, let's get goin'."

Two tank formations rolled across an empty outback against the setting sun. Their battlefield was closer to the city but still largely flat red sand land a few bushes. There was a red dirt road with a few old, rusted, abandoned cars on the side. A small train station from days gone by and forgotten sat lonely watching the tracks waiting for a steam engine that would never come. The two formations split apart and rolled off to their deployment zones.

"Wu Wei Shu is in position," said Lin, "Is Koala prepared?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Go in… five minutes. Starting now."

"Five minutes eh?" said Sheila, "Alright girls, let's roll out and catch them off guard."

"Hold," ordered Sodoko, "We wait until the official start time. If you move, it's demerits for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Becky, how long until sun down?"

"About half an hour."

"Sounds like the commander's got an idea," said Cassie, "Hey, Annie, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, umm… Sodoko, what do you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

A flare flew into the air and burst signalling the beginning of the match. Without an order the team rushed forward shouting and barking into the airwaves. Sodoko demanded they get into formation and advance with caution but the team ignored her. Their tanks drove as fast as they wanted, in the groups they, wanted and in the direction they wanted. A few even fired their guns out of excitement or boredom.

"What the hell is everyone doing?" shouted Sodoko, "Shot shooting and form up!"

No response.

"They're headed to the enemy deployment zone," said Becky unfolding the map, "Cassie, follow tank seven. Everyone, do not engage if you see them, just keep an eye out."

"Don't gotta tell me, that's what I wanted to do."

"What's are you doing?"

"Running the clock."

Koala Academy spent the next half hour holding little dirt races and running around the battlefield. They were watching for the enemy but had to intention to actually search for them themselves. When the sun slipped below the horizon and the light began fading away did the unit start to take things seriously.

"Right, you girls go on ahead," said Sheila, "The flag tank will hang back."

"Tank ten, we're headed west, who wants to come?"

"Tank five, we'll go with ya."

"Tank three, Crusader III, and tank six, Covananter, follow us," said Becky, "Cassie, take us to the train station if you don't mind."

"Why the train station?" asked Cassie, "That's out of the way from anything."

"Yes Becky, why?" asked Sodoko.

"It's the only landmark in the area. Wu Wei Shu doesn't know the area, so they'll want to have a fixed point in this flat land. Full speed ahead."

"The others confirm they'll follow us," said Annie, "Are we expecting a fight as soon as we get there."

It was a long drive to the train station. The dying light made it harder and harder to see. Even two hundred meters needed effort to see clearly. Becky's finger was on the trigger and the turret was scanning the area. The tanks accompanying them formed a long triangle with them far to the rear. If there was trouble Sodoko guessed they would turn tail and run.

"We need to be the first to fire, or our tanks are going to break," warned Sodoko.

"We're going to break too," said Becky, "Cassie, you got an escape route planned already, right?"

"Hell yeah, I do. No way I'm taking this tank against ten."

"Tell it to Annie. Annie, tell the others the escape route," said Becky, "Sorry Sodoko. I know you're in command but I'm just used to this."

Sodoko nodded approvingly, "It's no problem. Well done."

As they approached the station the little group cut their speed in half and slowly approached. The radio was abuzz with the scattered team chit chatting and occasionally reporting sightings and locations. Sodoko looked out toward the building and tracks. It was much darker than earlier and she was barely able to make out the silhouette of the building. There were some red lights glowing in the distance.

Sodoko rubbed her eyes, "Is that?"

"Yup, that's them alright," said Becky turning the turret.

"Turning around," said Cassie, "Annie, you know what to tell them."

""One… two… three…" Sodoko counted the pairs of lights, "That's all of them and their side faced. Take a shot. Try to knock one of them out."

A cannon blared. The Crusader III fired its heavy six pounder with a bright flash. The shell soared through the air and crashed into the station. The explosion splintered the station wall and shattered the windows. The Covenanter turned tail and ran releasing a shot as it went. Its tiny shell flew high over the formation of tanks like a shooting star.

"Dammit!" cried Sodoko, "They should have waited for the order."

Her tank rocked. The shell dropped out of the breech. Cassie stomped on the accelerator and began a full retreat. Sodoko watched the lights turn and form into a new line. Ten guns opened fire simultaneously. Rounds, randomly aimed, crashed all around them.

"Hello? Hello?" said Annie, "Everyone, we've found them. They're at the train station. Umm… are they chasing us?"

Sodoko looked back, "No, they're staying still."

"They aren't moving," said Annie, "So… umm… have at them, I suppose."

Becky forced her way out of the turret to examine the situation.

"Did they bother to split?" she asked Sodoko.

"No, none of them are moving."

"So they're behaving the same as always," said Becky, "That's… odd."

As they were retreating four tanks sped toward them. Cassie jerked to the right to avoid a collision. A pair of Crusaders and Covenanters ran by the group to take a crack at Wu Wei Shu.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Cassie!"

"Oh shove it you ocker, you nearly ran into me!"

The two tanks that joined Sodoko and Becky found a little more courage after seeing their allies come. They also turned around to join the second attack.

"Where's Sheila?" asked Sodoko.

"I'm in the rear, having a pint of… something," she said, "Don't worry about me."

"Who's with you?"

"Nobody, just me."

"Don't worry, Sodoko," said Becky, "She's probably very far to the rear and won't get caught out by Wu Wei Shu."

"That's not what I'm irritated about," said Sodoko, "She should be with her unit and leading the second attack."

"Well, I'd rather have her safely tucked away than running around the place, you know?" said Cassie.

"Yeah, at least we know where she is," said Annie, "The tanks that passed us are starting their attack by the way."

Sodoko made the tank stop and they listened closely to the actions over the radio. Wu Wei Shu was still holding position at the station. They formed a perimeter without any blind spots. The Crusaders opened fire at long range haphazardly into the formation. Maybe with the tanks closely packed they thought they could score a hit without aiming. The covenanters sped toward the formation and split apart as they got closer. 'Yahoos' and 'yippee ki yays' rang out as the tanks started taking fire.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" shouted a commander, "Hard left, get us out of here! Go! Go! Go!"

Wu Wei Shu waited until the last moment to open fire. Their large range of guns released an intimidating volley. Ten rounds, well aimed, crashed into the Covenanters. White flags popped out. The Crusaders lost their nerve and fled in opposite directions.

""How could you two miss? They were clumped up tighter than a termite mound."

"It's kind of hard to see in the dark. And what made you think it was a bright idea to charge into all then of them."

"We thought they'd be in a bit of a panic after you shot."

"Tell me you got some shots off."

"Yeah, but I doubt they did anything."

"Both of you shut up!" shouted Sodoko, "Has the enemy moved?"

"What? No, they're sitting still like always."

"All tanks form up on me," ordered Sodoko, "We're going to come up with a plan to crack their shell. That includes you, Sheila."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me a grid reference to meet you at."

"Everyone says they'll meet up," said Annie, "But it might take a while to gather. Some of them went really far away."

Sodoko counted the minutes as the tanks gathered in a small gully far from the station. Becky took charge in arranging the cordon while Sheila chatted away over the air waves. The commanders had assembled around the flag tank with red flashlights beaming on a map. Wu Wei Shu's position was marked on the map but their formation was nothing more than a guess by the few commanders that managed to spot them.

Sodoko began, "I order to knock out their flag tank we should –"

"Wing it," said Sheila.

"Wing it," echoed the team.

"We can't wing it," said Becky, "Not this time. I suggest we split into three groups. The Crusader IIIs will go the long way to the opposite side of the station. The Coventanters will attack the left flank and the remaining Crusaders will attack the front."

"Right, I see. They'll reform into a half circle and the Crusader IIIs can get some nice shots into their asses."

"We won't last long against that," said a Covenanter commander, "Let's just rush them and get it over with. Hit them fast hit them hard and call it a day."

"Yeah, even if we lose it won't matter. It ain't like this is a tournament or something."

"Shelia, what's your take on this?" asked Becky.

Sheila shrugged, "It's all good to me. Let's hurry this up though, I want to get something to eat."

"Sounds like she wants to rush them."

"No. That's suicidal. If Sheila won't make a decision I will," said Sodoko, "We're doing Becky's plan."

"And lost half the company, but okay. When do we move out?"

"As soon as –"

BOOM!

Cassie opened fire into the dark distance. Everyone immediately ran back into their armour and began shouting at their crews. The tanks went forward and back, nearly ramming into each other as they tried to move into better positions. The group opened fire at the unseen enemy. The shells flew across the outback and frightened all the little and dangerous critters.

"Cassie what's going on?" asked Becky as they shuffled into the positions.

"There was movement out there, I think."

"You think," said Sodoko.

"What? It's hard to see."

A volley returned against the team, impacting against the gully. The commanders popped out and searched for the source while their gunners swivelled the turret. Some tanks tried to get out of the gully but were greeted by some accurate fire as they surfaced.

"Get right up against the edge," ordered Becky, "Sodoko, do you see anything?"

"Nothing."

"Form a nice circle girls," said Sheila nonchalantly, "We'll hold out little area in a neat little formation like the Chinese, okay? I'm sure they'll go off soon enough."

"I see them. They're on the north side."

"No, they're at the east."

"You're seeing things, they're to the south west."

"They broke into three groups?" said Sodoko, "I thought you said they don't break formation."

"They're not supposed to" said Becky.

"Maybe Alisa had more of an impact than we thought," said Annie, "Umm… some of the other tanks want to go out and charge them. And Sheila's saying she's okay with it."

"Nobody move!" ordered Sodoko, "One step and –"

"It's demerits. Yeah, we heard you the first time."

"Just return fire then," said Sheila, "We got plenty of ammo for it."

The team fired round after round after round without any sense of direction. The flashes from their own barrels made it impossible to see the ones in the distance. A few shells dropped around them but failed to score a single it. Then the shells stopped coming and all went silent in the night.

"They pull back?"

"Guess we scared them off."

"Right, let's get this over with," said Sheila, "Everyone out of the gully. Charge that train station and take them out!"

Becky entered the conversation, "Sheila, I think we should –"

"CHARGE!"


	22. Chapter 22

**LAURA MULLER**

"They're retreating! They're retreating!" shouted an SU-122.

Maginot pushed Bonple into the deepest part of the woods but the tables were quickly turned when they encountered Bonple's strong defensive formation. Bonple had been on their back foot having lost two tanks but now the initiative was theirs. Bonple managed to knock out one of the more powerful Char B1 and they were pressing Maginot out of the woods.

"Form line and advance," ordered Bianca, "Do not give them a chance to breathe. Attack! Attack! Attack!"

"We should hold back," said Laura, "Set up ambushes and wait for them to come back."

"When you attack, attack strong," replied Bianca, "Push out of the woods and –"

A volley crashed into the tree line as they emerged. Maginot had reformed briefly to cover the retreat. Even as they were still forming a line, Maginot was starting to form a concave. Bianca ignored the possibility of being surrounded again, this time in the open.

"Damn the French," said Bianca, "Form on me, and advance!"

 _This is no good._

"Anasazja, focus fire on the closest tank," ordered Laura, "Jadzia, stop the tank. Izolda, I want every tank to hear this. Translate it word for word."

"Okay, go ahead," said Izolda listening closely.

"Attention Bonple," she said authoritatively, "I am assuming command of this unit. All tanks are to fall back into the woods and await further instructions. If you proceed forward you will be disabled or knocked out. I repeat, I am assuming command of this unit. Fall back into the woods."

"Pulling back," said Jadzia softly, slightly concerned about what Bianca would say.

Anasazja could only muster a single word, "Laura…"

"I know," said Laura with a tinge of disappointment, "I didn't want to do this but we can't afford to lose to Maginot with these tanks."

The group paused for a moment, questioning which orders to follow. Bianca, with few tanks to protect her and falling deeper into Maginot's envelope, quickly turned around and sped into the woods.

"All tanks, pull back," ordered Bianca in monotone, "Laura is in command."

Discretion won over valour and they started to pull back. Maginot continued their withdrawal and were soon out of sight behind the hills.

"What's the plan, Commander Laura?" asked Bianca over the radio with a resigned tone, "Defend the woods?"

"Yes, but we'll need to make them attack us again," Laura sketched on her map, "SU-85s, pull back to grid L4. Camouflage yourselves and report any suspicious movment."

"May we fire at will?"

"Only if you know for certain its Maginot," Laura made another tick, "SU-122s go to K3 and hold position in the clearing. Wait for further instructions."

"Understood."

"And what about us, the flag tank?"

"You're going to help me," said Laura, "Follow me."

The communication between them was nearly silent. Two T-50s cautiously approached the treeline and stopped. Shadows and thick bushes wouldn't betray them. Through their binoculars they scanned the area. Maginot hadn't returned and there was no evidence that they had passed recently.

"Bianca," said Laura breaking the tension, "If you were Maginot, where would you hide?"

"It would be to the north of our position. Do you see the little ring of hills? That is where I would be."

"About eight hundred meters?"

"Yes, more or less."

"See anything else?"

"Nothing."

"SU-122s, this is Laura. Adjust fire, over."

"What are you saying?"

"Laura, this is SU-122, adjust fire, over," one replied, "Okay, let's see if we can get it the first time."

"Grid, D 536 612, over."

"Right, got it. Grid D 536 612, over."

"Full enemy force in the open. Fire for effect."

A boom came from deep within the forest. Smoke rose out of the canopy. Shells ripped through the air as the battery reported their fire mission. The shells landed with a mighty roar and shook the earth. Laura reported the strike and told them to hold.

"Bianca, where's another place they would hide?"

"They would move down the path through the hills. To take our rear. Here, this is where."

Bonple bombarded grid square after grid square trying to flush out Maginot. They shifted to the north and the east and the west. Their south was secured by the SU-85s.

"Laura, how do we know we're inflicting damage if we can't see them," said Bianca.

"We don't."

"Then we should leave these woods and search for them."

"Nope, we defend. Defend strong."

"Commanders! This is SU-85 leader, we've spotted tanks approaching our position. It is Maginot. They are the small tanks."

"And the others?" they asked.

"We do not see them. May we open fire?"

"Yes, open fire immediately," ordered Bianca, "Knock them out and we can mount a counter attack."

"Hold fire, hold fire," ordered Laura, "How far are they from you?"

"About two kilometres, out of range for the time being."

"We should attack, Laura."

She shook her head, "We don't know where the other tanks are. They could ambush as soon as we are in the open. SU-122 group, turn to face the south and open fire. SU-85 leader, were you listening while we ranged them in?"

"Yes."

"Then do the same. Jadzia, get us to the south edge of the wood."

"Understood commander."

"Izolda, keep me updated on the situation."

"Yes commander."

"Anasazja –"

"Amour piercing is loaded and the next shell is prepared. I will wait for your order to fire."

"Good work everyone," Laura smiled, "To the south!"

They could hear the cannons bellow and feel the earth shake as they barraged the advancing tanks. The radio was a flutter with instructions and corrections between the battery and the observers. Smoke rose out of craters and earth scattered to the wind. Laura and Bianca arrived several minutes later. Maginot's tanks had split apart and the barrage followed suit. The tanks got closer and closer, firing into the woods as they went. Boneple's barrage crept closer and closer to their own positons. The SU-85s began slowly pulling back to avoid what could become friendly fire.

 _Where are the rest of them?_

Bianca opened fire at the approaching FT-17 and R35s. The shell went through the smoke and landed squarely into the hull. The white flag popped and Bianca quickly switched to the next target.

"Cease barrage," ordered Laura, "SU-85s open fire on the approaching tanks. Don't pursue if they retreat."

"Understood."

"Bianca, can I leave this sector to you."

"Of course. We will hold the line," she replied confidently, "What is the matter, Laura?"

"They're advancing of the other fronts," she said with a mild panic in her voice, "SU-122 group get defensive, they'll be on you shortly."

Laura's tank rushed through the woods at top speed. Jadzia swerved around trees and obstacles barely managing to avoid them several times. Izolda relayed messages from the battery saying they had come under attack from Maginot. One had been knocked out by the last Char, and one had been tracked but was still returning fire when they could. The sounds of battle frightened the creatures of the forest. Birds fled upward into the sky with squawks and terrified chirping. Animals ran in front of the T-50 as they tried to get out of the woods. Trees splintered and toppled as massive shells exploded amid them.

 _Hold the line, hold the line. If they break through them we're done for._

Anasazja pulled the trigger. The white hot shot streaked through the shadows and impacted with a spray of sparks. A SOMUA ground to a halt as its track came undone. Their enemy turned its turret slowly as they advanced straight toward hit.

"Hurry, hurry," said Laura, "Shoot! Shoot at the turret ring."

"I'm loading as fast as I can," said Anasazja, "Izolda get the next shell ready."

Izolda turned around and as best as she could manage she pulled the shell from the rack and placed it at Anasazja's feet.

"Quickly! Quickly!"

The SOMUA fixed it sighed and fired. Its 47mm cannon glanced

"Fire!" shouted Anasazja.

Their 45mm cannon landed a direct hit into the turret ring. Jadzia drove the tank around the SOMUA as turret swivelled to land a round in its rear. The SOMUA desperately tried to turn on the spot. Anasazja grabbed the shell and shoved it into the breech. She fixed her sight on the rear and fired.

POP!

A white flag shot out of the turret.

Laura let out a relieve sigh, "Got it in time."

"Laura, we did it!" Izolda cheered, "We got the flag tank!"

Laura took a second look. Through the smoke pouring out of the engine a flag blew. It wasn't the white flag of surrender, but the blue command flag. Éclair and Nina opened the hatches and waved to Laura. A radio message went out signalling the end of the game.

"We did it!" cheered her crew.

Laura sat back and smiled, "We made it in time."

Bonple was a chatter with their victory. It was a little afternoon when they returned to the campus. The two teams met up at the garages and immediately started trading stories about the battle. A few started some friendly rivalries by calling out the crews who shot them, but it was all in good spirit.

"Tres bien, tres bien," said Éclair, "That was a very good match."

"Thank you," said Bianca extending her hand, "We were expecting a more defensive strategy from you. Did you learn these new tactics from your foreign advisor?"

"No, we've been developing mobile tactics for quite some time," Éclair glanced at Nina, "That said Nina has taught us some things that improved our rate of fire and fire discipline. She has been a good help."

"Thanks," said Nina meekly.

"The use of your large SU-122s was quite innovative," Éclair admired, "I don't know how you managed it but you always seemed to know where we were taking cover. We barely had a chance to regroup and formulate a plan."

"Thank you, it was all because of Laura that we were able to use our tanks as an artillery battery," Bianca nodded, "I wonder, when you fled the woods did you intend for us to follow?"

"Not immediately, but we did want to pull you into the open. Unfortunately for us discretion won over valour. So we were forced to attack. It must have taken much restraint to resist."

"Actually I wanted to pursue and leave the woods," Bianca admitted, "It was Laura who kept us in position. And who guided the artillery. In fact she took command of the company for the last half of the match."

"Oh no, I didn't…" Laura stammered, "It's just that the tactical situation was better suited to –"

Bianca shook her head, "No need to say these things Laura. I was too headstrong and too busy trying to grab glory that I ignored all other possibilities. You were right in taking command. Well, I still have much to learn then."

"Yes, that is what this is for," said Éclair with a grin, "So, shall we formulate our strategy against Kuromorimine?"

"Perhaps later, or tomorrow morning," said Bianca, "Everyone, you are free for the day. I will be observing Kuromorimine's practice."

"I'll go with you," said Laura.

"Hey, Laura, what's the best place to eat?" asked Izolda and Jadzia.

"You'll find a bunch of places in Friedrichshain," she said, "I'll join up with you tonight."

"It's a date."

"Bianca, we can use the schwimmwagen to catch up to my team," said Laura leading the way, "They should be holding a skirmish right now."

"Excellent."

Laura took the amphibious car across the campus to another battle field. This place was more flat but soft and muddy. The fields were saturated from the past week of rains becoming a thick mess that could swallow a tank. A few farm houses provided some cover but the battle would be decided by careful maneuver and range. The two sides were exchanging fire over extreme ranges. Bianca and Laura were to the west of the area observing from a safe distance.

"Bianca, I'm sorry I took control from you," said Laura, "It's just… I knew how badly you wanted to win… and I wanted to help you get that."

"As I said, I understand," Bianca sighed, "The fault was all on my shoulders. I should have known better."

"You're just not used to your tanks yet. Mobile warfare tactics won't mesh well with them."

"An excellent maneuver," said Bianca as she observed, "That unit is commanded by Clara, yes?"

"Yes, but this isn't her regular unit," said Larua.

"Quite skilled," Bianca pulled out a small note book and scribbled on the pages, "I wish I could see Maho and Erika in action, but this quite a learning experience. Bonple will definitely try to emulate that."

"Why? That isn't suited to your tanks."

"It is, a wall of steel advancing with synchronised fire. Perfect for our big guns."

"Have you considered a more defensive style, like a fortress and battery?" asked Laura, "Our match today shows how effective it can be."

"And emulate Maginot?" Bianca scoffed, "They have their merits but they have to victories either. Their tactics are clearly flawed and should be ignored."

"But –"

"I see," said Bianca writing down another note, "Very good, very good. How can we adapt that?"

 _She's too focused on the top teams. I need to get her to drop it and develop her own way. But… how can I do that? And the big match is almost here._

After the practice Laura drove back to the campus where she found Anasazja and the other waiting for her. They Bianca to join, but she politely declined to focus on planning for the next match. With a skip and a hop and a smile on their face they hopped into the schwimmwagen and drove off into the city.

"Hey Laura, have you ever taken this thing on the auto-bahn?" asked Jadzia.

"No, no I haven't. It actually didn't cross my mind actually."

"Good thing," said Izolda, "I think you'd be more of a hazard to other drivers."

Anasazja giggled, "We've never had those complaints when we take our tanks on the road."

"But we did get a couple of tickets," laughed the twins.

"Hey, girls… mind if I ask you something?" said Laura nervously, "What did you think of the match today?"

"I thought we did pretty well," said Izolda.

"Yeah, we won!" said Jadzia.

"And you, Anasazja?"

"I'm proud we won, but it was more your victory than ours," she admitted, "But the team learned quite a bit from your leadership."

"But Bianca didn't."

"She's stubborn but not stupid. It may just take a little longer for the lessons to be learned," she said, "So, where will you be taking us?"

Laura smiled, "Berlin's my home town so, I know quite a few places. I'll leave the choice to you though. Food, fun, or something relaxing?"

"How about all three!"


	23. Chapter 23

**NINA KOZLOV**

Maginot gathered in a briefing room shortly after the match had concluded. Nina and Fondue were on edge. The shadowy threat Galette presented days ago could manifest today. The match was close, but a loss was a loss. Against Ooarai they failed but the prestige behind the Nishizumi name softened the defeat, but Bonple. Bonple was a weak school, ranked beneath Maginot, new tanks be damned.

Éclair pinned the map to the board and pointed out everyone's positions when they assaulted the forest.

"Our cavalry tactics were quite effective in boxing in Bonple and holding them into positon," she debriefed, "Regrettably, the woods kept us from properly seeing each other and the enemy. I also failed to anticipate how rapidly they were able to regroup."

"The way they used those SU-122s was really crazy too," said Nina, "I had no idea you could use them that way."

Éclair nodded, "The heavy barrages were accurate and prevented us from properly regrouping."

"Which pushed us into a hasty attack," said Galette, "In the entire match we were most effective during the skirmish in the ruins. The ambush went off without a hitch and we would have knocked out the flag tank if it weren't for your slow reaction."

"Galette!" said Fondue loudly, "You're out of line."

"No, it's true. If Éclair's group was able to react quickly enough as mobile warfare, which she clings to, demands, we would have had the victory immediately. Instead she hesitated and drew out the battle."

"We had to be cautious because we didn't know the whereabouts of the rest of Bonple's company," retorted Fondue, "It was just as likely they wanted to draw us out and ambush Éclair."

"And I will remind you that the reason Bonple won was because they adopted a defensive strategy," Galette smirked, "Much like how Maginot used to operate."

"You're out of line!" said Nina loudly.

"Like I care what a little loader has to say," said Galette, "It's clear that this new line of thinking is not for Maginot. We need to –"

"Our next match is against Kuromorimine," said Éclair calmly, "Tomorrow morning we will be having a joint meeting with Bonple. I expect to see all of you present. You are dismissed for the day. Feel free to do as you wish."

Éclair stepped out of the room with Nina and Fondue close behind.

"Éclair, I don't think you should have let Galette of like that," said Nina, "Katyusha would have shouted at her, made her run fifty laps, then pay a fine of one hundred rubles."

"Don't fret, I will punish her insubordination later. But for now I need her in the upcoming match," Éclair sighed, "This was far more stressful than I anticipated."

Fondue offered some milk of magnesia.

"Merci," Éclair took a sip, "Ahh, well since we have the rest of the day off how about we explore Berlin. After all this program is for cultural exchange as well, is it not?"

"Oui, madam."

"Tres bien. Let us go."

The three girls drove into Berlin and experienced all the city had to offer. From Unter den Linden to the Berlin Cathedral they tried to get as much done as possible before stopping at Oliv Café for a light meal. All in all it was a satisfying experience amid the bright sparkling lights of the city. But tomorrow would be the hardest day.

Breakfast and lunch were served right on time, in proper proportions. There we no substitutions, no alterations, and no requests. Everything was done with unbending German efficiency. Still it was pretty good.

"Hey, hey, hey!" chimed Carla as she skipped to the table, "Ready for the big match today?"

"We are," said Bianca, "I expect a good fight from you."

"Oh no need to worry about that. We're the top tankery school after all. I hope you'll deliver also. Especially you, Éclair," Clara gave her a warm devious look, "A new doctrine and an advisor from Pravda. Sounds like a dangerous combination to me. Hee, hee, hee, right little Nina?"

"I just can't wait to see how we'll fair against you," smirked Éclair, "Ah, if you'll excuse us, we have to go to our strategy meeting."

"Oh right!" Clara snapped her fingers, "I almost forgot. This is for you."

Clara pulled a large brown envelope from her bag and handed it to Éclair.

"What is it?" asked Nina.

"Our team roster," Clara smiled, "From the types of tanks to their commanders. Everything you'll need to know about who you're facing."

"What would possess you to do this?" asked Bianca, "Wouldn't it strategically beneficial to keep us in the dark about these things."

"Well we could have but that's not fair," Clara beamed, "We already know what your tanks are like and who your commanders are. So that already gives us an advantage. Hiding our composition is just mean."

"Are you sure you're not taking pity on us," insinuated Bianca.

"Absolutely not," said Clara seriously, "Kuromorimine takes every match seriously. This isn't different at all. Well… except we'll have one flag tank and you'll have two… but other than that there's no difference."

"Thank you for your considerate actions," said Éclair, "We look forward to the match."

Maginot and Bonple gathered in the large briefing room. Two podiums were at the front to the sides of a large screen. A projector and document reader was in the centre of the room currently beaming the battlefield map onto the screen. Everyone took their seats in the dark room and segregated themselves appropriately. There some chatter across the aisle as they waited for the commanders and foreign advisors to get ready.

"How are you Nina?" asked Laura.

"G-g-great!" she replied, "Umm… should you… you know… be on our team? I mean Kuromorimine is your school afterall."

"Oh it's fine. I'm a spy you see," Laura winked.

"You're silly," Nina smiled, "Hey mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well… umm… how do I put this?" Nina twiddled her fingers, "What would you do if someone you knew… didn't like someone else you knew who happened to be senior to that person? And that person wanted to replace the other person. But that person is really good at what they do and the other person doesn't seem to see that. And the problem gets worse because the people that they work with like the other person better."

"Umm… ahh… hmm…" mumbled Laura as she tried to navigate the maze of sentences.

"Attention," called Bianca.

All eyes fixed forward. Bonple stood out of their seats and snapped to attention. Bianca ran through roll call and as each name was called the member saluted and took their seat. Éclair quickly scanned the room and determined that everyone was here.

"Let us begin," said Bianca, "This is the battlefield. It is largely flat land with the central feature being this very large hill. To the sides of the hill are small villages of wooden buildings. A few barns are in the area as well. Around the villages are farmlands which have been soaked. They will be rough going."

"There are roads between the fields," said Éclair, "But they are very narrow. Only one tank wide. And there is also the open area around the villages which are regular cross country going."

"So what's the plan?" asked Galette.

"Our formation will be this," said Bianca drawing on the map, "Bonple will form the centre with Maginot on the wings. Bonple will advance as head of the battalion, engage and fix Kuromorimine. Maginot will go around the and into the villages then attack Kuromorimine in the flanks."

"Commander," Anasazja stood up, "Wouldn't this leave us vulnerable to their big guns?"

"Yes," said Galette, "We won't last long against Panthers and Tigers. What are you thinking?"

"We aren't facing Panthers and Tigers," said Éclair signalling the change of image, "This is the enemy force composition."

According to Carla, Kuromorimine would field a host of Panzers and Jagdpanzers. Six Panzer IIIs armed with 50mm cannons. Eight Panzer IVs with long 75mm cannons and shurzen skirts. And to boast against Bonple new tanks, six Jadgpanzer IV (70)s. The firepower was not as withering or devastating as their standard troop it was an intimidating shot of force.

"We must get close as soon as possible," said Éclair, "Maginot might be able to hold off the medium tanks, but we will not stand up to the tank hunters."

Bianca nodded, "That is our responsibility."

"I would be better if we set up an encampment in the villages and went hull down," said Galette with arms crossed, "When the get bogged in the farmlands we'll just bombard them with the SU-122s."

"Kuromorimine won't fall for that," said Nina, "They're very smart. I don't think they'd even let us get prepared. Even Katyusha had a hard time baiting them into traps."

"Laura, this is your school. What do you make of this?" asked Bianca.

"Umm… well… uhh… How should I put this…" she hesitated.

Nina liked Laura a fair bit from the short time they spent together. Laura was very easy to talk too and she seemed to get along with Bonple. Nina wondered why she hesitating to speak and why it had suddenly happened. If this was Galette, she wouldn't have held back at all. In fact after, glancing at Fondue, Nina fully expected Galette to go off the handle. And when she did, Nina would be ready.

"Go ahead and say what you're thinking," said Bianca, "Nothing is forbidden."

Galette scoffed.

"Problem?" asked Éclair.

"No, no," said Galette with a devious look in her eye, "Nothing at all."

"Well," Laura cleared her throat, "We normally use the tanks like this. The Panzer IIIs will act as our scouts and relay the enemy formation and position to the main force. Then the Panzer IVs will try to push the enemy into the Jadgpanzers."

"Just like Katyusha would do," said Nina, "Put you in a cauldron and slowly squeeze."

"And how would she get out of it?" asked Éclair.

"When you defend, defend strong," said Bianca, "If this should happen we should hold fast and take the attack."

"You sound like Madeline," said Galette with a smirk.

"Galette," grumbled Fondue under her breath.

"After the initial assault we will push through and seize the enemy," finished Bianca, "Bonple will lead the way."

"We should avoid this scenario from developing," said Éclair, "We will move on the west village first. Chars will be closest to the centre, Renaults will move ahead to scout and intercept their recon teams. All other tanks form the second line."

"Bonple's formation commander?" asked Anasazja.

"SU-85s to the front, SU-122s follow one hundred meters behind. Flag tanks in the middle," she said, "We will use lance formation in the advance."

"Commander," said Anasazja, "May I suggest we adopt the artillery tactic Laura used."

"Perhaps, but I do not see it being effective. Any other questions?"

Galette stepped forward, "Yes, I have one. Do you honestly expect this plan to work? Do you honestly think we'll win?"

"Galette!" Fondue barked.

"I'm serious," she said defiantly, "Under your command we have yet to win a single match. At the international we lost to Anzio. Before that we lost to Ooarai. And before that Saunders. And yesterday we lost to Bonple. Every time we use your plans and change our tactics we fail to improve."

"What's your point, Galette," said Éclair calmly, but sternly.

"My point is we need –"

 _Be like Katyusha._

"You're out of the match!" shouted Nina, "Insubordination will not be tolerated."

The room went silent as Nina's voice boomed louder than it ever had before. Bonple stepped away from the little corporal and the insubordinate lieutenant. Maginot stood still but kept silent, waiting for everything to develop before picking sides.

"You know I'm right," said Galette to her comrades, "We have no chance of winning this match if we go head first into a fight. We should go back to our traditions and roots and fight that way. That is what Maginot is about. We should we up a fortress and fight from our protected positions."

"You will stop talking and apologize to your commander," said Nina with a red face, "Now!"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

"Galette," said Éclair harshly, "You are suspended for this match. Leave this briefing. Immediately!"

"Seriously? You're tanking your second in command out of the match?" Galette replied sternly, "The rest of you aren't going to stand for this right?"

Bonple stayed out of the fight, but Bianca and Anasazja were closely watching Éclair to see what step she would take next. Maginot's officers, who Nina had heard days ago conspiring against Éclair, were conspicuously silent. They averted their eyes and nervously played with their fingers or swayed on the spot.

"Fine," stomped Galette, "I'll leave but you'll down one Char."

"Fondue and I will crew it," said Nina, "It will be no problem."

"Ha! Good luck," laughed Galette, "Remember what I said everyone. Éclair is unfit to command and will cost you this match."

As Galette stormed out of the room a few eyes from her little circle glanced up and tried to hide their smirks. Bianca nodded, acknowledging the events. Laura looked a little worried about what transpired.

"Brigitte, you will transfer from your Char into Nina's for this match. I trust you to treat her with upmost respect," said Éclair firmly, "Now, let us finish planning for the match."

Midafternoon both teams had gathered in their deployment zones. The hodgepodge of tanks were spread out across the field. Nina stood out of her turret and scanned the area. Fondue was sitting in the hull gunner position and Brigitte was their driver. Nina looked back and saw Éclair focusing on the map and nervously tapping the paper. Her tank was right beside Bianca's T50. The Polish commander was speaking over the radio but not to the French.

"Are you alright, Nina?"

Laura's voice came over the radio.

Nina fumbled with the radio, "Y-y-yes! I'm doing fine. Umm… how are you?"

Laura chuckled, "I'm okay. You've never commanded a tank before, have you?"

"N-no, I haven't before. But Katyusha yelled at me a lot so I think I know how it goes."

"Listen, when it comes to command… try not to over think it, okay? Just do what feels right," said Laura, "And you've got Fondue with you. Ask her if you need help, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Laura."

Éclair's tank rolled across the formation and stopped beside Nina.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes ma'am!" Nina saluted, "I won't let you down."

Éclair smiled, "Good to hear. Now if there is any trouble Fondue will be there to help you."

Nina nodded. A few seconds after several flares flew high into the air. All eyes fixed on the red hot lights. A burst of red and a pop spurred the tanks.

"Allons-y!" ordered Éclair.

"Naprzod!" ordered Bianca.

"Panzer vor!"

"Vpered!" shouted Nina.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALISA FOWLER**

"Fire from the right! Fire from the right!" warned a tank.

Two shells impacted in the soft ground but Wu Wei Shu held fast, refusing to budge. The train station protected a few of their tanks but most of the group was out in the open. Alisa popped out of the turret and peered through her binoculars. It was hard to see in the darkness where shadows of bushes and stones looked like tanks. A single shot, a single flash would give everything away.

 _They would have moved. Where did they go?_

"All tanks, form line facing the right. Range guns to two hundred meters," ordered Lin, "Prepare to fire on my command."

"They won't come from the right again," Alisa grabbed the mic, "Lin, they won't come from the right again. It's too obvious. We should send out some scouts to find the main force."

"No, we'll hold this position and hit them as they come," said Lin, "Their armour is weak and or guns can take them at any range."

"But they'll have the initiative," said Alisa, "They can decide what direction to attack from."

"And we can reform in good time," said Lin, "All tanks, report when the enemy is sighted."

"Understood, commander."

Alisa looked down into her tank and tapped Ju's shoulder. The interior of their tank was lit with a dim red light to avoid afflicting their night vision. Ju moved the tank into position then addressed Alisa.

"How fast can you get us out of here?" asked Alisa.

Ju frowned slightly, "The Stuart is capable of some speed, I would just need to know where to go. But we have not received an order to move."

"Don't worry about that," Alisa turned to Ai, "Hey, can you call the other Stuarts? See if a couple can to go for a little mission. For the benefit of the team of course."

"Okay…"

"Xun, see anything?"

"Nothing from this direction," Xun turned the turret, "I suspect they have fully fled."

"They'll be back," said Alisa.

"Hey, Yankee, two Stuarts say they'll go with us, but only if they get an order from Lin."

"Tell them I'll take full responsibility, and it'll be a direct order from the foreign advisor."

 _That should keep them happy._

The minutes passed quietly. All gunners had their eyes trained through their sights. Commanders stood out of their hatches swivelling like spot lights. The decrepit station creaked and croaked. Its old window shutters tapping against the panes.

"Targets ahead! Enemy ahead!"

Four tanks charged across the outback with cannons blazing. Shells crashed around the formation and soared far over them. Wu Wei Shu's turrets followed the muzzle flashes. The group was getting close and closer and closer. The Chinese team refused to shoot. Koala started to make hits. Shells glanced of the sides and bounced off the corners of turrets. Still they wouldn't shoot.

"Xun, do you have sight of them?"

"Yes, they are three hundred fifty meters away."

"Lin, why aren't we shooting? They're only 350 away. Fire! Fire!"

"Hold fire!" ordered Lin, "Hold until my command."

Koala continued it charge unharried. Three hundred meters. Lin stayed silent. Two hundred fifty, the order didn't come. Two hundred, enemy shells were getting closer to landing a fatal hit. Lin's tank slowly pulled back behind the wall. One hundred and fifty.

"Fire!"

The line opened up with thunder and fire. Shells crashed before them, some sparking as they hit metal. A second volley flew through the air. Flame burst from two tanks in the distance. White flags waved in the night as the flames died out. A third volley flew high over the defeated tanks.

"Xun, what do see?"

"Two defeated, the other two are running."

"Lin, we should move out and take them while they're retreating."

"We should remain here. They might be preparing an ambush," said Lin, "Reform the square."

"Lin, they won't ambush us," stressed Alisa, "Their tactics are completely haphazard. It's like they wing it every match."

"That may not be true this time," said Lin, "We must be cautious. Hold the station. Report all movements."

The tanks reformed into their tight formation. Guns pointed in every direction. Alisa was holding the front of the formation with two other Stuarts. Tens of minutes passed with nothing occurring. Only tumbleweeds and creepy crawlies kept the Chinese company.

"We need to move," said Alisa over the radio, "They're probably scattered and disorganized. If we move in force we can take them."

"Commander," said Ai, "I think she's right, we should go forward and attack them."

"Agreed. Keep formation and advance, silent as the forest."

Wu Wei Shu rolled out from the train station slowly and methodically. They widened the formation into three lines with Lin's tank in the centre. They followed the tracks to avoid getting lost, but Alisa didn't like this plan. It was too methodical, too simple. Without a doubt this would keep the troop from getting lost and concentrated firepower could easily deal with the sporadic single tanks the enemy could muster.

 _We're too slow and exposed. We need to scout them not follow a round railroad track._

Alisa looked through her binoculars and saw something strange in the distance. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was going crazy from her tiredness. She looked again and it was still there. A dust cloud, growing longer and longer, moving at high speed.

 _Found you. Hmm... Must only be one of them._

"Ju, I need you to adjust our heading," said Alisa, "Ai, get in contact with those two Stuarts from earlier."

"Find something interesting, yank?"

"Very."

"Alisa, they say they are ready to go if you'll accept fully responsibility."

"Didn't I already say I would? Tell them again, if you don't mind," Alisa checked to make sure the tank was still close by, "Okay, break from the formation as neatly and quietly as you can."

"What about Lin?" asked Ai, "When she finds out we've left without orders she will be furious."

"Just filter her out," said Alisa, "Okay, let's go."

Three Stuarts slowed down and took position in the third line then slowly slipped away as the formation made a gentle turn with the tracks. Alisa led the way in an arrow formation following the little dust cloud. Xun's finger teased the trigger. A single word and the shot would soar.

"Easy there," said Alisa putting her hand on Xun shoulder.

"Alisa, where are we going? I've lost where we are."

"Don't worry about it," said Alisa, "Just focus on what's ahead. We're coming up on the enemy force."

"Are you certain?"

The trail of dust grew smaller and smaller as the tank slowed down. Alisa took her troop behind a small knoll and started discussing a plan of attack. Koala had eight tanks remaining against their three Stuarts.

"Okay now where are we?" pondered Alisa.

"I think we're here," pointed Ju, "A few kilometers from the station. And it looks like Koala Academy is here, the small gully or ditch, taking cover."

"Okay, this'll be a tough attack then."

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the group?" asked Xun.

"It'll take too long for them to get here," dismissed Alisa, "Okay, we'll do a hit and run and wait for them to react. If they sit still we'll go again. If they follow we'll pull them to the station."

"Understood, Alisa."

"Alisa, Lin's on the radio and she isn't happy," reported Ai, "What do you want to say to her?"

"Relay the enemy position to them and that's all. We'll deal with the rest later."

"You'll deal with the rest later," reminded Ai, "Don't forget what you said."

"Yeah, yeah, just another day dealing with garbage. I can handle that," Alisa buttoned up, "Roll out!"

The Stuarts rolled out in single file with cannons pointed to the side. They approached the enemy group, which had formed a defensive circle. Alisa wanted to get as close as possible before launching an attack. Closer, closer! They have to land a hit.

BOOM!

A red hot shot flew at them and soared over.

"Crap," Alisa cursed, "Open fire! Open fire!"

The three tanks returned a volley. Shells bounced off the gully's edge and hopped over the tanks. Koala returned fire blindly. The two sides exchanged volleys without landing a single hit. Alisa's radio was a fury of her recon troop reporting and Lin's demands to return to formation.

"Cease fire, cease fire" ordered Alisa, "Break off and head for the station."

"Alisa! Report, Alisa!" shouted Lin, "Report immediately."

"Sorry, Alisa, but I couldn't keep her out forever."

"No problem," Alisa cleared her throat, "Alisa here, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me! You broke formation without orders!" said Lin angrily, "Regroup immediately and report casualties."

"Hey, we didn't lose a single tank," said Alisa, "And we found them, all of them! Turn your formation around and head for the train station. You'll get them from behind and we'll finish this match in one decisive pincer."

"That's not the issue. You went away without orders and pulled two other tanks with you. Our formation was weakened and –"

"I'll take full responsibility for it later! Just get to the station so we can win! And step on it!"

Behind them muzzles flashed and air ripped. Xun returned fire as best she could. The Stuarts started weaving to avoid the ever closer shelling. The station appeared through the shadows but the rolling thunder of Wu Wei Shu's main force was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit where are they," grumbled Alisa, "Hey, troop, split up when we reach the station. Try to get behind them and hit them in the rear. We'll keep going straight ahead."

"Understood!"

The Stuarts broke off into three directions as they got within two hundred meters of the station. A pair of Koala's tanks broke off to chase the Stuarts but the rest remained fixed on Alisa. A shot flew over the turret, nearly slamming into the backside and knocking them out. The high explosive round crashed into the station and tore out the wall with a rain of wood and glass. Xun returned fire. Sparks flew beneath the tank. It jerked to the side and ground to a halt. It fired desperately as Xun lined up the fatal blow.

"We got another one," reported Alisa, "Seven left."

"Excellent, ah!"

A loud gong rang trough the radio. The sound of the engine died.

 _It's still okay. We're nine against seven. We're still okay._

"Ai, where is Lin and the rest of them?"

"Lin's ordering us west of the station," said Ai, "They've stopped moving."

"Of course they did. Xun is the flag tank with that group behind us?"

"It is. It's right in the middle of them. I can hit it."

"Go for the other ones," said Alisa, "Ju, get us to Lin right away."

"Yes, ma'am."

Their Stuart veered to the west and dragged Koala Academy with them while dodging shot after shot. The ground became rugged and bumpy. Alisa's crew bounced in their seats. Heads nearly hitting the hard metal walls. Koala Academy hit the bumps at high speed getting a little bit of air as they advanced.

"Where are they? Where are they?!"

"All tanks," called Lin, "Make ready. Aim."

Alisa popped out of the turret. A thin line of amour was before her with cannons slowly turning to face her. She quickly buttoned up and shouted at Ju to grind to change direction. The line opened fire like musketeers of old. Ju veered to the right as the red shots ripped around them. Plumes of dust erupted from the earth. Sparks flew as shells smashed into armour. White flags popped.

"Turn us around, turn us around. Where's the flag tank?"

"Fleeing," said Xun.

Koala Academy lost four tanks in the volley and they had completely routed. A few tanks scattered in a hasty retreat while others tried to launch a counter attack. The Australians were getting in each other's way slowing any of their maneuvers.

"Xun, the flag tank! Get the flag tank!"

"Got it," she said calmly as a round flew out of the barrel.

Its red hot streak seemed to slow down so everyone could fix their eyes on it. The shell crashed into the side of the turret with a spray of sparks and a loud gong. The white flag popped out and it was all over.

"Yahoo! Great shot, Xun!" Alisa gave a congratulatory shake.

"Alisa, this is Stuart 3. We've dealt with our tank and are moving to assist. Where are you?"

"Fight's done, Stuart 3," Alisa said laughing, "Good job pulling that guy away."

"All operational tanks form up two kilometers west of the train station. We will return to the campus when all are accounted for," ordered Lin, "Alisa, we will have a talk."

After gathering at the rendezvous point, Wu Wei Shu returned to the campus. Koala tanks passed them as they trickled back into the garages.

"Well that was an exciting night fight," said Sheila as Alisa dismounted, "Say, how'd you convince the old stiff commander to break up her force?"

"I didn't," smirked Alisa, "I just kinda went off and did my own thing. And I was able to drag a couple of tanks with me."

Sheila laughed, "As I'd expect from a Yankee Doodle Dandy. Say, want to switch? Sodoko's not my type."

"Sorry, but exchanges are determined by the boards not us. Alisa will be staying with Wu Wei Shu," said Lin.

Lin offered her hand and bowed, "It was a good match."

Sheila shook her hand vigorously, "Hell yeah it was. Hey, with it all over how about a little late night fun. Hey! Becky, fancy tossin' some shrimp on the barby?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Cassie called out, "Wu Wei Shu doesn't get to say 'no'!"

"Commander?" asked Ai eagerly.

Lin nodded, "It would be rude to refuse your hospitality. But you must let us share our dishes as well."

"You cook?"

"Ju, can you assemble your regular cooking team?"

"Of course. Alisa will you help?"

"Sure, let's have some fun."

Alisa groggily got out of bed late in the morning. She sloppily put on her uniform and went to the door.

 _Breakfast should have finished by now, and same with the briefing… There was no practice for today or any other plans… so… I get the day off!_

"Alright! Australia here I come!" she cheered as she burst through the door.

"Hold it!"

A pair of small girls dressed in black and with the Public Order armbands stood in the hall. Frown and angry eyebrows glared at Alisa. One of them shoved an envelope into her modest chest. She ripped open the envelope and unfolded the page. It was all in Chinese, but the large red seal at the bottom of the page and the intimidating bold black in character signature seemed to get the message across.

 _But just to be certain._

"What is it?"

"Subpoena. You are to appear before student court tomorrow at eight in the morning. Do not be late."

"Hey, under what charges?"

"Insubordination. Lin made this clear."

 _Oh right… but she didn't have to go this far._


	25. Chapter 25

**SODOKO**

After breakfast, which Koala desperately tried to extend for as long as possible, Sodoko gathered her adoptive team into the briefing room to discuss the travesty of last night. Everyone took seats around the room and were not organized in any particular way, except to try and keep as close to the exit as possible. Several team members were trying to bargain for a better seat so they could sneak out when Sodoko put her guard down. Not that she ever put her guard down when it came to assemblies.

Sodoko stood at the front of the room and pounded a thick book on the table for effect. The loud thud made a few chatty Cathies hop in their seats. Sodoko glared across the room and made eye contact with each and every one of them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" her eyebrow twitched.

Eyes looked around the room but nobody wanted to make a remark. Especially a snarky one.

"It could have been worse," said Sheila.

"It could have been worse… it could have been worse," Sodoko took a deep breath, "It could have been better! Much better! Your lack of discipline cost us the match!"

"And away she goes," Cassie whispered to Annie.

Annie hugged Kaylee a little more tightly.

"Yeah, well what could we do about it?" asked Sheila, "Wushu wasn't themselves this time. Who'da thunk they'd split up?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe considering they had a Saunders representative helping them would be kind of a clue," Sodoko berated, "It's clear that all of you need to buckle down and drill discipline into your heads. Especially after that reckless charge into Lin's line."

"Better than doing nothing," said Sheila, "Seesh, why are you so hard up on this? It's not like we lost a championship."

"Because you haven't shown any improvement since I've been here. And that reflects poorly on Ooarai."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so just tell them we're a bunk of lazy schmucks. Easy fix so let it go."

"No, absolutely not," Sodoko puffed her chest, "We'll have a joint practice with Wu Wei Shu this afternoon. Everyone can leave now."

"Hold it," said Becky making her way to the front of the room, "Just a reminder to make sure you are all packed and ready to leave by tomorrow morning. We start sailing for Germany tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget. Okay, now you can go."

When the room was empty Becky approached Sodoko and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be too hard on them," said Becky, "They really don't like pushy authority figures."

"They need it," rationalized Sodoko, "Or they won't change. Hmph, sometimes it seems like you're the only one that cares about the team."

"That's not true, they all care, just… not as much."

Meanwhile beyond the door Sheila was trying to get a handle on a growingly disgruntled team.

"I thought you were going to do something about her!" whispered a commander.

"Yeah, she's still bossin' us around like she own the place."

""Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got this," said Sheila, "Hey Cassie, mind if I spend the night in your room?"

"Why?"

"Well see, since it's getting so hot I figured I let some air in my room," Sheila smirked, "By leaving the window open."

Devilish grins cracked across the team's face.

A cold breeze blew through the room and over Sodoko. She stirred a little bit and pulled the blanket up. Odd, the blanket seemed to be catching on something. She curled up into a ball and yawned. She legs tapped something long and stiff as she curled up. A prickly sensation ran over her hand. Slightly annoyed she rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes.

With what she saw she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream. Her face went pale as a ghost and her heart raced at a million miles a minute. A massive spider with a brown fuzzy abdomen as large as a dinner plate and legs as long as an arm sat over her. Its eight eyes were slightly lazy but staring straight at Sodoko over its long fangs.

"Well, seems like Sodoko's running late, eh?"

"Maybe we should go wake her up."

A knock on the door nearly made Sodoko's heart stop. Luckily The heavy thumps didn't disturb the spider.

"Hey, Sodoko, you in there?"

"Help!" she said softly, "Giant spider."

"We're coming in, okay?"

Cassie, Annie, and the school mascot walked into the room and were immediately taken a back.

Cassie started laughing, "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Talk about a wakeup call."

"Don't worry Sodoko, we'll get that off you," Annie reassured.

Cassie ran down the hall, "Hey everyone! Check this out! Sodoko's got a bed mate!"

"And bring some bug spray or something to get a big bug out of here," called Annie.

Everyone flooded into the room and started laughing at the precarious situation. Kaylee the koala crawled to the bed and stared at the spider straight into the eyes. The two animals were just fixated by each other but not doing much else.

"Get this off me," said Sodoko with a quivering voice, "Quickly."

"I'll grab some something to help," said Becky rushing out of the room.

Sheila smirked, "I didn't a 'please' there. Isn't proper manners part of discipline?"

"Please."

"You know what," said Sheila deviously, "I think we should have a little chat, don't you? I mean no time like the present?"

"A chat about what?" asked Sodoko with a mix of fear and irritation.

"Oh about… let's see… your standing as part of our glorified hall monitors. How's about you give it up? I mean you don't really need to burden yourself with that stuff right?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Okay, enjoy your new friend."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop my association with your disciplinary committee."

The spider started to stir and took a step closer to Sodoko's face.

"Great, and command goes back to me too?"

"Sure, fine, just get this off of me," said Sodoko trying to inch back.

"Great, great, and you'll stop enforcing those silly rules and practices and issuing penalties. Right? Just asking since your new friend seems to be warming up to you."

"Yes! Yes! Get this spider away!"

"Okay," Sheila clapped her hands, "Let's get this bug out of here. Where's Becky?"

"I'm back! I'm back!" said Becky carrying several implements.

A shovel, bug spray, aprons and gloves, poles, it seemed like she brought anything she could get her hands on just in case it could be useful. First aid kit, shoes, another blanket, air horn. Just about everything except the kitchen sink which she would have probably brought if it weren't connected to the wall.

"Okay," said Sheila, "Shovel first at the head to keep it from biting down. Hmm… let's prod the damn thing out the window and quickly close it so none of its friends show up. Sodoko, you stay perfectly still and think of nice things. Aprons and gloves on everyone."

The team put on their protective clothing while chatting away. Sodoko was petrified as she lay straight and staring into eight black glossy eyes. Sheila slipped the shovel between Sodoko and the spider as the team started to lightly prod at its behind. The spider didn't budge.

"A little harder girls, might have to get it a bit angry," Sheila tapped it with the end of her shovel, "Come on now, get out of here."

The team started prodding harder and harder and soon the spider started to stir. First it tried to skitter closer to Sodoko's face but they wouldn't have any of that. The forced the spider onto the ground and jumped back as it walked across the room. It tried to climb the wall but Cassie gave it a little smack and it dropped off. Taunting and laughing they managed to coax it out the window back to where it belonged.

"And that's that," said Sheila taking off her gloves.

Sodoko jumped out of the bed and patted herself down as if there were thousands more spiders on her. After hyperventilating and escaping her moment of panic she flattened her hair.

"It might come back! Why didn't you kill it?"

Cassie chuckled, "And let the hundred other creepers take its place? No thanks."

"What?"

"It's kind of a guard dog," said Annie, "With a giant spider like that around the other giant bugs keep away."

"It's true," said the room.

"Righty-oh," said Sheila, "So practice is off today, enjoy and pack up when you can."

"What? No, we're practicing this afternoon," said Sodoko, "We're going to drill and –"

"No we're not," Sheila smirked, "You forget already? You gave up all your power and put back in me. And I say the day's free. Anyone disagree?"

Nobody raised a hand. Not even Becky.

"Great, great. Well let's go have some fun."

"Come on Sodoko," said Becky with a friendly smile, "Let head into town, eh?"

Becky and Sodoko headed into Sydney and took a seat at a small restaurant. Outside on the patio they sipped their drinks and enjoyed the pleasant weather while they waited. Still, the events of this morning were nagging at Sodoko.

"Don't let it eat at you," said Becky.

"I don't get it," pouted Sodoko, "They're such an undisciplined mass and they needed somebody to whip them into shape."

"Yes… but there's a right way to do and a wrong way."

"And I did it the wrong way?"

"Maybe, but maybe you just needed to ease up a bit."

"Uh huh, and what would you have done?"

"I don't know to be honest," Becky shrugged, "I've been trying to figure that out since I joined the team."

"At this rate there's no way you'll be able to put up a fight against St. Glorianna and Anzio," Sodoko glanced at her watch, "The servers are running late."

"You're too uptight," Becky giggled.

"Hey! What're you two doing here?"

Alisa of Saunders sauntered up to the patio and leaned over the small fence. She extended a happy greeting. It was rather strange through, Wu Wei Shu should be having practice at the moment also she wasn't wearing the school uniform of Wu Wei Shu.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" asked Sodoko.

"Back to your Saunder's uniform?" asked Becky.

"Yeah, silk feels nice but there's nothing like my good old one," Alisa hopped over and took a seat, "Hey there, just a cola for me. Thanks. So what brings you guys out? Should _you_ be at practice too?"

"Well since we're travelling tomorrow the team decided to take the day off," said Becky.

"Sounds like a great idea," Alisa browsed, "I'll take this one. Sodoko, how's your time with Koala been?"

"Aggravating."

"Ha, ha, that's how'd I'd some up my time too," Alisa leaned back, "Geez, if I had a nickel for all of problems Wu Wei Shu had. I'm betting Koala's got it better right, Becky?"

"Oh trust me, we have our problems too. What's wrong with Wushu? From our little match it seems like they improved by leaps and bounds."

"Heh, heh, heh, you like that? It was all me," said Alisa, "Commander Lin wanted to keep us all tied up together and staying still at the station."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, none of them will move without an order. The only way I got them to move was promising to take full responsibility."

"And that's why you're here now, I guess," said Sodoko.

"Yeah, kind of suck but hey it's a day off. So how's Koala holding up?"

"Go for it Sodoko. I won't be offended."

"Undisciplined, aggressive, self-centered Aussies! Every time I tried to get them to form up they wouldn't listen. They won't hold ground, charge when they want, fall back whenever things get a little scary. If Miho were here this wouldn't have happened."

"Uh-huh," Alisa sighed, "Thanks for the food. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it," said Becky, "I'll expense it. Well I think we should head back and start packing. It's a long way to Germany."

"Well enjoy that," said Alisa, "Any places you can recommend around here?"

"A few, but shouldn't you pack too?"

"Wu Wei Shu had everything set before we left for here. I've just got a few things left but it won't take long. So places?"


	26. Chapter 26

**ALISA FOWLER**

Alisa put on her Saunders uniform and walked down the long hall toward the meeting room. She took her sweet time chatting with the Australians as she went. When she arrived, exactly on time, three figures sat at a table imposingly before her.

Lin wore her tankery uniform and was on the left side of the table. She was unsmiling and unmovable, like a stern statue. In the centre, according to the nameplate, sat the Student Council President. She had an elegant aura around her. Her sleek black hair was tied into a low long pony tail. Her silver eyes glared at Alisa. And finally there was the Public Orders chief with her short cropped black hair and armband. A large binder filled with pages and tabs rested under her hand.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked the President.

"Yup," said Alisa, "But I'm going to bet you're going to explain it to me anyway."

"You are here for violating direct orders from the club president and encouraging disobedience in club members," said Lin.

"In addition," began Public Orders opening her binder, "You have violated several school regulations since you've first arrived."

"Just minor ones though," said Alisa.

"Violations are violations. And you have many of them," she began to list, "Inappropriate hair style, prohibited accessories, interfering with club activities, regular tardiness, shall I go on?"

"It's not that big a deal," said Alisa, "Also, it was thanks to my initiative that we won the match."

"That is not your purpose here," said Lin, "You are here to advise and assist not take command."

"How can I advise if you won't listen to what I say?" Alisa argued, "Every time I make a suggestion you turn it down without a thought."

"Your ideas do not coincide with how we do things," said Lin, "You should revise your line of thinking."

"I think you should instead," Alisa muttered under her breath.

"You don't deny these charges?" asked the President.

"No, and I don't think it would matter if it did. So now what?"

Public Orders stepped forward, "You are hereby suspended from tankery activities allowing participation only during matches. You are not permitted to command tanks, but will only be a subordinate observer. Futhermore, starting tomorrow you will wear your hair in the proper style. Straight and down, or in a single low pony tail. You are also prohibited from speaking or contacting other clubs."

"In other words I can't do much of anything."

"And finally you are to assist the custodial after classes and the kitchen staff at noon for the duration of your stay."

"Wonderful," Alisa rolled her eyes, "So what am I to do when you're holding practice?"

"As you are not enrolled in any classes you are free to do as you wish," said the President, "But you must still abide by the penalties or your privileges will be revokes and further punishments will be added. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Also, refrain from seeding sedition and other ideas among the team members. I will be keeping a closer eye on you from now on," said Lin, "As will Public Order."

"Additionally you will be assisting in the maintenance and custodial duties of the school. The staff supervisors will be reporting to us regularly."

"This concludes the hearing. Dismissed," said the President.

Alisa was the first to leave the room and started wandering around the Australian campus. News seemed to travel fast since every student from Wu Wei Shu averted their eyes or walked away when Alisa approached. Only Ai seemed to care enough to wave and greet her though the conversation would end fairly quickly.

Alisa sighed.

 _Well, I guess I'll wander into town a bit. Nothing else to do here. Wonder what places there are to see here._


	27. Chapter 27

**LAURA MULLER**

Laura sped off down the battlefield beside Bianca. The Poles took up a triangular formation as planned and sped toward the first town. Maginot's small tanks sped past Bonple to scout the enemy positions while the larger more cumbrous ones secured the rear. The radio was a chatter with French, Polish, and English as everyone tried to get in contact with everyone else. Laura had a small twinge of regret when she forgot to suggest proper radio protocol for the two teams.

 _Well, they should be able to sort it out when they need to._

"Bonple," said Bianca, "Advance to the west village and hold the positions overlooking the roads. Report enemy movement and fire at will."

"What about our flanks?" asked Anasazja.

"Two SU-122s will secure the flanks," said Bianca, "Maginot, I trust the defense to you."

"Umm… yes!" said Nina, "The Char's can cover the flanks with you."

"Bianca, we'll be moving to assist flank security with Nina," said Laura, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," said Bianca, "Éclair, call if you need us to move."

"But of course. We'll find the enemy in no time."

Bonple rolled into the small wooden village surrounded by muddy farmers' fields. Laura's tension ran high as the company marched single file down the narrow roads between the fields. This was Kuromorimine's home. They knew every nook and cranny, animal trail and road, every rock and every tree. And Kuromorimine moved quickly, struck quickly, and withdrew like a phantom.

 _They're watching I know it._

Laura scanned the large hill separating the two villages, the forest surrounding, and cautiously approached every single building. Bonple didn't worry at all, surging through the village at a fair speed. The team rolled up to the edge of the village and took positions clearly in sight of the fields before them. Nina took her Char to the side of the village looking west toward the other wood. Laura spotted her out of the turret swivelling madly.

"Calm down, Nina," said Laura, "Move to fast and you're head might twist off."

"Eek!"

Laura giggled, "Just kidding, but will get a cramp. Why are you so worried?"

"It's just, you know, they're out there. I need to keep an eye out or they'll sneak up on us."

Laura popped out and slowly scanned the area, "Okay, but do it slowly. If you're too fast you might miss something."

"Something?"

"Like… a cannon barrel, or something moving," Laura listened for a moment, "There's nothing here yet."

"How do you know?"

"The birds are singing."

"Yes," said Bianca, "The birds do not sing where there are tanks near them."

"Indeed. It's a subtle thing but these small details give much insight," said Éclair, "The western wood is clear for now. We are heading north."

"Understood, all is clear in the village as well."

"Umm… could they have gone to the east village? They might be trying to get behind us," said Nina.

"I do not think so," said Bianca, "It would take too long and with their experience it would be better to press for a quick victory. Right, Laura?"

"Y-yes, that makes sense," said Laura hesitating to take control.

"Very good, all tanks hold position."

Laura parked her tank several meters beside Nina. Between the two there was a small cottage but they could still spot each other.

Leaves rustled in the forest. Laura peered through the shadows but couldn't find a tinge of paint or steel. The birds were still singing, but they sounded more distant and there were less of them. Maginot's scouting troops hadn't seen anything yet and nothing had appeared in front of Bonple. There was a nagging feeling that perhaps Nina was right.

BOOM!

Nina's Char opened fire with both cannons into the wood. Their shells exploded hurling roots and branches into the air. Anasazja jumped on the gun and turned the turret to Nina's target area.

"Nina what are you shooting at?"

"A tank! There was a tank in the woods. I think it was a Panzer IV," she said with a bit of panic, "There might be more of them."

Laura scanned the wood again. There it was a single Panzer IV lurking in the woods. Laura gave Anasazja as detailed information as she could. The T-50 fired. Its shot landed short. The woods flashed. Three shells smashed into the wooden buildings tearing massive holes into the walls. The flank began to reverse into new cover.

"Three Panzer IVs on our left flank," reported Laura, "They're in the treeline."

"Recon 1, how did these get past you?" asked Éclair.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Retreat and attack their side. They must not be allowed to break through. Nina, can you hold?"

"Yes, we will hold," said Nina, "I think we can. Brigitte, umm… take us behind that building. Fondue can you aim for the closest tank. Umm… umm…"

"SU-122s load high explosive and fire into the woods."

The pair of SU-122s opened fire. Their large, slow shells arced over the field and exploded amid the trees. Smoke and debris filled the air. Small trees were felled and broken. A few sparks flew as shrapnel glanced off the armour. The Panzers returned fire through the dense cloud falling short. Nina's Char returned fire blindly. Their line continued to attack and attack the tree line but as the minutes passed the retaliation just stopped.

"Did we get them?" asked Nina.

"I don't see anything," said Laura, "May the fell back… or maybe they –"

"AHH! This is Recon 1, we've been trapped!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know how but we've been sandwiched between two groups. Hard left! Hard left!," she started panting, "Three Panzer IVs came out of the woods just as three Panzer IIIs came up behind us. I don't know how they got there."

 _Okay, that's six tanks against our two… They must be trying to bait us out of position. Bianca, please realize this._

"Shouldn't we go and help?" suggested Izolda, "We'd sandwich the sandwichers that way."

"Did you forget?" said Jadzia, "Kuromorimine has more tanks than that. They might get us too."

"Bonple, hold your positions," said Bianca, "Reposition yourselves to face the northern fields."

"Recon 1," said Ecliar, "Withdraw into Bonples' firing line. Recon 2, pull back and move to assist Recon 1. My troop, press forward toward the enemy deployment zone. We need to find the other tanks."

"Understood, we'll try to – dammit, we just lost a Renault," reported Recon 1 leader, "Hurry up Recon 2!"

Laura grabbed her map and traced a line from her position to the assumed position of the recon team. The numbers of tanks still didn't make sense. Why commit six to take on two? More importantly where were the other twelve tanks?

"Bianca, I think we should leave the village," said Laura.

"Laura where would we go?" asked Anasazja.

"Back into the wood line. All the way back in our deployment zone," said Laura as she waited for a reply.

"No, we'll hold here," said Bianca, "But I agree we should move to assist Maginot. Éclair, I am sending one SU-122 and one SU-85 to help your scouting team. Together we will destroy the enemy force."

"Wait, they'll be vulnerable if they try to cross the fields," protested Laura.

"Bonple, provide covering fire," ordered Bianca.

"My group," Nina's voice cracked, "We're going to move into those woods and clear them out."

"What why?" asked a Maginot commander.

"Be-be-because we can't have an enemy on our weaker flank," said Nina, "And if you don't follow me I'll knock you out myself and fine you one hundred rubles."

"Do you seriously think there are more in the woods?"

"Yes," said Nina, "They wouldn't just attack with three tanks."

"Okay, secure the woods quickly. Bonple will hold the fort."

"Jadzia, we'll be following them. Stay well behind them though," Laura began to issue orders, "Bianca I'm going to assist Nina."

"Very good," said Bianca, "After you secure the woods head return to your original positions."

"Nina," said Éclair, "When you're finished stay in the woods. Make sure Kuromorimine doesn't get through again."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"SU-122s will cross first, followed by myself, then you Nina," said Laura, "Okay, let's go."

Nina rolled her Chars to overlook the fields while the SU-122s got into position. The two large tanks rolled onto the pair of narrow paths and slowly crawled toward the open, firm field. Their guns were levelled to strike directly at the tree line. Laura watched every inch around them carefully. The minutes passed slowly but the SU-122's made it to the other side safely. The guns quickly spread out and moved to cover the next advance, then Laura's T50 rolled forward.

"Jadzia boot it!"

Jadzia quickly shifted gears and put the pedal to the floor. The tank burst forward and sped into the woods as quickly as it could. Izolda listened closely to the radio for any news. Anasazja gripped the gun tightly her finger ready to squeeze the trigger at the drop of a hat.

"Whew, made it," said Laura as the tank entered the tree line.

"Jagdpanther-chan, what was the hurry? Did you find something?" asked Nina.

"Jagdpanther-chan?" said Jadzia and Izolda.

 _Not them too._

"I didn't want to get caught out in the open," said Laura, "Don't mind."

"Okay," said Nina, "So what now?"

"We'll take our tanks and sweep north toward Recon 1's last position," said Laura, "Maginot and Bonple will stay one hundred meters apart. That'll keep us in sight while letting us exploit any opportunities. Any questions?"

"We understand."

Laura knew Bianca was listening closely. Hopefully she would start thinking in the same vein instead of just copying what she sees.

The troop moved through the woods quickly but with caution. Birds flew out of the canopy to escape the coming battle. Laura's tank fell back behind her more heavily armed and armoured guns. Nina marched side by side with her ally. A shadow moved and an SU-122 roared.

Laura rushed to the front as the second gun turned to face the target. A Panzer IV rushed out of the brush after returning fire. The 75mm shell glanced off the top of the SU-122. A second panzer rushed out to take the other flank. Laura quickly ordered her tank to face the second threat. Five cannons shouted at each other.

Laura's 45mm round drove straight into the turret cheek. The white flag popped along with a relieved breath from the crew. The first panzer fired another round and knocked out one of the SU-122s. Laura's T-50 turned to engage, the turret slowly rotated. Her ally tried to turn the tank but it was very slow. The panzer had taken their rear and was leveling its gun.

Four shots rang out. Three impacted around them. And the fourth saved them as it bored into the engine block. A plume of smoke and a shake of the tank pushed out the white flag of surrender.

"Good job, Nina," Laura nearly cheered.

"Sorry I'm late," Nina smiled, "Should we keep –"

Several shells fell around them. Shrapnel bounced off the armour. Laura and Nina quickly buttoned up and started a powerful retreat deeper into the woods.

"There's more in the woods," reported Izolda, "I don't know how many but there are more of them."

"It's us," said Éclair, "It's us. We got Kuromorimine in the rear and chased Recon 1 back here. We're pushing them to you."

"Bonple, reform to the west side of the village and prepare to engage the enemy," ordered Bianca, "Quickly, quickly! Laura, Nina, Éclair, push the enemy back into the village. We can eliminate them as they reach the tree line and cover your retreat."

 _But that will expose your front._

"Okay, falling back," said Nina, "Back to the village."

The SU-122 started following the Chars as they fled into the open field. Jadzia shifted the gears and turned the tank, preparing to follow suit.

"Laura, what do you think of this?" asked Anasazja as she turned the turret.

Laura grimaced realizing the tactical problems that may develop. It would be easy to take control again but how would that help. She could give some advice but Bianca was so set in her ways.

Laura relented, "Fall back into the village. Bianca is company commander, not me."


	28. Chapter 28

**NINA KOZLOV**

Nina led her pair of tanks to the edge of the wood as quickly as she could. Without looking she started to cross the open field and rushed toward the narrow roads. Laura was close behind and starting to overtake her. Ahead Bianca was drawing up her battle line, ready to strike as the panzers poked their heads out.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Shells exploded around her as the Chars tried to cross the field. Another volley crashed into the village. The radios were chaos with chatter from every tank in the area. Nina snapped her heads to the sources of the sounds. Blood rushed from her face making her pale as Siberia in winter. Her heart raced and skipped a beat.

"They're attacking from the front! Our old front!" shouted a Pole.

"No, it's from the woods! The woods!" cried Izolda.

"They're shooting from the hill top!" reported Nina, "They're everywhere!"

The last three Panzer IIIs were being led by the Panzer IV across the northern field. They barraged the village relentlessly not aiming to hit the tanks but to eliminate as much cover and suppress the area. From the woods the second group of Panzer IIIs and the IV were pushing against Laura and Éclair, trying to get them to cross into the fields where they would be vulnerable. And up on the high hill, which they ignored in their plans, three Jagdpanzers rained fire from above.

Cannon to the front of them. Cannon to the left of them. Cannon behind them. Bonple hastened to positions returning fire wherever they could. The Jagdpanzers focused fire on the self-propelled guns knocking out two SU-85s. The group to the north continued its advance. Bonple abandoned their efforts to cover the woods and turned their attention to the hill.

"Nina, what do we do?" asked Fondue.

"Umm… umm… umm… I don't know. Fire at the tanks on the hill."

"We can't penetrate from this range," said Brigitte.

"Just do it. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

The Chars fired. Their small and large cannon bellowed. White tracers soared up to the hills. Kuromorimine did not budge and continued to calmly shoot at the Poles below. The shells struck true and bounced harmlessly off the sloped armour.

"Nina, pull back," ordered Éclair, "We are losing the woods. Laura look out to the left!"

Cannon and machine gun rattled in behind Éclair's voice. Without waiting for Nina's word the drivers threw the tanks into reverse and retreated into the woods firing as they went. Bonple turned around and returned fire against the hill troop. They took cover behind the ruining buildings and the two sides battered each other.

Nina entered the woods and rushed to Éclair's position. Éclair's SOMUAs and Renaults were losing ground against the pressing Panzers. Laura's T-50 took cover behind her SU-122. The long reload was hampering the fire they could return. Nina counted the seconds between the thunderous booms. The spaces were long, short, rushed and lazy. The crew was panicked.

"Shoot!" ordered Nina, "Don't aim, just shoot!"

The Chars fired over the line of tanks. The rounds glanced off the armour and flew off into the air. Éclair quickly charged forward as the Panzers turned their turrets to face the new threat. Laura poked out from behind her ally and started taking pot shots. The volume of fire pushed the panzers back. Kuromorimine fired a volley. Every shell struck true against the hulls. Smoke poured out in a thick blanket around the tanks.

"Who got knocked out?" asked Éclair.

"I'm okay," said Laura, "So is my SU-122."

"We're both okay," said the Éclair's escort.

"Same with us," said Nina, "What happened?"

"Smoke shells," said Laura, "They're pulling back."

"Advance," ordered Nina, "Take them while their retreating."

"Belay that," said Éclair, "Maginot, quickly attack the enemy in the north field. We can't let them surround Bonple."

"I'll chase down the panzers," said Laura, "Good luck."

"You too," said Nina.

"Recon 2 abandon you scouting mission and assault the hill from the other side. As quick as you can. Hurry!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Nina followed Elcair through the smoke, fingers on the triggers and drivers ready to evade.

"Gah! We can't sit here," said Bianca, "Bonple! Out of the cover and charge the hill! Charge and don't stop firing!"

"Bianca!"

"Forward! Do not waver!"

"Quickly, we have to stop that flanking force," said Éclair, "Recon 2, where are you?"

"We're going through the village now. Almost there."

Maginot reached the edge of the north side of the wood. Two panzers were just starting to cross the muddy fields and Bonple was climbing the hill. The tank destroyers exchanged fire as the distance slowly closed between them. Fondue raised the main gun. Nina peered through her small optic. The line picked their targets.

"Fire!"

Maginot's line opened with a spectacular barrage. The shells crashed into the sides of the crossing tanks. White flags fired out of the hull. The roads were blocked and Bonple was steadily advancing. Maginot aimed at the other two tanks.

"Look out!" shouted the radio.

Explosions ruptured through the headsets.

"That was Recon 2," said Nina, "What happened?"

"They got us from behind. The last jagdpanzers. They were hiding, just waiting for us to start climbing. We got knocked out."

"Ahh! They got us too," said Laura, "They just suddenly turned around and got perfect shots into us."

"Merde! We're completely sandwiched now."

"Nina, what are your orders?" asked Brigitte.

"Umm… umm… I don't know… umm…"

 _What would Katyusha do?_

Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to scramble for an answer. Every practice, every match, every lesson, anything that could help. But there was nothing. All she could hear was the constant yelling, shouting, berating of Katyusha whenever she messed up. Even now she heard the little corporal screaming at her for all the mistakes she made during the match.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The hill thundered and Bonple was eliminated. Éclair tried to reform the line. The jadgpanzers on the hill fired on the treeline covering the advance of the panzers in the field. From the woods came the other detachment. And they knew from the south would come the rest of the force.

 _It's all over._

Cannon to the front of them, cannon to the right of them, cannon to the left of them, cannon behind them. And it was done. The white flag popped out of their tanks and a horn blew over the radio.

"Whew!" Carla chimed in, "That was a good fight. Recovery vehicles are on the way everyone. We'll meet back up at the school alright?"

Nobody spoke during the ride back to the campus. When they returned Carla was leading a triumphant column through the gate. She jumped off her tank and went to meet with Éclair and Bianca. There was the usual polite chatter congratulating Carla and saying how it was a close match and all the face saving lip service that followed.

"Right!" said a chipper Carla, "So that's that then. Say, a bunch of the girls and I were thinking of going out on the town tonight. You guys want to join us?"

"Thank you but I must decline," said Bianca, "There is much work to be done after a match like this. Perhaps other members of my team would be interested."

"The same for me," said Éclair, "Thank you though."

"Laura? Nina?"

"I'll catch up later," said Laura, "It wouldn't be a good show if the foreign advisor left the commander to do all the work alone right?"

"Umm… umm…. Same with me," said Nina.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll send you the details later. Bye-bye!"

"To the debriefings then," said Bianca with a hint of disappointment.

Éclair nodded, "But I think we should keep them separate."

Bianca's eyes widened. Nina's mind returned to the harsh words Galette said.

"Yes, yes. Good luck, Éclair."

"Thanks."

Nina and Fondue followed Éclair back to the meeting room. As expected, the entire team was waiting. Steely eyes glared at their commander and little Nina. And in the corner was Galette with a devious smirk, a devilish twinkle in her eyes and a small book in her hands.

Éclair sighed, "This loss was disheartening, but not unexpected. Kuromorimine is still miles ahead of us and out coordination with Bonple was lacking. However this match allowed us to further test our tactics and strategies and the lessons we learned will be applied."

"From my observations our largest problem stemmed from staying put in the village while the three recon groups overextended themselves," said Fondue.

Éclair nodded, "Yes that was a large issue. With the groups spread out and small we weren't able to quickly react when Carla's tank appeared. We also ignored the strategic advantage the hill had over the villages."

"And why did you ignore that?" asked Galette.

"We thought it would be too difficult to quickly climb for any tank to make a difference. Clearly we were wrong," Éclair admitted.

"Such an oversight cost you the match," said Galette stepping forward, "These errors have stained Maginot's honour. When Wu Wei Shu and Koala learn of this our prestige will suffer."

The room began to murmur.

"Doesn't Maginot deserve better?" Galette posed to the team, "We need a change of command!"

"You're out of line!" shouted Nina, "One hundred ruble fine! Fifty laps! And you're banned from match participation!"

"See? When they realize they're wrong they try to put us down. We need new leadership. One that respects our traditions and has worked their way up from the beginning. Not someone appointed by usurping the title in a faux match."

"And I suppose you would be the one to lead the team," said Éclair coldly.

"Of course. I stood by Madeline when you turned your back on her."

"I did no such thing," said Éclair, "I held the upmost respect for her but she was tied down by her narrow vision of tradition. We had to adapt, to change and develop or we would be eclipsed by those up and coming and left further behind from the Big Five. Everything I did was for the betterment of the team."

"And it has gotten us nowhere."

"Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Nina, "You don't know anything!"

"Galette!" Fondue stomped, "Even if you wanted to take leadership of the team you have no means to do so. Our captain is selected by the former there is no other way."

"But there is," Galette waved her little book, "Under the Maginot Charter club captains can be removed from their post if they fail to adhere to their duties."

Éclair stepped in, "I have fulfilled my duties to the best of my abilities and that cannot be contested. The student council can vouch for my work."

"And what about your duty to the team?" challenged Galette.

"What?"

"In these few months you've put the team though horrible conditions as advised by that Russian. We've run laps for no reason other than to run them, lugged shells and rounds from here to there, paid ludicrous fines for doing almost nothing, and we have nothing to show for all this hard work," Galette stood at the front of the room, "According to the charter the club captain must resign if they fail a vote of no confidence. I ask the team now! Do we want to keep Éclair as our commander? All in favour raise your hand."

Only Éclair and Fondue raised their hands in support. Nina did as well but as a foreign student her vote counted for nothing other than moral support.

"All for replacing her?"

They averted their eyes. It was slow at first with half committed hands barely inching over their shoulders. But as more and more rose they became more confident. Nina's confidence shattered and Fondue clenched her fists at her failure. Éclair stood stoically and strongly against the hard tide. Every hand rose against her.

"Is this really what you all want?" Éclair asked the room, "Look me in the eye and give me your answer."

Her cold hard glare drove deep into the timid eyes of her comrades. Each one meekly and quietly uttered, 'yes'.

"This is mutiny," said Fondue.

"This is democracy," said Galette, "And as new team captain I will bring this team glory. Oh, and don't worry Éclair, you may still participate in the matches and practices."

"Thank you," said Éclair holding back the venom in her words, "But I will pass on the practices. As your former team captain I must remind you that later this month you will be meeting with Wu Wei Shu and Koala Academy. Be sure to present yourself accordingly."

"But of course," smirked Galette, "And this concludes the debriefing."

Éclair was the first out of the room followed by Fondue and Nina. Éclair was fuming beneath her elegant and composed façade. When they were far enough away and alone she began to curse and grumble in French.

"I'm sorry," said Éclair as she started to cool down, "I'm not mad at you, it's just the situation has me very… bothered."

"What is wrong with her?" complained Fondue, "She should show more respect, especially to you Nina. It's not fair to pick on you."

"I'm so sorry," said Nina, "This is all my fault. If… if… if…"

Éclair put her hand on Nina's shoulder, "It's not your fault, Nina. Galette has always been a thorn in my side since Madeline left. I suppose it was only a matter of time."

As they walked back to their dorms they encountered the Poles who also had an aura of demoralization. They passed each other without a word exchanged between them. Only sympathetic glances. Back in the dorm they quickly changed into more casual clothing and went to grab a bite to eat.

"Ein Prosit, ein Prosit, der gemulichkeit! Ein Prosit, ein Prosit, der gemulichkeit! Wir versaufen unser Oma ihr klein Häuschen, klein Häuschen, klein Häuschen," sang Clara as she skipped down the hall, "Oh, hallo! Is your debriefing done?"

Clara had given up her uniform and put on something a little more revealing and festive. She wore a short blue miniskirt with a frilled hem and a white shirt with puffy shoulders. Over the shirt she wore a little brown half vest with lacing up the front.

"Yes," said Éclair, "I assume you're leaving for your little outing."

"How could you tell?" Clara laughed, "Say since you're done why don't you come with us?"

"Where?" asked Nina.

"Just a little place called Die Boot-und-Feder. It's a regular place the girls here go to," Clara grinned widely, "Good food, good company, good prices, and most importantly, a polka band. So, what do you say? Got some time off for some good old fashioned fun?"

"Well I could use a little distraction," admitted Fondue.

Éclair let out a sigh, "You had me at polka band."

Nina smiled, "Okay, let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

**LAURA MULLER**

Bonple gathered in the second meeting room across from where Éclair was meeting with Maginot. Rather than use the white board Bianca had all the team gather around a map spread out over the table. Anasazja and Bianca quickly marked the positions of all teams when the match had concluded, making distinctive marks for the flag tanks and the foreign advisors. Kuromorimine had executed a textbook encirclement and annihilated the enemy swiftly.

"As you can see," began Bianca, "The flaw in our strategy was failing to consider all angles of attack. East village, hill, and our rear. Obvious avenues we ignored."

"So what should we have done?" asked Izolda.

"Maybe we should have taken the hill," suggested Jadzia, "Or maybe split the teams between the two villages?"

"Splitting our forces wouldn't have been advisable," said Anasazja, "Also the purpose of this match was to see how Maginot can work with us."

"Where is Maginot anyway?" asked the twins, "Should they be here with us?"

"Maginot has their own matters to deal with at the moment," said Bianca, "As for our match we clearly need to re-evaluate our tactics. In my opinion we should have surged forward past the village and into the enemy fields. With our strong center and Maginot's smaller tanks I believe we could have taken them in a pitched battle."

"How about using barrages?" suggested Laura, "The SU-122s have a long reload and wouldn't be the best in a head on fight in the field."

Bianca nodded seemingly hearing the wisdom in this little innovation.

"Yes, the ability to fire semi-indirectly may give us a small edge," Bianca scribbled on the map, "A two layered formation, like the ones we used to use could take advantage of this. With SU-85s in the front the SU-122s can fire over the tanks and suppress the enemy."

"I was thinking something different," said Laura, "But I guess that could work too."

"I will draft some formation and gunnery practice while we wait for Koala and Wu Wei Shu to arrive," said Bianca, "Anasazja can you bring up any documents and films we have of Saunders. I would like to try to mimic their tactics and strategies as well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Laura.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well… umm…"

"Laura, you're here as our advisor. Feel free to speak your mind."

"I don't think studying teams that have different tanks than you is a good idea. Their tactics won't work."

"Then who should we study?"

"Anzio has a similar composition. But I'd prefer –"

"Anzio? Anzio?!" Bianca's voice rose as she was horribly offended, "They barely cling to their position as sixth. What could we possibly learn from them?"

"They gave Ooarai a good match."

"And they were decisively defeated. There is nothing to learn."

 _Don't forget you lost to Azio when we first met. And that was with your new tanks._

"No, no, we will focus on the successful teams," said Bianca, "Thank you everyone, you are dismissed."

Laura waited for the room to empty, "Bianca, I think you should really consider the characteristics and limitations of your tanks instead of trying to emulate the big schools."

Binaca didn't say a word but was willing to let Laura continue.

"Take today's match. You had the right idea in securing a covered position, but you didn't move when things seemed odd. It seems like you tried to copy Pravda's match against Ooarai."

"That was my inspiration," admitted Bianca, "What would you suggest we do?"

"Focus on ambush."

"That is what we attempted."

"Not in Pravda's style," said Laura, "But focusing on holding choke points and avenues of movement. Like…"

"Anzio," Bianca frowned, "I refuse. We will not become like them. There is no glory in hiding and waiting. Respect is earned by bold daring tactics and decisive execution."

"But you can't do that with your tanks. They're not meant for it."

"I will find a way," Bianca said stubbornly, "Okay. That will be all."

Laura, fully knowing Bianca wouldn't listen to another word, sighed when she left the room. As she walked down the hall she peeked into the other meeting room. Maginot seemed to be in the same spirits but what was odd was that Éclair, Fondue, and Nina were missing. Laura looked at her watch and tried to decide what to do next.

"Bier her, bier her, ode rich fall um juchhe! Bier her, bier her, ode rich fall um!" sang Clara as she passed by.

Laura smiled and joined in, "Soll das Bier im Keller liegen Und ich hier die Ohnmacht kriegen?"

"Bier her, Bier her, oder ich fall um!" finished Clara with a laugh, "Your meeting's finally over, huh?"

"Yeah and by the looks of that outfit you're going out again."

"Yeah, and I managed to convince Éclair, Fondue, and little Nina to join me," Clara clapped, "Hey, how about you? Want to come?"

"You know what, I can use a drink."


	30. Chapter 30

**ALISA FOWLER**

The weeks at sea were nothing like she expected. Being excluded from the tankery team she could bear. She could deal with her new look. Her pigtails were gone and her hair was forcefully straightened. Luckily she didn't have to dye it black to become uniform with the mob. Gone were her few accessories that gave her a little flair, they were replaced with standard issue We Wei Shu replacements. It wasn't even working with the kitchen and custodial staff. No it wasn't what the tribunal said she would be doing, it was all the extra junk they piled on top of it.

Every day while she was out to sea Alisa couldn't find a single moment for herself. She was cleaning the floor, washing dishes, cleaning windows, dusting shelves, and taking out trash, as was expected of her. But her supervisors had a little bit of a problem with her. Alisa deviated from procedure, took on other people's tasks, and talked back to superiors when they demanded she follow their strict, unbending, inefficient, and ludicrous procedures and hierarchy. Alisa lost track of all the shouting matches she had with her wardens. But rest assured Public Orders was there to remind her every day and every day they'd tack on more and more punishments.

Lin and regular members of the tankey only paid her courtesy visits and handed her small portfolios containing practice reports. Alisa read through them and tried to hold back the desire to rip the pages apart. If you took all the pages and mixed them up, it wouldn't matter where you put them back because they were all the same. Still Alisa scribbled a few suggestions and handed them back, knowing full well they would be ignored.

Ai and the rest of her crew dropped by more often. They had a few chats and shared some tea but it was all kept on a tight schedule. After exactly half an hour they would pack up and promptly leave. Alisa couldn't be sure but there a growing suspicion that Public Orders and Lin was behind it. Probably to keep Alisa from spreading seditious thoughts.

"Attention! Attention!" came the announcement, "We are now entering Kiel. Have your papers with you at all times. Tankey team report to main office."

 _Guess that means me._

Alisa made her way across the ship and into main office where she was greeted by several stares from her international teammates. Lin quickly ran through procedures and the itinerary. Wu Wei Shu arrived in Germany late in the afternoon meaning they would be spending the night here. Wu Wei Shu would leave Kiel in the morning and drive straight to Berlin with Koala Academy. There wasn't a provision to keep the two schools together for the trip. And probably for the best considering Koala's unique personality.

"The mechanics will be handling brining the tanks off the ship and preparing them for the trip," said Lin, "They will also accompany us and stay with us at Kuromorimine."

"So the afternoon is free," said Alisa.

Lin didn't grin but admitted, "Yes, the afternoon is yours, but remember you represent not only Wu Wei Shu but the People's Republic of China. Act accordingly. That is all. You have worked hard today."

"Serving the people," replied the team.

"Serving the people," muttered Alisa with a hint of resentment.

Alisa was the first one to the boats and she couldn't be more relieved to be back in the West. Alisa stood at the prow of the ship looking anxiously at the shore. Many members of Wu Wei Shu were on the ship but they kept their distance. Except for one.

"Yankee!" Ai jumped up and grabbed Alisa from behind, "Looks like we can finally relax for a bit."

"And we couldn't back in my dorm?" said Alisa half joking.

"Not with Public Orders listening," said Ai seriously, "They don't like it when you go against school rules."

Alisa raised an eyebrow, "How do you know they aren't watching now?"

"It's part of school rules," smiled Ai, "Shore leave isn't part of the campus so they have no authority there. Also it's kind of hard to keep track of everyone in a city."

"That's awesome! So what did you want to do first?"

Ai and Alisa wandered the streets of Germany going into any shops and buildings that seemed interesting. Sausages and wurst was always ready for them and the people were more than friendly. Near the end of the day they took a table at a small cafe.

"How are things with the team going?" asked Alisa.

"The same as always I suppose," said Ai, "You get the reports right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I mean," Alisa took a sip of coffee, "I mean what are they feeling? Any real desire to change at all?"

"Uhh… I guess you mean like with what you did. Yeah… I guess a few of the team think you had the right idea," Ai smiled, "We finally beat Koala because of it. But they don't like it at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Because… it doesn't feel right, I guess?"

"That makes no sense."

Ai shrugged, "Hey, what's that one?"

They returned to the campus exactly on time, thanks to Ai's prodding and rushing. Lin and the officers quickly ran through roll call. The rest of the night was as expected. After roll call Public Orders pulled Alisa aside and took her to her next tasks for the rest of the night. It was dirty, messy, and filled with a few more arguments that pushed Alisa into more chores. When she finally got back Alisa dropped into her bed and fell fast asleep.

Alisa got up early in the morning and joined the rest of the team at the garages. The cumbersome and over details procedures wasted much time as every nut and bolt was counted and recounted. When everything was complete Lin took the team through the route to Berlin. The teams mounted up and rolled through Germany obeying every traffic law stringently, and possibly annoying people on the Autobahn with their slow vehicles.

Koala Academy followed behind often drifting in and out sight, falling behind, or surging ahead depending on the crew. The arrived in Berlin afternoon and rolled into the campus. Many curious eyes followed the Chinese and Australian teams to the garages. Whispers left lips in German.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're not the prettiest tanks_.

"Hey there!"

A German student strolled into the garage. Her uniform was the standard senior affair but there were some alterations. Frills along the cuffs, collar, and lapels. Her long black hair put into a pair of twin tails and held in place by edelweiss barrettes.

"Hey, what's up?" answered Alisa.

"You must be the foreign exchange student," she smiled, "I'm Clara. Where's the team captain?"

"I'm here," said Lin, "Lin Jiang, Wu Wei Shu Academy. It is nice to meet you."

Clara clasped Lin's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Likewise, likewise. These are some spick and span light tanks you got here," Clara whistled, "You must drive circles around the competition."

 _I wish they did._

"Have you met with the Koala Academy captain?" asked Lin, "I would also like school handbooks provided to each member of Wu Wei Shu. Also, what are our accommodations for the stay? Are we needed to provide any compensation?"

"Don't worry about anything. It's all set and ready for you."

"But the expenses."

"Let the student councils handle that part. You're here for tankery and tourism. Oh, and yes, I did meet with Koala Academy," Clara's face suddenly brightened, "I almost forgot! Maginot and Bonple are waiting for you in the main building."

"I'll meet with them immediately," said Lin bowing, "Thank you."

"No rush, take your time. They're in Room 101."

"Hey Clara, right? How do Manginot and Bonple look? They get any better?"

"From our practice match it didn't look like it. But we are the top rated tankey team so that's not really a fair basis of comparison," said Clara a little smugly, "What school are you from?"

"Saunders. I'm Alisa Fowler."

"Little Ms. Radio Interception," Clara grinned, "I heard about you. So is this your punishment or reward?"

"A little of both. Where's the best grub in Berlin?"

"Come with me tonight and I'll show you."

"Sounds like a date. You got room for a couple more?"

"More the merrier."

"Ai, Ju, Xun, let's go out tonight. The German is paying."

Clara chuckled, "Maho's going to hate what I'm doing to the expense account. Speaking of team leaders, shouldn't you go meet up with the others too?"

"Yeah probably," Alisa hopped off the tank, "See you girls later tonight."

Alisa leisurely strolled to the main building and walked down the halls until she found Room 101. It wasn't what she expected. Instead of a large boardroom table and tall seats there was a pool table and poker table. A small bar-like area was tucked away on the far side. Several chairs were in the area and could be moved as people saw fit. Galette was seated in at a table drinking coffee. Bonple's commander, which Alisa assumed from the uniform, squared off over a pile of cards against a German student. Stangely Éclair and Maginot's exchange student was missing.

 _Looks like I beat Lin here._

"Howdy."

"Hallo," said the German, "Oh, you're Alisa from Saunders. Are you with the Chinese team or Australian team?"

"I'm with Wu Wei Shu," said Alisa, "And you're that girl from the finals. Umm... umm… Jagdpanther-chan!"

Jagdpanther-chan silently screamed.

"My name is Laura Muller. Laura," she stressed, "And this is Bianca of Bonple."

"Hello," said Bianca, "I'm Bonple's team captain. I look forward to working and learning from you."

Alisa turned to Galette, "Where's Éclair?"

"Maginot elected a new leader," said Galette proudly, "And that would be me."

"Uh-huh, and who's your exchange student?"

"She's not needed here. Besides shouldn't you be more worried about your commander?"

"Yeah, she's usually on time. Maybe she got lost," Alisa grabbed a cue stick, "I'm not complaining though."

Alisa got halfway through her game when Lin marched into the room with two more people behind her. From the uniforms her companions were from Koala Academy. And the scowl on two faces said they were very unhappy with the Koala leader.

"I apologize for our tardiness," said Lin, "I am Lin Jiang, commander of Wu Wei Shu's tankery team."

"Midoriko Sono," said Sodoko, "And this late girl is Sheila."

"Yup, I'm Sheila, Koala's commander," she said nervously, "You can let go of my arm now."

After the rest of the room introduced themselves Lin cut straight to business.

"I would like to begin with coordinated practices this week and proceed to a full skirmish with all four teams," said Lin concisely, "Let us begin with addressing our force compositions."

"We Wei Shu's got a bunch of light tanks," said Alisa as she lined up another shot.

"Maginot is the same as always," said Galette.

Sodoko nudged Shiela.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Koala's all crusaders and covenanters. Wushu knows us best and pretty much like them."

Bianca smiled, "Well, Bonple has acquired many new tanks. Five SU-85s and five SU-122s. We will be your firepower for the grand match."

"Wonderful," said Sheila, "We'll leave the work to you then."

"And about the practice match, how are teams to be split?" asked Sodoko.

"I don't think we should have the same teams that worked together before work together again," said Laura trying not to dominate the conversation, "So Maginot and Bonple should find a partner with one of you two."

"Shall we draw lots for teams then," suggested Galette.

Lin nodded and numbered a few strips of paper. Koala got paired up with Maginot, meaning Bonple and Wu Wei She were put together. The balance in firepower clearly favoured one side but tactical creativity has turned the tide before. And Ooarai was a clear example in recent memory.

"Let's have the match two weeks before the big one," suggested Sheila, "That way we've got time too… get used to each other… and practice… yeah, practice."

"You sure it's not for another reason?" Alisa jested.

"Well maybe a little bit, but we've earned it after a long transcontinental journey," Sheila started to leave, "Catch you tomorrow then."

Before Sodoko or Lin could get another word in, or their hands on Sheila, the Koala commander was out the door and bolting to the nearest vehicle to get some R&R before the hard days of practice. Following the Australian's lead Galette left to attend to her own tasks and Bianca followed soon after. Without the other commanders to discuss affairs Lin left too. And all that was left were the foreign exchange students.

Alisa took a seat across Laura. She picked up a few cards and started to rebuild the deck. Sodoko sat with them too and an awkward silence ensued.

"That bad, huh?" said Alisa to break the silence.

"No, it's just… well… they're eager but it's getting in the way," said Laura, "And your team?"

"Ever shove a stick up your butt and have it get stuck there? That's what it's like."

"I'm quite fond of your team," said Sodoko, "Unlike Koala, they have standards."

"Yeah, but yours is more fun. By the way where's the other exchange student? She out sick or something?"

"I'm sure she's okay physically, but Maginot's undergone a bit of a shake up."

"Oh so it wasn't voluntary," Alisa started dealing cards, "So what's the game?"

"Old maid?" suggested Laura.

"Who is the Maginot exchange student anyway?" asked Sodoko pulling a card.

"Her name's Nina, from Pravda," Laura let out a relieved sigh as she made a pair.

"Pravda? She must be good then," Alisa pulled from Sodoko's hand, "Darn."

"It must have been quite a match with advisors from Kuromorimine and Pravda," Sodoko smirked at what she drew.

"Well, she's more…"

A little girl in an ushanska and Pravda uniform walked into the room with a small smile.

"Speak of the devil and she shall come," said Alisa, "You're the Pravda rep, yeah?"

"Uh huh, I'm Nina Kozlov. I wasn't supposed to be part of the big meeting, but I wanted to say 'hi' to all of you," Nina bowed, "I look forward to working with you."

"Pull up a seat," said Alisa, "Okay who had the old maid?"

They started another game with their Russian counterpart.

"You've got to be a real good tank commander if Pravda sent you," said Alisa.

"Yes you must be very talented," said Sodoko, "I was only sent because the rest had already left for vacation."

"No," Nina shook her head, "I'm just a loader. Katyusha didn't think highly of this."

Alisa shrugged, "Well I guess that's true. Katyusha's arrogance knows no bounds."

"You get used to it," said Nina, "Are you a tank commander?"

"Yup, and a pretty good one if I say so myself."

The four girls continued to chat and play cards for a few hours. It wasn't all about their teams and tankery. They drifted into topics like tourist things they've done, pop culture and fashion, and stupid silly stories that came with them. These few moments were a nice calm before the storm of frustrating days that followed.

The next day began as early as all the others just with more people and morning greetings in different languages. Though Alisa wasn't supposed to participate in practices, she thought it would be a good idea to see what the others were capable of. Alisa pinched a kubelwagen from the motor pool and a bunch of food and drink from the cafeteria. Parked outside the practice area Alisa watched as the four schools tried to coordinate in any way they could.

Under Galette's command Maginot formed an easily flanked fortress while Éclair's detachment was kept on a short leash. Bonple was too headstrong and was charging straight into obvious chokepoints but their fire was accurate and lethal. Koala was a disorganized mess moving and shooting whenever they wanted and Wu Wei Shu, as always, was stuck in their tight unyielding formations.

Alisa tuned the radio in the kubelwagen and listened to the chaos of the radio waves. Mandarin, Polish, French, and English were clashing as the teams tried to get into their positions. Bonple and Koala were shouting at Maginot to move and take a more active posture while Galette responded by demanding they set up ambush positions. Lin was livid when the tanks broke formation practice despite the terrain and conditions forcing them to move.

Gunnery practice was also a cacophony. While Bonple was able to put rounds down range accurately and quickly but were stubborn in changing their style. Koala favoured moving and shooting cutting their firepower and rate of fire. Maginot was on par with Bonple but the rate of fire was lacking. Perhaps it was because the commander and hull gunners had to perform several tasks themselves but any disadvantage would be exploited by St. Glorianna and Anzio. You could bet on it. There was one exception though, Nina's tank seemed to maintain a respectable rate of fire. A veteran loader clearly had its uses.

The biggest criticism from the joint team was directed at, unsurprisingly, Wu Wei Shu. Alisa heared Lin issue strict orders. She determined the sequence of fire, the timing between shots, and directed which target each tank would shoot. The entire process was horribly time consuming.

And while all the bickering and arguing and fumbles were happening between the team commanders the foreign advisors were trying to keep things together. Sodoko's harsh and rigid words were always being ignored. Nina was buried beneath the voices and Laura was too passive in her manner of speaking.

Overall, Alisa did not have high hopes for the practice match against Bonple and Koala and even less for the coming match with the bigger schools.

 _It's going to a long week._


	31. Chapter 31

**SODOKO**

"Tank Four, you're out of formation!" she barked.

"Whatever," they replied, "Not a big deal."

"Tank Seven where are you going?"

"Wherever I want. You're not the boss of us."

"Tank Ten –"

"Don't care, Sodoko."

Sodoko was boiling over in her tank as the practice continued. Koala was supposed to be at the gunnery range but the team deciced to split apart and do their own thing. A few tanks ran off to the driving course to test their speed and handling. Others decided to take a break. A few decided to pick on the stray tanks of the other teams. And a few did go to the range as instructed but instead of sitting still they started running around the place shooting on the move.

"Hey, Sodoko," said Sheila, "You just sit back and relax. You're team leader any more remember?"

"But your team is all over the place! They're getting in the way of our allies."

"We're just putting them in unexpected combat situations," Sheila laughed, "Fine. Hey everyone, try not to piss off the other teams."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. Carry on everyone."

Even with Sheila's little voice of apathetic concern Koala still managed to get in everyone else's way. By the time practice finished Sodoko was certain that the other teams had written them off completely. Everyone had reconvened in the same lounge they met earlier. At their commanders' request the exchange students were left out of the official team to discuss joint practices. The expressions on the commanders' faces said there were some challenges but they would overcome. But when Sodoko looked at Laura and Alisa their faces said there was a very small chance at hope. When the commanders left there a collective sigh.

Alisa grabbed the cue sticks and racked up the balls on the table but before they could begin Sodoko stood stiffly in front of them.

"I am very sorry for the trouble Koala Academy caused," she bowed deeply.

"Me too!" snapped Nina with a deeper, instinctive bow.

Alisa laughed, "What are you apologizing for? It was entertaining to watch the Australians zip around all over the place."

Sodoko rose, "It was an undisciplined mess. Nina, you can stand up now."

"I'm really sorry though," said Nina, "Galette didn't want to listen to Éclair or me. The team didn't either."

"There wasn't anything you could do, Nina," said Laura with a sigh, "They do as they think is best. All we can do is try to give some advice."

"We've got to make them see how to do things right," said Sodoko, "We're not just here to help. We represent our schools. If we don't succeed it will reflect badly on everyone back home."

"You sound a lot like Lin. They should have sent you to Wu Wei Shu," Alisa grinned as she lined up a shot, "Don't worry about school reputations. These guys are just above the bottom of the barrel. Expectations were low from the start."

"Despicable. You should be trying to help your team and not just taking this as a free vacation."

"I've tried! But they don't listen. Too stuck into their ways."

Laura bent over the table and struck the cue ball. It clacked off the three ball and sunk it into the side pocket.

"Well, I said, all we can do is try to advise. Hopefully after the match tomorrow they'll have a new perspective," Laura sank another ball, "Two ball side pocket."

Just after lunch the next day both teams had gathered on the same battlefield where Maginot and Bonple squared off against Kuromorimine. The two teams deployed on different sides of the battlefield this time. The large hill and villages were directly in front of them rather than spread out in a line, meaning that their flanks were open field.

"Everybody check in," ordered Sodoko.

Nobody replied.

"Everybody check in," she repeated.

Again there was no direct reply but she had a feeling the other tankers were talking about her.

"Hey, Sodoko, try just popping out and counting the tanks," said Cassie.

"I know they're there, but I want to make sure they're on the right frequency."

"Sheila, you awake?" asked Becky.

"Barely. I want to get this thing going. Let's give the Chinese a battering for what they did back home."

"Damn right!" said the Aussies, "We can't let them get away with that last one."

"They're all here, Sodoko. How about Maginot, you here too?"

"Qui, we are here and listening," said Galette.

"I'm here too," said Nina, "And so is Éclair."

"Hey Frenchies," Sheila held back a laugh, "You're gears are in first right? Not reverse?"

"Of course they are. What are you insinuating?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just you know, making sure we're all on the same page."

A horn blast over the radio drew their attention. Commanders popped out of their turrets and looked up toward the hill. A pair of red streaks soared over the peak and burst in a brilliant flash. Without an order Koala Academy jumped into action and sped straight toward the village. Methodical Maginot followed as quickly as they could while trying to get into formation.

"What's your plan?" asked Becky to Maginot.

"We're taking the village and preparing a reverse slope," said Galette, "I trust Koala will protect our flanks and rear."

"Well…"

"Maybe," said Sheila.

"Maybe? What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"They're winging it," said Sodoko.

"Hey, hey! She caught on!"

"Cassie follow Maginot," ordered Sodoko, "We'll protect them even if the rest of the team won't."

"Yeah, yeah," said Cassie, "Whatever you say."

"Tank two, tank seven, follow me," ordered Becky, "We're taking the hill."

The teams rushed to their proposed positions. Sodoko's Crusader took a position in amid the buildings to the rear of the village. Maginot crawled in front of her carefully picking their spots and lines of fire. Each tank had clear line of sight to the crest of the hill. Sodoko dropped out of her tank and entered a house at the edge of the village. With her binoculars she examined the area around them.

The house was dark and dusty. Cobwebs filled every corner. A few scorch marks and shrapnel holes marred the walls from explosive shells. As soon as a tank appeared she'd have to flee or risk being caught in a storm of debris.

"See anything?"

Sodoko nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. Éclair and Nina knelt at the other windows and put a vigilant eye over the area.

"Nothing yet. Shouldn't you be in your tank?"

"There aren't enough eyes looking around us. Galette has prepared a position that is so focused on where she thinks they will appear that she's blind to everything else," Éclair frowned, "That's the problem with our old way of doing things."

"But shouldn't Nina still be in the tank? It needs a driver and a gunner."

"Where ever Éclair goes, I'll go," said Nina, "It's umm… not fair if she does all the work."

"Merci. Fondue is more than capable of gunning and with this fortress strategy movement isn't a priority."

The distinct blast of a cannon resounded. It was far. Its clarity meaning it was directly in front of them.

"See anything?!" asked Nina nearly panicking.

"Nothing," said Sodoko.

"It's not safe here. Get back to your tanks and report –"

The clattering of tracks and the grumbling growl of the engine approached their building. Dust fell off the walls and dropped from the ceiling. It had to be close, very close but there was nothing to be seen. Fearing the worst the girls ran out the door as fast as they could.

"Hey Sodoko! You find anything?"

Cassie popped out of the Crusader and waved at her. Of her own initiative Cassie broke formation and rolled to an exposed position beside the building.

"What are you doing? Who gave you permission to move?! Get back in position!" ordered Sodoko.

"Sorry," said Annie.

Cassie brushed it off, "We heard shooting and thought you were in trouble. Give me a break. Now get back in here."

Éclair and Nina ran back to their tank. Sodoko climbed the hull and dropped herself into the turret.

"What's going on?" Sodoko asked, "What's changed?"

"Don't know," said Annie, "We just heard shooting but nobody's reported contact over the radio. Oh, and Becky's made it to the top of the hill. She hasn't seen anything."

"Becky, there was some shooting to the north of our village," Sodoko reported, "Do you see anything?"

Becky's troop was parked at the very crest of the hill for everyone to see. A little shadow of a person poked out from the tank and swivelled around. At the mention of shooting two of the three tanks turned around and started to descend slowly. Becky issued new orders and positioned them beneath the crest of the hill. Contrary to what Sodoko expected, they obeyed. Becky made it so they'd be harder to spot but wouldn't concede the position.

"I don't see anything," reported Becky, "Who are the tanks over there?"

"Maginot, send two tanks to protect that side of the village," reported Galette, "Make it quick."

"Just send one," said Éclair, "Sodoko and I are already here."

"Who gave you permission to move?" said Galette, the scowl heard beyond the radio. 

"Nobody. We took the initiative."

"Hold your position until you're ordered. Next time there will be consequences."

"Oui mademoiselle."

"Koala, call in! We've made contact with the enemy," reported Sodoko, "Fall back to the village."

"Sorry! Sorry! That was a misfire," one reported, "We hit a hard bump and pulled the trigger on accident."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Very well," said Becky, "Try putting your finger beside the trigger next time you git. Carry on everyone, make report these things next time."

"You got it."

"Oi, I've got something going on in the woods," reported Sheila, "Let's have a bump then."

"Hey, we're coming too," said Cassie, "Where you at?"

Sodoko's tank started going forward between the fields and out toward the woods.

"Hey, I didn't give the order to move."

"But I'm bored and want to shoot something. And Annie's bored too, right?"

"Umm… umm... yeah, a little."

"There two against one. Three if you count Kaylee," Cassie chuckled, "Please let it be Wushu. I want something easy to start off with."

They sprinted across the open field all alone and very exposed. They were going fairly quickly toward Sheila's last reported position. The woods still bore the scars and wounds of battle where explosions tore bark and broke branches.

"Let's take it slow when we get in," said Sodoko.

"Nope!" said Cassie going full speed into the foliage.

Cassie's control was amazing as she weaved around the trees without losing speed.

Cannons began firing but there was nothing on the radio. Annie gripped the gun tightly and swivelled the turret left and right, trying to keep things stable as the Crusader charged.

"Heads up!"

Sheila's tank drove past them nearly colliding. Without so much as an apology Shiela bolted for the edge of the woods. Another tank, a covenanter, followed shortly after yelling the same insufficient warning.

"Tanks ahead!" shouted Cassie as she veered to turn around.

Half of Wu Wei Shu's company was marching through the woods in an arrow formation. Their turrets pointed directly ahead. A volley fired and crashed into the trees and earth. Annie snatched the trigger and sent a shell flying high over the formation.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she said as she went to load.

"Cassie get us –"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Everyone, we've found Wu Wei Shu in the woods and we're dragging them back with us," reported Sodoko.

"My group, get to the top of the hill and face the woods. Let's see how good that target practice has done," said Becky slightly taunting, "Any other tanks support how you can."

"And if you're following me," said Sheila, "Head straight for the village. Frenchies, better make sure you check your targets!"

Their Crusader careened past the trees and burst out of the tree line in a blast of explosions and leaves. Annie returned fire but every shot missed wildly. Sodoko tried to keep the group in formation but Sheila and the others completely ignored her. They weren't even aiming when they returned fire. It was like they were just trying to scare them off with haphazard shelling. It looked like all the practice firing on the move was completely wasted, but not surprising.

Koala's little detachment was nearly at the village when Wu Wei Shu finally creeped out of the tree line. Becky's force on the hill opened fire, their shells landing well short of the targets. Wu Wei Shu fired a volley at the hill. The shells crashing into the side.

"They've stopped moving," said Annie.

A shell landed beside their tank.

Cassie grumbled, "But they haven't stopped shooting."

"What the heck are the French doing?" complained Sheila, "Hey! Frenchies, why aren't you returning fire."

"You can handle it," said Galette, "Maginot hold your position."

"But half the team is right there! We can wipe them out and go on the offensive."

"That's only half the team?" Sodoko's eyes widened, "Then where's the other half?"

"Yahoo! We caught them with their pants down! Hey, this is tank five we've got five Chinese tanks here and we're driving circles around them. Who wants to join the party?"

Wu Wei Shu increased their rate of fire and started focusing attacks on the village. A single tank pulled back further into the shadows of the woods.

"Alright! They've frozen up," Sheila cheered, "Go! Go! Go! Counter attack! Go!"

Sheila and the other tank turned right around jumped out of the village and charged straight into the Wu Wei Shu's firing line.

"Annie, hope that trigger finger's warmed up," Cassie grinned, "One two –"

"Hold your ground!" ordered Sodoko, "Maginot, you've got to reform and turn against Wu Wei Shu."

"Non, we're holding until Bonple appears."

"But they know where we are now."

"My group, let's have some fun," said Becky, "Move to support Sheila and attack Wu Wei Shu."

"You got it."

Three tanks rushed down the hill, bumping and hopping every step of the way. Low dirt clouds collected along the hill. Wushu changed its tactics hastily with some tanks targeting charging Sheila and others attacking Becky.

"Sodoko, everyone's gone," teased Cassie.

"I think we should go too," said Annie her face more determined.

Sodoko sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

As they moved to follow the lead group another started to move as well. Éclair and Nina's SOMUA drove beside them. Éclair popped out and saluted to say that that Koala wouldn't be working alone. A hollow gesture considering she wasn't leading Maginot anymore, but more firepower was always welcome.

"Hey, the other group," said Sodoko, "How are things with you."

"Could be better."

"Let's make this quick then," said Éclair, "The last thing we want is Bonple to appear at the last second."

"Oh no, you just jinxed us," said Annie.


	32. Chapter 32

**LAURA MULLER**

True to Clausewitz's adage their plan died the moment they made contact with the enemy. The combined was supposed to be a direct copy of the strategy implemented by Kuromorimine. Bonple would hold a small rear guard while its main force climbed the hill. Wu Wei Shu was to split its force and surround Maginot. Alisa led the Stuart troop while Lin took the mixed force.

And before the plan even had an inkling of bearing fruit it all collapsed. Koala Academy had taken the hill were keeping watch over the entire battlefield. This forced Bonple to abandon its first endeavour and they took cover in the thick woods behind their deployment zone. Wu Wei Shu had been engaged on both sides and was being pushed back. There weren't any losses but their luck wouldn't last forever.

"They've abandoned the hill. Charge it and seize them!" ordered Bianca.

Without any hesitation the troop ran out of the forest and headed straight for the hill. Sounds of battle thundered in the distance and the radio was awash with Lin's precise orders.

"Bianca," said Laura, "That might not be the best idea. Maginot is an expert on defense. And Wu Wei Shu is having trouble."

"I agree, let's send our rear guard to assist Alisa's Stuarts," said Anasazja, "The rest of the company can still take the hill."

"I'd prefer to completely overwhelm Koala in the field and then regroup to help Lin," said Laura.

"We stick to the plan," said Bianca, "But you have a point. Laura, take two tanks and help Alisa."

"You know who's with me," Laura checked the map, "Quick time ladies, the Australians need us."

"Roger."

Laura's T-50 and a pair of SU-122s broke off from the pack and skirted around the farmer's fields and ran toward Alisa's last known position.

"Alisa, how are you holding up?" asked Izolda, relaying Laura's message.

"Just fine," sighed Alisa, "Shoot that one now. Uh-huh. Now that one."

She was almost monotone and apathetic. The sounds of her crew shouting acknowledgements and status reports was in the background barely drowning out the battle outside. It was an odd juxtaposition. Usually, from what Laura remembered, Alisa tended to get very aggressive under pressure but she completely calm and collected.

"How many tanks are attacking you?"

"Three of them," she said clearly, "We're all firing on the move so it's tough to land hits."

Laura counted the enemy tanks identified, "So there's one missing."

"Oh that one ran off. Don't know where though. Evasive movements, Ai, evasive movements."

"Bianca," began Izolda, "One tank is unaccounted for. Be aware."

"It's an Australian tank, yes? Then we have little to worry about. Press on."

"Could one tank really cause that much trouble?" wondered Jadzia.

"Under a skilled commander it certainly can," said Anasazja, "It sounds like Alisa has things under control. Should we search for the other tank?"

"That'll be a waste of time. Izolda, tell Alisa to drag her skirmish toward us. Then tell our group to dig in and prepare to fire."

"Dig in where?"

"That gully."

A deep dry gully cut across a small section of the battlefield near the edge. An old river was redirected long ago but it had left its mark with a long wide silt dry riverbed. It wouldn't provide much concealment but it was better than nothing. And Laura was certain that both Koala and Wu Wei Shu would be more focused on each other than what was around them. Alisa reported it would take them a couple minutes to reach the reinforcement point. Laura quickly led the pair of guns into the gully. They went hull down with the guns just barely peeking over the edge.

"Mark five hundred, two fifty, and one hundred," ordered Laura, "Fire at will."

"Understood."

Anasazja raised the cannon, "Watch your fire. They're bound to be mixed in and weaving."

"Roger."

Laura looked at her watch, "Begin firing and don't stop until I give the order."

Her little battery began an open barrage into an empty field. The large shells crashed into the ground like meteors and made small craters in the earth. The earth rumbled and shook as the howitzers blared. Dust rose out of the river bed and pebbles hopped from the vibrations. It was absolutely deafening and Laura had to retreat into her tank to muffle the blasts.

"Eyes open," said Laura.

"I see them," said Anasazja.

Through the haze of smoke and dirt several shadows grew bigger and bigger. There were eight in total, all of them very close to each other. As they got closer and closer a few of the tanks started to slow, but many were surging straight ahead into the storm of shells.

"Cease firing!" ordered Laura, "Wu Wei, go straight as fast as you can."

Five tanks burst through the smoke and went straight for the gully. Laura issued the order and her group opened fire once more. Shells flew over the Chinese and impacted behind them. One of the massive shells landed squarely on a covenanter. The white flag popped out of the turret and the tank ground to a halt. The other two, facing desperate odds and bigger guns quickly turned tail.

"They're falling back," reported Izolda.

Immediately Lin responded, "Stuarts, turn and attack the retreating covenanters. My group slowly withdraw into the woods. Focus fire on Koala's flag tank."

"Roger!"

"Out of the gully and let's join them."

Bonple's detachment climbed out of the gully and slowly moved to join Alisa's quick Stuarts.

"Bonple, we've taken the hill now open fire on the Australians. Do not let them into the woods!"

From the small blast over the radio Bianca had finally reached her objective. The array of guns rising over the crest of the hill must have been a paling sight. An open field before them and their allies in the woods, they had the perfect position to seize the day.

 _Looks like Bianca had the right idea after all._


	33. Chapter 33

**NINA KOZLOV**

Koala Academy had scattered to the four winds since the match began and there was no sign of them rallying to a single front. Shiela were pressing Wu Wei Shu in the forest. Another group tried to attack the Stuarts. And Becky was trying to reinforce the groups after leaving the hill. Koala was everywhere but Maginot was sitting perfectly still.

Tanks to their rear, a threat to their flank and several more enemies unaccounted for. Other commanders would have adjusted their formation and sent scouts to try and find them, but Galette stubbornly refused. Maginot's new commander held her ground and refused to even cover her allies.

Nina and Éclair, in their tank, defied her orders and left to assist Shiela in reckless assault. Three tanks rushed toward woods just as Wu Wei Shu started to pull back.

"Fondue, take us to the side. Try to go around the main formation. Nina prepare to load another shell," ordered Éclair, "We're going straight for their flag."

"Understood."

The SOMUA jerked to the left driving behind the two Australian tanks. The Chinese continued to focus its attention on the exposed flag tank leaving them to move freely. They entered the woods and Éclair immediately fired. The shell flew past the front of the BT-7. Nina handed Elcair another round and by the time she was ready to fire another shell was ready on Nina's lap. The BT-7 seemed to freeze as tried to assess the chaotic situation. The turret turned and was halfway to fixing on them when the driver suddenly jerked forward to turn the tank around and charge them.

Éclair fired another round. It glanced off the front and the BT-7 returned fire. The 45mm shell hit against the hull with a little gong and bounced off.

"Loaded!" said Nina, "Shot ready!"

Éclair turned the turret as quickly as she could. Wu Wei Shu's flag tank went right past them and continued to flee.

"Fondue, chase them!"

"On it!"

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Sheila, "Don't just leave us here."

"We've got your back," said Becky, "Nina, get that flag tank."

Éclair and Nina chased Lin's tank right out of the woods and into the fields. The two tanks exchanged fire and narrowly dodged each shot. The advantage was with Éclair. Thanks to her experienced loader they were firing one and a half shots to every one Lin returned. The distance between them was growing between then and Bonple was still missing.

"Fondue stop."

Fondue put the tank to a halt. The barrel bobbed and the sight fixed right on the rear of the BT-7.

"I've got the next shot ready," said Nina.

"I just need one," Éclair grinned, "Feu!"

"Bonple's on the hill! They're shooting down from the hill!"

Éclair pulled the trigger and the shell glanced off the top.

"Return fire," ordered Galette, "Don't let them descend."

"They don't need to," shouted Sheila, "They're shooting at us! Becky you said everything was clear from up there."

"It was, I have no idea where they came from."

"Get into the woods," ordered Sheila, "You French going to do anything about the Poles?"

"We'll hold the village," said Galette, "They cannot advance so long as we are below them. But if you want something done, Éclair, you're to abandon your current task and attack the Poles from behind."

"Merde," grumbled Éclair, "So close."

"I think we should go after Lin," said Nina, "We've already come so far."

Fondue started rolling the tank, "I agree. A single tank won't make much of a difference. And Galette should be taking the initiative. It's your call though."

"Even if Koala Academy loses its flag tank they'll still be randomly engaging the enemy. Command doesn't have much meaning to them," weighed Éclair, "On the other hand, Wu Wei Shu is highly centralized. If Lin is knocked out they'll be in disarray."

"Chasing Lin," reported Fondue.

"Galette, you'll have to handle Bonple. We're going after, Lin."

"Right on, you go get her," said Sheila, "Galette, get your butt on the line!"

"Don't you dare defy me," fumed Galette, "This is a direct order from your commander."

"And I'm refusing to seize a strategic advantage. Over and out," Éclair had the radio cut so no response could be had.

Fondue smiled, "Admit it. You liked doing that."

"Damn right I did," Éclair had a small revelation, "You've never wanted to do that to me have you?"

Fondue continued to smile but didn't answer.

"I've wanted to do that to Katyusha, but it always seemed like a bad idea," admitted Nina, "She's still a good commander though."

In the time they were deliberating the best course of action, Lin and her tank had jumped far ahead and would be difficult to shoot. But the threat to them was also limited. Even though she was being attacked, Lin would still have to command her entire team. And with both her main units mixed in with the enemy it would be very difficult to manage any form of effective resistance.

"Can we go any faster?" asked Nina.

"I've giving her all she's got."

"Maybe we can ask her to slow down?"

"You're free to try," Éclair laughed, "But I think she's too busy to take calls. Keep things as they are. Just pressuring her will have an effect."

The two tanks continued their merry chase across the plains and have stopped firing at each other quite some time ago. It seemed to be just a matter of waiting now with both commanders hoping the other would slip up. Sooner rather than later of course.

"Éclair, what are you doing? Get out of here!" shouted an Australian.

Éclair stood out of the turret and looked straight ahead. Lin was racing toward a pair of Australian tanks but it was what behind that was terrifying. Chasing the Australians was the entire second force of Wu Wei Shu and a small detachment from Bonple.

"Fondue, hard right! Hard right! Now!"

The SOMUA lurched to the side and bolted toward the surrounding forest. Lin's tank continued forward to rendezvous with her allies. The Australians continued to flee as quickly as they could from the overwhelming force. As Éclair ran for the woods a single Stuart was sent to pursue her.

"It's gaining on us," said Éclair, "Fondue try to lose it in the woods. Pick the hardest terrain possible. That should slow it down."

"Won't that slow us down too?" asked Nina handing another round.

"Yes, but our armour is stronger. We should be able to survive a few hits."

Fondue led them through the woods to a heavily forested area. The ground was rough and filled with debris. The thick foliage and shade made it hard to take aim and the best chance of success was only when you could look the commander in the eye. The SOMUA had to slow significantly to navigate the area. And as they slowed the Stuart rolled right up to them.

The 37mm cannon fired. Its small shell bounced off the side of the turret. Éclair returned fire. Her shot hit the front of the hull but didn't make the white flag pop. The Stuart's driver was skilled, able to drive around the debris quickly. Éclair fired another round, it hit the turret, again no flag. The Stuart zipped to their rear and parked. Nina was just handing Elcair another round as the Stuart trained its sight on the weakest part of the armour. Their hearts were racing as a split second would decide the fate of both tanks.

"Shit, shit, shit," said Éclair as she turned the turret and tried to load, "Dammit!"

The shell slipped out of Éclair's sweaty hands and clanked on the floor. Nina rushed to grab another shell. Fondue tried to steer the tank.

BTOOM!

A cannon roared. The sound of a heavy impact against a metal hull rang through the trees. Black smoke floated out of the engine.

"Hey, we finally found someone."

A Crusader with its large six pounder cannon rumbled through the debris and rolled past the defeated Stuart. The commander was happily waving out of the turret.

"And it looks like we saved your butt too. I guess you owe us one."

"I guess we do" said Éclair, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, while we were driving I kind of lost my map and we got lost. We made for the trees for safety and got more lost," she admitted, "Then we heard shooting close by and now we're here. Heh, heh, if you don't mind, we'll be following you from here on out."

"Excellent," said Éclair.

"There's two of us now," said Nina, "Maybe we should go and attack the group that we ran away from?"

"I was thinking something similar, but our target isn't Lin. Fondue, make for the other side of the hill. You, Australians."

"We're Tank Nine, but you call us Welshie, if its easier."

"Welshie it is. Now follow us."


	34. Chapter 34

**ALISA FOWLER**

After a long skirmish with the Australians and sudden reinforcement by Bonple, Alisa had returned her troop to the offensive. They had knocked out one tank and were pursuing the other two, and had somehow met up with their company commander.

"Stick with Lin," said Alisa in monotone, "Listen to what she says and don't let her get hit."

"Did you see where that French tank went?" asked Xun.

"Lin sent off a tank to pursue," said Ju, "Our objective is to save our other group."

"But shouldn't we attack Maginot?" said Ai, "The radio said Koala was being attack by Bonple and they're retreating."

"Yeah, but you know Lin," said Alisa, "She has to keep everything under her control and if Koala is pressing she'll have to manage that little skirmish before the big battle. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. Hey, Lin, are we going to go for Maginot's main line or reinforce our other group."

There wasn't an immediate response which was unusual. Lin always seemed to have a definitive course of action that she wouldn't stray from, but now she was silent. Maybe it was that working with a different team clashed with her centralized control, or maybe it was as simple as that she was handling a thousand different radio transmissions at once.

"We can do both," added Alisa, "Give me command over half my platoon and we'll take out Maginot. You take the other half and with Laura you can save our other guys."

"It will be difficult to manage," said Lin.

"Yeah, so just let me control my group."

"No, we'll consolidate our forces and take out Koala. After we'll go after Maginot and press them from the hill and fields."

"Whatever you say," Alisa shook her head, "Just give us some freedom and we could do both right."

"This is Laura. Bianca's ordered us to stay with you, so wherever you go, we'll be."

 _Well, we won't want for firepower at least. And maybe she'll be able to exploit openings._

They had to rush in order to save their troops. While Alisa was handling her little skirmish, things in the woods had devolved poorly. Lin's last order to the troop was to fall back while returning fire. Without any new orders, appropriate to the situation, the platoon didn't stop. As such an orderly retreat had turned into a complete rout. Two tanks had been knocked out and the others had scattered amid the trees. When Lin asked for a report all they could say was that they were facing less than before.

Bonple was still holding firm on top of the hill behind the crest. Their guns were silent, but trained on the tree line. Advancing was not an option unless they wanted to expose their soft underbellies to Maginot below. But by the same fortune, their presence prevented Maginot from leaving their little fortress at the foot. All in all, things seemed to have devolved into a precarious stalemate where the next move could prove decisive.

"Our priority is to regroup our entire company," began Lin as they approached the wood from the south side, "We will enter the woods and find our tanks. From there we will engage Maginot's main force. Don't fire unless fired upon. Don't pursue the enemy unless I order you to do so. All tanks in the woods, cease movement and hold your position. Do not move unless ordered. Hold your ground."

"May we fire at enemy tanks?"

"Not unless they are a direct threat. Report your positions and await our arrival."

As soon as they broke into the woods Lin had the group cut its speed dramatically. Their formation tightened and increased in depth. The radio was annoyingly abuzz with regular reports on supposed enemy spottings. Not willing to take any chances, Lin regularly changed course to avoid any encounters.

"Commander, we are to your ten o'clock."

One of the T-28s was waiting in a thicket. A few branches and leaves were scattered around the hull to try and conceal themselves. At the sight of the friendly platoon they made themselves visible and slowly rolled out to avoid drawing friendly fire.

"Fall in to the rear," ordered Lin, "Any news on the others?"

"Yes, my sister tank is directly ahead. The last tank is further that way. I can't say anything about the positions they've taken, only where they are."

"Hey, lost tanks," said Alisa, "What's it like where you are?"

"T-28 reporting. I'm in a clearing, fairly exposed but have not encountered any of Koala's tanks recently."

"BT-7 reporting, we found a small ditch and are taking cover. We are hull down and have not seen any enemy activity recently. We are well concealed and capable of ambush."

 _T-28's a trap._

"The T-28 is a trap isn't it?" said Ju.

"How'd you figure?" asked Ai, "They haven't seen anything."

"Think about it," said Xun.

"That's the problem," said Alisa, "You have a multi turreted tank, with a fair bit of armour, and a good gun, considering your opponents, sitting out in the open and not moving. You've got more tanks, and the enemy is split up. What would you do?"

"I'd knock it out," said Ai.

"And they haven't," said Ju, "Their commander must be planning something."

"Relay it to Lin," Alisa sighed.

"Lin, we think Koala has set a trap at our T-28. Should we go to BT-7 instead?" asked Ju.

"We could lay a counter trap," said Laura, "We have many more tanks than they do. We could split the force and engage that way."

"We could also have that T-28 come to us," said Ai, "They're close enough right?"

"They'll pull the enemy toward us," Xun noted, "We're prepared. We can win."

"We've got a lot of options Lin," said Alisa, "What's the call?"

"Recover the BT-7," ordered Lin, "We go to the T-28 after then proceed with the rest of the plan."

"But what about the trap."

"There is no trap. Koala is not disciplined enough to set one."

"But –"

"Follow orders. Move to the BT-7."

The platoon moved to recover their ally. The BT-7 was exactly where they said they would be. Their gun barely poked over the edge of the ditch. One of Lin's group nearly fell on it when they approached the area. With the troop reformed they start to make way to an obvious trap.

Laura was a little more cautious than Wu Wei Shu. Though she was under Lin's command, Laura still held sway over her own tanks. The German-led Poles pulled back a little bit as they got closer to the target location.

 _Okay, the clearing's ahead and there's the tank. And amid the trees are many angry Australians._

"T-28, we are at your rear," said Lin, "Fall in."

"Yes, commander."

"And the trap is sprung," said Alisa softly.

The large tank spun around and moved to join the platoon. Alisa put her hand on Xun's shoulder unconsciously squeezing as she waited for the first shot. Laura's turret swivelled and her large guns to cover as much of the area as possible. The tank fell in behind Lin and the troop started to move. Nothing. There was nothing.

They went through the woods unmolested and quietly. When they reached the treeline everything was where it was supposed to be. Bonple sat atop the hill with guns trained on the treeline, and incidentally now pointed at Wu Wei Shu. Laura immediately reported the situation before a jumpy gunner pulled the trigger. Maginot was well hidden in the buildings, their presence only indicated by the fresh tracks on the ground. It seemed that everything was ready for the main attack.

"Form line," said Lin, "Range guns and target according to my instructions. T-28s, range four hundred meters, both target the cottage with the red curtains. BT-7, Chen, range four hundred fifty…"

Alisa sat back, "This'll take a while. Ai, get ready to move out. I suspect that she'll have the Stuarts charge in."

"Why?"

"We'll put Maginot in a corner to respond to us and when they do Bonple will fall on them. Also, we can get a pen if we're close."

"Bianca, we're in the woods with Wu Wei Shu," said Jadzia, "Can we do the barrage thing before the attack?"

"Barrage thing?"

"I figured how to do semi-indirect fire with the 122mm cannons," said Laura.

"Hey that could work. Lin, let's have Bonple do a barrage while we advance."

"Bianca and I disagree with you. A full attack will be more decisive."

 _Decisive. Decisive battles cut both ways._

"And we are still unsure where the Koala tanks have gone. Alisa, you're target is the centre building."

"We attack in one minute," said Bianca, "Fifty five seconds… fifty…"

"We charge after the first volley," said Lin.

"That applies to you too, Laura. Thirty…"

"Let the other tanks go ahead of us," said Alisa, "Ready to load a new shell ASAP."

Xun finger started to squeeze the trigger as the countdown approached the end. Alisa popped out of her turret fully expecting an ambush at any moment. Laura had the same thought and was precariously examining the entire area.

"Five… four… three… two… one! Attack!"

"All guns fire!" ordered Lin.

The hill erupted like a volcano as the heavy guns unleashed their deadly volley. Lin's line released a light volley through the trees. Thunder boomed across the battlefield deafening everyone around. Even inside the tank the sound was intimidating as the hull shook from the shock. Smoke shrouded the area and burned Alisa's throat. Shells burst through wooden walls hurling splinters high into the air.

"Charge!"

Wu Wei Shu rushed out of the trees and through the smoke as fast as they could. Maginot returned panicked fire all around them. Yellow shells flew over their tanks and crashed into the hillside. The village was beaten and battered. The 122mm cannons reduced the wooden structures to nothing. Their smaller cousins tore out the walls. But Maginot still stood firm. The hasty attack which exposed themselves made the shots erratic. Bonple fell back behind the crest to safely reload then poked over again to fire another round. Maginot made some minor adjustments and crept closer to the foot of the hill. Both sides trained cannons on each other exchanging volley after volley.

 _Why are they ignoring us? They should be in a panic._

"Our rear! Our rear!" shouted a Polish voice.

"Where did they come from?!"

"Aussie! Aussie! Aussie!" hollered several voices over the radio.

"What?! Were they listening in on us this entire time!"

"Can't hear you! Too much chatter!"

The radio was choked with chatter in every language they knew. Cantonese, Mandarin, Polish, French, and English all mixed together in a horrid cacophony.

Alisa stripped off her headphones and shouted, "Dammit, can't hear a single thing. We might as well not use the radio."

"But what about orders?" asked Xun.

"Start waving your hands or something," Alisa popped out of the turret.

A terrible sight surrounded her. All the missing Koala tanks had suddenly materialized to their left and were charging at high speed, guns blazing. On the hill Bonple was struggling to reform or charge down as shells flew up the hillside behind them. Maginot started pressing up the hill while keeping a strong rear guard with its Char tanks. Laura stood out of her turret and waved frantically as the radios were rendered useless.

The Chinese formation had completely entered disarray. Some tanks continued the reckless charge into the French while others had stopped completely in their tracks. Lin looked around and screamed into her radio trying to get her tanks to move.

"Get our butt beside the flag tank," ordered Alisa, "She'll get knocked out in a second without cover. Hey! If you can hear me, form a shield around the flag! Go! Go! Go!"

"You got it! Xun shoot something, anything," said Ai.

"Shoot the one directly ahead," said Alisa, "Fire at will!"

Xun's shot went over Lin's tank and buried itself in the driver's port of an attacking Crusader. The tank's white flag popped and the tank swerved aside. Another pair of shots flew over their tanks and crashed around the field. Koala reacted by scattering all around them. The fire came from Laura's detachment and she was busy trying to reform them.

"Thanks for the help, Laura," Alisa waved to Lin and shouted as loudly as she could, "We need to get out of here!"

Lin gave her a quizzical look as she continued to blare inaudible orders into the radio. Koala started to mix in with the tanks and suddenly all fire slowed as everyone tried to avoid hitting their friends. Xun turned the turret and fired another round. It bounced off the side of the turret and she switched to another target.

"We can't stay here," shouted Alisa into the radio, "We have to go. Anywhere!"

"Al – all – all tanks move west as fast as you can."

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Alisa.

Wu Wei Shu tried to regroup during their escape and paid the price as the result. Koala knocked out tank after tank as they tried to turn. Only two tanks rushed out of the melee snaking around the rushing armour. Behind them three tanks followed. One of them was the flag tank.

"Xun the flag tank. Hit it!"

"Roger," said Xun pulling the trigger.

Their pursuers fired a volley almost simultaneously. The rounds flew by each other and dared to test their might against steel.

GONG!

Rang the armour the round struck home three white flags popped up and the tanks ground to a halt. Lin hit the top of her tank in frustration.

"Damn, we got knocked out," reported Alisa in futility over the chaos of the radio, "But we got Sheila too."

"Charge! Charge down the hill like Sobieski at Kahlenberg!"

Alisa looked back at the hill. Éclair's tank and one other had taken out three self-propelled guns and were running down the hillside to prepare another attack. Galette had made it halfway up the hill amid the chaos and the remnants of Koala turned to join them.

In a desperate move to win Bianca ordered a reckless charge and went to meet the French head on. The Poles fired down the hill and charged into a thick rain of steel. Track shattered, armour rang out in anguish and white flags popped. By miracle or skill Bianca broke through the main line and went to turn about, ignorant of the reinforcing Australians that were closing behind her. Galette's heavy tank was slow to turn and only its little gun could meet Bianca.

"Shoot, shoot dammit!"

BOOM!

It seemed as though every tank opened up at once. The deafening boom and roar of the cannons knocked Alisa back into the tank. The smell of powder filled her nose. Smoke, dust, and debris covered every part of the battlefield. Curses and swears and cheers crackled over the radio.

"What happened? Anybody, what happened?"

"They're knocked out," said Ju.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

Alisa climbed out to the tank to find a surreal image before her. Just as it felt, it happened. Every tank seemed to have the same thought and fired into the nearest vehicle. There several survivors but so many white flags were waving out of the chassis. And lo and behold not a single flag tank was untouched. Bianca, who had surged past the front, seemed to have taken all the shots to the front from the Australians. Galette took it to the rear, and judging by the look of satisfied relief, Laura and her little battery appeared to be the culprits. And on the hill to take in all the excitement were Nina and Éclair.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" cursed Shiela, "I thought we had it again."

"Who got knocked out first?" asked Bianca, "Me or Galette? Who actually won?"

"Éclair, what did you see?" asked Lin.

"Don't ask her, she'll say they won."

"That's same for everyone."

"Let's just say Koala won and everyone else lost," suggested Sheila.

"NO!" said the other commanders definitely.

Alisa couldn't hold it back any longer, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

As she laughed hysterically her crew gave her puzzled looks. Soon Laura joined in the chuckles, then Nina, then Sheila. Sodoko was rather unhappy demanding that they stop.

"What's so funny?" asked Éclair.

"Everybody, ha, ha, everybody got knocked out," Alisa laughed, "I've never seen anything like it. It's amazing. Then there was the battle itself, nobody knew where anybody was."

"She's right," Laura tried to stop laughing, "This was so crazy."

"Let's go for some fun," said Alisa, "I think we've earned it after that."

"Yeah!" cheered Nina.

"After the debriefing," said Sodoko, "We have much to talk about."

"You're such a downer."

"All tanks head home," said Lin, "Call in recovery vehicles."

All four teams had gathered in a large auditorium. They took their seats with the exchange students at the front. A projector displayed a large map on the screen and the commanders drew the final positions off all the tanks. Wu Wei Shu was listening intently. Koala was dropping in and out of the conversation, preferring the company of their mobile phones instead. Bonple was more interested in the movements of the other teams than their own mistakes. And Maginot was murmuring amongst themselves.

"Do our advisors have any recommendations?" asked Galette.

Nina raised her hand, "Do they have to be for our team only?"

"Anything may be useful," said Lin.

"I think this fight shows that what I've been saying all along has been right," said Alisa, "Stop micromanaging everything. As soon as the radios went out everything collapsed like a house of cards."

"Speaking of the radios, were you listening in on us the entire match?" asked Bianca.

"Us? No," dismissed Sheila, "We just thought it'd be funny to shout on all frequencies and see what'd happen. I'm damn happy it worked though. Not bad for winging it."

"That was dangerous," said Lin.

Sheila shrugged it off.

"I'm with Alisa," said Sodko, "Everything I've said so far is what Koala should do. We had the advantage and you squandered it. Because you lacked discipline Sheila charged after Lin and got knocked out in the process."

"I had two tanks with me."

"They were too far back to protect you. Why did you go off on your own?"

"Because we could win."

"And forget about us?" said Elcair.

"I would have come back."

"Speaking of going off on their own," Galette glared at Éclair and Nina, "What were you two thinking?"

"Leave Nina out of this, she was under my command the entire time."

"Éclair is not to blame," said Fondue, "She saw an opportunity and took it. It was after all her maneuver that shook Bonple from their nest. No offense."

"None taken," said Bianca, "That was rather daring with only two tanks. I applaud you, actually."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

 _She's trying something. Avoid losing face maybe?_

Alisa glanced at Laura and Nina and Sodoko. Their eyes said they agreed that Éclair did nothing wrong, but how defend her was difficult.

 _I guess it's up to Nina and Fondue to lend a hand. Our voices barely count for our teams, won't do any good for another._

"Let me ask you what you did for the match?" countered Éclair, "For the entire battle you had the company hold its position. When Wu Wei Shu was caught by Koala and needed help you sat still. When it was clear we were being surrounded, you sat still. And when the actual battle commenced, you sat still. I did what I thought was right. I saw an opportunity and I took it. And in doing so the battle turned to our favour."

"We still lost."

"But it wasn't the rout it could have become."

Maginot's members started whispering more loudly. Éclair tried to hide her smirk as Galette tried to come up with a reasonable counter.

 _Looks like you got her._

"You abandoned your comrades," said Galette.

 _You're kidding me._

"What are you saying?"

"In the middle of battle you left your post to pursue a useless objective," said Galette with faux confidence, "You left the line to save yourself and to humiliate the team because you were ousted as commander."

"That has nothing to do –"

"Then where were you when Bonple attacked? Where were you when Wu Wei Shu took our flank? What did you accomplish until then?"

"They took out one of ours," said Alisa.

"A single tank, did she harass you?"

"Well… umm… uhh… we kind of lost her after that," admitted Alisa.

"So you didn't pursue."

"She couldn't she was outnumbered and outgunned," said Laura.

"Yet she did the same to Bonple," said Galette, "You abandoned us and made a hole in our formation that was exploited. You abandoned us."

"Let us continue with other matters," said Bianca, "Let us discuss strategy for the upcoming major match."

"The battlefield has yet to be decided," said Anadazja, "How far can we plan?"

"Far enough," Bianca said with some reservation, "We may not know the battlefield, but we know their doctrine so we can plan around that."

"Four teams likely means four commanders," said Lin.

"Darjeeling, Earl Grey, Anchovy, and Carpaccio most likely," said Bianca, "I suspect they will have Earl Grey heard us into an ambush prepared by Anzio, while Darjeeling denies us by blocking roads and paths with her heavy tanks."

"Then we'll deny them too," said Galette, "Leave the fortresses to Maginot. And the rest of you?"

"I suggest we use Saunder's strategy and overwhelm them with numbers," said Bianca, "We keep the unit together and then surround them when we encounter them."

Alisa had to speak up, "You've got –"

"You've got to spot trying to be like other teams!" said Laura passionately, "You need to start thinking on your own and developing you own way!"

"We've tried that and have proven unsuccessful," said Bianca.

"Then keep trying new things! If you just try to be like someone else you'll just end up getting beaten over and over and over again!"

"And you've got our strategy wrong," said Alisa, "We don't just rush at you with numbers. We use spread out and work as independent teams. If anything Lin and Wu Wei Shu should take a lesson from us."

"And Koala could learn something from Lin," added Sodoko, "Without central command and order you might as well just count on luck the entire time."

"And you should listen to Éclair," said Nina, "She willing to try new things and… it's not wrong to go a different way and… you're just a bad commander!"

"Geez, I wonder why they bothered with the exchange," Alisa moaned.

"The exchange is to foster development in all tankery teams."

"But you refuse to listen to our advice. How can you develop if you're not going to listen to us at all?"

"Can you honestly say your teams are learning from our representatives?" asked Bianca.

"Maybe not, but I'll bet your reps are learning a thing or two from us," Alisa crossed her arms, "When they come back are you just going to ignore them too?"

"Of course not."

"But what if they say everything your doing is wrong what then?"

"Just like what you are doing?"

"Because it is wrong. You're so stubborn and stuck in your old ways. This is why you'll never make it out of the bottom bracket. What a waste of time."

The room went silent at the harsh accusation. Everyone seemed to take a step back from the exchange students and the commanders were at a loss for words.

"I hate to say it but I agree," said Laura.

"Yeah," Sodoko sighed.

"Éclair listened, but if Galette is commander then I don't think it's worthwhile," said Nina.

The commanders had a silent conference with their eyes as their teams shuffled away. Alisa uncrossed her arms and stood waiting for the obvious berating to come.

"If that is how you feel, then you shouldn't be a part of our team any further," said Lin, "You can consider yourself relieved of your position."

"Sodoko's already been relieved so it's no big deal to her," Sheila smirked nonchalantly, "Ain't that right?"

"You're help has been appreciated Laura, but your advice are not in line with our objectives," said Bianca.

"I don't need to say it Nina," said Galette.

"Right, we'll be off then," said Alisa snarkily, "Good luck against St. Glo and Anzio. You're going to need it."

And on that sour note four exchange students left the room to the un-understandable remarks of their former teammates. The door shut behind them and there was nothing left for them to do.

Alisa put her hands behind her head, "Honestly that went better than I expected?"

"Oh really? And what were you expecting?" asked Sodoko.

"Yelling, threats of more disciplinary work, a damn interrogation by the student council," Alisa listed, "Just like the last dozen times. How bad were you thinking?"

"I woke up with a giant spider on top of me," said Sodoko in a serious deadpan, "How does it get worse than that?"

"Two giant spiders!" chimed Nina, "Oh, you didn't want me to answer that."

The thought sent chills down Sodoko's spine.

"Mind if I bunk with you tonight, Laura?"

"I don't mind but you don't need to worry. We don't have giant bugs here. Just the regular sized ones," Laura sighed, "I wished they'd listened to us. They could actually become good teams."

"Stubborn and stupid is as stubborn and stupid does," Alisa shrugged, "By the way, speaking of stubborn and stupid, why did Maginot suddenly change commanders? Éclair finally have enough of it?"

All eyes fixed on Nina who was starting to fidget.

"No it wasn't Éclair's choice," Nina started to stammer, "It's just that… I guess… umm… the team didn't like losing."

"Well yeah, no team likes losing but it happens."

"They blame Éclair for it. They said that her new way of doing things is what was causing the problems. And how we've been treating them lately."

Sodoko raised an eyebrow, "And how is that exactly?"

"I was only doing what Katyusha would do."

"Ohhh…" said all three with sudden revelation.

"So that's what is was. Well can't blame them for that, but Galette, really? She's almost as abrasive," Alisa said disapprovingly.

"What's done is done," said Sodoko, "Our teams don't need us now. What a waste of time."

Alisa smiled, "Well not totally. We got a free vacation out of it. Not a bad scam all things considered."

"We were supposed to represent our schools and teach the others," Sodoko insisted, "Our reputations have been tarnished because of this."

"No big deal, everyone will get over it before summer's out," said Alisa, "Hey Laura, know any fun places around here?"

Laura snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, yeah, there's lots. Anything in particular?"

"Let's make is our day out," suggested Alisa, "You girls in?"

"Sure," said Nina.

"I don't think so," said Sodoko, "I've got some work to do."

"What work is that? We don't have a job anymore," Alisa sighed, "Come on. It can wait a day. After all since we don't have to attend practice you've got all of tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Alright! Schnitzel, strudel, wurst and everything in between, here we come!"


	35. Chapter 35

**SODOKO**

Last night was a regular tourist affair wandering around the city to the various attractions and high class restaurants. All costs were charged to their schools' expense accounts of course.

The next morning Sodoko woke up in Laura's room. The German was still sleeping away, no commitments anymore after all. Still old habits die hard. After checking the room for traps, and bugs, and other mischievous pranks by Sheila and her team, Sodoko returned to her standard rituals. Prim and proper Sodoko walked down the halls and toward the garages.

 _Well this a surprise, they've actually gone to practice,_ thought Sodoko as she looked into the empty garage, _Maybe something we said stuck._

"So you had the same idea."

Laura walked up behind her and waved. She was dressed down more than usual, probably because she didn't have to keep up appearances anymore. The black blazer had disappeared and was replaced by white vest. Her cap gone too, letting her short hair enjoy the sun.

"You're team has gone too," Sodoko scratched her head, "What is the student council going to say about this."

Laura sighed, "Honestly I don't think they were expecting much, so don't let it get you down."

"Did you see Alisa and Nina on the way here?"

"Nope, they were gone before we were by the looks of it."

Sodoko's foot tapped impatiently. Her brain was a flutter trying to find something to do in the meantime. Up until know everything was a chaotically ordered itinerary, from practice to breakfast to spare time to curfew, everything had been perfectly ordered and structured. Even her bouts to get Sheila into a sensible state were accounted for. But now, relieved of her duties, she couldn't think of anything to do and running around the city being the tourist didn't exactly appeal to her.

 _I can't call the President. The time difference is probably evening back home, and she wouldn't answer anyway. I'll have to wait until the scheduled time. Kuromorimine's on half schedules meaning their disciplinary committee is already overcapacity. Ugh… there has to be some work to do._

Laura seemed to pick up on the agitated, obsessive state Sodoko was in.

Laura eyed a car in the back corner, "You want to check out the practice?"

"Huh?" Sodoko snapped out of her little spiral.

"I can drive us there if you want," Laura pointed to the Volkswagen, "Maybe they some things to heart since yesterday. Couldn't hurt."

Sodoko nodded, "Yeah that seems like a good idea."

Their little car went through the campus casually and then off road to the scheduled practice area. The teams were to hold a how way skirmish to refine their tactics and better understand each other, supposedly. The area was a bocage much like the ones found in Normandy. Fields and pastures were separated by thick hedgerows and tree lines. Four teams set up in their quadrants and were slowly creeping toward each other. Laura and Sodoko climbed up the watch tower to observe and listen in through the radios.

Laura sighed, "And there they go through the bushes without checking first."

"At least they're being safe. Sheila's let her team run loose again and nearly rammed several times already," Sodoko shook her head, "I should write them up. A lot of help that will do."

"I don't know, it seems like those three tanks are under control."

Laura pointed out into the field where several hay stacks were sitting. Three of Koala's tanks had set up a rudimentary cordon with cannons poking out of the hedges. A single commander was out of the turret drawing lines on a map.

"That's probably Becky," said Sodoko, "The team seems to have a little more respect for her than Sheila. How's Bonple doing?"

"Charging," Laura shook her head, "It looks like their trying to copy Darjeeling this time, but their armour isn't thick enough to make that feasible. Against my team they would have been knocked out as soon as the cannon poked through the bush."

"At least they follow orders."

Sodoko and Laura continued to watch the little skirmish. Not much was happening. The radio was busy, but it was mostly yelling by and at Koala. Nothing really useful was coming through.

"Oh hey, you had the same idea."

Alisa climbed up the stairs and grabbed a pair of binoculars. She was dressed casually in a red t-shirt and jean shorts. The standard uniform shoes, which were uncomfortable over long wear, were replaced with red sneakers.

"Hello!"

Nina came with Alisa and was stuck in her Pravda uniform as usual. It must have been sweltering under all those thick layers and they cute little winter hat, yet she didn't have a bead of sweat on her. The secret to her comfort will forever be buried behind sweet, cheerful, naïve demeanor.

"I thought you'd be out doing more tourist stuff," said Sodoko panning over the scene.

"I'll do that later. So who's winning?"

"Hard to say," said Laura, "I think going for a full elimination match."

"Where's Maginot?" asked Nina on the tips of her toes.

"There," pointed Alisa, "Not a bad formation, but waiting for someone to fall in isn't the greatest idea."

Maginot had found a nice little spot at in the corner of the map where the roads intersected. Their standard fortress was broken into four main bastions with cannons pointing outward and toward the road. Each bastion was capable or reinforcing the other if necessary though the trap was fairly obvious to veteran commanders.

"Why don't they send a tank to bait Bonple?"

"The terrain is too rough," said Laura, "If their bait tank gets bogged down then it was a waste."

"And… yup, just as I thought," said Alisa, "Wu Wei Shu is going single file down the roads. And they're even obeying the speed limit."

"At least their cannons are pointed to their flanks correctly."

"Yeah, but they won't shoot unless the order is given. Hey hand me that radio."

Nina handed Alisa the handset. Everyone in the field was still blaring and shouting at each other. The shooting had finally begun but it was more out of paranoia. Every hedgerow could have a tank behind it and the opportunity to knock one out was tempting. Koala, of course, was the worst culprit. With all the shooting you'd think the teams would be converging the tanks, however it looks like Koala's horrible decentralization had unforeseen advantage. With everyone everywhere, it may not be safe to go after a single shot.

"Hey, Bianca take your troop south west and sweep up from after thirty meters," instructed Alisa, "Koala stop shooting like a bunch of red necks and head east. You'll find some fun targets there."

"Alisa? What are you doing on the radio?"

"Trying to get this match moving. The other girls are here too," Alisa stopped transmitting, "Any of you girls have anything to add?"

"Wu Wei Shu, Maginot, you have to move faster," said Laura, "Just sitting and waiting won't accomplish much. The ones who should be setting ambushes are Bonple. You can split your formation and prepare a position."

"I think she makes sense," said Anasazja.

"I agree," said Éclair, "We should –"

"All tanks switch frequencies," ordered Galette, "Same with the other teams. We don't need their advice."

Sodoko shook her head as the radio turned to static, "Well we all knew that would happen."

"Gah! I can't stand this!" Alisa stomped her feet, "This is pathetic. I'm surprised they haven't all knocked each other out yet. At this rate they'll be at it until the cows come home."

"Cows? Kuromorimine has cows?" asked Nina.

"It's an American expression," said Laura, "But what can we do they won't listen."

"How about we borrow some tanks and crews and go down there and face them ourselves. That'll show them."

"That'll make it worse!" protested Laura, "If we go down there and surprise them it'll just make them furious we interfered. And if we manage to beat all of them it'll humiliate them."

Sodoko nodded, "And that would throw them into disorder and more against us."

Alisa pulled her hair and groaned.

"How about we talk to the team members below them," suggested Nina, "I'm sure some of them agree with us. Maybe we can convince them by making the team push them."

"That's mutiny," Sodoko glared.

Nina shrank, "I guess… that's what Fondue said too."

"Fondue? Oh," Alisa said, "I had feeling that wasn't a smooth transition."

"Hey, Koala's attacking Maginot," reported Laura, "Want to watch the rest of this?"

"Nah," said Alisa putting her binoculars away, "I can already tell you what's going to happen next. It'll be a Wu Wei Shu victory."

"Seriously? You've got to have a couple of screws lose," said Sodoko, "There's no way they could win."

Alisa smirked, "Want to bet on it? Let's say… a free lunch on the line at a place of the winner's choosing?"

"I'll take that bet," said Laura, "It'll be a Bonple win."

"No, a Maginot win!" said Nina with innocent loyalty.

"Then I'll say Koala, but I have my reservations."

Laura laughed, "It looks like we're staying to watch after all."

The match continued, filled with blunders and mistakes that could have been easily avoided. And when the thundering cannons went silent and the last white flag waved popped a girl jumped up and cheered.

"I won! I won!"

It was just as Alisa predicted. Wu Wei Shu claimed the win and it was all because they were the last to join the fight. As the other three teams were beating each other over the head in a close quarters fight, Wu Wei Shu was methodically advancing and checking every bocage. When they finally arrived all they had to deal with was barely a handful of damaged and distracted tanks.

"Darn," said Laura, "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… what was that place Carla took us? Das Boot and Vader? Something like that."

"Die Boot und Feder," Laura corrected, "Okay, let's go. Should we invite the other commanders?"

"After that match? I don't think they'd want to be near anybody."

"Yeah, I think Galette would be angry," said Nina.

"It was worth a thought," said Sodoko, "But I have to agree with Alisa."

It was a skip and a hop to get to Die Boot und Feder, a regular old German pub in the middle of Berlin. Well, perhaps not so regular and not so old. Women dressed in Oktoberfest dresses glided around the room with trays and drinks. The patrons were respectful and boisterous, but so much that it was disruptive to others. The lights were dimmed giving it a sophisticated atmosphere. Across the bar, which extended a fair bit around the establishment, was a stage with a piano where bands and other acts were allowed to perform. Apparently they decided to have an open mic night this time. Amateur comedians fell flat, though there were a few good ones, and few singers came up to try and win the crowd. Sodoko and the others took a table roughly halfway between the stage and the bar.

"Let's see, let's see," said Alisa as she browsed the menu, "What is the most expensive thing here?"

"Umm… how much money do I have?" Nina pondered as she counted coins.

"I'm just kidding."

"You alright there, Sodoko?" asked Laura, "You seem tense."

"It's nothing… It's just…"

"Don't worry too much, we're not doing anything wrong. This just Germany."

"Ah ha! I know what I'm having. How about y'all?"

The girls nodded just as a waitress approached their table. They made their orders, with the assistance of Laura as the pronunciation was rather difficult. Within moments their drink had arrived. Soda for Alisa, beer for Laura, milk for Nina, and just water for stiff Sodoko.

A comedian took the stage, "So y'know that Velcro right? All sticky and grabby and stuff. Yeah… Velcro… it's a rip off."

"Boo!" cried and audience member.

Alisa leaned back and sighed, "And so our summer ends."

"On a low note, in a way," said Laura.

"I wish we could have done more," said Nina taking a sip.

Sodoko shrugged, "We did all we could. And we can't do any more, it's not a like a solution is just going to walk through that door and sit at our table."

The door swung open and a couple walked in. They seemed to be having a bit of a tiff.

"All I'm saying is that she had nice red hair. That's it. She has very pretty red hair," said the man.

The man was wearing a leather jacket with three emblems, one each should and a very large one on the back. He had short black hair and brown eyes. The uniform he wore, a burgundy shirt, black tie, and khaki trousers was familiar.

"You were staring. And after what you've done what was I supposed to think?" said the woman.

The girl was a head shorter but had a more elegant and sophisticated demeanor. Her long straight hair went down to her the middle of her back and framed her soft face, particularly her silver eyes. She wore the St. Glorianna uniform with a slightly longer skirt.

"I never had you pegged for the jealous type, Liz. Wait a sec, what I've done?"

"Yes, what you've done, John. You better remember. And I'm not jealous. What's wrong with blonde? I like my blonde hair. In fact I think you would be better as a blonde. I wish you were a blonde. What's so great about red hair anyway?"

"You want me to make a list?" jested John.

"Sure, and while you're at is why don't you tell me all the good things about Rosehip."

"Hmm… let's see… she's spunky, and pretty, a cockney like me, and… wait this was a trap wasn't it."

Liz smiled devilishly, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ummm… uhh…. Erm…,"

John panned around the area looking for an excuse. His eyes found the table where Sodoko and others were sitting. It was a desperate shot but one he had to take.

"Hey, it's you girls," he said with a wave as he sauntered over, "How are you all? Haven't seen you since the CATAC tourney."

"Johnny Walker? What are you doing in Germany?" asked Sodoko, "Shouldn't you be back with your team?"

"Well, a few of our members are doing some odd jobs here and there to help with finances," said Johnny taking a seat.

"Oh right, Otto was telling me that you had an exchange going on this summer too," said Laura.

"That's part of it."

"Ahem," coughed Liz.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You're a true gentleman," said Liz sarcastically, "Well, since he won't introduce me. I'm Elizabeth V. Grey of St. Glorianna. You may know me better as Earl Grey. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh so you're the one we're preparing against. Hi! I'm Nina Kozlov of Pravda High."

"Midoriko Sono, Ooarai Girls' Academy and head of the Public Morals Committee."

"Alisa Fowler, Saunders. What's up?"

"Laura Muller, a pleasure."

"Oh Laura, you're the Jagdpanther commander that got tracked yes?"

Laura frowned, "Yes that's me."

"Jagdpanther-chan," said Johnny, "That's you're nickname right."

The silent scream was deafening.

"So you must be the exchange students," inferred Elizabeth, "I hope things are going well."

Alisa scoffed, "I wish. It's been a terrible show since it started."

"How so?"

"Oh geez, where to start," Alisa began to list, "Wu Wei Shu's so stiff that it's impossible to get any ideas to stick. They won't move unless they have an order, they won't shoot unless they have an order, and the radio is so cluttered with unimportant reports that I can't even think about how they manage to hear anything else."

"Koala's the exact opposite," said Sodoko, "Everywhere and anywhere at any time."

"You two should switch teams," joked Johnny.

"I assume you have similar issues with your teams."

"Yeah," admitted Nina, "I think it's more because I'm not a commander, just a loader. Oh, and they don't like how Éclair is trying new things, I guess."

"Bonple is the opposite, I guess," Laura sighed, "They're keeping to old things and trying to be too much like the other teams."

"Ah, the usual problems with leadership," said Elizabeth, "We've been through that before, haven't we Johnny?"

"Me more than you, but yeah. I know those problems pretty well."

"You're kidding, how do you know what we're going through?"

"Well, I did take a broken and beaten team to win an international tournament with the odds stacked against them," Johnny boasted, "And Liz here has some prestige to her name."

"Much prestige, thank you. And I believe that we can help with your little problem."

The waitress returned and dropped of their meals. Elizabeth and Johnny took advantage and made their orders. Earl Grey tea was their poison.

"Good but it could be better," sipped Earl Grey.

"Tastes fine to me," said Johnny.

"Of course it would to a Cockney."

"Posh princess," he said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Ahem," Sodoko interrupted, "So what are we to do with our teams?"

"Well let's start with you then."

"Hold it," said Alisa, "Are you sure it's a good idea to help us? Our teams are your opponents after all."

"I want a fair and good match and I too wish to see these develop into something grand," said Earl Grey, "And so I wish to help you."

"Alright, no complaints here."

"Right, so who's up first?" said Johnny with a hint of superiority.

Everyone's fingers pointed to Sodoko.

"You've got a discipline problem," said Johnny obviously.

"Yeah, I figured," said Sodoko missing the sarcasm, "They don't do anything right."

"No, not them, you," he said with a point, "You're the problem. You see, you don't fit with the culture of the team. Oh boy, how do I illustrate. Do you remember when my team hung with your team? We were pretty lax but I was hard when I needed to be."

"So?"

"You're hard all the time and you don't give them an inch."

"Give them an inch and they'll take a mile."

"Don't give them an inch and they'll drag you a mile. If you want them to listen to you, you have to act like one of them and be their friend, not some high and mighty overlord."

"Do you know this saying? You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar," Earl Grey sipped, "Unfortunately you're vinegar. But, if you want honey it might be a good idea to approach Becky."

"And how will that help?"

"Well she listens to you and the team listens to her. Try going around the problem rather than straight at it. Besides, it seems Sheila wouldn't mind."

Sodoko crossed her arms, "Right… thanks… I guess."

"And you've got the opposite problem," said Johnny to Alisa.

"Do you know this saying," Earl Grey said softly, "The stake that sticks up must be hammered down. You see the problem is you're trying to rise above your station."

Alisa rolled her eyes, "So like I nail I should be flush with the rest. Conform and pretend nothing is wrong."

"No, I said a stake that sticks up. Stakes do not go completely flush but they cannot stick out too far."

"So…"

"Try not to piss off your teammates by thinking your better than them. Old Naughty Nancy had that problem."

"Yes, as did Atholl Brose," Earl Grey sighed, "I think you should be able to see the obvious way to do this."

"Explain it to me."

"Well, don't try shake the structure at its foundations, try to change from the top. Delegate after you receive orders. Empower those below while still keeping respect for the top. Rather simple isn't it."

"Almost too simple. Thanks, I guess."

"Me! Me next," said Nina raising her hand.

"I thought it was obvious," said Johnny.

"As did I," said Earl Grey.

"Us too."

"What's obvious?"

"Don't be Katyusha," they all said together.

"But Katyusha is really successful. Why shouldn't I be like her?"

"Well how do you feel when Katyusha is around you?" asked Earl Grey.

"Anxious, nervous, afraid to mess up. She yells when I mess up and makes us run laps," said Nina, "I preferred with my teammates they were fun to be around and when we were punished together it was more bearable."

"You got stand shoulder to shoulder with your team," said Johnny, "I think that's why they didn't like Éclair either. No offense but forcing your team to do what you want isn't exactly the best way to endear them to you."

"So what should I do?"

"Getting Galette out first. How you do that while restoring Éclair's image is up to your creativity."

"And finally me," said Laura.

"That's right Jagdpanther-chan," said Earl Grey.

"Oh no, not you too."

Earl Grey giggled, "It was just that one time. Please forgive me, but I could not resist any further."

"Not me, that's your new call sign," Johnny smiled.

"Please, no Jadgpanther-chan, please."

"Okay, Tracked-chan."

"Okay, okay, go back, go back to Jadgpanther-chan," pleaded Laura.

"Johnny be nice," snapped Earl Grey.

"Okay, okay," said Johnny backing off, "As for your little problem, the only solution is a good old fashioned beat down."

"I can't fight them. I've never punched anyone before."

"He means tankery dear," said Earl Grey, "You see, the problem is they don't see all the fine tuning and work behind your tactical doctrine so they aren't as flexible. You'll have to show them at Kuromorimine, Pravda, Saunders, and all the rest adapt to what they do best."

"So another tankery match but I don't have a team."

John and Earl Grey eyed the other girls around the table. Without words, they had 'volunteered' them to help. The rationale being they can also solve their problems in the little match as well.

"So you've had experience with this I take it?"

"Plenty," said Johnny, "New guys love to stick to the book and you got to break them down in order to show them they need to think outside the text."

"I have experience as well," said Earl Grey, "My situation was much like Éclair's, however I already had the respect of my platoon. And those I was teaching were less stubborn than Bianca. I also suspect that her team's lack of prestige is a major factor in why she refuses to develop her own way. So taking her on yourself may not have the desired result."

"Anasazja," said Laura, "Anasazja seemed to agree with me. If she leads then it might convince Bianca."

"You've got nothing to lose, so give it a shot. Best of luck of all of you," said Johnny.

Nina clenched her fists in determination, "Okay, I'm going to make Éclair commander again and make Maginot the best team I can. I can do it!"

Alisa rose up out of her seat, "Well if the little one's going all in then so should I."

"Let's see if I can straighten out Koala then," said Sodoko.

"I'll be off too then. Thanks for listening," said Laura.

Four girls rose from the table with a little bit more determination and drive to get the job done. Their food and drink was barely half finished. And Johnny and Earl Grey were still at the table.

"They just left us with the bill didn't they," said Johnny.

"Yes, I think they did. Not exactly the most courteous course of action," Earl Grey stood up, "Please excuse me."

"Hold it," Johnny grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

Earl Grey leaned in and whispered, "It's ungentlemanly to demand intimate details from women."

"Too bad for you I'm a Cockney. And I refuse to let you leave me on the hook for this bill."

"Do you honestly think a prim and proper lady would leave you unfairly?"

"Yes."

"Wow, no hesitation," Earl Grey pointed behind Johnny, "Look Rosehip's over there! … Why aren't you looking?"

Johnny released his grip, "Why should I look at Rosehip when there's a prettier redhead behind you?"

Earl Grey snapped around, "Where?"

"Thanks for the food!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Johnny, you get back here!"


	36. Chapter 36

**JAGDPANTHER-CHAN**

And thus she released a piercing scream at the title of the chapter. And lo that scream was heard round the world.

Laura had convinced her crew to join her in the cafeteria late at night. She had arrived early and pulled out a few light snacks. She was in her casual clothes but still proper enough to show that this was a serious conversation. Her heart was beating faster than normal and some shivers ran over her body, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Sure, it was just a simple conversation but what she was proposing still made her nervous. It wasn't a direct challenge to Bianca but it was a still a challenge and it would rock the boat.

"Hey."

The voice nearly made her jump. Luckily it was just her allies that walked in. Sodoko, Alisa, and Nina. They all had their own plans but, like Earl Grey and Johnny said, it would be better if they all tried together.

"You're early," said Laura.

"Better to be early than to be late," said Sodoko, "Are we all sure we want to do this?"

"Yes!" said Nina confidently, "I will do this!"

"You've got a lot more spunk since this afternoon," Alisa smirked, "We've got nothing to lose so why not. Worst case we fail and we're just end up right where we are now."

Sodoko's eyes snapped to the doors, "They're here."

"Wow you've got good hearing."

With a little bit of low chatter several girls entered the cafeteria. They were rather surprised when they saw each other and the other representatives. Éclair and Fondue represented Maginot. Ju, Ai, and Xun for Wu Wei Shu. Becky for Koala, and Anasazja for Bonple.

"Sorry Laura, Jadzia and Izolda are stuck asleep," Anasazja said shaking her head, "Once their eyes close not even an earthquake could wake them."

"That's okay, we'll talk to them tomorrow then," Laura took a breath, "Let's get down to it then?"

"There's some food on the table if you want," said Nina trying to be hospitable.

"Yes, let us cut to the chase," said Éclair, "Why are we here?"

"Well, obviously, it's about your teams," Alisa scratched the back of her head, "And we kind of messed up trying to get you guys to improve."

"Apology accepted," said Ju, "But it seems that collecting a large meeting like this for only an apology is excessive."

"Actually we still want to change your teams," Alisa admitted, "But don't worry we have a plan this time. We aren't going to tear you down and build you up like we were trying to do."

Éclair nodded, "That is all well, but none of the team commanders are here."

"You're here," smiled Nina.

Fondue patted her on the head, "But she's not commander anymore."

"She will be again after this."

"It's getting late," said Sodoko, "Listen, we want to have another practice match. Us and you, against the rest of our teams."

"You joking," said Becky, "There's no way we can win. What can we accomplish then?"

"Then we have to win then, don't we," said Alisa.

Becky put her hands on her hips, "And how do we do that?"

Laura grinned, "We have a plan."

Mid-morning after breakfast the four teams were gathering to plan out another practice. Laura and her co-conspirators waited patiently in another room counting the minutes until their arrival. They waited for about fifteen minutes to let the roll call and introduction of the agenda to complete. Together they marched to the door, took a deep confident breath, and walked in. Every single person fixed on them. Their allies in the crowd didn't react much, but the commanders were not amused.

"What are you going here?" asked Sheila without hostility.

"We challenge you to a duel!" proclaimed Nina.

"What?"

"We want to have a skirmish against your entire teams," said Laura, "Flag tank elimination rules."

"And why would we fight you?" asked Lin, "What do we stand to gain?"

"Hey, ever since we've started this thing your teams have had nothing but losing streaks," said Alisa, "And we've been trying to get you guys to fix your act, but you keep telling us everything is fine. So let's settle this once and for all."

"I refuse," said Galette, "Our methods are proven and work."

"Oh yes, that's why you won the last match. Oh, wait," Alisa taunted, "Well, if your way of doing things is so great then this match should be over in a matter of minutes so it's no waste."

"I still refuse," Galette glared at Nina and Éclair, "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm good with anything," said Sheila, "Actually, yeah, I'm for this. A nice distraction so we won't have to practice – err, umm, I mean a distraction from the tediousness of routine… yeah… I'll go with that."

"I have to preference," said Lin, "Bianca?"

"I have no problems with a match against you, but the numbers are terribly lopsided. If you have others that would join you I will say yes."

"We do."

The commanders raised and eye brow. It took a few moments but their allies started to rise. Éclair and Fondue were first, followed by Anasazja and the twins. They had also managed to wrangle a handful of other crewmen to join them in this little endeavour. All in all they managed to gather a total of ten tanks to their side. Odds of three against one.

Alisa's cocky nature came out a little stronger, "Any more volunteers and you'll be at a disadvantage."

Galette was shocked to see several of her team turn against her. Sheila didn't have a care in the world. And Bianca and Lin were unfazed, to them a match was a match and when it was over they were all still on the same team and in the same school.

Bianca nodded, "Very well, it shall be ten against thirty. I wish you best of luck."

"When do we roll out?" asked Sheila.

"Whenever you please," said Laura.

It was mid-afternoon when the tanks rolled onto the battlefield. Laura and her team had assembled a hodgepodge of tanks from their teams. One T-50 and two SU-122s, a SOMUA and a Renault R35, three Stuarts, and two Crusader IIIs. The gutted some of the firepower of their competition but the numbers were still against them. With the exception of Éclair, all the flag tanks were the exchange student advisors.

"Are all tanks ready?" asked Laura.

Each one reported their status. They were prepared but nervous. Laura sat in an SU-122, with Anasazja and the twins in their old T-50.

 _They'll have to lead this time._

"MATCH START!"

"Panzer vor!"

All tanks advanced straight toward the enemy force. The battlefield was an urban centre with a large park in the middle. The park was thick with trees and bush, but had wide open roads for people to walk through peacefully. The earth was soft and moist. The smell of pine and spring mixed with diesel and smoke.

"What's the plan, Laura?" asked Anasazja.

"I will follow you," she replied, "If you want advice I can give it, but you're in command."

"Are you certain? You have more experience and are from a better school."

"I'm certain," Laura grinned, "I hope you picked up a few of my tricks since we've been together."

"Understood."

"Alisa here. We're going to take our tanks to try and scout them out."

"Éclair reporting. We'll follow and engage if you do."

"Anasazja, Koala's going to cover you."

"Understood," Anasazja paused, "Laura, can you take cover in the park?"

Laura smiled, "Of course, what would you have us do?"

"I want you to set up an ambush covering the main road, and maybe you can do some indirect fire into some buildings?" she said with a bit of uncertainty, "Maybe we can scare them into going where we want them to."

"You got it."

"Anasazja, Wu Wei Shu can help you with this," said Alisa, "Will you let us call in some barrages?"

"Yes, but not too often. We don't want them to find Laura right away."

Laura led her partner tank down the streets carefully. The grey buildings were roughly four stories high and devoid of furniture and accoutrements. Urban battles are the bane of tankers as anything could be lurking in the shadowy alleys and roads. Luckily they managed to reach the dense park. Small hills and knolls were covered in shadows by the thick canopy. Laura took a position behind the knolls with the cannon just peeking over the crest. The engines lowered their rumble and the commanders and the loaders quickly stepped out of the tank.

"Don't shoot unless it's looking right at you, okay? Pile on some leaves and branches, anything to help conceal the tank," ordered Laura, "We might not have much time, but it'll be better than nothing."

"Good thing our tanks are painted green, eh?" said the other commander.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Several minutes had passed and nothing had crossed their path. The others hadn't reported any sightings or suspicious noises. A shadow crept across a wall. Laura peered through the cupola and ordered her tanks to hold fire.

A line of armour, spaced in even intervals, drove down the road across their line. Their guns were pointed forward and the commanders were standing out of the turret. It was as though they were on parade.

"Wu Wei Shu is crossing our line," reported Laura, "All seven tanks in marching order."

The barrels of their large guns lowered and took aim at the tanks. Fingers itched above the trigger and the gunners hoped for the order to fire.

"Stay calm, hold your fire," reiterated Laura, "They are headed down Second Street toward Eighth Avenue. Is anyone close by?"

"We're near," said Becky, "Koala will do a hit and run on them."

"We will join you," said Éclair, "We will meet you at the intersection and fire one volley. Plan your escape and make preparations."

"Wait," said Anasazja, "What about the other teams? Has anyone seen them?"

"Not at all."

"Don't engage Wu Wei Shu," said Anasazja, "Laura, can you prepare a barrage on the intersection?"

"How many rounds?" Laura said pleased.

"Four total? That should scare them."

"They'll be exposed during the barrage," said Alisa, "Koala, how about you cover them?"

Éclair agreed, "Yes, that would be best. Renault, you and I will watch the barrage. Prepare to retreat at a moment's notice."

Laura turned her tanks carefully, still watching for the other teams. The barrels raised and Laura measured the distance. At their current speed Wu Wei Shu would reach the point in five minutes. Enough time for things to go wrong.

"Anasazja, where are you?"

"I'm hiding in one of the stores. The lights are off and I don't think they're looking inside the buildings."

"Tanks behind us!" called her partner.

Laura spun around. The trees were moving and track clattered. A short barrel poked through the bush pointed square at their rear.

"It's us, it's us," said Becky.

"I told you we should tell them we were behind them," said Sodoko.

"Where do you want us?" asked Becky.

"Can you cover where you came from?" asked Laura with a nervous laugh.

"Don't want to get snuck up on again, eh?" said Becky, "We've got you've covered."

Laura checked her watch. It was almost time to start the barrage. Éclair hadn't made any reports but they couldn't wait any longer.

"Four rounds on target, fire for effect," ordered Laura.

The SU-122s fired their cannons. The thunder of their cannons echoed down the streets and shook the trees. The shells flew up into the air and before they could land the second volley was loosed. Laura quickly lowered the barrels and hunkered down. Smoke and dust rose in the distance as the shells crashed through the roofs. Rubble and debris must have been falling on the tanks. Being the victim of an unseen enemy and the sight and sound of collapsing buildings must have been shocking.

"How many did we get, Éclair?"

"I don't know, we couldn't reach the point," Éclair paused, "We spotted a Koala tank and had to take cover."


	37. Chapter 37

**NINA KOZLOV**

The lone Covenanter stopped just before the intersection and scanned the area ahead with its turret. Nina and Éclair were hidden in a thin, shadowy alley. There was nowhere to go except straight ahead and straight behind. The allied Renault was hidden in a parkade with only entrance and exit. Both guns were fixed on the tank but shooting would give them away.

The Koala commander popped out of the turret and stretched. For a brief moment she looked down the alley. Nina met her eyes and they locked for a brief moment. She dropped back into the tank and drove away. Nina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quickly, move back toward Alisa's last position. Check the corners," ordered Éclair.

"Shouldn't we follow that tank?" asked Nina.

"Not without help."

"Was it just one tank?" asked Becky, "Nothing else nearby?"

"Oui, just the one."

"Go ahead and chase it. It's probably alone and hasn't reported its position."

"But the commander stood out of the turret."

"Probably just to stretch. They do it all the time during practice. Sheila never has a plan so they've all spread out to do their own thing."

Éclair thought for a moment, "Okay, we'll go after that tank. Renault, stay far enough behind just in case."

"Shouldn't I take the point, ma'am? You are the flag tank."

"Not this time. I will take on this risk. If I get knocked out rally on Alisa and follow her orders. She knows much about mobile warfare."

"Understood, thank you ma'am."

Koala had a couple of blocks ahead of them and the other Koala tanks were still roaming around the city. Éclair's little troop caught a lucky break a few minutes later. The tank had stopped in front of a clothing store. The crew had popped out of the hatches to point and admire the few samples that were unfortunately left behind. The SOMUA drove up carefully behind the tank. Their reflection grew in the glass and the shape of a larger tank overtook the shadow of the Covenanter.

The Australians turned around and dropped their jaws.

"G'day," taunted Éclair.

Nina pulled the trigger and let a round have its way with the back of the tank. The girls lurched in their hatches. After the violent little shake the white flag popped. Nina was laughing as they drove away back down the streets. The yells and shouting of the angry Australians following them all the way.

"We got one! We got one!" cheered Nina.

"Now we must go to the barrage point," ordered Éclair, "Fondue, take us by the fastest route please."

"Yes madam," said Fondue quickly making a left turn, "If we encounter other tanks?"

"Get around them as quickly as possible. I'll try to hit them but knocking them out is not a priority. Understood, Renault?"

"Yes madam."

"How is everyone else holding up?"

The other tanks and commanders reported their current status. Alisa had found another of Koala's tanks but decided not to engage. Laura and Sodoko were still holding their position while Anasazja called for another barrage.

Maginot approached the barrage point. The buildings suffered some terrible damage. Walls had tumbled down blocking the road. Piles of rubble littered the streets and the dust was still trying to settle. Windows were broken and anything that wasn't destroyed was peppered with holes from shrapnel and debris. Fondue proceeded at half speed and the Renault pulled up alongside.

With all the dust and debris in the air it wouldn't be a good idea to pop out and take a breath. Éclair remained buttoned up and swivelled around the cupola trying to identify any defeated tanks and threats in the area.

"It would be foolish to stay, it would be foolish to stay," said Éclair trying to reassure herself, "They wouldn't remain here, they wouldn't remain here."

Nina lapped a shell, "We'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"There's a shadow ahead," said Fondue, "I'll get us closer."

The shadow grew out of the dust and smoke. It was long like the SOMUA with round turrets, several turrets. Their barrage managed to knock out one of Wu Wei Shu's prized T-28s. A few moments later the Renault reported a BT-7 had been knocked out as well. Both tanks were frozen in the exact position they were during the march through the city. They faced down the street as though they were preparing to turn.

"Just two, darn I was hoping it would have taken more," said Fondue.

"We are still ahead," said Éclair, "They've suffered losses and haven't found us. Take us down that street, it seems as though they wanted to go that way."

"Should we tell the others?" asked Fondue.

"Yes, I shall," Éclair tuned the radio, "We've knocked out two of China's tanks, the rest seem to have gotten away. We think they wanted to head toward the city hall and the plaza and will follow them."

"Preparing barrage on the plaza," reported Laura, "Becky, that means they're far off you can head off if you want."

"I think we will. Éclair, we'll join you from the south side."

"Alisa, how about our orders?" asked an allied Wushu commander.

"Do what you think is best, just report anything new. My tank will still be searching. We found some tracks."

"Laura, I'm returning to you," said Anasazja.

"Allons-y, vite que vous pouvez."

Maginot approached the city plaza, approaching from the north side down a diagonal road between two short buildings. The plaza was large and flat with four roads bordering a small monolith in the centre of the square. There was virtually no cover but plenty of room to run around. Wu Wei Shu was there, and all their tanks had formed a little cluster around the monolith. There were some tunnels that led to parkades and many of the shop fronts were large enough to conceal a tank, but there nothing to indicate activity beyond the Chinese's arrival.

"Laura, Wu Wei Shu is in the open," said Éclair, "They are dead centre in the square, can you hit them?"

"One minute, I need to get the right coordinates."

Fondue turned in her seat, "What's the plan, madam?"

"We'll wait for Koala to arrive and engage in a single strike against the group. As we retreat, Laura will barrage the square and we'll circle back and attack again," said Éclair, a bead of sweat ran down her face, "Have you seen the flag tank?"

"Non."

"Then it must be in the middle of that group. Renault, target the BT-7 at the rear of the formation, I'll take the Stuart at the front. We'll box her in. Take cover for now. Becky when you're close let us know."

"We're rounding the corner now."

Éclair quickly briefed them on the plan and within the minute they jumped into action. Maginot rushed out of the south side and Koala from the north. They began with a resounding volley, the shots crashing into the cement and stone. Wu Wei Shu was slow to react as each turret turned to face a designated opponent. The allied tanks had separated and begun their encirclement when the fortress returned fire. Shells glanced off their armour and smashed into the walls. A ricochet made the Renault jerk to the side and waste its second shot. Wu Wei Shu tightened its formation making it perfect for a barrage.

"Laura now!"

Shells fell dangerously close around her. It seemed as though the entire plaza was opening fire upon her. Fondue expertly ran around the plaza avoiding the shells. Evan as the tank zigged and zagged Nina was acutely focused on loading the next shell.

"Laura, what are you doing?" shouted Becky, "You're nearly hitting us!"

"That's impossible, we just fired the first volley. They should be landing… now."

The distinctive sound of ripping air whizzing overhead was amplified by the echo amid the buildings. Two shells crashed in the plaza with a calamitous thunder. A Crusader swerved to avoid the shell only to be greeted with one to the hull. The tank ground to a halt and the white flag popped out. 

"That didn't come from Wu Wei Shu or the barrage," said Éclair, "Merde!"

Galette's force walked out of the department stores and parkades. Their cannons tracking their targets. Éclair's Renault fired at Galette. It's small round bounced off the curved front of her Char. Éclair could feel Galette smirking in her tank. Both cannons fired and put down the defiant Renault. Two flag tanks stood against the full combined forces of Wu Wei Shu and Maginot.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Galette's Maginot continued to fire as it slowly reversed back to their original positions. Wu Wei Shu split in half, something they avoided doing whenever possible. They must have had a simple directive: knock out their target.

"Laura," Nina grabbed the radio, "Keep shooting! Don't stop! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Understood. Load faster!"

"Get us the hell out of Dodge!" yelled Becky, "Move it! Move it!"

Becky and Sodoko escaped down the street as the shells continued to fall and Wu Wei Shu right behind them.

Galette started closing the noose around Éclair's neck. Fondue was desperately trying to avoid getting hit while trying to make an escape. As she tried to make it down one street a flurry of shots deterred her. Galette's encirclement became like walls while Wu Wei Shu chased them around the square.

"We won't get knocked out, we won't get knocked out," muttered Nina.

"This might be the end," said Éclair, "It may even be by our own shells if we are so unlucky. How terrible to blasted by the very petard we wished to use on our enemies."

"Now isn't the time for theatrics, Éclair," said Fondue, "What are we to do?"

Laura's barrage fell faster and faster filling the square with clouds of dust and smoke and inching dangerously closer to another tank.

"I hope Laura blasts an opening for us," said Nina.

"We'll just have to endure until then. Pray that we don't get hit then."

"Je vous salue Marie pleine de grace…" said Fondue.

Nina and Éclair continued to return fire as the barrage continued to fall. As the noose tightened it became harder and harder to move but the barrage became more and more concentrated. Four shells fell from above screaming louder than ever before. The square shook like as if an earthquake erupted right below them. The sound was so loud it kicked the tankers in the chest knocking the wind out of them. Ears rang and it took a moment to regain their bearings.

Éclair gasped, "Fondue hard right then straight ahead!"

"Yes madam!"

The SOMUA jerked right and rushed straight ahead through the dust and smoke. It bumped and forced its way past a pair of defeated Renaults and a disabled SOMUA. They ran out of the square as quickly as they could with Wu Wei Shu right on their tail. Fondue took them down every street and alley trying to shake them but like a dog and bone they couldn't be separated.

The roads were just wide enough to let them go two by two which meant Nina's tank had a little more room to move. But still it was hard to shoot while moving.

"Éclair, we won't last much longer out here."

"And we might run into the other teams," said Nina, "Should we head back to the park? Pull them into Laura's guns?"

"No, I don't want them to get an exact location on Laura," Éclair thought for a moment, "Laura you should leave your position."

"Already on it."

"Anybody nearby please help," Éclair pleaded, "There are three tanks on us and we're running down Main Street. Quickly, please."

Éclair opened the hatch and popped out of the turret. Shells whizzed past her. The rushing wind tossed her hair dizzily. Nina fired making the turret rock. Her shell landed short and peppered a BT-7 with shrapnel.

"Darn, you almost had it Nina," Éclair said into the tank, "Fondue, swerve less, they are starting to gain on us."

"Éclair look!" replied Nina.

Éclair looked back at their pursuers. To her dismay a pair of Stuarts appeared from around the alleys and joined the formation behind the BT-7s. The light tanks were quickly catching up to the formation and training their guns to their target.

Nina pulled the trigger. Her shot ripped the air and landed square in the hull of the BT-7 halting it immediately. Wu Wei Shu paused for a moment to get around the obstruction buying precious seconds to escape. But those seconds were quickly lost as the Chinese charged full speed ahead.

"This may be it," radioed Éclair, "Four tanks are pursuing us and we cannot escape them. We are passing the intersection of 10th and Main. Good luck. Vive la France!"

White flags popped from the hulls. The BT-7s swerved to the side defeated and the Stuarts rushed alongside Éclair's tank. The commanders stood out of the turrets and saluted the French commander.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was near on Second Street, my comrade was on Fourth. We came to help."

"Merci beaucoup, and thank you Alisa for directing them to me."

"Don't thank me, they went all on their own."

"We are departing," said the Chinese commander, "We intend to do the same to the other Wu Wei Shu group. Continue down this street and you will meet with Alisa. Good luck!"

"Good luck!"

"Elciar, what do we do now?"

"We rally with Alisa and assist her until the end."


	38. Chapter 38

**ALISA FOWLER**

It was a rather pleasant experience not having to deal with a thousand radio messages a second. Alisa's troop had split apart into independent tanks and were scurrying about the battlefield trying to find the enemy. The battle had become more interesting since both sides had drawn blood. On her map she marked the last known locations of the enemy.

 _They don't normally move, but this might be different._

Alisa's Stuart drove a long ways from the starting zone, scurrying like a racoon from building to building to building. They found several signs of activity from tracks and bullet holes and disturbed piles of rubble, but had yet to find any tanks. After Éclair's emergency Alisa ordered the tank to the top of a parkade where she overlooked a large section of the city.

Inside the tank Alisa's crew was attentively working their stations. Ju had her own map and was taking her own notes, relaying only the important information. Ai was raring to go and made the tank ready to roll down the ramps at a moment's notice. Xun, lastly, kept one hand on the trigger and another on her little red book.

"Anything in Mao's Little Red Book that can help us here?" asked Alisa.

"There is always something useful from the Chairman's wisdom," said Ju, "But that's not his Little Red Book."

Alisa glanced at the characters, "Then what is it?"

"Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_."

Alisa smiled, "Even better. Éclair, how far from us are you?"

"Look behind you."

Éclair's SOMUA finished its ascent and stopped to cover the exit. Nina and Éclair waved and Alisa returned the gesture.

"See anything on your way here?" asked Alisa as she scanned with her binoculars.

"Nothing, but your tanks are doing very well."

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I want to check and see if Galette's moved at all."

Éclair shook her head, "She wouldn't have. Her stubborn adherence to tradition will keep her from moving."

"But is her dislike of you greater than her love of tradition? I think if she wanted to crush you she'd move."

"Perhaps, but a barrage should dislodge her just as easily."

"Laura," said Ju, "Barrage the town square. No coordinates, just saturate the area."

 _Excellent, she didn't even wait for an order._

"No can do," replied Laura, "Bonple's crawling across my position right now and if I shoot I'm done."

"Hmm… anything useful in that book Xun?"

Xun was a little surprised by the question. Alisa wasn't usually interested in the subtleties of Xun little red book. Even when they went to see The Romance of Three Kingdoms, Alisa was more interested in the flash and smoke than the lessons of the play.

"Let me see," Xun flipped through the pages, "One who sets the entire army in motion to chase an advantage will not attain it. If he abandons the camp to contend for advantage the stores will be lost."

Alisa drew a blank, "Anything that's easier to understand?"

"If I may," said Ju, "We have eliminated Lin from the match. Our enemy must be looking to quickly even the odds. And we are two flag tanks. We may be able to bait them away from Laura and into an ambush."

"We might be able to separate them from each other too," said Ai.

"We'll need a plan," said Xun, "And the other tanks."

"How's everybody doing?" asked Alisa to the company.

"Becky here, your friends really saved our skin."

"Sodoko here, looks like we wiped out Wu Wei Shu. The three of us were going to search for the Koala flag tank."

"Change of plans," said Éclair, "We're going for Bonple."

The plan was relatively simple but had a high risk. Three flag tanks would be exposed to enemy fire with the fourth immobile. Éclair and Alisa would pull Bonple down two different parallel streets. Éclair would take her group toward Becky and Wu Wei Shu while Alisa would keep her group busy. Assuming Éclair's mission succeeded all tanks would regroup on Laura and finish off the platoon.

Bonple was advancing down the road toward the city hall. Alisa was hidden behind the building with Éclair across the avenue. Ai was reminding herself what roads to take what turns to make. A single bad step may land them in Galette's little fortress with nowhere to run. Ju was carefully monitoring the radio for any changes in the battlespace. Everyone reported they were ready.

"Let's go," ordered Alisa.

Ai stepped on the pedal and the Stuart rolled into the square. Xun fired a little round and bounced it off the sloped armour of an SU-85. Bonple turned to face the juicy opportunity and was greeted by a shot into their rear. Éclair was moving around the back firing harmless shots at the tanks and quickly darting down the street. Ai shouted the road she was taking and ran just as Bonple fired a round.

"Okay, okay, left turn ahead then straight two blocks," Ai recalled aloud.

"Did they split to chase us?" asked Ju.

Alisa checked behind them. Intimidatingly four tanks gave chase, two SU-85s, Bianca's T-50, and one SU-122. The group could only manage a two-by-two formation and luckily the SU-122 was in the front blocking one of the SU-85s from firing. Alisa could only imagine that Bianca was close behind shouting at her troop to quickly give chase and take down the pesky light tank.

"We got the lion's share of them," reported Alisa, "You guys better make it quick or we're not going to last long. Xun return fire and don't stop. I don't care if you penetrate or not."

"Targeting optics and tracks," said Xun.

"Ai, keep us moving but don't lose them. Ju keep me updated on anything important."

"Understood."

"You got it."

Ai took their Stuart around and around the main streets and avenues. Heavy shells flew all around blowing giant holes into walls and buildings. Stone and debris rained down on the little tank and clattering off the metal hull like rain drops.

"Shit!" shouted Ai.

She jerked the Stuart into another turn nearly tossing Alisa out of the turret. Bonple struggled to match the maneuver.

"What?! What happened?"

"There was a Koala tank in front of us," said Ai, "I – I had to dodge it. I'll circle back."

When they return to the intersection the Australian tank was driving down the road seemingly unaware or unconcerned about the Stuart tank that nearly rammed it. The exchange of fire however quickly drew its attention and its turret turned to investigate.

"That's Koala's flag tank!" exclaimed Alisa, "And it's showing its rear. Xun, turn the turret and engage. Ai chase it down."

"Is that wise?" asked Ju.

"What do you mean?"

The phrase from the Art of War echoed in her head: _One who sets the entire army in motion to chase an advantage will not attain it._

"The stake that sticks up must be hammered down," muttered Alisa.

"Pardon?"

"We shouldn't rise above our station," said Alisa, "Our jobs to distract Bonple and that's what we'll do. Still shoot at her Xun, give her a little scare. Ai keep us alive alright."

"You got it!"

Ai took the turn as Xun fired a round at Sheila's tank. It flew high and fell in front of the tank. In the distance they could hear cannons firing and the radio became a flurry of explosions and reports in different languages. Smoke was rising from the streets. The smell of cordite and powder wafted tough the thick smell of gasoline and diesel fumes. Alisa's eyes were burning slightly.

"How are things going over – whoa!"

Ai swerved the tank again to avoid another collision.

"A little warning next time," complained Alisa as she looked back, "Ha! She decided to get us after all!"

Sheila had darted out of the side street and fired a shell hoping to get a lucky hit on their side. Thankfully Ai was on the ball and the round narrowly missed their engine. In trying to get the shot Sheila had cut off Bonple stalling their chase for few seconds.

"How are you guys doing over there?" asked Alisa to the other group.

"Just need another minute or two," said Laura, "We've knocked out a couple but the last are shelling the hell out of the buildings. Jadzia get us out of here before it falls on us."

"Well hurry up. I've got a special present I want to deliver to you."

"It's Sheila isn't it," said Becky as a blast tried to drown her voice.

"You spoiled the surprise."

"Pull them here now," said Éclair, "Fondue move us there. We shall take their rear and end this before the American arrives."

Alisa smiled, "Ai take us to Éclair and the others. We're ending this here and now. Xun shoot to kill, if you can."

The silly chase of tanks ran through the streets like rats in a maze. Ai taunted the troop by slowing and speeding as necessary. Xun's shots bounced off the sloped hulls and bruised Sheila's Crusader.

Ai rounded the corner and rushed down the street into the square. Bonple's tanks were beaten into submission across the square, suffering damage to its front and flanks. Laura had redeployed to another building. The one she took shelter in had collapsed almost completely creating piles of rubble and metal and debris. She was now hidden in the two buildings on the west and east of the square. It was a well-planned crossfire between the tanks, Éclair, Becky, and scurrying Stuarts.

Éclair had her tracks taken off the suspension and was vulnerable in the middle of the square. It seems she had tried to take the flank of an SU-85 but suffered a blow. Becky had taken terrible damage but not enough to knock her out of the fight. It seemed that her turret was jammed and the transmission was battered. The danger of the situation kept them from making the necessary repairs and jumping out and pushing the tank.

"Charge Sheila and knock her out," said Alisa.

Alisa's Stuart rushed into the square and turned around as quickly as it could. As fast as it could it closed the distance with Sheila. The two turrets turned to square a shot into the hulls. Xun squinted as she lined up the shot. The barrels nearly kisses as they passed.

"Got her," said Xun.

Sheila's Crusader missed narrowly, the shell glancing of the top of the turret. Xun landed a perfect shot into the driver's port. The white flag popped. Without missing a beat Ai swung around the tank and out toward the street.

Bonple scrambled to engage any tank in sight. As one turned to face Éclair, Laura's SU-122 loosed a round. The explosion threatened to rip apart the hull. The SU-85 wanted to retaliate but the second large cannon snuffed out its dreams with strike dead centre. Everyone else fired striking true from all sides. With her company annihilated Bianca charged at the nearest tank. Xun fired a round into her tracks and the T-50 became still. Becky and Laura circled to the sides and simultaneously fired ending the little battle. An astounding success with no losses and minimal damage.

"It's just Galette and her group now," said Anasazja, "Let us be like Kuromorimine and overwhelm them with our firepower."

"Are you sure that's the best course of action?" asked Laura.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Think about it," said Alisa.

"Maginot is experienced, no an expert, in fortified positions and combat," said Anasazja, "To engage them would put us in the same position as Bianca here."

"Let's consolidate our forces and come up with a new plan," said Becky, "All tanks are to return to the park. Wu Wei Shu tanks, please stay with Éclair until she finishes repairs."

"What about us?" asked Sodoko.

"We're in the same area, I trust they'll protect us too."

Alisa cleared her throat, "Just in case… confirm your orders."

"Yes ma'am, we will remain here to protect Becky and Éclair until repairs are complete. After which we will return to the park."

"I would prefer to scout the Maginot position," said the second commander, "With your permission."

"Just don't get shot."

"Understood."

Everyone had gathered in the park and prepared a strong defensive position and camouflaged their armour. Éclair however insisted that Galette would not move, but the others believed it wasn't worth the risk. Sodoko spread out the map on the ground and all the commanders had gathered around.

"Okay, so we think Galette is still in the same place," said Alisa, "But our scout hasn't reported yet so we don't know for sure."

"What if they went to make a new fort somewhere else?" suggested Nina.

"Just what I was thinking," said Becky, "But where would they go? This is a big town with many places to hide."

"Any ideas Éclair?"

"Several," Éclair circled a few places on the map, "These are the places I would prepare a new position. They either have excellent crossfire positions or limited entry and exit points."

"It's all entrapping ground," said Ju.

"Pardon?" asked Éclair.

"It's the type of terrain. While it is a fortress position it is also easy to attack from. I suspect that if she has the advantage she will move to try and finish us, but if we put up stiff resistance when she does, she won't be able to retreat easily."

"Art of War?" asked Alisa.

"Yes, chapter ten is on terrain."

"Hey Xun, can I borrow that book of yours?"

"Hmm, a slight change to our traditional strategy," said Éclair, "Perhaps we should bait her out then. Bonple's armour should be able to withstand our guns."

"It is difficult to provoke battle and unprofitable to engage him in his chosen position," said Laura.

"You've read the _Art of War_ ," said Ju with a little surprise.

"And _On War_. It was part of our compulsory reading when we joined the club," said Laura, "Maho's idea in freshman year if I remember right."

"So we shouldn't attack them. But how do we get them to move?" asked Sodoko, "If we just encircle them this match will go on for the rest of the day."

"What does this say?" asked Alisa pointing to a random verse.

Ju peered at the text, "When senior officers are angry and insubordinate and on encountering the enemy rush into battle with no understanding of the feasibility of engaging and without awaiting orders from the commander, the army is in a state of collapse. I'm not sure how that is useful."

"No that is very useful. Despite my own failings, Galette is not popular with the rest of the team either," said Ecalir, "After the last match the team was unhappy with their performance, and the losses they've suffered here must be frustrating. I believe we can make them collapse."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I think I know where she's going," said Laura, "But if we pull them out I want to make sure they can't go back."

"Hey!" called Annie, "The scout just reported, Galette hasn't moved at all."

"A Heavenly Prison," said Ju pointing to the map, "This right here is a Heavenly Prison from which there is no escape."

"Okay, let's do this."

The company had rolled up to Maginot's fortified position and stopped short of their firing zones. Éclair stood at the head of the formation of French, Chinese, and Australian tanks. Laura's T-50 was also with them, but her self-propelled guns had hidden themselves further away.

"Do you think they can see us?" asked Ai.

"If they do, why aren't they shooting?" said Xun.

"Artillery group, are you in position?" asked Ju, "Éclair, are we prepared to move?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Oui, begin bombardment."

The SU-122s blared behind them and before the rounds went over head the second volley was released. Alisa looked at her watch and counted the seconds to impact.

"I hope they don't fall short," she joked with hint of trepidation.

Ai, hearing those words, eased backward slowly only to be stopped by Ju's stern look.

"When the forth volley falls Alisa and I will go forward and begin attacking," said Éclair.

"And we'll go to our positions," said Sodoko, "We all know our parts."

They waited patiently and the barrage crashed from the heavens. Shells slammed into the buildings exploding within and hurling large chunks around the square. Floors fell on top of each other and started hollowing out the building. Maginot's tanks would survive being crushed but it would be impossible to escape without help. Bright flashes amid the smoke and dust and sometimes sparks from where shrapnel hit metal hulls. Bursts of flame licked the walls. The heat washed over them and the smell of powder and thick dust filled their nostrils.

Alisa ducked into her tank and kicked Ai's shoulder, "Let's go!"

Alisa and Éclair pushed into the trap. Galette's Maginot was out of position, trying to escape the collapsing buildings before they were entombed. Xun and Nina picked the softest targets and fired a round into their sides. A pair of white flags popped. The turrets turned and forced another pair of Renaults to surrender. Galette must have been shouting in the radio because all the tanks seemed to be scrambling into a new fortress rather than going after their attackers.

Another barrage fell and shook Maginot to its core. Xun and Nina's started bouncing rounds off of the thicker armour. Ai and Fondue took the tanks in circles in front of Galette.

"Come on, come on," grumbled Alisa, "Break apart! Break apart dammit! Ju, can you broadcast on all frequencies?"

"Yes, but why?" asked Ju as she tuned the radio.

"Hey Maginot! Are you going to shoot back? Come on, it's just two tanks here. Oh, is the smoke and dust too thick? That's a shame because we're hitting you just fine," taunted Alisa, "How's it feel to be down four tanks without even letting off a shot."

"You can't penetrate our armour," responded a French woman.

"That's fine, we'll just let the bombardment finish you off then. We'll just blow your little fort apart while we have some tea. See you! Thanks for making this easy Galette!"

That seemed to do the trick as Ai turned the tank around to escape, one of Maginot's tanks moved to engage. Ai and Fondue kicked it into high gear and made a break for it while the next barrage fell. When Alisa looked back the entire Maginot group was going after them, with Galette bringing up the rear.

 _She must be furious that the company broke._

Maginot was firing recklessly as they chased a pair of tanks. Alisa and Éclair ran down a narrow street with barely enough room to run side by side. Ai and Fondue were experts and managed to keep speed without bumping into each other. Maginot had to slow slightly to avoid forcing each other into the buildings but wasn't a large issue. All they had to do was keep shooting straight ahead.

A shell flew past Alisa's head.

 _Almost there, almost there._

The group was rapidly closing on a three way fork where the road widened. This would be the decisive moment. Alisa and Éclair cleared through the fork and turned around as quickly as they could. When they finished turning Maginot had fully entered the wider road and the cannonade was unleashed. Alisa's alliance hid their tanks within the buildings, hidden alleys, and every nook and cranny they could manage.

Every shot struck true and white flags popped. The survivors started to reverse from the intersection shooting blindly into the alleys. A shot or two glanced of armour inviting retaliation. The French panicked. As they tried to escape back down the road the tanks bumped and grinded against each other, wedging themselves into the tight space. Galette, who was at the rear, found herself sandwiched between two tanks and unable escape. The SU-122s finished off the tanks pinning Galette while Becky and Wu Wei Shu mopped up those still struggling in the intersection.

Éclair swung her tank around the area and came up behind Galette. Nina fired her round into the back of the turret and the match was over.

"Outnumbered three to one and we barely got scratched," said Alisa.

"It was a bit touch and go though," said Ai.

"Nah, not even close."

"If they had massed their forces and came at us head on they would have won for certain," said Ju, "We won because…"

"Because?"

"I believe our methods were better," said Ju, "We were able to work independently while part of the larger company strategy. I believe this allowed us to seize opportunities right away."

"Planning was more coordinated," said Xun.

Alisa relaxed a little bit, "So do you think Lin will finally listen to me?"

Ju nodded, "Yes, so long as it is not outrageous."

 _The stake that sticks up…_

"Don't worry, I don't need to be hammered down."


	39. Chapter 39

The four foreign liaisons were fidgeting nervously as they waited outside the debriefing room. It was a couple of hours since the match and the team commanders had called a general meeting to discuss what had happened. They had deliberately chosen to keep the foreigners out, probably to keep them from interfering with their internal governance. The debriefing seemed to get lively at times when voices penetrated through the wooden door.

Laura's hands rubbed against each other while Nina nervously paced around the hall. Alisa was aggressively making bubbles from her gum which had lost flavour long ago. Sodoko seemed the most composed but her foot couldn't find a moment of rest from tapping.

"Would you stop pacing? You're going to make a hole in the floor," said Sodoko.

"I can't help it," said Nina, "What if they don't make Éclair commander again? I promised we could make her commander again."

"Ain't nothing you can do about it if they don't," Alisa popped another bubble.

"I hope they aren't too mad at us," said Nina.

"They will be a little bit," said Laura, "I'm more concerned about if they learned something from the experience. I hope they'll listen to us."

"Ain't nothing you can do about it if they don't."

"You don't think it was a good thing?"

"All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up."

The door opened and the team members filed out. Fondue asked the others to go ahead and enter. As they were about to meet with the brass Galette stepped out. She eyed Nina up and down but her glare held no malice or grievance. It was more of a subtle stare of respect.

Inside the four commanders were scribbling over several pieces of paper and quietly discussing the contents.

"What's up?" asked Alisa.

"Excellent news," said Éclair.

"You're commander again!" exclaimed Nina.

Éclair smiled, "Yes and it was thanks to your help. But for better news it seems that everyone has agreed that their methods of doing things need some changes."

Bianca nodded, "It appears that our old ways, or rather, your ways are not compatible with our tanks. I believe if they were we would have won decisively."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I don't think I'm cut out for this commander stuff," Sheila crossed her arms, "Apparently everyone thought that Koala could have done more if they weren't all over the place."

"Your lack of discipline, planning, and order was a severe detriment to our endeavours," said Lin, "That said, Wu Wei Shu's rigidity also played a factor."

"But you divided your company," said Alisa, "I saw it."

"Apparently they got confused about the orders I issued. And it became near impossible to coordinate that large force in a confusing area while under fire. We will fully decentralize our command structure," said Lin, "You will assist us, Alisa."

"Hey now, no need to go overboard."

Lin handed her a piece of paper, "This is our plan to reform our team in accordance with the advice you've previously given. Please review this and make recommendations. We will begin education as soon as possible."

"The same goes for us," said Bianca handing the paper to Laura.

"What about you?" Sodoko asked to Sheila.

"Me? Do you really think I've made a plan?"

"No."

"That hurt you know," Sheila shrugged, "Becky's going to handle this from here on out. Come on. Let's go find her."

"What do you mean Becky from here on out?" asked Sodoko following Sheila out of the room.

"Umm... Éclair, I'm not sure I can help your team," said Nina.

Éclair pet Nina on the head, "You were very helpful. Now let's go discipline my mutinous team mates."

"Katyusha would make them run fifty laps, carrying their shells, and then do one hundred push ups," said Nina.

"Would you do that?"

Nina paused for a moment then shook her head, "No, probably not. But what will we do?"

"You'll see."

Maginot had gathered at the garages in front of their tanks. Several large shells were stacked on the concrete floor currently being inspected by the mechanical group.

Fondue spotted Éclair, "Attention!"

The team rushed into lines and stood straight and still as could be. Éclair enhanced her regal aura and looked down on them like a high class officer. Nina did the same, though her small stature diminished her presence. The two girls walked down the line like an inspection.

"Did you know, back in the wars, mutineers were executed," said Éclair, "Sadly we can't do that."

"We'll accept any punishment," said a team member, "We were wrong to oust you in such a way."

Éclair nodded, "Grab one of those shells and give me twenty five laps around the field. And when you're done fifty push ups. Go on."

Galette was the first to grab a round and march off to the field. The shells weren't heavy but the weight would seem to grow as time passed. Another grabbed a shell, then another, then another. When half the team had taken their arms Éclair stepped forward and took one for herself. The team gawked in surprise as she turned to join the long run.

"Hurry ladies, don't fall behind. We'll do this all together," said Éclair, "You get one too, Fondue. From now on the commanders share in the burdens of the troops. And we'll start with this punishment."

"Okay!" cheered Nina, "Let's go! This'll be much easier than the fifty laps Katyusha makes me do every day."

Sheila, and the members of her team that cared enough, were milling about the cafeteria munching on a few snacks waiting for a few more stragglers to trickle in. Sodoko's disciplinarian nature was trying to break out and reprimand everyone for taking food without paying for it. But it was all expenses paid so she managed to hold back… while keenly taking inventory to make sure everything was accounted for later.

"Right, let's get this over with then," Sheila stood up on the table, "Okay, so our team is pretty garbage and it's clearly because the leadership is crap."

"Yeah, but we just see it like a spare now a days," said Cassie checking the news on her paper, "Dammit China, leave the Spratly Islands alone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but not everyone sees it like that. Lots of people want to be a good team actually."

"Especially after losing to Wu Wei Shu," said Annie hugging Kaylee, "Sorry, just felt like I had to say it."

"No problem. Anyway I've got a quick fix to this," Shelia pulled Becky to the front of the room, "This is your new commander."

"Are you serious?" said Becky, "You're not joking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm serious," Sheila grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm not cut out for this stuff and you actually seem to know what you're doing. So I figured you should be leading the team."

"You just got lazy and didn't want to put in the work," inferred Sodoko.

Sheila stuck out her tongue, "A little bit."

"Well, I'm okay with this," said Cassie, "Anybody not okay with this?"

"I'm okay with this," said Annie.

And the rest of the team seemed to passively agree. In their eyes they could only go up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Annie.

"Yeah, what's your first order?" asked Sheila.

Sodoko leaned in and whispered, "Make it count."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do," Becky stood up on the table, "First thing's first. Let's go out and celebrate my promotion. And we'll expense it!"

"YAY!" cheered the team.

"Are you serious?" thought Sodoko, "Well I guess she earned it. Starting tomorrow they'll have to buckle down."

Laura had planned a little something for Bonple after their short meeting. Earlier Bianca had informed the team that they would be abandoning their old methods and developing a new manual for their team. She reaffirmed Laura's importance and stressed that the times ahead would be a great challenge for Bonple. The team stood strong and were determined to embark on this new era. However they didn't exactly know where to go or what to do. So Laura asked them to come to the hangars.

Bonple's tanks seemed hopeful as they waited for their masters to arrive. Laura ran her hand over the cold hard steel and was happy to know that these machines would be treated with the respect they deserve. Though she doubted that they could go head on against the Big Five, especially her own Kuromorimine, it would be a grand show nonetheless.

"We're here," said Anasajza.

"Why are we back here?" asked Jadzia, "It's not another lecture is it?"

"I do not believe so," said Bianca, "Well Laura, I'm anxious to know why we've been asked here."

Laura started to pace around the area, "Since you have no experience in self-propelled guns, and don't know where to begin, I'm not sure how well you will perform. Running around guessing how to do things isn't the best way at all, is it?"

"That's why we have you," said Izolda, "You'll show us the way."

"That's not fair to me. Why should I bear all the burden of making sure you are all competent?"

"She is right," said Bianca, "We must be responsible for our own development. Your first orders are to study all there is to self-propelled guns, mobile artillery, and tank hunting. Commanders will bear the most responsibility. We begin as soon as possible."

"Laura, will you still guide us through this?" asked Anasazja.

"Yes, with the help of my friends," Laura whistled as loudly as she could.

The hangar across Bonple's opened revealing a long row of German jagdpanzers. The Jagdpanzer IV's from a few days ago, StuG IIIs, the irritating Hetzers, and Laura's own Jagdpanther. Standing around and on the tanks were crews from Kuromorimine, dressed and ready for practice. Clara was among them and cheerfully approached Bonple.

"You're a lucky bunch to get taught be the number one tankery team," said Clara cheerfully, "So what do you say? Eager to get started?"

Bianca pulled Laura in. She was happily surprised but a little shocked at the development.

"I thought we weren't supposed to copy other teams anymore."

Laura smiled, "There's a difference between learning and copying. And we can't have you start from scratch, can we?"

"No I suppose we can't," Bianca grinned, "I look forward to this."

"Same here."

Wu Wei Shu completed its regular ritual of the long roll call, salutation, and agenda overview. Everything in its order and everything as it should be. After that was all done, Alisa was called to the front of the room.

"Alisa, you had recommended that we decentralize our command structure. As you've proven that our current methods are not effective, I am entrusting the restructuring to you."

Ai raised her hand, "Does that mean all commanders are fee to do what they want?"

"Yes, I believe that's what Alisa has been saying all this time."

"The stake that sticks up," Alisa took a breath, "We're not letting you all go and do what you want. Lin will still be in full control of the company so you don't end up winging it like Koala."

"But how are we to alter our command structure as you've recommended without giving the commanders more freedom?" asked Ju.

"Like this," Alisa drew on the chalkboard, "It'll be like a pyramid. Lin will give you an order and the platoon commander will act on it. Lin won't be worrying about deployment or how you achieve your objectives, just the grand scheme of everything. Platoon commanders will handle how the objective it taken."

"So we determine formation and fire discipline?" asked Ju.

"Absolutely, but if Lin is around she'll call the shots. That said if you see a threat to you, and to any of you commanders, you decide how you deal with it."

"If we see opportunities we seize them," added Ju.

"Exactly."

"How often do we report?"

"When necessary," said Alisa.

"How will we know? How do we request permission to fire?"

"Whenever you think to, and you don't have to. I've got it, let's put this into practice. Lin, can we have a practice tomorrow focusing on the new command structure?"

"Yes, I want you to lead the practice."

"With your permission, I'd also want to have some of Koala team to join us too."

"I suppose that would be fine, but why?"

"They're used to decentralized work so we might be able to learn from them."

Lin nodded, "Permission granted. We will begin after lunch tomorrow. Report here for roll call."

Alisa leaned in and whispered, "Why not assign the platoon commanders to issue some orders. Let's start practicing now, with your permission."

Lin nodded, "Platoon commanders, ensure all vehicles are in working order and supplies are ready."

"How many supplies and to what degree are tanks to be in order?"

"As you see fit," said Lin, "But ensure you can manage a full afternoon. Assign team members as needed. This is part of our training."

"Understood."

"Let's make this count. The big match is coming soon."


	40. Chapter 40

The four advisors had gathered atop a tall hill overlooking a pristine valley and village. Rolling foothills surrounded the valley village with thick forests around their bases. A narrow pass was only way out of the valley. A sparking river with several bridges, narrow and wide, snaked around the hills and disappeared into the mountain.

"Today's the day," said Alisa sitting on the hood a jeep, "Think they'll win?"

"Absolutely!" said Nina hopping up beside Alisa, "Éclair's the best!"

Laura grabbed a cooler from the back, "They might have improved, but they're still up against two really strong schools."

"And it was all in a one week crash course," said Sodoko, "Can one of you help me with this radio?"

Alisa hopped off and started tuning the machine, "Stupid Russian machine. Why does Kuromorimine have this junk? Should invest in good old American radios."

"American, Russian, what does it matter? It's all made in Taiwan," said Laura.

"How long until the match?"

Several observer biplanes flew overhead. The pilots must have spotted the side line observers because they circled back around and gave them a little wave.

"Soon. And we got the best seats in the house," said Alisa.

A tall blonde haired girl with olive eyes walked down the hall trying to exude an air of authority and respect. Her straight blonde hair went to her upper back and draped over her shoulders, ending just above the breast pockets on her grey-green shirt. White ribbons around the lapels denoted her rank, which was just below the black and gold from her school. A simple black belt held up her short matching skirt and her long legs ran down into a pair of tall, black boots.

She stood in front of the meeting room door. Beyond was a woman who she believed was far better than her. The girl took a deep breath and walked in.

"Bonjiorno. I'm Cinzia Pavoni from Anzio, but you can call me…"

Cinzia froze for a moment when she saw the woman seated at the table. It wasn't the bright scarlet and green coat with the golden buttons that gave her pause. The face, with her silver eyes, was familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it, but it wasn't what was bothering her. The sabre leaning against the table wasn't the problem either. It was the bright, fiery, long red hair that shocked her.

"Carpaccio," she finished, "I'm sorry, do I have the wrong room?"

The woman sighed, "No, you're in the right place. I'm Elizabeth Grey, but you probably know me as Earl Grey. A pleasure."

Carpaccio couldn't respond because she was still being distracted by the fire sitting on Elizabeth's head.

"I'm sorry," said Carpaccio, "I don't mean to stare it's just that…"

"It's bad, I know. But…" Elizabeth shook her head, "The things we do for… the people… close to us?"

Carpaccio laughed, "You don't sound that confident. So, he make you do it?"

"Absolutely not, but he did nudge me," Elizabeth giggled, "You should see him though, bleached blonde."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but he botched it. His head looks like a leopard print," Elizabeth snorted when she laughed, "Oh my how rude. Would you like some tea?"

"Coffee if you have it, please," Carpaccio was still laughing at the mental image, "So is it just you?"

"No, my second in command should be arriving shortly and with quite a commotion," Elizabeth poured the coffee, "Cream and sugar? How about you? Is another from Anzio coming?"

"Yes, Petronilla Rossini should be here soon as well."

"Pepperoni," said Elizabeth, "I hope she brings enough cardboard cut outs for everyone. Well, while we wait how about we just have a little chat and get to know each other better. I must say your country is very beautiful."

"Grazie. I hope my team treated you well. They say they learned much from you."

"And my team said the same of you."

The two sat at the table sipping their drinks. Every so often Carpaccio's eyes would drift and glance at the sabre.

Elizabeth grinned, "Does it make you nervous?"

"More curious. Why _do_ you have a sword?"

"A cavalry woman is nothing without her sword. It may be archaic but it does reinforce my high class and rank. Honestly if it were possible all of my officers would carry swords just like the noble cavalry of old. But they complain saying that it gets in the way when moving about the turret. Personally I have no problems."

"High class, huh?"

The door slammed open and a loud little girl burst in.

"Sorry for bein' late, but I caught this little one snoopin' around my tanks and I just couldn't have it," the girl said dragging another with her, "So I thought I'd bring her along." 

The loud girl had short boyish black hair with red highlights and bright green eyes. Her smile was exceedingly cocky. Her top was St. Glorianna's standard red and black tunic but her skirt was a tartan of blue and green.

The girl she was pulling along was roughly her height, with lighter black hair that had a little braid on her left. She had hazel eyes with an indomitable yet foolhardy twinkle. She had the same uniform as Carpaccio but with yellow ribbons instead of white.

"Oh Pepperoni, what trouble have you gotten into this time," Carpaccio giggled, "By the way, I'm Cinzia Pavoni but you can all me Carpaccio."

"Agnes Brodie, a true Highland Scot," she said dropping Pepperoni, "A damn good pleasure to meet you."

"We call her Atholl Brose," said Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Ms. Rossini, she can be rather abrasive. I hope you won't hold it against us."

"It's no problem," said Pepperoni undeterred, "I was only taking a peek to see how large I had to make the cardboard cut outs."

"Bah! We won't need those tricks," said Agnes, "I'll just rush head on and knock out the bastards like it's nothing."

Elizabeth ignored Agnes' enthusiasm, "The Queen's Own Hussars, Queen's Scots Dragoons, and Thame's Heavy Horse is St. Glorianna's contribution to the battle. What has Anzio brought?"

"The who, the what, and the hey?" said Pepperoni perplexed.

"I told you they wouldn't know what the hell you're talking about," said Agnes, "I'll say it simple and in order. We brought her ten Cromwells, my five tetrarchs, and five Churchills. The Queen of Battle here had in her mind to give us names."

"I don't see the problem. It raises esprit de corps, and I clearly recall you supporting the idea most enthusiastically."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Anyway, what have you lot brought? A bunch of tankettes and no firepower?"

"Yes! Our tankettes will run circles around anyone against us."

"Don't worry Atholl, we've also bolstered our force since last year," Carpaccio started a little list, "We brought the P40 and three Semovente 75/18s. Pepperoni has command over two CV 33s, for reconnaissance. And lastly we've brought Carro Armato M15/42s to fill in the balance."

"Aye, that must've cost you a pretty penny to get those last tanks."

"More than pretty pennies," said Pepperoni, "We had to give up our snack times for the past year _and_ run the food stalls into overtime."

"Well, I hope these new assets perform spectacularly," said Elizabeth, "Now, let us make our plans. Time is running short."


	41. Chapter 41

A grand force of forty tanks gathered in the valley. Twenty came from the Pacific Rim, twenty from across Europe. For months they had practiced, faced trials and tribulations, and overcome adversity. All this was to face off against the gatekeepers of tankery. Four tanks rolled up to the front of the formation and the commanders stood out of the turrets.

"Remember the plan?" asked Bianca.

Lin nodded, "We know and have rehearsed our parts. My team knows every inch of the battlefield and every minute of our battle plan."

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy," said Becky, "I hope you're not too rigid."

"And I hope you're not just 'winging it' as you say."

"Touche."

"Let us go over the details briefly before the match begins," said Éclair, "I will begin with Maginot's role. Our task is to fix the enemy's flank and prevent any surrounding maneuvers on our right. Of course, if the opportunity presents itself we will break through."

"We've got the left," said Becky, "We push though and rush the flag tanks. Sweet and simple I guess."

"Wu Wei Shu will be behind you as your reinforcements and battalion reserve," said Lin, "Our task is to reinforce any parts of the line while supporting our rival's efforts to find and knockout the flag tank."

"And Bonple forms the centre with our heavier armour and bigger guns. We advance methodically and face the enemy to pin them down to let Koala, or anyone really, to get around and knock them out. Not exactly the most detailed plan is it?"

"No but simple is better since our capabilities aren't uniform and our teams are more diverse in their habits."

"And now all we have to do is wait for the signal to go."

"You know," said Cassie from below, "We could cheat and get into position well before the start. Who's going to find out right?"

Five biplanes flew overhead bearing the sigil of a bluebird. Several cameras zoomed in and out over the battlefield and one of the planes started to circle overhead.

"They'll find out," said Annie.

"They could be spying on us," said Jadzia.

"I confirmed with the AirCom pilots personally that their planes do have radios and they will not be providing any intelligence to the enemy or us," said Ju.

"Did you check the planes to make sure?" asked Fondue jestingly.

"Oh, I did," said Sheila, "They're a fun lot you know. Let me fly around with them and everything, seriously. I guess being at an all-boys school make you appreciate women a little more."

"You've been rather quiet Anasazja," said Bianca, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, commander. I was just thinking."

"Share your thoughts," said Éclair, "Nothing to be lost if you do."

"I was thinking how we will perform without our advisors. They were there the whole time guiding us and now we are alone."

"That was the point," said Galette, "They were there to show us the way, now we have to walk it."

"MATCH START!" sounded the radio.

Red flares dropped from the observer planes to signal the start of the match. The commanders issued the order to move out. Forty tanks surged ahead to face a great foe.

 **EARL GREY**

The Queen's Own Hussars regally moved at a canter across the valley with the Queen's Heavy Horse a fair distance behind. Atholl Brose and her Scots Dragoons scampered off to make trouble long ago, and it was a blessing that they had.

Atholl had the most annoying idea of strapping megaphone speakers to her tetrarchs and blasting bagpipes every time they charged. It wasn't so much as a tactical detriment but rather just a grand annoyance that a lady should not have to endure.

"Queen's Own Hussars," began Earl Grey, "Split into your squadrons and find the enemy. Engage at your discretion but do not get pinned down. Heavy remain on task. Tally ho!"

Earl Grey always stood out of the turret of her tank, even in withering enemy fire. From her saddle she watched five Cromwells veer off to the west to search for the enemy. On the hull they proudly displayed the school's crest while on the turrets the bore the crest of the actual Queen's Own Hussars. Behind the Cromwells were the heavily armoured, but lumbering Churchills.

"Atholl, how are things with you?"

"Aye, well it's only been a couple o' minutes. What do you think things are, lassie?"

"Earl Grey," said Carpaccio, "Anzio's company is climbing the foot hills right now, we should be in position in several minutes."

"Don't fret, your biggest concern will probably be Koala Academy. They're as unpredictable as anything you can imagine, but I suspect you'll only face one at a time or break them easily. Pepperoni, please keep us up to date on anything you happen to spot."

"Of course, bella! We've just jumped into the woods and are going though faster than you can say 'bella ciao bella, ciao bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!'"

"O partigiano, portami via, che me sento di morir," sang Earl Grey, "I'll hold you too it then."

As was expected the beginnings of the match were peaceful and serene. The cool mountain winds went through the valley making the blades of tall grass wave and carrying the fresh scents. Not even the smoke and burning fuel of the tanks, the sweat and stuffy air of the tank could spoil this moment.

 _I may not know what they learned but old habits are very hard to break. Maginot will hold choke points, Bonple will emulate our rivals, Koala is undisciplined, and Wu Wei Shu is unbending. Let us begin with the French._

Éclair unfolded her map and started plotting and scheming. The valley had its main features but looking closer there were fine details that could turn the tide of battle. The foot hills were not simple rolling hills like those found in the British countryside. They were surrounded by rocky outcrops and were very steep. Dirt and possibly some stone roads ran through the passes. Forests were patchy on the hills but very tall shrubbery could provide some concealment. Several of the hills formed a ring which created a large well like area with several roads leading in and out. A small farming village was in the well with soft fallow fields and no more than a handful of wooden cottages.

 _Maginot will hold one of these positions. Not easily flanked but can be easily avoided. But I must know where they are._

"Atholl, or Pepperooni, whichever is closer to Point C57 please conduct a scout for me. I wish to know if Maginot has made camp."

"Hey, Pepper Potts, you got this or you want me to grab it?"

"I'm setting something up. And it's Pepperoni!"

"Alright, alright. Oi! You there, the one fallin' behind. I'm leaving the Queen's task to you."

"Thank you, Atholl."

 _Now for the other teams. Carpaccio should be arriving shortly and would have –_

"Earl, there's a tank ahead!" shouted her driver.

She looked up from her map. A single Covenanter was far away in front of her. Its little cannon was no threat and it appeared to be completely alone. It fired a shot, like a small dog barking against a wolf.

"Fire at will," ordered Earl Grey, "If it doesn't run it will be defeated."

Two of tanks returned fire while the others spurred ahead to protect their commander. A pair of shots came from the left and right. They were long range, thus harmless, but the impudence was not to be tolerated. It was a pair of small gun Crusaders and they had already started retreating to the Covenanter. Earl Grey's Cromwells opened fire on the impudent little tanks. Their larger 75mm cannons shouted louder than popguns of their foes.

The Australians continued to fire even though their guns were useless at the range. Their rate was very quick and when Earl Grey's squadron returned fire the tank had already displaced far from their original positions.

"Let's rush them. We're faster, have bigger guns, and better armour. We can take them easy."

"Don't be too aggressive, Nepali," said Earl Grey in a calm, posh voice, "There are only three and the enemy has forty. It would be a waste to walk into a trap."

Three shells landed nearby splashing the tanks with dirt.

"But they cannot be allowed to keep annoying us," Earl Grey pointed ahead, "Nepali, Nilgiri take the hill from them and force them away. Quick as you can."

"Yes ma'am!"

The two Cromwells on her flanks rushed to full speed and went to envelop the hill while the other three continued to fire while advancing.

"Can you imagine if Rosehip were here?" chuckled her driver.

"Oh yes, I imagine she would just go at the hill at full speed and go flying over the crest," Earl Grey laughed, "Oh what have you done to me, Jasmine? Such a silly thought. Continue forward at a gallop."

The Australians stopped at the top of the hill and began firing randomly at the approaching tanks. Earl Grey's flanking armour were the first to arrive and began charging Koala Academy. The 75mm cannons landed close by, and the next volley was almost certain to hit. Earl Grey's section began climbing the hills firing as they went.

Just as planned, Koala Academy hastily retreated down the other side of the hill with reckless abandon. Nepali and Nilgiri charged after them just Earl Grey's stopped on the crest of the hill.

"Don't go after them," she ordered, "Fire down on them from the hill. We'll hold this position for now and wait for the other sections to report."

"Yes ma'am."

The Cromwells formed a defensive circle when the Australians were out and range and mind. They weren't able to inflict any casualties but a few rounds glanced off the tops of the turrets. With everything calm and clear Earl Grey looked through her binoculars and scanned the surrounding area. It was odd, other than the three tanks the area was completely devoid of enemy forces.

"Any news from my allies?" asked Earl Grey.

"A small bump with the Chinese," said Atholl, "It was just a Stuart so it was probably a scout. We changed our route."

"We're on the hill now and have an ambush set up on the roads here," said Carpaccio, "Nothing has passed by yet and I don't see anything in the woods."

"We haven't seen a thing," said Pepperoni.

 _Koala Academy must have reported our position by now. Which means Wu Wei Shu will probably try to take advantage and advance on this hill._

"Well if they do it will be easy pickings for us. Second squadron, stop your search. Wheel around and come to Hill 100 from the west."

"Have you found the enemy?"

"No, but I suspect they'll try to take me soon."

Cannons fired off in the distance. There were no flashes along the tree line or on the crests of the hills. No signs of tanks or activity and her comrades hadn't reported anything. The air was tearing as shells soared.

"Is anyone under fire? I'm hearing cannon."

Everyone reported all clear.

"Perchance they're shooting at shadows," said Jasmine, "We took a lot of ground very quickly and Atholl has a tendency to zip by tanks without knowing herself."

"I don't like this. Move the group," ordered Éclair, "We'll rendezvous with Carpaccio and –"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Explosions pounded the hill top around the Cromwell tanks. Her squadron spurred their mounts in a panic to avoid being struck. One cut another off, while Earl Grey's driver swerved around another. Another round of shells fell around them and the tanks stared to spread out and roll down the hill in every direction. The sudden movement and the large explosions tempted Earl Grey to duck into the safety of the tank.

"Where is that coming from?!"

"I don't' see anything! I don't see anything!"

"Keep calm, ladies, and carry on," ordered Earl Grey calmly as a third round fell, "Reform and we move as quickly as we can to Carpaccio's position. Carpaccio stay alert, we have been taking fire."

"From where?"

"I don't know but it may stand that you're next. Keep your eyes open. Quickly! Troop move out!"

Five tanks reformed into a line and rushed down the hill at maximum speed. The tanks hopped and bobbed and bounced every step of the way as shells continued to pound the hill.

"Earl, you should really get into the tank," said Jasmine.

"I will not. A noble commander must be seen leading her troops in the face of adversity."

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Like a fox, perhaps."

"No, just crazy."

PING!

A small shell ricocheted off the side of the turret. Several more rounds flew over. The fire was coming from the field ahead where five small gun Koala tanks had assembled. The barrage behind them had stopped and cannons in the distance were silent. Ahead Koala was spreading out to try and envelope the line of Cromwells.

"No time to turn so we'll just have to punch through. Lance formation, do not stop!"

The wedge of Cromwells rushed at the Australian tanks at full speed. Koala seemed to lose their discipline and charged in counter. Both sides fired away at each other. Shells flew high, fell short and bounced off of armour.

"Be it trot, or canter, or gallop. Through the slings and arrows of the enemy. I shall not be knocked from the saddle," she affirmed.

Earl Grey stood proudly out of the hatch issuing commands as they moved. The wedge quickly separated and the tanks slipped between the Koala tanks releasing an accurate shot into the tracks. All three were disabled but not knocked out. As Earl Grey sped off meet with the Italians the continued to fire to cover their retreat.

"Hmph, could have been better," she said, "Would have been nice if we knocked one out. Left wheel, make for Carpaccio."

The Cromwells suffered several, non-damaging hits but it was a bruise to their egos. They were caught off guard by a mysterious barrage and Koala Academy did not rout as expected. Earl Grey's squadron was now trotting through a forest still uncertain as to where the rest of the enemy was.

"Pepperoni, you have to have something by now."

"We do! We found some tracks in a clearing. Looks like some big tanks. We're going to follow them."

"Where, Pepperoni?"

"Wherever they went, I guess."

"No, where are the tracks?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? They were at sector six."

 _That's between us and Carpaccio._

"Change of plans, we're finding those tanks," said Earl Grey, "Atholl how are you?"

"Busy!" she shouted with the cannon firing, "We've got the rest of the Aussies all around us and they're not breaking. Hey, left hard! Left 'ard you damn bint! I'll call you when it's over."


	42. Chapter 42

**ATHOLL BROSE**

"We're in a wee bit of a sticky wicket, aren't we?"

"Say it like the damn proud Scot ya are!" said Atholl to her driver, "Not like that prim, proper, posh princess we know."

"I thought you liked the posh princess."

"Aye but that don't mean I like the way she talks."

"Oi, cap'n we ain't got nae time for this blather," shouted the gunner, "In case ye haven't noticed the Aussies are shooting at us."

"Then shoot back," she snarked, "I'm trying to think our way outta this."

Atholl's Scots Dragoons had been lured in a precarious position. After chasing after a BT-7 over the hills and far away they ended up getting baited into a prepared position. The five Tertrarchs, with Little John adapters, were trapped in a pass between rocky terrains at the base of a hill. Shooting down on them were the Crusader IIIs and Covenanters of Koala Academy.

Atholl and her troop managed to land a few good hits when the tanks peeked over the crest. One had its track knocked out and another took a shot to its turret ring. But they wouldn't run away, and they wouldn't come down to take their flanks. It wasn't like there was much defending the sides. Atholl had taken her dragoons as close to the rocks as possible concealing most of the hull and letting the gun just peek over to shoot. One tank was dedicated to protecting the side.

"Why haven't they moved?"

"They're waiting for friends maybe?"

"Earl, I think they want to take us Scots out. Send help maybe?"

"Two hussars should be there in a moment. They will come from the other side to split the force. Once you and they escape the Heavy Horse will follow to take the hill."

"Aye? And when did you figure this out."

"Do you remember my nickname?"

"Do you remember mine, Queen of Battle?"

"Yes, 'Out Damned Scot'.

"Leave it to the Pekoe the Shakespearean to come up with that one," grumbled Atholl, "Dragoons, listen up and listen good. When the Hussars arrive we're high tailing it out of here. Run as fast as your wee little tracks will carry you all the way out of the pass and onto the next hill. Dannae stop for a damn thing."

"Aye, ma'am!"

The two sides continued to exchange fire. Time seemed to lose meaning as shells bounced off rocks and crest. The threatening sound of ricochets and blunt impacts rang inside the tank. Everyone was buttoned up and peering through the small vision slits. In an act of fool's courage Atholl ordered all the tanks to start playing 'Skye Boat Song' through their megaphones. The slower smooth tune was a stark contrast to the hard speed and roughness of battle.

"Come on, where are ye. Damn English, ye can stop fer tea later!"

The Australian line suddenly turned and rushed down one side of the hill. Immediately the Scottish tanks ran out of the pass at astonishing speed. The Cromwells reached the crest of the hill and fired down on the retreating Austrialians for a brief moment before galloping to their next target.

"Tell me you got one of them," said Atholl to the hussars.

"A right good hit on a Covenanter ma'am. At long range too. But that was the only one."

The Scots Dragoons escaped into an open bumpy plain on their way to the next hill. The sounds of combat, where Carpaccio was assumed to be, was booming in the distance. Atholl decided against moving to support since Earl Grey and the second section was closer to respond.

"Okay here's the plan. Pepper's leading Earl to our mystery tanks and the Aussies have been routed by the second section. Heavy Horse will be followin' up soon so our job will to be to find the other forces, give them a good poke, then bugger off until the rest can and 'help us," Atholl checked the map, "Now, anyone have any ideas on where to look?"

"Straight ahead."

"Har dee har."

"No, I'm serious. Straight ahead!"

The line of Tetrarchs was charging head on into a line of five Stuarts. Wu Wei Shu was holding fire, probably waiting until the last moment to unleash hell.

"Break formation, boot it!"

The Tetrarchs broke their line formation and scattered in every direction. Wu Wei Shu opened fire and followed up with a quick volley. The line of tanks rushed to herd Atholl's company back into the crossfire. The Tetrarchs returned fire at every chance they could. Soon the two groups were swirling around the field. Shells, friendly and hostile, flew through the air, zipping around like angry bees. The tanks got closer and closer as if they wanted to exchange fisticuffs. Armour was nearly grinding against each other.

In the middle of the melee Atholl popped out of the turret to shout swears and curses at the Chinese. But out of the corner of her eye another group of tanks coming over the hills. It was a group of BT-7s rushing at full speed to reinforce their allies.

"Break off the attack and leg it! Fast as you can you Scottish dafties. Go! Go! Make fer the hills!"

Amid the Scottish rout Wu Wei Shu quickly reformed and opened fire. The dragoons had put a fair bit of distance between the groups when the line opened fire. Atholl returned the favour. Unfortunately none of her rounds struck while a pair from Wu Wei Shu found the engine blocks of a pair of Tetrarchs.

The tanks shifted into neutral to just roll along for as long as they could. Their allies speeding off far ahead. In true Scottish pride, the disabled and soon to be defeated tanks kept firing until their last breath. The Stuarts surrounded the ground the two tanks and secured the area while their BT-7s gave chase.

"Well that's just barry," complained Atholl, "Since when do the Chinese split their groups?"

"Since now, I suppose. I'll let Earl Grey know what's happened."

"Aye, but make sure you make it seem like we put up a better fight than we did."

"O' course, o' course."

Atholl took her troop into the woods and split the company completely to try and lose the Chinese. It took several minutes and the Scots were completely lost in the woods but Wu Wei Shu had gone away, or at least it seemed so. Atholl ordered everyone to rally at an estimated position a few dozen meters away from where she was now.

"On yer toes now, Caol Ila. We don't want jumpin' on top of us."

"Aye, but I can only see in one direction. Why not pop your 'ead out and take a swivel around while ye talk tae us."

"Right, right. Foot on the pedal Alisa Bay, just in case."

The sweet scent of the forest washed out the smell of sweat when Atholl opened the hatch. Everything seemed calm and quiet and the shade made things a little bit cooler. In a few minutes the rest of her troop would arrive, but she had to be careful. From a distance and in shade, and a little flustered from all the action, a Tetrarch and BT-7 might look very similar. Atholl turned around slowly and carefully examined every inch of the wood.

"Left side! Left side!" shouted Atholl.

The turret turned and hastily let out a shot into the shadows. Running out of the trees with all its frightened strength was a little CV-33 and its shaken crew.

"For cryin' out loud," complained Atholl, "If you're comin' you have to tell us. We nearly shot your damn top off."

"Scusa senora we didn't mean to startle you," said a blonde Italian.

"So… uhh… Spaghetti, see anything out here? Some BT's were giving us a chase."

"Linguini, Luciana Lucia Guido, Linguini," she emphasised, "It's not that hard."

"Guido, well if I had that name I'd be ticked off too," said Caol softly.

Atholl was holding back her laugh.

"I don't know if it was BT-7s but we saw a bunch of tanks running around in these woods. We also found their T-28s."

"You call it in?"

"Just about to. They've moving towards Carpaccio. And we also saw a T-50 sitting on a hill doing nothing."

"Carpaccio," said Earl Grey over the radio, "You need to abandon that hill and move to another position."

"Hey, Earl, the dragoons are stuck in the woods against BT-7s. Any chance you can lend a hand?"

"I cannot," she said calmly, "The hussars are in a running battle with the French. I must say Éclair has improved. Second section move through grids H, I, and J. We will pincer the French."

"And heavy horse will take too long to get here. We're on our own. Great. Hey, what happened to Pepperoni?"

"Off to go make trouble," Pepperoni replied, "I found their SU-85s. They're sitting at the edge of the woods at –"

Explosions filled the airwaves. Pepperoni screamed at the sudden storm and the sound her engine fleeing as fast as it can followed.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!"

"Queen's Heavy Horse reporting. We've taken fire from the forest and cannot proceed to objective. Company left wheel and reverse. Use our thick armour to our advantage."

"Heavy horse three here, we've been knocked out. Terribly sorry."

"Heavy horse four, we're in a bad spot and can't move. Sorry mate."

"Well that's just dandy," said Atholl, "Oi! We're over here!"

The remaining Tetrarchs took up position beside Atholl, and Linguini decided to hide in the middle of them.

"I wonder if they buggered off," said Atholl.

"I wouldn't take the risk," said Linguini, "They're probably just waiting for you to move."

"Aye, so what do we do, what do we do?" Atholl made some new marks, "Okay we've really only got one corridor to get out of and the alternative takes us back through the pass. Which means, Aussies, probably."

"And I'll bet Wu Wei Shu's figured that out and blocked the easy way."

"So it's a fight either way and we don't have the numbers," Atholl rubbed her eyes, "Hey Spaghetti."

"Linguini!"

"Yeah, that, what's on the back of your tank there?"

"They're cut outs Pepperoni had made but she completely messed up," Linguini lifted one up, "See? It's a Stuart! She got confused and thought your tanks were Stuarts."

Atholl lit up then dimmed, "And I suppose you only got five of those."

"I've got seven!"

"Seriously?"

"Math isn't Pepperoni's strong point," whispered Linguini.

"Well thank God for that. I've got an idea that's stupid enough to work."

Three Stuart tanks drove out of the forest at moderate speed and started making their way to the pass between the hills. The turrets and guns didn't seem to move and the tracks were a little bit odd. But at a distance everything seemed normal.

"Stay frosty folks," said Atholl, "We're coming up on the pass now."

Atholl's Tetrarchs had taken the cheap cut outs from Linguini and fastened them to the sides of their tanks. Everyone had buttoned up and could barely see to the sides. Luckily they were able to leave the woods unbothered and made their way across the open spaces peacefully. Ahead they saw the same pass they just fled from and on the crest of the hill were the Australians.

"Alright, alright, don't make it look suspicious. Be natural," said Atholl as they slipped under the crest, "That's too natural."

"How can it be too natural?"

The Australian tanks started to move and peeked over the crest of the hill. Every gun was pointed down and the Scots couldn't turn their turrets. Everyone held their breath hoping their thin disguise will hold firm and the Australians will let them pass. The drivers nervously and instinctively pushed a little bit harder on the pedal. Hatches opened and commanders gave an inquisitive look.

"Get ready to boot it."

"Hey, Wushu!" called a commander, "I heard you got some of St. Glo's, good work y'all!"

"Oh thank God," Atholl breathed a sigh of relief, "Once we're clear we're makin' a break for the nearest battlefield."


	43. Chapter 43

**CARPACCIO**

The situation seemed to be devolving quickly. At every turn it seemed as though the enemy was already prepared and expecting them or happened to quickly when they were bumped into. Atholl had routed and hadn't been in contact since. Earl Grey was engaged with a French detachment led by Éclair. Pepperoni was desperately scooting around the entire battlefield trying to find and report all the enemy positions. And Carpaccio was starting to get into a tough situation.

"Incoming!"

Another barrage showered the hill throwing dirt over the Semoventes. The Italians took minimal damage thanks to the rudimentary, rushed fortifications they made. In the time before the battle the Italians dug small dugouts on the top of the hill and parked their tanks so they were hull down. Approaching the hill, and shooting as they went, was a small group of French of Renaults. Their slow advance was covered by unseen tanks. Carpaccio surmised that the detachment Earl Grey intercepted was the main force meant to attack their rear. Still there were several Maginot tanks, particularly the heavy Char B1s, which had not been seen yet.

"We can't stay here," said the P-40 commander.

Carpaccio loaded another shell, "We can't move either. If we lose the hill Earl Grey will be caught on two sides."

"We're being bombarded. It's only a matter of time before they hit us."

"Pepperoni, where are the one shooting us?"

"They keep moving," reported Pepperoni, "They fire a couple of barrages then leave to a new place. I can't pin them down."

"Carro Armato two and three, run as fast as you can off the hill and find those tanks! Knock them out, make them run, just make them stop shooting!"

"Yes ma'am!"

A pair of tanks rushed down the left side of the hill trying to make their way into the woods. The French immediately turned their turrets to assault the escaping tanks. Carpaccio increased the rate of fire to keep the French focused on them and covered her detachment as best she could.

"T-28s! T-28s on the right!"

Wu Wei Shu's multi-turreted tanks started an advance on the right side. Their main cannon and many machine guns were blazing as they advanced. The little bullets forced everyone to button up and ricocheted off the steel hulls in a burst of sparks.

"Earl, we're going to need your help very soon."

"You will just have to hold, dear," she replied, "Éclair is more tenacious than I had thought and she is moving very well. Though that gap, quickly! Tracks and turrets ladies, tracks and turrets."

"More will be coming and we'll be surrounded," muttered Carpaccio, "We're getting off the hill. Carros, cover the Semoventes as we start to fall back. Then you go. P-40 you're last. Make for the village in the valley and take cover."

"Yes ma'am."

The French were halfway up the hill, covered by the smoke and fog of war, when the Italians started to retreat. Semoventes pulled out of their little cover exposing their front. The French seized the chance and started to focus on Carpaccio.

The P-40 saw what was happening and rolled to block the fire. Its thicker sloped armour laughed as the shells harmlessly bounced off. The P-40 returned fire and frightened the little Renaults forcing them to spread their formation. Carpaccio ran down the hill at full speed with her friends close behind. The organized withdrawal was going smoothly even as another barrage fell. Those with turrets continued to return fire every step of the way.

When they reach the bottom of the hill everything seemed to suddenly stop. There was nobody chasing them and the sound of distant fire had stopped. There was no time to think about it. Over the radio the other detachments were still embroiled in combat. Earl Grey managed to beat back Éclair, but realizing it was too late to take the hill continued to chase after one of the flag tanks. Atholl still hadn't reported but the Heavy Horse was still fighting a withdrawal with Bonple.

"I found them! I found them!" exclaimed Pepperoni, "Point A7! The SU-122s are at point A7!"

"We're moving!" reported the detachment, "Don't lose them!"

"Carpaccio, should we go and help?"

"Not with the Maginot and Wu Wei Shu close by. We'll regroup at the village and plan it out from there," Carpaccio wiped the sweat from her brow, "Earl how close are you to A7? And where is Atholl?"

"We've redirected ourselves to go after the guns. It will take a while because I do not wish to go through the passes. Heavy Horse, when you are done with your little skirmish go after Éclair. As for Atholl, it's anyone's guess."

"Okay, we're headed to the village and will figure out what happens from there."

"Girls," said Earl Grey generally, "Remember what St. Glo's rep taught you."

"Be elegant in all things?" asked Carpaccio.

"I hope that isn't the only thing she taught."

Anzio regrouped in the village at the valley. It was very sparse with only a few buildings scattered around the area. The high around them would make it difficult to enter the valley but equally hard to leave. With her little detachment isolated it may prove to be a tempting target if they were discovered.

"We need to make a plan and fast," said Carpaccio marking the latest news on the map.

"We've engaged the SU-122s," reported Pepperoni, "They're running. I don't see the flag tank."

"We've gotten free of Bonple," reported Heavy Horse, "They kind of just disappeared. We're returning to objective."

Carpaccio marked the new paths and was rather relieved that they wouldn't be bombarded anytime soon. As she plotted courses and last positions she suddenly remembered that her other recon tank hadn't called in for a long time.

"Linguini, what happened with you?"

"Oh sorry, I knew I forgot to do something. Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Medium, maybe?"

Linguini gave a quick rundown of her little events with Atholl Brose and how escaped from enemy lines. Currently her CV-33 was tailing Wu Wei Shu where heading toward the village Carpaccio had just occupied. Not thinking anyone was there, because it was difficult to get in and out of, Linguini didn't bother to call it in.

"And Koala seems to have run off to help somewhere."

"If Wu Wei Shu is headed here then Koala must be going to help Bonple's SU-122s," Carpaccio made a rushed broadcast, "Carro Armatos stop attacking the SU-122s and hide for now."

"But why? We've chased them so far?"

"Reinforcements are going to help them and two tanks and a tankette won't survive."

"Okay, but I want another crack at them."

"Carpaccio, there's something on the crest. Over there."

A couple of shadows were peeking over the hill but wouldn't fully commit to looking over the edge. The shape was odd almost looking like armoured skirts rose from the tracks over the turrets.

 _They've found us._

"Dammit, prepare your positions. Draw them in and we'll try to make an escape later."

"Look out behind you!"

A CV-33 came running out at full speed nearly spilling its cargo of cut outs. Carpaccio's group barely held fire when it suddenly appeared behind them.

"Sorry I'm late," said Pepperoni popping out of the tiny tank.

"Pepperoni, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be keeping track of the SU-122s."

"But you said to go and hide, didn't you?"

"That was for the light tanks," said Carpaccio, "You were supposed to keep tailing them so we could get them later."

"Oh."

Carpaccio scanned the hills through her binoculars. The shadows had gone away. She reasoned that the enemy was preparing to assault the position from many sides. And one contingent must be the SU-85s that disappeared. If that was the case this battle would be lost completely and St. Glorianna would have to face the enemy alone. They had to escape and fast, but traversing the hill and roads would take time and expose their rear. If there was only a way to keep the enemy's eyes fixed somewhere else… Carpaccio's eyes glanced at the back of Pepperoni's tankette.

"Macaroni!"

"Yes, Carpaccio?"

"Not you, I mean Operation Macaroni," clarified Carpaccio, "Pepperoni, what cut outs do you have?"

"Eh? You have to ask? They're the ones of your tanks, as always."

Carpaccio grinned, "Excellent I have an idea. Everyone grab a board."

Believing they were racing against the clock Anzio put up the well painted, plywood copies around the village behind buildings, in thick and tall grass, and covering main roads. All the while the drivers were moving the tanks to the other side and the commanders were plotting their escape route. Pepperoni kept a keen ear on the radio and updated everyone on their allies' movements. All around, the hills were devoid of activity but Carpaccio was convinced they were waiting just behind the slope, and with the SU-122 free again it would only be a matter of time until a barrage fell.

"Everything is set commander."

"Pepperoni, run down that pass as fast as you can and let us know if it's clear."

"You got it! Full speed ahead!"

The CV-33 ran off faster than greased lightning and was halfway to its objective in the blink of an eye.

"It's clear."

"Run for it," ordered Carpaccio leaving the paper guard behind.

The Semoventes led the way with the P-40 bringing up the rear and the Carro Armatos covering the flanks. They reached the valley pass and escaped through without much incident. Pepperoni had run off and was nowhere to be found. After the hills and pass Anzio was back in an open field with a large forest covering the next knoll.

"Keep an eye on those woods, it's a good spot to plant an ambush."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The forest was completely quiet and not a flash disturbed the thick shadows.

"Tanks at five o'clock! Five o'clock!"

"Koala Academy. It's their Crusaders and a couple of Covenanters."

 _Well those boards wouldn't trick them forever._

"Turn around, we can take them."

Anzio spun around in their unique and risky fashion quickly bearing all their teeth. The contingent fired a round that made a few of the Crusaders grind to a halt to avoid being hit. Anzio formed a deep defensive line. The lighter Carro Armato tanks took cover behind the Semoventes and fired over their allies. The P-40 rolled to face the oncoming light tanks. Carpaccio and her guns formed a line and held fast.

Koala started moving back and forth to try and keep shots from ranging in. The lighter cannons bounced shells off of the P-40 which stood unabashed.

Carpaccio's experience and focus created a rate of fire that was thought impossible. And Carpaccio had trained all her loaders in her technique. Under a hail of shot and fire Koala would have broken and scattered three sheets to the wind, but they held firm. Though their shots were lost in the Italian firestorm, and their armour was weaker and the guns were smaller, they held firm.

Their undaunted and stoic show of resolve unnerved Carpaccio. She rose out of the tank and checked behind the formation and in the forest and across the plains. There had to be something. There had to be someone lurking. Why else would they hold against the odds?

 _No reports. What is going on out there?_

"Carpaccio, should we advance against the enemy?"

Seeing nothing around this may be a good opportunity. Carpaccio gave the order and the tanks began to advance. The more eager and tougher P-40 thrust ahead of the company. As it was getting closer the Australian centre began to fall back, then suddenly two Covenanters broke and split off to the sides.

 _I won't fall for that._

Carpaccio sent her two light tanks to extent the flank to avoid being encircled, if that indeed was the Australian's basic idea. The line became static again and the two sides kept trading shots. For every step the P-40 took forward the Australians took two back. They had to break and run and it would be soon.

Unless they got help. With the line spread thin it would be possible to isolate Anzio's turreted tanks. With them out of the picture it would be much easier to surround and knock out the self-propelled guns. Carpaccio counted the tanks, there couldn't be that many of Koala near enough to assist.

"Stuarts! Stuarts to the rear!"

"What?" shouted Carpaccio swerving around, "Wu Wei Shu. I thought Atholl was dealing with them."

"The battle must've finished long ago. What do we do now?"

Carpaccio evaluated her options rapidly. With an enemy on two fronts it would be a very tough fight. A strong as the P-40 is, it wouldn't hold up against so many. It would be like a swarm of ants overwhelming a spider. She could form defensively into a square or circle with all guns pointed outward but being immobile wasn't an option. Wu Wei Shu does not separate forces to a great degree, meaning the other detachments were close by or rallying.

Escape had to be the option. They could break through Koala but that would mean returning to the valley. Escaping to the plain was another option and would be, again, easy to break through. But Koala was right on top them already. That meant only one option remained.

"Make for the woods," ordered Carpaccio, "We'll lose them in the rough terrain."

"Won't it be rough going for us too?"

Carpaccio smirked, "Just like climbing the Alps back home."

Anzio rushed up the hillside like veteran climbers disregarding all the debris and roughness in the path. When trees appeared they gracefully glided around them. Behind them the large group of tanks was not only bumping into during the rush, but into each other and into each other's way. Frustrated shells disappeared into the canopy to be lost into the sky above. Soon the two groups had completely lost each other in the shadows and thick foliage of the forest. Anzio took the moment of respite to regroup and calm down.

In the stress of the battle and retreat Carpaccio forgot to listen to the radio. It was yelling at her. Finally the Scots made contact.

"Stop shooting at me you dunderheed! Can't you tell damn cardboard and plywood from the real thing?"

"Not at five hundred meters through an optic I can't."

"Why didn't you take that shite off?"

"Oh but it's oh so comfortable and breathes in the summer air. You try taking it off while going fifty k-p-h!"

"This is Carpaccio, what the hell is going on?"

"Not friendly fire," said Atholl, "Her Majesty Earl Grey thought it'd be a great idea to loose a few rounds on me."

"Well you were dressed like one of Wu Wei Shu what were we supposed to think?"

"Where is everyone?" asked Carpaccio.

Every reported their positions and marked each other the map, where they had been and how they got to where they were now. They were all spread out further than they had originally thought. Each group was almost isolated from the other while sightings of the enemy seemed to keep things nice and consolidated.

"How in the world did they manage this?" wondered Earl Grey.

"Carpaccio! Carpaccio!" called Pepperoni, "I think I have it. They have more recon tanks than we do. I spotted their T-50s on hills and a pair of Crusaders doing the same. They must be spotting for everyone."

"And the commanders are directing their groups as they see fit," said Earl Grey, "If our recon group was so effective."

"We're doing our best."

"So what do we do now?" asked Atholl.

"Well we could duck and dive Derry and Toms 'til day's a-dawning," said Earl Grey, "Give me a minute."

Carpaccio paused trying to make sense of the sentence and you could hear Atholl's crew snickering in the radio.

"What was that?" asked Pepperoni.

"What was what?" asked Earl Grey seemingly oblivious.

"Try saying your sentence again."


	44. Chapter 44

**EARL GREY**

"All I said was that we could duck and dive Derry and Toms 'til day's a-dawning," said Earl with a distinct accent drift, "What's wrong wid dat?"

"Even her accent changed," Atholl laughed, "You gonna climb up them apples and pears and chase that pride and joy until your cut and carried?"

Earl Grey turned red as a beet and her own averted their eyes and tried to hide their grins.

"What happened to your voice?" asked Pepperoni, "You sound way less classy than before."

"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Earl Grey, "A lady always speaks with class and elegance."

"No I heard it too," said Carpaccio.

"That's Cockney's rubbing off on you."

"Shut up! Let's make a counter attack before it is too late," Earl Grey regained her composure, "Now they might have spread us out and it seems like each group is acting independently but if you look closer they are actually defending a particular set of ground."

Over the course of the match St. Glorianna and Anzio have been largely on the defensive only mounting minor counter attacks and skirmishes. On the ground it would seem that two groups just bumped into each other, or that one happened to walk into a prepared position. However when plotted on a map every little battle seemed to make a cordon around a section of the map that lacked any real details other than a crossroads. This had to be where their command and control was and where they were falling back to in order to quickly redeploy.

Earl Grey slapped the map, "This is our objective. This will be the grand battle that will decide it all."

"Four ways in and they're all passes. We're going to take heavy losses," said Atholl.

"What if we lure them out?" asked Pepperoni.

"This sector has plenty of rocky outcrops and cover for us to hide in," said Carpaccio, "Anzio can fight them here."

"Aye but they won't be silly enough to walk into your guns there," said Atholl, "I'll bet my bagpipes that Maginot's holding that line."

"Koala and Wu Wei Shu will be here and Bonple will prepare themselves here and their SU-122s will be wherever they are needed," said Earl Grey, "Yes I see. It is not so complicated."

"Care to share?"

"The Hussars will attack and breakthrough Maginot. Anzio will be responsible for pulling out the forces here and Atholl will go through the hole and attack the targets she sees fit. Pepperoni, you and your counterpart will go ahead and scout the enemy position. We need to know every little detail for this to work. Speed is critical, if we delay or slow those guns will fix on us."

"One question," Atholl raised her hand, "How is Anzio going to pull out the enemy, there's no way they'll move."

"They're not going to, you are. Anzio will prepare the position and you will bait them. Perhaps your bagpipes will annoy them so greatly or perhaps seeing a weaker force will want to seize the day. It's up to you how you manage."

"Oh dandy, the Scots get the hard job again."

"With only three tanks you can only do so much," Earl Grey drew another line on the map, "Anything else? Good. Let's get a move on and perhaps we'll finish this in time for tea."

Earl Grey's Hussars stopped just barely out of range of Maginot's guns. She panned across the field. Rocky outcrops and overgrown shrubbery stood between them and the enemy. The pass between the hills was nothing more than a dirt or gravel path, barely earned the respect to call it a road. Earl Grey couldn't see Maginot hidden amongst the rubble but, if Linguini's report was correct, they were there. Earl Grey carefully plotted the movements of her tanks well beforehand, taking advantage of the rocks and cover and even the slope of the ground. The tank commanders stood out of the turrets and looked to their leader, waiting for the order.

"Atholl here, we're beginning our attack run."

Earl Grey drew her sword and pointed it forward spurring the tanks into action. The cavalry galloped forward with Earl Grey at the head. Her sabre shimmering in the light. Were it a different time and age it would have been a courageous scene. But still even with the anachronistic sword there was an air of nobility and pride befitting her.

 _And they said a sword was silly, not noble._

Earl Grey sheathed her sword. The rough terrain made the tank hop and skip toward the objective. The guns were pointed to where Maginot was guessed to be and as soon as they saw a flash they would return fire. Thunder echoed and smoke rose from the stones. Tops of the outcrops shattered as explosive shell impacted hurling small, sharp pebbles in every direction.

 _I will not be knocked from the saddle,_ affirmed Earl Grey as she was showered by stones.

Queen's Own Hussars had little fear of the small guns of Maginot at this range but the larger cannon of the heavier Char tanks gave them a bit of a chill. The little Renaults poked out and around taking little shots. The heavier Chars were on the hill firing their large hull cannons, turning and swivelling to each zipping target.

Cromwells returned fire with their more intimidating cannons. Earl Grey ordered the first volleys to be high explosive shells shredding the soft cover and making enough smoke and dirt screens to obscure their movements. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with the hussars pushing through the first line of little Renaults and kept pushing forward to the foot of the hill.

"We're not going into the pass?"

"No, that is where the third group must be. We will go up the hill, ladies, and then straight down. Section Two when we crest swing about and clear the pass."

 _Were I a superstitious person I would say this in going too well. But who dares wins, and I dare._

Earl Grey led the charge knocking out a Renault as she passed. She stared a Char straight down its barrel. When it roared her skilled driver simply glided to the side and the shell became harmless. Behind her the hussars were reaching their lines ahead of schedule and Maginot was falling back through the difficult terrain. The two person tank made it difficult to manage communications and shooting so only a few of the tanks were returning the favours.

"Focus fire on the Char. They'll have to pull back or be destroyed," ordered Earl Grey, "Hmm, if things are going this well we may be able to surround the forces attacking Anzio."

A round of shots landed on the right side of the group. It couldn't have been the Renaults and the Chars were still sitting ahead.

 _Ah, I was wondering where you were hiding._

"Lady Grey, SOMUA tanks and the rest of Maginot are coming down on our right side. How did they get there?"

"A small path narrow enough for only one tank to pass at a time. We didn't include it in planning since it would be too slow. But as I expected of someone who is experimenting in cavalry warfare…"

"Do we engage?"

"Miss Spearmint, Miss Peppermint, I will entrust you to holding Madam Éclair in place. Do not fail me."

"Understood."

Earl Grey smirked, "Queen's Own Hussars, charge! Tally-ho!"

"Tally-ho!" cheered the English team.

The Cromwells charged past the last lines of defence and surged up the hill courageously. The tanks were spreading out to take the crest from multiple sides. It must have unnerved the French drivers because the tanks were slowly inching back making it more difficult for the hull gunners to line up a shot.

Earl Grey watched a shot from her Cromwell land in the turret of a Char. The white flag appeared and there was only one more obstacle in their way.

"Checkmate."

Earl Grey's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Four cannons peeked over the hill. Bonple had hidden themselved just behind the crest of the hill barely out of view. And at the word of Galette they marched over the crest to unleash a volley at close range. The long 85mm cannons would punch through the armour of a Cromwell as if it was nothing.

As soon as they finished cresting the group fired all at once. The sound was absolutely terrifying, kicking the wind out of Earl Grey. The force of the blasts and the surprise of Bonple's sudden appearance and bright flash of the cannon threw Earl Grey from the saddle and into her turret. Luckily Bonple didn't wait for the guns to stop moving making the shots inaccurate even though it was close. Two Cromwells suffered direct hits. Without an order the rest of the Cromwells made a hasty retreat.

"Well that was quite a surprise," said Earl Grey patting down her hair.

"Should we go to the fall back line?"

"Absolutely not!" snapped Earl Grey, "They knocked me from the saddle and that is unforgivable. Commendable but unforgiveable. Pull all forces into the cover of the rocks. We will return fire and deal with Éclair's force first."

After the initial shock and rapid retreat from the hill, Earl Grey quickly reorganized her company on the fly creating small thumb-like line against the combined enemy force. As they regrouped and started returning fire Maginot was doing the same. While Éclair pushed on their side the fortress group took stronger defensive positions while Bonple provided covering fire.

The stony cover was slowly being blown away by high explosive shells. The sheer amount of shrapnel was keeping everyone, English, French and Polish, buttoned up in their tanks. It was only though the determined intervention of her crew that kept Earl Grey from standing out again.

"Can you put that sword aside. It's getting in the way of loading."

"Just toss it out. It's just a Theatrical Society prop anyway."

"I will not toss it out. What kind of noble cavalry woman would I be if I did not have a sword?"

"I don't know but it make life in the tank easier."

"Then I'll just stand out as I usually do and –"

"NO!"

"Earl Grey, Earl Grey, what do we do now?" asked Peppermint.

Managing to fumble around her sword and fellow turret inhabitants, Earl Grey squinted through the narrow cupola.

"Cannon to the right of us, cannon in front of us, and if I were Éclair I would put cannon to the left of us. It's only a matter of time, but…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn slow tanks," Earl Grey shook her head, "Queen's Own Hussars, deploy smoke and retreat to the fallback line. Immediately."

A dense cloud of white smoke obscured the battlefield as the fast tanks faded away. The deeper they fell into the cloud the fewer the rounds flew at them. Earl Grey had the company continue to blow smoke even though the retreat had ended. All the tanks had stopped at their maximum range behind a small ditch.

 _I can hear them cheering from here._

"We can stop the smoke for a bit. The wind has died down and it won't dissipate for a while," Earl Grey tapped her map, "They're late…"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to shout 'cheers love the cavalry's here' when we broke through. A dream deferred."

"So what do we do about Maginot and Bonple? Anzio and Atholl are counting on us."

Earl Grey made a call and confirmed the position of the battalion. Carpaccio was engaged and Atholl started to slip through the little gaps, but they weren't the important part. A particular little group was more important to Earl Grey. They were the last to report and she marked down their position drew the path and calculated how much longer she would have to wait.

"Commanders I want you to listen closely. This will be our last attack, we breakthrough or we fail. No middle ground no retreat. And while I brief you, gunners show the enemy what Carpaccio taught you," Earl Grey's eyes became hard and determined at steel, "Mad Minute."


	45. Chapter 45

**CARPACCIO**

Atholl had managed to taunt and annoy pretty much all of Koala Academy into a hasty attack. They didn't know how she managed it for sure, but they believed that the bagpipes had something to do with it.

Anzio's semoventes opened fired from a ditch which provided good cover for the low profile guns. In the open area, moving backward and forward to confuse the enemy gunners, were the turreted tanks. Normally they would have waited for the Tetrarchs to clear the field of fire but Atholl's shouting and desperate yelling forced them to open fire early. Small and medium shells traded over the heads of Atholl and her tetrarchs.

Just like before the two lines stiffened up and it just became an exchange of fire. A few of a Crusaders were itching to rush out and directly assault the tanks but something was holding them back.

"Just got word. Earl Grey has begun her attack."

"Okay, Atholl are you ready to rush in?"

"Through that tiny hole? Hell no."

Carpaccio rolled her eyes, "All tanks pull back a little bit, but keep up the accurate fire."

Anzio scooted back, hesitant to abandon their covered position. Luckily old habits were hard to break. When Anzio had left the ditch Koala's small gun Crusaders leapt forward to rush the position. The remaining tanks scrambled to fill the holes and the commanders had popped out to yell at their delinquent teammates.

"Keep pulling back," ordered Carpaccio, "Hurry it up, Atholl, before they plug the gap!"

"I see! I see! Come on lassies, once more unto the breach! Or close the gap with our Scottish dead!"

"You better not die," said Pepperoni, "You've already lost two tanks."

"Because we've been doing the hard word."

Atholl's Scots Dragoons charged across the open area zipping around the charging tanks. The three tanks fired some parting shots knocking out the Crusader and annoying the other tanks. Koala tried to turn their turrets but Anzio kept their attention.

"We'll see you after we've won," Atholl laughed as she broke through, "Good luck!"

"Pepperoni, Linguini, stick with her. Be another set of eyes for her."

"Si!"

Anzio pushed forward to reclaim their position. Koala was reluctant to give it up and held for as long as they could. Anzio's numbers and stronger guns soon won out and the Australians were forced to fall back with only half their numbers remaining.

"Push on through," ordered Carpaccio, "Let's show the Brits we're more than just pasta and pinot."

"Pinot is French."

"Shut up, Linguini."

Anzio advanced in their typical reckless style but managed to maintain a strong wedge formation. As they advanced behind the cover of the rolling terrain, Koala started to pull back. The lighter, faster tanks turned tail and ran off in the blink of an eye leaving the Crusader IIIs, the damaged and wounded, and the trapped to fend for themselves. Carpaccio smiled at the ease this mission had been considering the times before.

"Watch the flanks," she ordered, "Plant your tank in the next ditch and hull down as best you can."

"Why? We have the advantage. We should punch through."

"Follow my orders. They're coming."

Anzio plated themselves firmly into the ground and continued to pour the fire onto the enemy. Koala returned accurate fire knocking out three light tanks. With what seemed like a break in morale another three light tanks fled the area at full speed.

Koala suddenly got a bit of backbone and held firm with a couple trying to push forward. Carpaccio tensed up and waited for the inevitable news.

"Tanks around us!"

 _Just as I thought._

"How many?"

"A lot. It looks like the entire Wu Wei Shu team. They're on all sides."

Wu Wei Shu had run behind the Koala lines to slip into position and were pouring overwhelming fire at Anzio. Shells lit up the air and the thick smell of cordite and smoke was choking outside of the tank. The dense fire crashed and bounced off of the ground. The P-40s armour wouldn't stop ringing and its crew was having trouble hearing new orders because of it. Slowly Anzio was being squeezed into a smaller and smaller pocket.

 _I hope Atholl manages to get those SU-122s or we won't make it._

"Carpaccio, we're surrounded now."

"Just hold," she ordered as calmly as she could, "Focus fire on the weaker tanks. Thin their numbers as fast as you can."

Anzio returned fire as quickly as they could, some of them weren't even aiming anymore. The tracers zipped to and fro making the area bathe in a lethal lightshow. Sparks flew when round hit armour. The withering volleys made event the P40 pull back into the ditch. Tighter and tighter wound the noose and the fire became heavier and heavier.

Inside her little semovente it was getting hotter and hotter. The smell of sweat was overpowering and the air was getting stuffier. It was harder to see through the optics and her arms were getting tired from the constant loading.

 _We'll just have to hold. We'll have to wait for Earl Grey._

"All tanks, retreat," said Earl Grey's voice.

"You're falling back?!"

"I don't have many options," she admitted, "We're going to regroup and go again soon."

"But we're surrounded and need help."

"Hold until relieved," she said coolly, "Hold until relieved."

 _Easier said than done._

Wu Wei Shu and Koala stopped moving and just started an unrelenting barrage at Anzio. With nowhere to run or hide there was really no reason to press an attack. Time was on their side and they took the sweet lot of it. Carpaccio lost track of the minutes very quickly as desperation started to wrack her mind.

"We can't stay here."

"Carpaccio what do we do?"

"Maybe Atholl can come back and help us?"

Carpaccio decided to brave popping out of her tank. She scanned the area. The surrounding forces weren't exactly completely organized leaving some weak spots in the line. Stay or go. Those were the only two option and neither would guarantee success. In fact it both were skewed to make defeat the favourite.

Three Stuarts had managed to suffer crippling hits. The BT-7s fell back slightly while the T-28s stood their ground. Koala tried to fill the gaps but shied away when they suddenly found themselves the centre of attention.

 _If we can move fast enough, shoot accurately enough… we might._

"Prepare to move out. We'll Atholl's path."

"Are you crazy?"

"Like a fox," Carpaccio smiled, "Show me what Earl Grey taught you. Tally ho!"


	46. Chapter 46

**ECLAIR**

"Yahoo! Whoohoo! Go back to the isles!"

"We got them good! I can't believe we got them good!"

The entire radio was filled with cheering and taunting. Earl Grey and her Cromwells were fleeing into a cloud of white smoke as quickly as they could. A few parting shots chased them.

The little victory was a grand feat for Bonple and Maginot. They held firm against a talented commander and a reputable school and sent her packing. Anyone that could popped out of the hatch and waved and cheered. A few decided to be a little immature and show the back of two fingers to the fleeing British. Poles and Frenchmen patted each other on the back and shouted congratulations.

"It's not over yet," said Éclair with a smile, "We still have to get the flag tanks to win."

"What are the orders commander?"

"Bonple hold your position and cover the area. Cuirass, avancer. Carabinier, suivez-moi."

Maginot methodically advanced out of their flanking position and down the hill. Bonple aimed the guns down the range and was anxious to let loose.

"We should just barrage them," said Gallette, "Why risk going after them?"

"We can't barrage what we can't see," said Fondue, "They could have left the area by now."

"And be going around us," said Éclair, "Which is why we must seize the initiative and put pressure on them."

The wedge of tanks navigated around the rocks and carefully strode into the smoke. A few of the tanks slowed down, anxious to advance where they could not see. Other got a little bit faster to try and escape as soon as possible. Éclair's stern but encouraging words kept the formation from degrading and advancing at a steady pace. A light breeze was clearing the air and Éclair started to see shapes and shadows ahead.

Éclair let out a zealous round. It flew out of the smoke and hit the tank square in the centre.

"It bounced," exclaimed Fondue.

Another shot and then another. Each once just flew off randomly after gonging against the armour. Suddenly through the smoke a hail of shells crashed against them like a torrent. Eclari quickly ordered everyone to pull pack. The Poles opened fire randomly into the smoke hoping to suppress the enemy.

Through the smoke three heavily armed Churchills were advancing without regard for the shells attacking them. The lumbering giants turned their turrets on the fleeing French and fired at will. Behind the solid line were five of Earl Grey's tanks. The Cromwell tanks fired round after round after round after round. Their rate of fire was so great that it was near impossible to distinguish when one shot began and another ended. The loaders must have been frantic. The gunners mustn't have removed their fingers from the trigger. And while achieving this firing feat St. Glorianna was still advancing and pressing the French back.

"We need artillery support," said Éclair, "Bianca barrage my position. Hurry!"

"I can't. Tetrarchs are attacking us. How did they get here?"

"I'm sorry Éclair," said Anasazja, "But you're on your own for now."

"Merde," said Éclair as a shot grazed her tank, "Heavy tanks, pull back to the hill and dig in."

"What about you?" asked Galette.

"I'm going to try and buy you time to get into position. If we can hold them here we can win," Éclair opened the hatch, "Chargez!"

Her SOMUA recklessly rushed into the bullet storm with the remnants of her light tanks. They slipped between the Churchills, seemingly ignored. They glanced rounds off the Cromwells as they rushed past into the open area. As they turned around they saw that a section of tanks, led by Earl Grey, had quickly reformed to face them.

The two groups charged each other like cavalry of old. Sabre and lance clashed. Bright pennants fluttered in the melee. Horses wheeled and turned and reined, jostling the one the saddle. The field became a swirl of smoke and dust with neither side willing to back down, damn the tactical value.

Earl Grey faced down Éclair, the two commanders standing head and shoulders above the rest. Their cannons shouted with unbridled fury. Both tanks circled and circled each other, charging when they saw an opening. But when they charged the other would parry the attack or slip away. All around them their company kept the rest from interfering in this grand duel.

 _She moves magnificently. If only we had but a fraction of her skill and talent._

"I see this is why they call you the Queen of Battle," said Éclair.

A round burst against the tracks and it started to loosen.

 _This will be the last charge._

Éclair stared down her rival and shouted with patriotic pride, "Vive le France!"

Éclair rushed straight at Earl Grey, her lance leveled. Its sharp point aiming square at the English woman's heart. Earl Grey's sabre met the challenge head on. They waited until the very last second, when the hulls were nearly touching, when the turrets glared at each other, to the point where they could reach out and shake their hands.

BOOM!

The bright flash and thundering noise made Éclair flinch. Smoke wafted over her as the tanks blew past each other. Wind tossed hair into her face. She heard the white flag.

 _Damn._

She had been the one knocked from the saddle and trampled. All around her the French had collapsed. Left, right and centre her tanks were falling or retreating. Galette was the last of the heavy tanks and a shot from a Churchill landed square in her rear.

The British continued to move unhindered and undeterred. The Poles were putting up a desperate defense by throwing shells at them. The Cromwells spread out and let their heavier cousins do the hard work.

"Get off the hill! Get off the hill!"

Startled, Éclair grabbed the radio, "No, stay up there!"

"We can't," said Bianca, "Get off the hill."

The SU-85s rushed down the hill into the jaws of the British, to Eclairs horror. Behind and cresting over the hill was a pair of SU-122s, which had suffered many battle scars from small calibre cannons, and Bianca in her T-50 driving like a madwoman. Bianca jumped over the crest and dropped at the head of the Poles.

Bianca quickly analysed the situation and issued the only order she could.

"Charge! Like Sobieski at Kalhenberg! Ignore the Churchills. Go for the medium tanks and knock out Earl Grey. Urrah!"

"Everybody get in your tanks," ordered Éclair as the guns rolled down the hill.

They were rushing at high speed with little control. The British refused to take even one step back. Both sides opened up a cannonade. The rumbling and hopping of the Sus made the shots fly high or land short. Tracks flew of the suspension hurling metal shards arounds. As soon as the tracks were shattered three accurate, rapid rounds drove into the metal beside the gun. White flags popped but the tanks continued to roll out of control.

Bonple's defeated tanks crashed into anything in their way. French, British, stone or tree, it didn't matter. Metal banged against metal. The crews inside braced as hard as they could as their tanks were knocked around like billiard balls. Ecair took a hard hit to the front. The tank rolled back and nearly bashed her head against the turret wall. They were terribly shaken and their hearing was gone for a couple of minutes.

In her disorientation she pushed open the turret and plopped out of the hatch. The bright sunlight stung. Blasts and shouts were muffled. Everything was spinning, but slowing. After she regained her bearings the sound of bagpipes was blasting.

Atholl Brose and her company were running down the hill blasting their terrible music. The Cromwells which seemed to flee before had come around the left side and were picking off the survivors. It was a shameful display as the Poles and French were surrounded and beaten. All to the sound to the sound of bagpipes.

"It's always the Black Bear," said an English voice, "Can you believe that racket?"

"Aye, it takes an Irishman to play the pipes."

The English must have been just as annoyed with the music and the only way to hear was to broadcast and receive on all frequencies. After some banter the Scots did tone it down. St. Glorianna must switched back to their frequencies because there wasn't any more banter in English.

Éclair and Fondue looked over the metal carnage. Everyone who had been knocked out was covered in sweat and sitting on top of their tanks. Many took of their jackets and unbuttoned their shirts. All of them had a bitter look as the British rode past them. Not against St. Glorianna mind you, but against themselves. Each of them worked hard and learned much over the summer, especially in a last couple of weeks. They didn't expect to win, but they did expect better.

Éclair had no shame or sense of disappointment. They did their best and adapted to the situation. Maginot combined the cavalry style combat she favoured with the traditional fortress style successfully.

Bianca was standing rather than sitting. She refused to accept defeat so casually. Instead she pulled a small notebook from her breast pocket and started making notes. Hopefully she's writing down how to improve her team rather than emulate Atholl and Earl.

Bonple had reason to hold their head high as well. They bought a many tanks they were not used to and within the summer they had gained expertise. Over time they should become excellent tank hunters, concealing themselves in ambush. And they learned a trick nobody anticipated, well except for Laura Muller that is.

Éclair looked up at the hill and saw the last tanks disappear, except one. The lead tank stopped at the top and turned side face. Earl Grey stood atop the turret, sword in scabbard. Her eyes met with Bianca and Éclair. With honor and grace, Earl Grey drew her sword and saluted her rivals.


	47. Chapter 47

**BECKY**

Becky looked out over the battlefield. Koala suffered some wounds but came out stronger. Under her firm leadership Koala held their ground, attacked effectively, and managed to trap Anzio in a precarious position. Not even their tough P-40 could stand up against the encirclement for long. On the other front St. Glorianna had been tied up and pinned down. Éclair was even saying that they were retreating.

"Everything's goin' well, ain't it?" said Cassie.

"Yeah," said Annie, "We can win this."

"Let's rush them," said Sheila, "End this right now and run on back to beat the Brits."

"Not yet. Let's let them sweat it out a bit."

"Now that's just mean, but hey, what the hell."

It was an option since they outnumbered the Italians. Their firepower was about equal and a few of the enemy had routed. But Anzio was strong in preparing ambushes and holding positions. To attack would be risky and if they won it would be at a high cost.

Their encirclement wasn't perfect either. There were plenty of holes and weak spots where Anzio could try to break through. Wu Wei Shu was more fluid and filling the holes as they opened but that made other sectors weaker.

"We cannot hold this encirclement for long," said Lin, "We must make the enemy move."

"No we should just plug up the holes," said Becky, "When we've knocked out enough of them then we'll attack. Sheila, take another tank and fill up that gap."

"He who prepares everywhere will everywhere be weak," said Lin, "They will break through if we continue this way. Tanks four and seven advance ten yards and hold. Ju take your Stuarts and reinforce the encirclement as you see fit."

"Come on, come on, let's finish them off."

Koala was getting antsy. Many of the tanks on the fringe were aching to move and were doing so. They advanced faster and further, taking steps they hoped Becky wouldn't notice.

 _If I hold them up the line will collapse._

"Lin, what should we do to get them to move?"

"Wu Wei Shu, pull back make an avenue for them to escape."

"The plains," said Ju, "Let them run to the plains."

"As soon as they run I'm gonna nip them in the butt," said Sheila, "Okay girls let's let them pass."

"Everyone else push in," said Becky.

Both teams trickled out of the area leaving only a couple of tanks to act as a faux defense. From three sides China and Australia squeezed Anzio. Their enemy spotted the opening and started abandoning the position quickly. Sheila didn't wait and ran off with another tank to cut off their retreat further down the way. Unintentionally she created another opening which the P-40 immediately moved to make bigger. Becky pulled Koala back and things seemed to be going wrong.

"Yahoo!" cheered Sheila as her tank spun around.

Annie rushed the tank to fill the gap. Together, Becky and Sheila sandwiched the P-40 and knocked it off its tracks. Stimulated by its weakness everyone in Koala suddenly jumped on the P-40. Under a hail of random shot and shell it eventually surrendered.

"We got it! We got it!" said Annie petting Kaylee.

"Try that on for size you pasta eating pansies!" taunted Cassie.

"Now it's easy street from here on out."

"Yes good work, but," Becky shook her head, "You let the rest of them go."

Their rush to crush the biggest threat opened many holes in their defenses. Wu Wei Shu's commanders tried to fill the gaps as best they could and Lin had returned to her habit of micromanaging.

"We'll regroup and chase them down," ordered Becky, "And then –"

"They're not running," shouted Sheila, "Turn! Turn! Turn!"

Anzio broke out of the encirclement and ran toward the plains but instead of running they did their signature turns and charged back into the battle. The Semoventes behaved like lancers charging at a target and trying to land a lethal blow. If they missed they pushed through the line to come again. The light tanks swirled around the battle, bobbing and weaving through the lines. They attacked in pairs against single targets. Anzio was herding them like wolves.

 _We'll be encircled if we don't act fast._

"Lin, let's –"

"Section One focus on sector three, Stuarts harass the Semoventes, my group form defenses on me. No, Section One adjust fire…"

 _Back to old habits._

"Hey, what are your orders?" asked her comrades, one by one.

The battlefield was devolving into chaos very quickly. Between Anzio zipping around and mixing with every unit, and Wu Wei Shu's panic, it would be hard to come up with a cohesive counter. For now Koala would have to rely on its ability to improvise on the spot, and hope luck was on their side.

"They've broken through! They've broken through!" reported Anasazja.

"What?" shouted Sheila, "How?"

"That group of tank you let through got Bianca and Earl Grey broke through the combined line," reported Anasazja, "They're headed for your position now."

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"We're trying to but some time but we won't last –"

A loud bang and gong burst though the radio.

"Long," she finished, "That's it we're done."

"Well shit."

Cassie looked back, "What do we do now boss?"

Wu Wei Shu heard the same news and the Russian made tanks began forming a square. Ju committed a couple of her Stuarts to fill the gaps while the rest continued to harass the enemy. Koala was trying to remain in some sort of mutually supportive formation but with so few tanks it was becoming harder and harder.

Annie jerked the tank to avoid a shell, "What now?"

"We need to focus the flag tank but," Becky sighed and smiled, "Everybody, wing it."

"Alright!" cheered the team.

Koala abandoned their discipline and ran head long into the nearest tank. Crusaders and Covenanters ran so close to tanks they nearly stripped off the paint. They chased Carro Armatos around the field then left to take on another target of opportunity. The melee swirled around the defenses of Wu Wei Shu. Dust was thrown up, smoke covered the battlefield. The sound of amour against cannon rang out.

"There she is," said Annie, "Carpaccio's flag tank."

"Go after it," ordered Becky, "Everyone the flag is in front of me. Give me a hand, why don't you."

Koala abanonned their target and began chasing after the Semovente. Carpaccio's driver was very skilled. The little tank spun round and round, feinted left and right and reversed with excellent reflexes. Koala's shots dinged off the flat top or flew high over. Carpaccio's returned fire was accurate but skewed by the constant movement. Her allies saw the situation and converged on Koala. Wu Wei Shu refused to budge but luckily Ju took her troop to assist.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," said Annie.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!" Cassie laughed.

BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!

The entire left side was lit up like a Christmas tree. Koala's group scattered in every direction and pegged a few light Italian tanks as they went.

"Never mind, they're here."

On the top of the hill was Earl Grey and her Cromwells laying down an amazing rate of fire. Atholl and her Scots poured down the hill like angry ants. Angry ants with bagpipes. Ju rushed to meet the attack.

The Stuarts and Tetrarchs unleashed devastating volleys at each other. Earl Grey's support made the difference. As they approached the English fired down on the counter attackers. The accurate fire made Ju's team swerve and slow. The second round and Atholl's shots landed square in the hulls. White flags popped and the Chinese cursed vehemently. Or at least that's what Becky assumed since Lin started scolding everyone.

Becky looked back at Earl Grey. Her tanks were contently sitting atop the hill shooting fire down at Wu Wei Shu.

 _Why aren't they moving?_

"Whatever, this means we still have a chance. Annie get us as close as you can to Carpaccio. Cassie, land that shot."

"Easier said than done," they said together.

As the rest of her team went to deal with the Scots, Annie tried to keep the tank right on top of Carpaccio. Together they wove around the others and skimmed the defensive grouping of Wu Wei Shu.

"Hold it steady," said Cassie, "Just a few more seconds."

The turret adjusted. Its barrel pointed squarely at the point where the rear of the tank will be. Annie steadied the tank and held her breath.

"Fire!"

"AHH!"

Earl Grey charged down the hill and broke through the melee. All her tanks focused on Koala Academy and eliminated all of the tanks in a single swoop. Earl Grey herself knocked out Becky.

Becky wondered why they suddenly chose now to attack. Then she saw the line of Churchills on the hill. The heavy tanks supported the main attack by knocking down Wu Wei Shu's fortress piece by piece. Only Lin and Ju remained. Together they staged a final desperate attack against overwhelming odds. They charged the line of tanks. St. Glorianna fired a last volley and when the smoke had cleared it was all over.

"MATCH COMPLETE."

St. Gloriannia and Anzio had won.


	48. Chapter 48

Both teams had gathered back at Kuromorimine's campus. It was late in the afternoon and getting very close to supper time. Maginot, Wu Wei Shu, Koala, and Bonple put up a strong fight and they should be proud of it, but they didn't take the defeat lightly.

"Damn it," grumbled Sheila, "We nearly had them!"

"If only we had better tanks," said Jadzia, "Then we could have got them."

"Do you think we'll be going back to the old ways?" Ai asked Xun.

"Don't know, hope not."

"We did better than expected" said Éclair to all the team, "There's no need to be ashamed of the match."

"Still would have been better if we won," said Galette.

"It's always better when we win," chuckled Becky, "But that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Oh now I want cookies," said Annie as Kaylee climbed on top of her head, "And so does Kaylee."

"Bianca, what are we to do now?" asked Anasazja.

"I'm not certain, but I think we should speak with our former advisors. We must explain the situation to them and –"

"What's there to explain?"

Laura, Nina, Alisa, and Sodoko walked into the garage with smiles on their faces. They walked up to the commanders and lieutenants shook their hands or hugged them and gave them a pat on the back.

"You all did a great job," said Laura.

"Yeah! That was an awesome match," said Nina with a big grin.

Sodoko nodded affirmatively, "Yes, there was much improvement since the start of the summer. I expect much more from here on out."

"But we lost," said Bianca, "Someone must be responsible. And it should be –"

"Responsible for what? You win some you lose some," Alisa shrugged, "Hey, you managed to knock Earl Grey into her turret and that's a feat in and of itself."

"Indeed and it is not a slight that I shall forgive any time soon."

Earl Grey walked with the same air of nobility she carried. Her custom made uniform was a little dusty from the battle and her sword was nothing more than a prop but they did enhance her image. Beside her Atholl Brose in her tartan skirt and sash and she was swaggering with a set of bagpipes. And with them was Carpaccio and Pepperoni with frizzled hair and pasta-to-go in hand.

"Ah, she's just pullin' yer leg," said Atholl, "That was a real good fight. I swear you had us on the ropes some times."

"Yeah, I was nearly impossible to find all of you, but I did it!" said Pepperoni, "CV33 MVP."

Carpaccio patronizingly patted Pepperoni on the back, "By the way who was the Crusader commander during the last few minutes? Those movements were absolutely chaotic. How did you manage?"

"Heh, heh, heh," Becky laughed nervously, "Well we kind of did what we always did."

Carpaccio raised an eyebrow, "And what is that exactly."

"We winged it!" said the team laughing.

Earl Grey burst out laughing with a snort, "Oh my how unbecoming."

"And now that's two things you've made Earl Grey do," smirked Atholl.

"Yes, yes," said Earl Grey brushing it off, "Anyway we were here to offer our best wishes and congratulations for a match very well fought."

"And we want to invite you out for a big dinner. Prepared by Anzio of course."

"Well you had me worried for a bit," said Sheila, "British after all is… you know."

"Australian cooking is no better," said Atholl, "Shrimp on the barby and that's it."

"And Brahmin bug," Sodoko shivered.

"Wu Wei Shu cannot accept," said Lin.

"Seriously?" said Alisa.

"Not unless you allow us to share our dishes as well," she smiled, "Everyone, prepare a dish from your region. Anything will do if made well."

"Sichuan style here we come," said Ai, "Hey Xun, you going to bring something Cantonese?"

Xun nodded.

"Bianca, Anasazja, will Bonple be joining as well?" asked Ju.

"Of course," said Anasazja, "Bianca will we bring anything?"

"I believe we bought many stores of Polish sausage and other things. It is not high class but will it be alright?"

"Of course," said Laura, "Don't worry about impressing this is all for fun."

"Excellent," Earl Grey clapped, "Looks like we're having a potluck. Which means Atholl and I will have to bring somethings as well. I know, Atholl how about you bring haggis and I'll bring –"

Everyone shouted in terror, "NOOOO!"


	49. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Ministry of Defence

Whitehall

London SW1A 2HB

9 September 2018

Department for Education

Sanctuary Buildings

Great Smith Street

London, UK

To: The Rt. Hon. M. Faraday,

It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Defence that under the direction and encouragement of the Department for Education the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's school carrier tankery teams have engaged in an exchange program with other schools from around the world. We have also heard of its great success in developing and enhancing the abilities of our tankery participants. The Ministry of Defence would like to congratulate the Department for Education for taking the initiative in tankery development.

However, the Ministry of Defense must remind you that tankery is a joint project between the two ministries. We sternly remind you that all activities with the tankery teams, club members, and property must be approved by the Ministry of Defense. Our tankery teams are more than just extracurricular activities for students. We hope you will remember this when considering future endeavours.

We are pleased to hear that the first round of exchanges occurred with Italy. The Ministry of Defence sees the benefit in utilizing exchange programs and hopes the Department for Education will continue to develop this opportunity. We hereby issue a directive for future exchanges. All exchange programs may only occur between nations not deemed hostile or unfriendly to the United Kingdom with preference given to members of the NATO alliance and the European Union. In addition to this letter, you will find enclosed a list of nations you are prohibited from engaging.

The Ministry of Defence will continue to monitor your activities with the Tankery Program.

Sir E. Alexander

Ministry of Defense

London

SW1A 2HB

* * *

United States Department of Defense

The Pentagon

Arlington County, VA

9 September 2018

United States Department of Eduation

400 Maryland, Avenue SW

Washington, D.C.

To: William D. Smith

The Department of Defense is not pleased with the recent tankery exchange program undertaken with the People's Republic of China. When the program was initially approved the Department of Education assured us that exchanges would only occur between countries and schools approved by the Department of Defense. While the President of the United States and Congress approve the attempt to warm relations with the People's Republic of China, we at the Department of Defense must express our disapproval.

We remind you that the Tankery Program is operated by the Department of Eduation on behalf of the Department of Defense. As such all activities, especially international cooperation and competition, must be proposed to us before they may be undertaken and adhere to the strict requirements we set forth. We understand that the cooperation with China may be a result of disorganization and uncertainty when first initiating a new exchange program. We trust this error will not be made again.

Barring this recent incident the Department of Defense is very pleased with how tankery has evolved and the quality of the students it produces. Please continue to develop tankery and foster stronger relationships with our allies.

The Department of Defense will continue to monitor the Tankery Program and will send you directives when necessary.

From,

Gen. D. W. Benedict

Department of Defense and Joint Chiefs of Staff

* * *

Ministry of Defence

Znameka 19

Moscow, Russia

9 September 2018

Ministry of Education and Science

Tverskaya 11

Moscow, Russia

To: Vasyli Abramov

The Ministry of Defence hereby orders the Ministry of Education and Science to cease and desist all exchange programs with nations that are members of NATO and the European Union. The recent exchange with France is counterproductive to our goals and mandates. While Russia wishes to warm relations with our neighbors the President has made it explicitly clear that Russia must not compromise it national security.

Recent events in Ukraine and the Baltic states make the Tankery Program more important in the near future. The Ministry of Defence firmly believes that development of tankery should be used to foster rivalries with the Western teams. We do however see the benefit to Russia's security through tankery cooperation.

The Ministry of Education and Science should use the lessons learned from this exchange program to assist in the development of other tankery teams in our close allied nations. Further exchanges and cooperation with Europe can be done through exception but is restricted to nations of the former Soviet Bloc and by approval of the Ministry of Defence only.

The President is already aware of our concerns and recommendations. Needless to say, the Ministry of Education and Science's administration of the Tankery Program will be under more scrutiny.

From,

Grigori V. Zhukov

Ministry of Defence

* * *

Federal Ministry of Defence

Hardthohe, Bonn

9 September 2018

Federal Ministry of Education and Research

Heinemannstrasse 2

53175 Bonn

To: Ursula Von Weber

The Ministry of Defence is pleased with the recent success of the Tankery Exchange Program. Our colleagues in Poland send their regards and hope that we will continue these exchanges in the future.

However we must remind you to exercise caution when selecting countries to engage in cooperation with. While Germany aims to foster positive and productive relations with all of Europe, we must also consider the position of our allies. The Federal Ministry of Defence will not set out a mandate or restrictions to your activities but reminds you that tankery is a joint program between our departments.

With recent events in Europe we must exercise caution when exposing our students to foreign influence and you must consider the security of Germany and Europe when planning further programs. The Ministry of Defence and the government will be watching.

Sincerely,

Wilhelm Strauss

Federal Ministry of Defence

* * *

Ministry of National Defence of the People's Republic of China

Beijing

9 September 2018

Ministry of Education of the People's Republic of China

Beijing

To: Cheng Song

By the authority of the Chairman of the Communist Party of China the Ministry of National Defence hereby orders the Ministry of Education to cease all tankery exchange programs. The development of the tankery teams is to be done exclusively through competition to test our tactical and strategic lessons planning for future generations. Cooperation with the United States of America in particular is especially grievous. While we must maintain lukewarm relations with the West, military cooperation is not acceptable.

Cancel all future exchange programs between school carriers. The Ministry also demands that you hand all control off the Tankery Program to us. Joint cooperation over the program is officially concluded.

The Ministry of National Defence will be monitoring the Ministry of Education's activities more closely from this point forward.

From,

Zhihao Wang


End file.
